


Grand Theft Auto 2: Pokemon

by Witchan



Series: GTA [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Racism, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 63
Words: 133,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchan/pseuds/Witchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash is back, and his new adventure will be ten times crazier than the last one! Two new protagonists will get heavily involved with Ash. Their separate adventures don't look pretty, either. Can they all survive? Rated NC-17 for Graphic Violent images throughout/gore/Strong War Combat, Grisly Disturbing Images, Graphic Language, Strong Sexual Content/Nudity, Rape, Mature Humor, and Substance Abuse. Completely rewritten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GTA 2: Pokemon is another story I need to edit, although it is unfinished. Also, I'll make two Team Rocket hideout missions into one (most of them). Why? Well, this story needs more variety of characters and missions. I can't just let the hideout missions cover 40% of the story. As for the antagonists, including non-Pokemon characters, some of their storylines will connect with another one. I've already confirmed seven antagonists in the previous story's final A/N. However, I won't leak the others. It'll be a surprise. 
> 
> BTW, again, this is an "AU" story, and this whole "OMG, YOU'VE CHANGED HIS/HER CHARACTER" shit is irrelevant and it shouldn't be taken super seriously. They ain't real. Instead of making a fool out of yourselves, let others have fun with their freedom of expression in fanfiction. Funny how you hypocrites ignore AU shit on Youtube, Newgrounds, and in the fanart world, but you bully and threaten fanfic writers for doing the same shit. Shut the fuck up and go back under your bridge, you pathetic excuses of fiction fans (I'm talking about the fanfiction.net trolls and other psychopaths, not normal people that let others do what they want).

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: The beginning of Grand Theft Auto 2: Pokemon! Oh, yes! New weapons, characters, antagonists, places, lesbian couples, missions, el cetera! Also, I'll display the same content like before and I'll kill common characters off. Not a lot of them, but plenty. Some by Ash and some by the other two protagonists, and speaking of those extra protagonists, they will appear after the early missions. Btw, I'll make most missions longer and the storylines more serious and darker.

"I can't believe Team Rocket is alive... Jesus!" Ash said; he, his girls, and his pets were running west.

Ash, a man that went through crazy things in the past such as decimating evil organizations, going through obstacles over random events, helping people solve their problems, and other stuff. It all started after his mom, Delia (Pokemon), had kicked him out of her house for being lazy. Sadly for him, a nice vacation in San Francisco didn't change that.

The girls behind him were former members of evil organizations. One of his pets, Pikachu, was a childhood friend of his, and Persian, his other pet, was adopted after her former owner, Giovanni (Pokemon), was deceased. Ash and the girls would typically do their thing at home, enjoying it every second. He was considered as a chick magnet, if not the best of all time, but some women didn't find him smoking hot.

The girls had never changed their clothes, sorta like most cartoon and anime characters on a show. Ash, however, changed frequently. His current clothing was a casual blue shirt with no words, shorts, sandals, a cheap looking gold watch on his right arm, and an arm pad on his left arm. Also, no hat.

Ash spotted a funny looking guy that was running with a purse on his hand. The bad guy was wearing a different Team Rocket uniform with a sinister "R" logo. "I've found him!" Ash informed.

Ash tackled the Rocket guy to the ground, and the purse fell off the Rocket guy's hand. Then, Ash turned him the other way before asking, "Who are you working for!?"

"Madame Boss," he replied.

"Damn it!" Ash cursed, then he snapped the bad guy's neck, killing him before grabbing the purse off the ground. "The old bitch is still alive... Damn!"

"Back to work... Such a shame..." Shelly (Pokemon), an ex-Aqua, said; she and the gang were heading back to the woman. 

"You're darn right it is..." Ash strongly agreed. "Had I planted more bullets in her before chasing dad, the resurrection of Team Rocket would've never happened!"

"Why's a Rocket in San Francisco?" Aliana (Pokemon), an ex-Flare, asked.

"I don't know," Ash replied. "Wait a sec. If one's here, then that means... Oh no... They are around the freakin' planet!" Ash was right. 

"I must say, your grandmother is a serious woman," Celosia (Pokemon), another ex-Flare, said.

"She's serious enough to hire anyone that'll do her dirty duties... Ugh... Another wild adventure awaits..." Ash said.

"You'll end it, Ash. We all know you're a strong guy, and a sexy one," Concordia (Pokemon), in ex-Plasma, said. 

"Thanks, but still. After I was forced to find a new home, I went straight to heaven, and hell. The "hell" part got worse after Mary and Karen ordered me, Fennel (Pokemon), and Bianca (Pokemon; Unova) to save Morty (Pokemon) and Eusine (Pokemon) inside a police station, then it stopped after Glacia (Pokemon), Phoebe (Pokemon), and Drake (Pokemon; Hoenn) died. Now, I'm going back," Ash said.

"At least you've altered the world. Saving people and helping others. I can go on and on," Anthea (Pokemon), another ex-Plasma, said. 

"Yeah, but imagine if I hadn't gotten kicked out of the house that day..." Ash didn't really want to think possible scenarios had he not gotten kicked out. 

"Shelly and I would probably be dead if not for you, Ash," Courtney (Pokemon; Hoenn), an ex-Magma, said. 

"Same goes for us ex-Flare girls," Mable (Pokemon), another ex-Flare, said.

"You should thank your mom for kicking you out, Ash," Bryony (Pokemon), another ex-Flare, said.

* * *

 

"My purse!" the woman said, then she snatched the purse off Ash's hand before giving him a kiss on the lips. "Your award, my hero."

"One of my favorite awards of all time. Stay out of trouble, ya hear?" Ash said, then the woman left happily.

"Weak, simple, and cliche," Bryony was being jealous.

"Baby, baby! That tone of yours, and your expression! Once we get to the house, I'll make you super happy!" Ash said.

* * *

 

At night, Ash dialed Ariana's (Pokemon) number to tell her about the revival of Rocket. "Yo, Ariana. I got bad news. It's something you don't want to believe. Team Rocket is back."

"WHAT!" Ariana yelled, distracting Iris (Pokemon), her young, Unovian girlfriend.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Iris asked; she had to stop reading a newspaper article about a television ceremony award.

"Team Rocket is back, Iris," Ariana replied.

"Madame Boss is running it, again," Ash said. 

"The old hag didn't die, I see," Ariana said. "Where is she?"

"Team Rocket is scattered all over the world. She could be anywhere! I had to stop a Rocket goon from stealing some woman's purse hours ago," Ash replied.

"That doesn't sound good at all. Dawn and Mars are currently on vacation. If she is hiding in the same city, Mars and Dawn could be in danger," Ariana said. Mars and Dawn were Ariana's daughter and future daughter-in-law, respectively.

"I suggest you tell them and my mom and future stepmom about the awful news. If any of you see a Rocket, especially Madame Boss, run. No confrontation, no shooting, just run, then call me. I will wipe every dirty Rocket off the planet, regardless of the number of members in that group," Ash said.

"Good luck, audacious soldier. I love you," Ariana said.

* * *

 

Ash was dead asleep in his master bedroom. He was alone. Suddenly, a small gust of heated wind flowed through Ash's face, waking him up. "Huh...? Is it getting hotter in here...?" Ash said.

"Old foe," a familiar voice said, frightening Ash a little.

"Glacia!? No... I've killed her for good... I must be hearing things..." Ash thought that he had killed Glacia. 

Glacia's spirit appeared next to Ash, astonishing him. "You pathetic little fool! Ever heard of spirits!?"

"What the hell do you want with me, you old skank!?" Ash asked.

"Team Rocket. It's continuation," Glacia replied.

"No shit!"

"However, they won't stand a chance against a fearsome warrior like you. You will vanquish them like you did to me and my army," Glacia said.

"Why are you saying that!? Aren't you suppose to wish death upon me!?" Ash asked.

"Your father. He was bragging about his mother and her new legion of Rockets, and he was assuming that they'd eradicate you easy. Exasperating, ignorant worm," Glacia replied.

"Are my other victims in hell, too?" Ash asked.

"Glad you asked that question, Ash. Yes," Glacia replied, then she whistled very loud, forcing one of her rape victims to float next to her. That rape victim was Foxxy Love (Drawn Together), one of Ash's many victims. The super ugly bitch was crying, and she was naked. "Remember this abhorrent tramp, Ash? Drake, Phoebe, and I are controlling and torturing her and those racist individuals, making hell an enjoyable place to live. We must go. "Say "bye", you dirty slut."

"Bye..." Foxxy, the repugnant woman, said weakly.

"Good girl," Glacia said, then she and Foxxy vanished back to hell.

~ Mission One: Team Rocket's at it again! ~ (Boss: Jessie and Cassidy)

The next day, Ash, Jessie (Pokemon), and Cassidy (Pokemon) headed to the park to spend an hour of watching others having fun. There, a couple of Rocket thugs threatened innocent kids and their parents with pipes and machetes. What a distasteful move to bully kids like that. "Leave them alone!" Ash said.

"Make us! Oh, wait! You can't! You don't have anything to stop us!" one Rocket grunt said.

Ash grabbed a kid's Baseball Bat to use it as a weapon. "Oh, yes I can!"

"A baseball bat!? Ha! How lame!" another Rocket laughed with his comrades.

"That's not all of it!" Ash said before bashing a Rocket's head very hard. That Rocket's instant death shocked his friends.

"You bastard! You must die!" a Rocket cried.

The innocent civilians stepped back. Ash whacked another grunt on the head, killing him too. Then, he targeted his third target's head three times. Jessie and Cassidy used the dead grunts' weapons to help Ash attack the remaining grunts, which ended as a success.

Ash handed the kid the baseball bat. "Here ya go, kid."

"You can have it, dude. You rock!" the kid said, giving Ash his Baseball Bat. 

* * *

 

"A note on the door?" Ash said, then he grabbed the note before quoting, "Dear, Ash, Jessie, and Cassidy. We are out shopping, but we'll be back in a few hours. Love, Bryony." "Out shopping? Good. We're almost out of food."

Total kills: 5

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: 0

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning, Ash, Domino (Pokemon), an ex-Rocket, and Aldith (Pokemon), an ex-Plasma, were out for a walk, enjoying the cool weather. Their walking suddenly came to an end because they witnessed a fat guy with a tennis racket talking trash to many others in a tennis area.

"What's his problem?" Ash said.

~ Mission Two: An odd day ~ (Boss: Domino and Aldith)

"The hell is going on here?" Ash asked.

"He defeated us in a tennis match. Now, he thinks he's the greatest tennis player on earth," one person replied.

"After my loss, I was told to take my clothes off,  masturbate for him, and call him "sex master", but I said no," a woman said.

"What a sexist asshole," Ash said.

"Someone needs to teach that idiot a lesson. We've had enough of his foolishness," a man with sunglasses said.

"I'll gladly volunteer to shut his big, fat mouth," Ash said.

Another woman gave Ash her tennis racket. "Here you go, sir."

"Go, Ash!" Domino and Aldith said together.

"Hey, fat ass!" Ash said.

"You talking to me!?" the fat man asked.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Ash replied. "You and me. A tennis match!"

"Okay. If I beat you, you deport your own ass back to Japan!" the fat man said.

"I'm gonna humiliate you so bad, you'll force yourself to live under a rock until you die!" Ash said.

"He's a huge racist, too. After I lost to him, he made repellent remarks about me and my race, saying we should ship back to Africa," a black man said.

"He's super fucked in the head, that's for sure," Ash said.

"Shut it, punk!" the fat man said, then he pulled a tennis ball from his pocket. "Let the tennis match commence!"

* * *

 

After losing three rounds in a row, the sweaty fat man collapsed, and the crowd, Aldith, and Domino gave Ash a round of applause, including the police. The police have arrived during the second round, after getting a report about the fat man harassing people.

"I'm not done yet...!" the fat man said, slowly getting up. 

"Gee, man. You're making yourself look worse than before," Ash said.

* * *

 

Three rounds later, the fat man fell on his ass again. He was sweating like hell. "My heart... I can't take it anymore..." the fat man said before suffering a heart attack. Then, the crowd celebrated his death. The cops left as if nothing happened. Who could blame them? No one.

"Well done, Ash!" Aldith said.

"You taught that idiot a lesson, Ash," Domino said.

"Let us go to a nearby safe alley and make out. I'm in the mood for another activity," Ash suggested.

* * *

 

In an alley, Ash and the girls' frenching occurred; Ash was groping their asses. What a good time to cool off.

"Smooching on our turf is a big no-no!" a Mexican Mafia member said, distracting Ash and the girls. His fellow members were behind him. 

"Then, we'll go somewhere else. We do not want any trouble," Ash said.

"You've already caused trouble, my friend," the same member said, then he and his friends equipped themselves with Handguns and Machetes.

"I'm not intimidated! Watch this!" Ash said, then he snatched a Mexican Mafia member's Machete off his hand before beheading him, surprising the other members in great shock.

"Big mistake!" the member that spoke to the trio first said before getting his throat slit by the Kanto native.

"HELP!" one of the gang members screamed. The other members opened fire, causing the girls to hide in the trash cans.

In spite of losing 15% of his health, Ash rushed towards another member of the gang before slashing his throat, then he grabbed his gun before shooting the remains of the little group. More showed up, including a member in a car.

"Do your best!" Ash said.

Walking towards the members, Ash shot them one at a time, losing more health. One of the final three members came closer to Ash before getting slashed in the chest twice, then Ash shot his buddy in cold-blood.

"Holy crap, that guy is mental!" the surviving member said, then he drove away from Ash. Ash shot through the back of the window, hitting him twice. But the dude still got away.

"Pussy!" Ash said; Domino and Aldith came out of the trash cans.

"Crazy stuff going on today," Domino said.

"Not as crazy as the shit I've been through before," Ash said.

"Someone will see us standing close to these bums if we don't leave quick!" Aldith said.

"Let's rob their asses first!" Domino suggested.

* * *

 

"I'm fine, guys. Just need some rest," Ash said, heading towards his room to rest. His other girls had worried looks on their faces.

"Who did this to you, Ash?" Bryony asked.

"A couple of Mexican Mafia bozos. One escaped," Ash replied.

* * *

 

A day later, Ash's cellphone rang, waking him up. "The freakin' phone..." Ash groaned, then he answered it. "What...?"

"Hello, friend with benefits," Diantha said. She was one of Ash's many friends and a famous actress from Kalos.

"Need something, Diantha?"

"If you're not doing anything else, you can meet me and Korrina at the Hollywood Walk of Fame," Diantha replied.

"I'll be there in a few hours," Ash said, then he rolled himself off his bed before going to the kitchen. "Gonna spend a short vacation in Hollywood. I'll come back here soon."

"Look out for yourself, Ash," Mable said. She was reading a headline article about a massacre of Mexican Mafia members. The title of the article was "whodunnit?", but Mable and her friends knew who the perpetrator was.

~ Mission Three: Hollywood ~ (Boss: Diantha and Korrina)

"Guys!" Ash said, then Diantha and Korrina stopped looking at a walk of fame star.

"Look where we are standing next to, Ash," Diantha said.

Looking down, Ash said, "You're in the Walk of Fame!? F'n awesome!"

"It's more than awesome! It's the best thing ever! My Diantha is in the Walk of Fame! Oh, we feel so special!" Korrina said.

"We are special, darling," Diantha said.

"It's nice to see your name, but there's one problem. Where's my name!? I should've been included after killing those racist goons! Them getting killed was everybody's wish! They know my name. Why? Because I'm a worldwide criminal! I've collected police bribes and pretended to get a car fix in pay n' sprays to avoid arrest! If it weren't for those things, I'd be incarcerated by now!" Ash said.

"I agree that they should add you, but I find it strange that a cop or two accept bribes from a guy that commits crimes," Diantha said.

"That reminds me of a video game series. Let's take a walk around this place to see more known names," Korrina said. 

Some random dude appeared in front of them, displaying an angry look on his face. "What?" Ash asked.

"Why is she here, that freak!?" the angry man replied. He was holding a grudge against Diantha.

"You mean me?" Diantha asked.

"Of course I am talking to you, you french piece of shit!" he replied. "I've always hated you guts! I hate how you dress, I hate how you talk, I hate that purse you carry, and I hate your brainless blonde of a girlfriend! God, I wish you could just drop dead!" he ranted, getting noticed from others.

"You're a disgusting human being!" Korrina said before kicking him straight in the balls.

"Your shoe feels like a friggin brick...!" the angry man said, then Korrina aggressively kicked his mouth.

"Now, I hate you people..." the man said.

"You people!? Kick his ass good, Ash!" Diantha said.

Because of Diantha's demand, the angry man sprinted away from the trio, forcing them to chase him on foot. "Stop, asshole!" Korrina yelled, but the angry man refused.

At a random neighborhood, Ash tackled the angry man to the ground, then Korrina kicked the angry man. Ash joined her, furthering the damage. Diantha just stood there smiling with her arms folded. People exited their homes to see what was going on.

"Tear him apart!" Diantha yelled. She was enjoying the clobbering so far.

A wanted level suddenly appeared on top of Ash, causing him to stop the beating. "The police are about to come!"

"How disappointing," Diantha said, going towards a car with Ash and Korrina. 

After smashing the window, Ash unlocked all doors, then he and the girls got in before driving away from the cops. Here we go again!

"The wanted levels make a return!" Ash said, looking left and right to find a pay 'n' spray.

"Kicking that guy's ass was worth it, though!" Korrina said.

"That'll teach him not to mess with me," Diantha said.

Finally seeing a pay 'n' spray, Ash drove inside to get the car color changed, then the police left him, Korrina, and Diantha alone. Like his first pay 'n' spray visit from the previous story, he was charged for free. Now, Ash drove back to the Walk of Fame.

* * *

 

"Help us!" an employee begged, then Ash and the Kalosians exited the car to see what was wrong with him.

"The hell is wrong with you, man?" Ash asked.

"Crips... They are holding everybody hostage! They wanted money! All of it! Lucky for me, they didn't catch me during my escape! I've told others about the horrible news, but they didn't believe me! They wouldn't let me borrow their cellphones! Oh, why did I left mine in the theater by accident? I'm such an idiot!" he replied.

"Calm your ass down and wait for me to come out of the theater with the hostages," Ash said.

"Y-You'll take the risk!? HURRY!" the employee said, then Ash went into in the theater. 

In the next room, Ash killed both crip members in a fast-paced way, alerting their comrades. Continuing on, Ash spotted more crips coming out of other rooms, causing him to react fast by shooting them in important parts of the body, notably the head. One managed to shoot Ash, but he died shortly after. After Ash took care of them, he grabbed an aid kit from a wall, restoring his health. Then, he advanced to the next room. More came, but Ash wiped them out quick.

"Reminiscing!" Ash said, then he entered the final room, astonishing the lone crip. The hostages were in the same room as well.

"How the...?" the crip said.

"Thought your buds smoked me, huh? Time to join them!" Ash said, then he murdered the last crip, freeing the hostages. "Move your asses! I've killed them all."

* * *

 

Outside, the same employee screamed with joy. "Oh, happy day!" he said before giving Ash $2,000. "That's 90% of my paycheck! Keep all of it! I'm getting paid tomorrow!"

Korrina patted Ash's back, saying "You're a real hero, Ash!"

"Let's celebrate your heroic actions by having rough sex in the car!" Diantha said. That was something Ash and Korrina refuse to reject.

Total kills: 43

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Handgun, Machete

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $2,167.00

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I've decided to combine other separate missions into one (some of them). The "tennis match" and the "Mexican Mafia" gang were originally missions two and three, while "beating up the angry man" and "crips holding employees hostage" were originally missions four and five, respectively. As stated from the other A/N, I'm going to make room for more storylines and missions. Oh, unlike the first story, the violence will be more graphic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So amazingly good!" Diantha said excitedly; she and Korrina were performing tribadism on top of each other, and Ash was banged her ass doggy-style.

* * *

 

A day later, the trio went to another neighborhood. Ash was on the phone.

"Bryony, baby. I'll return home tomorrow. I won't break my promise," Ash said.

~ Mission Four: More craziness in Hollywood ~ (Boss: Diantha and Korrina)

In another block of the same neighborhood, a couple of bloods were playing basketball while other bloods were watching them. Noticing Ash, Diantha, and Korrina looking at him and his friends, a blood said, "Halt."

They did, the other bloods glanced at them. "Okay..." Ash said. "Now what?"

"Three on three," he said. 

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Do it, motherfucker!" the same blood said.

"Okay, man! Damn!" Ash said, leaving him and the girls no choice but to play some b-ball with the bloods.

"The team that scores twenty-one points first wins," another blood said; he was bouncing the ball.

The referee blood blew his whistle, starting the match. Then, Diantha quickly stole the ball from a blood before getting behind the line and shooting a three-point attempt. It went in, giving her team three points.

"Wow! I did not expect that to happen!" Diantha said.

"Great shot, Diantha!" Korrina said.

"Lucky!" a blood said, moving towards the other goal with the ball. Then, Ash took the ball away from him before executing a nasty dunk.

"That was a sick dunk right there!" Ash said.

Korrina leaped high, getting a pass ball. Then, she shot a long three, increasing her team's score.

"Come on!" an angry blood in the court said. The disappointing members off the court had predicted that their friends and brothers would keep Ash, Diantha, and Korrina scoreless, but they were dead wrong.

After a minute, Ash shot a long three, ending the game 21-0. "Game over. Time to go," Ash said.

"Y'all ain't going nowhere!" a blood said. Then, he and his group pointed their weapons at the trio, forcing them to raise their hands.

"Butthurt much?" Diantha said.

"Deal with the blowout, you morons. That is life," Korrina said.

"Shut it, man! Y'all some cheaters!" the same blood whined.

"Cheated!? We won fair and square!" Ash said.

"Naw, man. Y'all cheated like y'all done some illegal drugs before this stuff started, man," a tall blood said.

"That is it! All of you are starting to piss me off!" Ash yelled, then he armed himself. "Let my girls go. They're not armed," Ash said, then the crips allowed Korrina and Diantha to get away from them. "Good. Now die!" Ash said, then he magically earned an Endurance ability, an ability that could reduce lost damage in half. That could be useful in a situation like this.

Ash blasted a blood's head before using his Machete to slice another one's throat, commencing a shootout against the surviving bloods. Diantha went behind a blood before snapping his neck and stealing his gun, then she aided Ash, making the shootout a little less hard.

"Look, Diantha!" Korrina alerted because more bloods appeared in cars.

"Damn!" Diantha said before focusing on them.

After getting two handguns, Korrina joined Diantha, decreasing the blood's population as much as possible. Now, Ash helped them. But more bloods showed up.

"They're like rapid spoiled children that crowds candy stories around the block!" Ash said.

Crips made a surprising appearance, but Ash, Diantha, and Korrina weren't surprised because they already knew about the rivalry between the bloods and crips. Ignoring Ash, Diantha, and Korrina, the bloods opened fire against their heated rivals, but the crips shot them back. Then, the trio ran away. 

"Thank god for that!" Korrina said.

"First a basketball game, then a shootout! Wild!" Diantha said.

"Another loopy day," Ash said, then he saw three Rocket members standing next to their car. "Stop!" Ash said, then Diantha and Korrina stopped running. "Team Rocket grunts. We need to jack a car before tailing their asses."

With that said, Ash and the girls entered an unlocked car and waited for the Rockets to drive away. After waiting for thirty-seconds, Ash started the engine, occuring the tailing. 

"Who would keep their door unlock when thieves exist?" Ash asked.

"Idiots, that's who," Korrina replied.

"Don't get too close, Ash," Diantha said.

"I know, Diantha," Ash said, then his cellphone began to ring. "Who the hell is this?"

"Wassup!" Malva said.

"Malva? What do you and Drasna want?" Ash asked.

"Not a damn thing. Just calling you for the fun of it," Malva replied.

"Don't do it again. I'm busy following members of Rocket," Ash said.

"Huh. By the way, tell those bitches of yours that I will come after them this month," Malva was talking about Aliana, Bryony, Celosia, and Mable.

"Try to work things out with them, Malva. Don't hurt them," Ash said.

"I'd rather kill myself than making peace with them! What they did to me at (Nurse) Joy (Pokemon; Kanto) and (Officer) Jenny's (Pokemon; Kanto) party was unforgivable!" Malva said.

"No offense, but you deserved it," Ash said.

"Humph! Whatever. Catch ya later," Malva said.

* * *

 

Close to the hideout, the grunts left their car before one of them opened the door, then Ash shot three of them before entering the hideout with Diantha and Korrina. Next, Ash killed a guard that was patrolling the area, then he retrieved his Tech-9 and money. Korrina and Diantha murdered more grunts coming towards them. Lucky for Ash, an aid kit was here. He had lost 50% of his health during that earlier shootout, and if it wasn't for his ability, he would be dead already.

In the next area, the trio handled more grunts before moving on. More came, but the trio cleaned house again. Now, they moved to the final room where they saw Sammy (OC), a skinny man. He was the leader of the Los Angeles hideout. "Shoot me and I'll kill you all!" he said before recognizing Ash as Madame Boss' grandson. "You're the boss' grandson! She had showed me and other members a picture of you!"

"Where is she!?" Ash asked.

"Under rule number nine, I cannot reveal Madame Boss' location to non-Rockets, especially you," Sammy replied.

Annoyed, Ash shot Sammy's occupied hand, then he knocked the skinny dude on the ground before stomping his face hard.

"FREAKIN' TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Ash yelled.

"I'll show you a list of all Team Rocket hideouts, okay!? Please don't hurt me again!" Sammy cried like a little punk.

The assault ended. "Alright, you crying fool."

Sammy went under his desk before grabbing a list and giving it to Ash. "San Francisco, San Diego, and Fresno are also on the list," Sammy informed.

"I was right all along..." Ash said, then he scratched Los Angeles off the list before killing Sammy. Excluding Antarctica, other continents had hideouts. "This is gonna be a super long mission. I need someone else to help me. But first, let us have fun for the rest of the day."

"And I know the perfect place!" Diantha said.

* * *

 

At night, Ash, Korrina, and Diantha walked out of the mall. They had hung there all day. Ash didn't waste his money on food because Diantha had to do all the paying.

"We will head back to Kalos, Ash," Diantha said.

"You guys call me anytime if anything goes wrong, okay?" Ash said.

"We will," Korrina said.

* * *

 

In Ash's room, Ash dialed Ariana's number to tell her something important. "Guess what, Ariana? I got a location of every Team Rocket hideout on the planet."

"How many hideouts are there?" Ariana asked.

"Sadly, thirty-nine, but I'm gonna call someone and ask them to help me. I've already cleared one in Los Angeles, by the way. There are three left in California," Ash replied.

"Are some of them located in Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Kanto?" Ariana asked.

"Nope, but one's at Trovitopolis, an Orange Islands place," Ash replied. 

"Iris and I will take care of that place," Ariana said.

"Get some backup," Ash said. 

"No, Ash. We're doing it on our own," Ariana said. 

"Where's Zoey, Jupiter, Burgundy, and Georgia?" Ash asked.

"Unova, but like I said, we're clearing the Trovitopolis hideout by ourselves. Focus on the cities in Calfornia before going elsewhere. We'll call you after our mission is complete," Ariana replied, then she hung up. Ash called one of his friends for help.

"What do you want, Ash...?" Cheren asked. "It's two o' clock in the morning..."

"Help me wipe out every Team Rocket hideout around the world," Ash replied.

"Which one is close to New York?" Cheren asked.

"Toronto, Ontario. Storrs, Connecticut. Baltimore, Maryland," Ash replied.

"Got it, Ash," Cheren said.

* * *

 

The next day, Ash received a call from another friend. "Hello?"

"Come to Santa Clara, Ash. We need your ass," Karen (Pokemon) said.

"But what about my two-week break?" Ash asked.

"Cut it," Karen replied.

"We and two huge drug dealers from another country have agreed to merge for the next few months, and we promise them that we'll make our top guy do our jobs, which is you!" (DJ) Mary (Pokemon) said.

"Two huge drug dealing groups merging? Stay where you guys are! Ash is getting there shortly!"

~ Mission Five: Helluva job ~ (Karen and Mary)

A few hours later, Ash made it to Santa Clara and shortly after his arrival, he spotted Mary and Karen before driving towards them. "Where are they?" Ash asked.

After Mary and Karen got in, Karen replied, "Levi's stadium," then Ash resumed driving.

"Why Levi's stadium?" Ash asked.

"We don't freakin' know, Ash, and we hate this godforsaken city! There are better places to rendezvous than this piece of shit!" Mary replied.

"Have you guys met them in person or online?" Ash asked.

"Craigslist," Karen replied.

"CRAIGSLIST!?" Ash was astonished. "Why Craigslist!? That pathetic excuse of a site has weirdos and scam artists!" Ash ranted a little.

"We know what Craigslist is about, Ash, but we wanna make sure that this is legit, or we'll have to kill them before taking all of their money," Karen said.

"It better be legit. Friggin' Craigslist, man..."

* * *

 

After making sure that no one could see them, Ash, Mary, and Karen entered Levi's stadium, then they continued through it until they saw a gang at the highest floor. The leaders were Fran (Final Fantasy XII) and Penelo (Final Fantasy XII). Their employees: Balthier (Final Fantasy XII), Ashe (Final Fantasy XII), Vaan (Final Fantasy XII), Basch (Final Fantasy XII), Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII), Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII), Aeris Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII), Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII), Yuna (Final Fantasy X), Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII), and Serah Farron (Final Fantasy XIII).

"Welcome," Fran said calmly.

Penelo looked directly at Ash. "You're Ash, right?"

"Yeah," Ash replied. "Objective?"

"Some bloods want us to crash through the crips' cocaine lab, clean house, and steal the cocaine before giving it to them. And then we get lsd syringes in return!" Penelo replied. "Sounds fun?"

"Hell yeah!" Ash agreed.

"However, we are not interested in lsd syringes, but we know a drug dealer that wants anything illegal. Like us, he's friggin' rich!" Penelo said.

"That won't happen because you all are under arrest!" a cop said, startling everybody. Then, he came out of his hiding spot.

"How the fuck!?" Penelo said.

"I've followed you and your pals here and overheard the conversation," the cop replied. "Backup is on their way."

Ash killed him, getting a wanted level. "Damn cops love to ruin the fun!"

"Obviously. Kill every cop in our way, get rid of your wanted level, and then we will give you a bonus paycheck," Penelo said.

"I won't dissatisfy you, your posse, and my bosses," Ash said

"Why are you wearing sandals, dude?" Tifa asked.

"'Cuz I feel like it," Ash replied.

With his Tech-9, Ash wasted more cops, leveling down with the merged group. They eventually escaped unharmed. Then, Ash threw a driver out of her van before getting in with the group. Four wanted levels.

"What you just did was cool, man!" Cloud said.

"I appreciate your compliment!" Ash said.

Now, Ash used his handgun, shooting the SWAT vehicles. Penelo ordered Lightning, Serah, Aeris, and Yuna to help Ash stall the vehicles. A minute later, Ash drove in a pay 'n' spray, erasing his wanted levels and recommencing the main mission.

"How far is the cocaine lab, Penelo?" Karen asked.

"Not too far, Karen. Ash. Keep driving straight until I tell you to turn right, then drive past seven houses," Penelo said.

After two minutes, the gang got of the van before entering the lab, then Ash ruthlessly shot every crip in his sight before going to the kitchen and murdering more. New weapon obtained (AK-47)! Now, he went upstairs before slaughering the living crips with his new weapon, which was slightly powerful than the Handgun. That was easy.

"Grab as much as you can, Ash!" Penelo said.

Two minutes later, the drug dealers left the house before re-entering the van, then Penelo said, "The bloods' hideout is located at the other side of the neighborhood.", then Ash stepped on the gas pedal.

There, the merged group handed the bags of cocaine to the leader of the bloods before getting lsd syringes from him, then they stepped outside. "Gaia, here we come!" Penelo said before using her teleport device, a different version, and vanishing her allies and herself to Gaia.

* * *

 

In a place no one else knew about, Penelo and Fran gave the syringes to Sephiroth for an exchange of a million dollars, then the gang vanished back to Santa Clara. Sephiroth called a friend of his. "(Princess) Rosalina (Super Mario Bros. series). I've got a nice surprise for you. It'll torture your pathetic patients (many Nintendo and other game characters) greatly."

"Come to my house. I cannot wait to see them," Rosalina said. She was running a psychiatric hospital, and she would order her employees to mistreat her patients like a sick, sadistic bitch.

* * *

 

Back at Santa Clara, the leaders awarded Ash big. $30,000 from Penelo, $10,000 from Fran, the bonus check, and $5,000 from Mary and Karen.

"I'll give the money to my girls. They love the special green!" Ash said.

"You're useful, Ash! Expect a call from Mary and Karen or us soon! Bye!" Penelo said.

"Wait, guys," Ash said. "Fran. What's with the bunny ears?"

"Family tradition," Fran replied, then she and her gang disappeared.

"They're okay!" Mary said.

"Yeah, they seem like okay people," Karen agreed.

"Glad they're not scammers! I'm outta this joint!" Ash said.

Total kills: 104

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9, AK-47.

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $47,031.00

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~ Mission Six: Second protagonist ~ (Boss: Ash)

Toronto, Ontario...

"I'm here, Ash," Cheren said, arriving at Toronto with a pickup truck. Cheren was wearing a black tuxedo, black shoes, and a watch, trying to look masculine because of his androgynous look.

"If you see a Rocket or two with a car, follow them. If they don't have a car, think of something good," Ash said, then the conversation ended. 

"Toronto. I've always wanted to come here as a kid," Cheren said. A few minutes later, he saw a Rocket grunt walking in an alley. He partially ran over the grunt before getting out of the truck and holding him a gunpoint.

"Failure to guide me to this city's Rocket hideout will lead to death!" Cheren threatened.

"I'm on it, man! Don't shoot me!" the grunt said, then he and Cheren got in the truck. Cheren drove in reverse.

"Go left. Okay, keep driving straight. Now... turn right. Right again. Continue to drive in the same direction until you see it," the grunt guided, then Cheren stomped the gas pedal, going fast and scaring the grunt. "Slow down! A fast ride makes me vomit!"

"Who gives a damn!" Cheren said. Twenty seconds later, the grunt puked, changing Cheren's expression. "Sick!"

"Told you..." the grunt said weakly.

After a few seconds, Cheren stopped the car, then the grunt said, "That's the place..."

"See me again and you die," Cheren said

After they parted ways, Cheren knocked on the hideout door before stepping back, then he smoked the grunt that opened the door. Other grunts appeared from different rooms, and they, too, ended up dead, thanks to Cheren's quickness, his ability. Cheren picked up an SMG before using it to eradicate more grunts, then he saw a half-naked non-grunt, Bob, who was watching porn on his laptop.

"Where the hell is Madame Boss!?" Cheren asked.

"Even if I fail to comply her rule, you still won't find her. Everyday, she and her top guy go to every hideout to see how their guys are doing, and they go out on a date. Also, the grunts guarding her place are heavily trained," Bob replied before his death, then Cheren called Ash.

"Update?" Ash asked.

"Cross Toronto," Cheren replied.

"Thirty-eight to go. Still a long way," Ash said.

Before leaving here, Cheren stole plenty of money and ammo from the dead grunts. Back to Ash, he rushed outside to see what was going on. Bryony, Mable, Aliana, Celosia, Shelly, Courtney, Concordia, and Anthea were beating Malva to a pulp, and Drasna implored them to stop the assault. Ash's other girls didn't interfere.

"Stop the fighting NOW!" Ash demanded, but the girls refused.

"After we break every friggin' bone in her body!" Bryony said; she was striking Malva's head repeatedly.

Ash stepped close, but Anthea and Concordia shoved him to the ground. Ticked, Ash fired his handgun in the air, making them stop. He yelled, "Enough is enough! Drasna. Get your girl and leave with her. Do it!"

Doing as told, Drasna lifted Malva before walking away with her. Facing her enemies, Malva yelled, "Tu es mort, chiennes!", in french.

"Vas te faire encule, salope! Tuez-vous!" Bryony yelled in french, too.

"That's what she get for talking shit to us! Serves her right!" Celosia said.

"Listen. I know Malva's a bully and I know what she did to you, Bryony, Mable, and Aliana. But why treat her like a worthless rag doll? Why not work things out like adults? Look, just get inside, cool off, and move on. I'll have a long talk with Malva," Ash said.

"If she doesn't change, plant a bullet in her head!" Aliana said.

"What Aliana said," Mable said.

~ Mission Seven: More hideouts to tarnish ~ (Boss: Ash and Cheren)

"Wait up, guys!" Ash said, stopping Malva and Drasna from walking further.

"Did you give your girls a spanking for clobbering me!?" Malva asked

"No, Malva, but look. I don't want anymore drama between you and my girls. Forget about the piss bucket incident, forget about the beating, and move forward from that shit. Just focus on Drasna, the only person that matters in your life. If you fail to do that, I guarantee you that you'll die, and Drasna will forever be lonely and depressed before committing suicide," Ash said.

"He is right, Malva. If you die, who else will I commit a relationship to? When we first met, you said that I was the most glamorous woman on earth, and you promised to be by my side for many years to come. Those words touched my heart, Malva, and I immediately fell in love with you. Before we'd met, no one had ever said those words to me. I was lonely for many years. So, please. No more threats. No more hostile actions toward your enemies. Get some counseling again," Drasna said.

"Okay, okay! I'll leave them alone, and I'll seek help, again!" Malva said.

"Don't break it," Ash said.

Laughs from two Mexican Mafia goons occurred.

"Hey! What are you idiotas laughing at!?" Malva asked.

"You, Mujer buscando tonto!" one of them replied in spanish. "Conseguir violada por un caballo y morir!"

"Tengo una pistola! De cualquier mierda o conseguir jodido!" Malva responded in Spanish before showing her handgun to the MM members. She had learned a lot of Spanish, and other different languages, when she was growing up.

Because their knives weren't no match for Malva's handgun, they left her alone.

"Pendejos!" Malva said. "Damn. That'll be the last, I swear." 

"Drive us around San Francisco if you don't mind," Drasna said.

"Sure. I can do that simple stuff," Ash said.

* * *

 

Five minutes later, Ash continued to drive for Drasna and Malva. Then, he stopped, seeing three Rocket grunts chilling and chatting close to a small building.

"Damn it, I left my fucking weapons at home!" Ash said.

More minutes later, Malva told Ash to stop and he did, then she and Drasna exited the car.

"We'll ask for another ride around this city again, Ash, but not tomorrow," Drasna said.

* * *

 

Ash returned to the hideout, and not only did he bring his weapons, but Exinn (Pokemon; with combat boots), an ex-Cipher, too. A lone Rocket went inside, athen Ash and Exinn got in fast. Exinn killed him, but his comrades' shooting commenced, causing Ash and Exinn to dodge. Idiot forgot to lock the door.

"Intruders!" Alexander (Pokemon), a demented person with a white cape, said, holding two AK-47s.

"Cover, Exinn!" Ash said before turning on his great ability and slaughtering the weak grunts, leaving Alexander as the only Rocket in the room alive. Alexander ran upstairs, but Ash pursued him. Exinn joined her friend with benefits, killing more grunts with him. Desperate to stay alive, Alexander threw multiple grenades at Ash and Exinn, but they avoided contact with the massive explosion.

"They're swarming like little annoying roaches!" Exinn said; she and Ash were exterminating more Rockets that just kept coming.

"Slow down!" Ash said.

At the rooftop, Ash and Exinn finished Alexander off for good because he couldn't run anywhere else. Then, Exinn touched Ash's cheeks before kissing him, restoring his health.

"How does my lips feel, sweetheart?" Exinn asked.

"Warm and good," Ash replied.

* * *

 Storrs, Connecticut...

"Storrs... and I'm out of gas..." Cheren said before stepping out of the vehicle and walking around to look for a grunt. However, the ideal of walking turned out bad because Cheren was struggling to find a Rocket. "It's been ten minutes and I still haven't found one yet. I need to relax."

He sat on the nearby bench, then a cute woman, Suzy (Pokemon), with a skimpy outfit sat next to him.

"Hi there," Cheren said; Suzy was smiling at him. 

Through the right vision of his eye, Cheren saw a Rocket grunt going north before leaving Suzy all alone.

"Sorry, babe. Got work to do," Cheren said.

"It's okay, hun. Do your thing," Suzy said.

It didn't take the grunt forever to go to the hideout on foot. As soon as the grunt reached for his keys in his left pocket, Cheren shot him in the back of his neck, then Cheren grabbed the keys before opening them. The grunts and drone guns instantly fired at him, causing him to rush back outside.

"This vegetarian has a nasty trick for you all!" Cheren said.

As promised, Cheren activated his ability before getting back in, then he grabbed a grunt, using his as a shield and firing his SMG like a super lunatic, killing and destroying every grunt and drone gun in the room. Deactivating his ability, he went to the locker room before grabbing a Body Armor and wearing it, then he moved on before shattering more drone guns in his way. In the last room, two twins, Helen (OC) and Helena (OC), glared at him. They were holding swords.

"You're not Ash!" Helen said.

"Even if Ash was here, he wouldn't stand a chance against us professional swordswomen, but we wouldn't mind taking care of you!" Helena said.

Cheren fired shots at the twins, but the twins used their swords to block them, making this mini-boss battle almost impossible. That left Cheren no choice but to run away from them and to think of a new strategy to fight them easier.

"Fight us like a real man!" Helena said.

Cheren suddenly tripped. Helen leaped high, but Cheren quickly turned around before using his feet to kick Helen. A second later, Helena leaped in a different position, but she failed because Cheren dodged her stab with a fast roll. Now, his running recommenced. Going to another room, he grabbed dozens of grenades before going back out and avoiding more fast-paced moves from the twins.

In the main room, Cheren back-flipped before throwing two grenades towards the girls, forcing them to evade the sudden explosions and blocking his sudden gunshots simultaneously. Even that impressive combination didn't help the Unovian. However, he continued to do the same thing until the twins dropped their swords by accident. After that miraculous moment, Cheren shot them multiple times, ending the tough mini-boss fight.

* * *

 

Returning to the same bench he sat on minutes ago, Cheren called.  "The Storrs hideout is quashed. Thanks to two pugnacious swordswomen, it took me a while to clear it."

"Thirty-six left. Not a bad progress!" Ash said.

Spotting Suzy, who was giving him a libidinous look, in an alley, Cheren said, "I'm gonna stay in Storrs a little longer."

Total kills: 122

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9, AK-47.

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $2,031.00

* * *

 

Total Kills: 23

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Body Armor

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2)

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $997.00

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Four of forty

End of Chapter 4 (A/N: at the end of future chapters (and this one), I'll have Ash's status first, then Cheren's, and the last protagonist, a female Unovian in her 40s)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"That's right, Cheren! Tear that pussy! Tear that dirty pussy!" Suzy said; enjoying every hard thrust from Cheren. 

"Glad I've made the right choice!" Cheren said; he was pressing Suzy's body on a wall while banging her.

* * *

 

Cheren and Suzy put their clothes back on. They had sex for two hours, amazing and passionate sex.

"Where you from, Suzy?" Cheren asked. "I forgot to ask you that."

Suzy giggled. "Kanto."

"A friend of mine was born there," Cheren said. 

"Because of Kanto's many unsolved crimes, I was fearing for my life, so I had to come up here and reoccur my career of prostituting," Suzy said. 

"Makes sense," Cheren said. 

"Between the day when I first came here and now, a crime hadn't occurred! I think I'm Storrs' good luck charm! I hope I don't jinx the city by saying that!" Suzy said.

"Already happened, babe. I had to murder a lot of Rocket scums for the same friend. His evil grandmother is Rocket's leader, and we're trying to erase every Rocket off this earth, including her," Cheren reminded.

"If this "Rocket" thing, or whatever, is evil, I don't think killing a member counts as a crime, but that's just my opinion! Before you go, let us exchange numbers! You're a pretty cool guy!" Suzy said. 

"You're cool, too," Cheren said.

* * *

 

The next day, Cheren arrived at Striaton City, meeting two of his bisexual friends, Fennel (Pokemon) and Bianca (Pokemon; Unova). Like Ash, they were employees of Mary and Karen.

"Do any of you guys still have one of those things where you could go to places you've already visited?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah, man. I can ask Erika and Sabrina to create a new one for me," Bianca replied before handing Cheren her device.

"Storrs is already on here, I see," Cheren was going through the device. "Have you two seen (Professor) Burnet (Pokemon) lately? She wouldn't respond to any of my calls. I hope she's okay..."

"The last time we saw her was at Jenny and Joy's party. You shouldn't be too worried about her, Cheren. She's a strong woman," Fennel replied. Burnet was a friend of Fennel and Cheren. Bianca (Unova), on the other hand, hated her.

"If you see her, call me. Ash and I need someone like her," Cheren said.

* * *

 

Aliana, Mable, Celosia, and Bryony were walking around San Francisco's biggest park, saying hello to nice civilians. Malva and Drasna showed up. But seconds later, Malva immediately flounced out, and Drasna followed her.

"Ash's long talk did work after all, huh?" Bryony said.

~ Mission Eight: Clearing fast ~ (Boss: Ash and Cheren)

Fresno, California...

"That was awfully quick," Ash said before running over two grunts on duty and crashing towards the Fresno hideout. Then, he drove in reverse a little, got out of the car, smoked the dumb grunt that opened door, and murdered the rest.

"Is that it!? Grow some balls and come at me!" Ash yelled, but that did not work. "I need to go deeper," Ash said, then he began searching in other rooms and areas until he reaching towards a large room with three garage doors. That was the last one. "What a waste."

"Ash!" someone said.

"Who said that!?" Ash asked, then the door behind him locked automatically.

"I did!" he replied, climbing out of a hole from the second garage. His name was Gregory (OC).

"What are behind those garage doors!?" Ash asked.

"You'll see them in a few seconds, grandson of Madame Boss!" Gregory replied, then he went back inside. The garage doors opened, then large mechanic bulldogs came out. One of them charged at Ash, but Ash evaded the attack before shooting the vicious thing. Another one fired a missile towards Ash, greatly lowering his health.

Ash glanced at a high platform. "I need to get up there..." Ash said. It was too high, but even if he got up there, he'd still get attacked. "No, wait... Fire another missile at me! I'm already dead!"

This time, Gregory fired his missile, but he accidentally hit one of the mechanic bulldogs.

"Watch it, man!" the grunt said.

"Sorry!" Gregory apologized.

"Missiles are off limits!" the other grunt said.

Ash lured one of them towards another one, making them hit each other by accident.

"Damn it!" Gregory cursed.

Ash repeated the same step, opening fire. Ash was getting the upper hand in this fight.

"I can't take this anymore! Let's self-destruct these things!" one of the grunts suggested.

"That'll kill us too, dumbass, so no!" Gregory rejected.

"Madame Boss' goal is to kill her grandson and take over the world! We can't let her down!" the same grunt said.

"He's right, sir! If he fail to kill him, she dies! We need to sacrifice ourselves to save her!" the other grunt agreed.

"I was hired to kill Ash, not myself! Besides, I have a wife and five kids at home, and they need money!" Gregory said.

"Fine, but we're still doing it!" the other grunt said. 

To act fast, Ash climbed on one of the mechanic bulldogs before leaping to the platform, then Gregory joined him. The grunts committed suicide. After their deaths, Gregory got shot, falling to his death.

"You're next, San Diego!" Ash said.

* * *

 San Diego, California...

Two neo-Nazis blocked Ash's way, forcing him to hit the brake pedal.

"Get outta my way, you punks!" Ash said.

"Not until you leave our precious white land!" one of the neo-Nazis said.

"This is everybody's land!" Ash said before blasting Tech-9 bullets at them. His driving reoccurred until he saw a building with the letter "R". After taking a step to the door, Calvin, a muscular Rocket, and his grunts showed up.

"Hold it right there!" Calvin said, then Ash turned the other way. "Think you can kick my ass?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?! Only bigger, roid-head freaks like you say shit like that!"

Ash threw a punch towards Calvin's forehead, then Calvin counterattacked Ash with a harder punch on the left cheek before getting struck by another punch. After using his knee to hit Ash in the gut, Calvin executed a good headbutt against Ash's forehead, and Ash fell to the ground. Getting back up fast, Ash attacked Calvin's head with endless punches, treating the bigger man like a boxing opponent in a gruesome boxing match. Calvin barely hit Ash, but that did not stop Ash from hurting him again and again.

Now, Ash used an uppercut to knock Calvin down. Calvin shouted for help, but Ash responded by slaughtering his comrades. Deciding not to further Calvin's embarrassment with physical contact, Ash shot him three times.

* * *

 Baltimore, Maryland...

Two grunts were standing on one of Baltimore's many buildings. Because of that, Cheren began to search for a gun store around the city, and once he saw it, he went straight inside before asking the clerk for a Sniper Rifle, and the clerk placed it on the counter.

"This baby has a laser and a scope. $50.00, no tax," the clerk said.

"I'll take it," Cheren said.

* * *

 

Kneeling on top of another place that was far from the Rocket hideout, Cheren used his Sniper Rifle, sniping the same grunts. Many others ran and scream. Cheren went to the back of the Rocket hideout before climbing on the ladder, reaching to the top, and grabbing the dead grunt's keys. Cheren unlocked the door before going inside.

"Have you seen Ash yet?" someone asked another person.

"That voice..." Cheren thought, moving forward.

"Not yet," he replied. Fat Adam (OC) was his name.

Cheren peeked through a wall, seeing Madame Boss, Christoper, and Fat Adam. "It's her..." Cheren thought again.

"Are you going to add more hideouts in different places, boss?" Fat Adam asked.

"No, but I'll make it harder for Ash to wipe out the other hideouts. More guards, drone guns, surveillance cameras, you name it!" Madame Boss replied.

"She sounds cute like that," Christoper said.

"Oh, shut up," Madame Boss said playfully, then she and Christoper vanished.

"Surprise!" Cheren said, blasting towards Fat Adam with the SMG, then Fat Adam ran away. Dozens of grunts popped out of their lockers for their surprise attack, but Cheren acted fast against them.

Moving on, Cheren used two of his swords eradicating the remaining grunts. Then, he threw one the swords like a boomerang, killing Fat Adam. The poor fat bastard was so close of leaving.

* * *

 Aspertia City...

At Cheren's place (in Aspertia City), Cheren wore a new tuxedo before laying on his bed for a nap.

* * *

 San Francisco, California...

Meanwhile, Ash arrived home and witnessed Aliana, Mable, and Serena making out together. Celosia, Bryony, and Shauna did the same. The ex-Flare chicks had told their friends with benefits about this place a few days ago.

"Sweet!" Ash said.

* * *

 Aspertia City...

At night, Cheren answered his ringing cellphone that woke him up.

"What?" Cheren asked.

"Come to Castelia City, quick! Ash is already here!" Fennel replied. 

~ Mission Nine: Special pig ~ (Boss: Fennel and Bianca)

Castelia City...

"What's wrong, guys?" Cheren asked.

"My floating pet (the same one Fennel mentioned from the first story) is going east! Catch it, or we won't see it again!" Fennel replied.

* * *

 Seeing Munna floating on top of a truck, Cheren climbed on it before grabbing Munna and returning to Ash.

"HELP!" two familiar voices alerted Cheren.

"Give Fennel her pet while I help my friends," Cheren said, then he gave Munna to Ash before tracking the screaming and seeing his friends, Rosa (Pokemon) and Yancy (Pokemon).

"What the heck happened?" Cheren asked.

"A group of thugs shot Hugh and Curtis! Please take them to the hospital!" Rosa replied.

"Get them. I'll steal a van," Cheren said before seeing a parked van, taking it, and driving his friends to the hospital.

"Wait here, Cheren!" Rosa said, exiting the vehicle and entering the hospital with her friends. A minute later, she and Yancy returned to Cheren.

"Find those thugs and waste them!" Yancy said. After another minute went by, she identified the group of men before pointing at them. "There they are!"

Cheren lowered the passenger's window, then he shot the thugs.

"I'm getting a wanted level, too? Get out and get back to the hospital fast," Cheren said.

Doing as told, Rosa and Yancy stepped out of the vehicle before running as fast as possible. "Thanks, Cheren!" Yancy said.

After that stuff, Cheren collected a wanted level bribe in an alley, then he drove back to the spot where Bianca, Fennel, and Ash was standing. Fennel and Bianca were rubbing Munna.

"Are there other hideouts in North America?" Cheren asked.

"Let me check and see. Hmm... Indianapolis, Indiana. Richmond, Virginia. Atlanta, Georgia. Jacksonville, Florida. Orlando, Florida. Chicago, Illinois. Ohama, Nebraska. Cincinnati, Ohio. St. Louis, Missouri. Fargo, North Dakota. Manhattan, Kansas. Vancouver, British Columbia. Edmonton, Alberta. Fort Collins, Colorado. Mexico City, Mexico. Norman, Oklahoma. Austin, Texas. Dallas, Texas. I've already cleared Fresno and San Diego," Ash replied.

"If we clear those hideouts, we'll have fifteen left! I wish Burnet was here to help us clear the remaining hideouts. Where is she?" Cheren said. 

Total kills: 148

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9, AK-47.

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $2,031.00

Total Kills: 42

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Body Armor

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $947.00

Hideouts cleared: Seven of forty

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day...

"Who's this?" Cheren asked, walking on a Castelia sidewalk while having his phone next to his ear.

"Rosa, and I got good news! Hugh and Curtis are going to be A-okay!" Rosa replied.

"Definitely good news," Cheren said, then he spotted a police car, a firetruck, and an ambulance parking next to each other. "Call me later. I have some things to do."

~ Mission Ten: A short vacation in Canada ~ (Boss: Cheren)

Vancouver, British Columbia...

Vancouver. It took Ash less than seven minutes to see a grunt. That grunt was talking to another one near a mall. Suddenly noticing a familiar face, Ash of course, the grunts pulled out their walkie-talkies, calling for back-up. But Ash killed them. People around them panicked, screamed, and ran.

* * *

 

Close to the Vancouver hideout, Ash stepped out of the car, then two grunts recognized him before alerting their comrades, and the Rockets grew in large numbers. Ash jumped through the other side of the car, avoiding bullets. Half of them went closer to the car, which turned out to be a bad decision because Ash wasted them with one-shot kills.

Speaking of a bad decision, a grunt tossed his grenade towards Ash, and Ash tossed it back. The explosion killed him and company. Next, he met a former wild soldier named Xena (OC), then she attacked him with a pipe.

"I'm gonna enjoy cooking your entire body after I eliminate you!" Xena said, not hitting Ash.

"I hate cannibals! Eat real meat, not human flesh for god's sake!" Ash said, using his AK-47. But Xena dodged his bullets by doing impressive moves, then she used her pipe, blocking the bullets.

"Oh, the hell with this!" Ash said before using his baseball bat. But because of Xena quickness, she gained the upper-hand. Now, she kicked him straight in the groin, smacked his head, and then sat on him.

"Weak," Xena insulted Ash.

Ash's knee strike against Xena's back stunned her, giving him a chance to bash her forehead. Two more shots against the head killed Xena for good. To recover his lost health, Ash searched for a food standm and once he saw one, he ordered five tacos for $10.00 before eating them all.

* * *

 

Back to Cheren, who now had an immunity to fire, he drove the firetruck back to the ambulance and police car.

* * *

 Edmonton, Alberta...

In Edmonton, Ash rammed three grunts for threatening an innocent couple with Shotguns,  they collided towards a sign saying, "Enjoy Edmonton!" They died.

"Thank you, mister!" the woman said, moving somewhere else with her husband. Then, Ash grabbed a Shotgun before returning to the stolen sports car and driving north.

* * *

 Later on..

"There he is!" a grunt said before getting hit by Ash. Ash got a wanted level for that.

Ash got another one for terminating more grunts that came outside, then he heard a police siren that made him turn around. Refusing to let the cops interfere his mission, Ash shot them before entering the hideout, destroying drones, slaughtering hopeless grunts, and blowing up more drones.

"STOP!" a police officer yelled, but Ash was one step away from entering the last room.

Getting mad, Ash murdered the group of officers, busted the door of the last room, killed the last Rocket member, known as Melrose (OC), and then vanished to San Fran. Madame Boss' additions in Edmonton didn't seem to affect Ash that much.

* * *

 

"Done," Cheren said, parking the ambulance next to the same vehicles he used earlier. After the firefighter missions, he had completed many vigilante and paramedic missions; both had increased his Body Armor health and regular health, respectively.

~ Mission Eleven: Another new protagonist ~ (Boss: ???)

In one of Castelia's prisons, Burnet was doing pushups with one hand, glaring at the steel door. A few days after she, Cheren, and many others helped Ash kill Phoebe, Glacia, Drake, and their men, she found herself laying on the hallway floor with a Silencer on her hand, not knowing how she got here. Also, she was lying next to seven dead guards. Since that day, Burnet was verbally and physically abused, and she was forced to eat rotten food. Many days of non-stop torture.

A guard opened her prison door, then Burnet stopped exercising.

"Now, what do you want?" Burnet asked.

"Bend over. You're gonna suffer a different, but brutal punishment from me," he replied. Unlike most guards, he was deeply obsessed with Burnet, almost as if he had a strong crush on her.

"No way in hell I'd let you take my virginity, even if you were a woman!" Burnet said.

"You are weak! Deal with it and get on your knees!" the guard said.

"I'LL MAKE YOU GET ON YOURS!" Burnet said before kicking him hard in the balls. He dropped his knees, crying like a little pussy. "I'm not done with you yet!" Burnet added, then she snapped his neck before grabbing his handgun and leaving her room for the first time.

"HEY!" another guard yelled.

Burnet shots him twice in the throat, alerting his co-workers in the hallway. One of them triggered a super loud alarm, giving Burnet two wanted levels. Burnet wasted the guards that had abused her to the extreme while hearing her fellow prisoners shout and scream.. Payback's a bitch.

In the third floor, seven more guards fell victim to Burnet's rage, then Burnet grabbed a Shotgun off the floor before getting pulled by Katharine (Pokemon).

Katharine closed the door. "Wait until they walk past this room," Katharine said; Burnet was looking through the small opened portion of the door. "How did you wind up in this hell hole?" Katharine asked before receiving a long reply from Burnet. "Wanna know why I'm here? Some bitch named Daniela (Pokemon) had framed me for putting coke in her grandmother's daycare. Then, she reported me to the police."

"Why would she do that to you?" Burnet asked.

"Our deep grudge against each other started in preschool. I wanna see that bitch dead. No more bullshit from her and no more drug deals between her and Karen and Mary. They don't deserve a customer like her," Katharine replied.

Burnet gave Katharine her handgun. "Since you decide to escape with me, you'll have to help me send more assholes to hell."

Now, they exited the prison room, went north, and got caught by SWAT members. "Switch!" Burnet said, swapping places. Then, Burnet obtained an ability before using it and opening fire, killing three SWATs simultaneously. "HELL TO THE YEAH!" Burnet shouted. Burnet's ability was cheaper than the male protagonists' abilities, allowing her weapons and fists to inflict more damage. Also, any bullet could go through three targets. 

After more mass murdering from Burnet, she grabbed an M19 (Assault Rifle) off the floor, moved to the second floor with Katharine, and then encountered more SWAT scums. Burnet fired her new weapon. Katharine aided helped. Together, they cleaned house like a super-dominating team. Other prisoners cheered for the duo to escape.

Let's get going!" Burnet said, switching her ability to the "off" option.

Seeing guards and FBI members combining together, Burnet turned her ability back on before overpowering them and the rest on the main floor, leaving the short, fat, middle-aged, and out-of-shaped warden (OC) as the only authority figure alive. That furious look on Burnet's face. The warden was so intimidated, he peed on himself and cried. He was guilty of Burnet's repetitive abuse. He had also mistreated most of his prisoners, even Katharine.

"Maltreatment time, motherfucker!" Burnet said, then she shot both of his shoulders. He screamed in agony. Next, his feet, hands, ears, one finger from each hand, legs, knees, and finally the privates. Entertaining value for Katharine and others that saw it.

"Please spare me! I'm imploring you!" the warden sobbed like a broken record.

"Hell no!" Burnet declined the warden's freedom before pulling out a nasty headshot. "Let's open a prisoner's room so she can free the rest," Burnet suggested, and Katharine agreed.

After doing that, Burnet and Katharine got out of the prison, stole a car from the parking lot, and then drove away. FBI cars and helicopters got on their tail.

"Wearing this lame ass prison uniform is totally uncool. I need to change this," Burnet said.

"I hope you have a cellphone. Once I see Daniela, I'll call you," Katharine said.

"You know everybody has cellphones, unless you're some uneducated, homeless bum sleeping in a big box, but I'm not one of them!" Burnet said before erasing the five-star wanted level, leaving the pay 'n' spray, and giving Katharine her number. "They're gone. You take the wheel and I'll walk home."

"Thanks for helping me bust out of prison!" Katharine said, leaving

* * *

 An hour later, Burnet got out of her home with new clothes and a backup cellphone. Steel-toe boots, black pants, and a white tank top. That was it.

"Where the hell have you been, Burnet?" Cheren asked before texting Ash. "I had to call you a lot, and you didn't respond."

"I was locked at Castelia's female prison for something I did not do! Idiot warden and his miserable guards thought I had broke into the prison and murdered the other guards. But in reality, I found myself laying next to those dead guards while holding a Silencer! I was framed for that shit!" Burnet replied.

"Who would do that to you? Do you know anyone that hates you?" Cheren asked.

"Well, Bianca hates me, but I don't think she did it," Burnet replied.

"Hmm... Madame Boss! Could be possible..." Cheren said. 

"Madame Boss? That old broad is dead," Burnet said. 

"She's alive. Evidently, she had to get revenge on one of us for helping Ash wiping out her Rocket army at Hoenn. Right now, we're clearing most of her North American hideouts as much as we can. We have sixteen left in that continent and fifteen in other continents."

"Hope you boys don't mind letting this middle-aged woman help y'all out! I hate being bored!" Burnet said. 

"The more the merrier, as most would say!" Ash said, then he revealed the hideout list to Burnet.

"Trovitpolis? Love that place," Burnet said.

"Wait a second! Ariana told me that she and Iris were going to clear that place! Why haven't they called back?" Ash said. 

"They could be in trouble," Cheren said.

"We need to get there fast," Ash said.

"I need those special whatchamacallits from Fennel first," Burnet said.

* * *

 Trovitpolis...

At Trovitpolis, the trio saw some grunt sitting on a bench. Ash yelled, "Hey, you!", but the grunt dashed away, mistakenly leading the protagonists to the hideout. There, a genocide occurred. The weakling grunts weren't capable of killing Ash, Burnet, and Cheren. Even the ones in Body Armor couldn't hurt them. Burnet was doing the most work in a hysteria way, being the most fiercest of the three.

The trio entered a room where a guy, Carlos (OC), was holding Ariana and Iris captive.

"You have friends with you, Ash? That's not fair!" Carlos whined before getting smoked by Burnet. Then, Burnet, Cheren, and Ash untied Ariana and Iris.

"It's about time!" Ariana said.

"Old hag kept us in here for days!" Iris said.

"Madame Boss?" Burnet asked.

"Who else would it be?" Iris replied.

"We were about to kill that bitch, but her boyfriend, Christopher, and her grunts intervened. We're sorry for not taking your advice, Ash. We won't make another dumb choice again," Ariana said.

"You don't have to apologize, Ariana. I'm going to Fort Collins," Ash said.

"I'm off to Richmond," Cheren said.

"Cincinnati for me," Burnet said.

"Drop us home, Ash," Iris said.

Total kills: 201

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9, AK-47, Shotgun

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $2,021.00

* * *

 

Total Kills: 45

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Body Armor

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $947.00

* * *

 

Total kills: 79

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, Shotgun, M19

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: None

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Ten of forty

End of Chapter 6 (A/N: Notice the main protagonists' names start with an A (Ash), B (Burnet), and C (Cheren)? Yeah.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~ Mission Twelve: Big red machine ~ (Boss: Ash and Cheren)

After a long drive, Burnet arrived at Cincinnati.

"Made it," Burnet said before turning left, turning left again, and seeing a grunt snatching a baby off a woman. The woman screamed "HELP!". In response, Burnet got out of the car, chased the grunt, punched him, quickly grabbed the baby, and returned the baby to his mother.

"Rocket morons have been running wild lately. The police needs to take care of them," the woman said.

"They won't handle the Rocket problem. I will," Burnet said.

Now, Burnet held the same grunt captive in her car, threatening, "If you don't tell me where the Rocket hideout is in two seconds, I'll put a bullet in your friggin' head!"

"Just drive straight! I'm not lying!" the grunt said. 

"You better not!" Burnet said, driving straight until she saw a beach. "Oh, you cock-"

"Walk right, look to your left, and you'll see a cave!" the grunt cut Burnet off. 

"A cave!? Alright. Oh, and you're coming with me! You thought I was gonna spare you, huh?" Burnet said. 

Walking closer to the grunt, Burnet placed her handgun between him and her, confusing other civilians on the beach. When they got closer to the cave, the grunt faced Burnet, shoved her, and then rushed towards it.

"You motherfucker!" Burnet cursed.

The grunt died, then his buddies got the same treatment. Burnet terminated more of them, along with drone guns, in the cave.

"I got a good arm!" the admin, Bernie (OC), said, flinging two grenades at Burnet. Nut Burnet avoided contact with the explosion before giving Bernie a taste of her own medicine.

After stealing some dough and ammo from the deceased grunts, Burnet called Cheren. "Cheren, baby! Tell Ash to cross Cincy off the list. Shit, someone's on the other end. Bye," Burnet said, then she answered the other call. "Found her yet, Katharine?"

"Nacrene City, Burnet. She's dealing with Mary, Karen, and two other women I don't know," Katharine replied.

"My old ass with meet you there in a minute," Burnet said.

~ Mission Thirteen: Daniela ~ (Boss: Katharine)

Nacrene City...

"Yo, Kat!" Burnet got her attention. "Which one of the three chicks is Daniela? I already know who Mary and Karen are."

"The bitch in the middle," Katharine replied. Daniela was standing between Mary, Karen, Fran, and Penelo.

"How do you want to do this? Confront Daniela, then kill her, or just kill her?" Burnet asked.

"Option one," Katharine replied.

"Alrighty, then," Burnet said. Then, she and Katharine confronted Daniela. Daniela was shocked to see Katharine out of prison.

"Astonished, huh? I knew you'd do that," Katharine said.

"How did you-"

"This badass older chick helped me escape out of that shit hole," Katharine cut her rival off. "But seriously, you were culpable for putting me there in the first place! First, you had stored the coke in Karena's daycare, and then you had snitched on me!"

"You're delusional! I was on a twelve-hour movie spree during that day!" Daniela said. Aside of Burnet and the huge drug dealers, Burgh (Pokemon) and Lenora (Pokemon) saw the heated argument between Katharine and Daniela. And speaking of Lenora, her husband, Hawes (Pokemon), was visiting his relatives in Maine, hence her continuing affair with Burgh.

"What a load of bullshit! Fifteen minutes before I was arrested, I saw your ass going inside that daycare with a bag of freakin' coke in your freakin' hand! Also, I remembered you saying something to me six years ago, and I quote: "I always hid the coke deep inside my grandma's daycare. No one will ever find it, unless the cops start a search warrant."," Katharine countered.

"Alright, alright! I was the one that hid the coke and snitched on you! Happy now!?" Daniela confessed.

"Now, you die!" Burnet said, but Daniela snatched Karen's bag of coke before dashing straight to Karena's daycare.

"You should've never done that, bitch!" Karen said, pursuing Daniela with Mary, Fran, Penelo, Katharine, and Burnet.

"Shoot her, Burnet!" Mary said.

Daniela got shot twice, but she continued to reach towards her destination. She fired back, irritating the group of girls. What a tough gal. After Daniela entered Karena's daycare, collective gasps from Karena and the little kids occurred, then she held one of the kids hostage, and Karena displayed a terrified look on her face. Burnet and company got in.

"Let the kid go!" Burnet said.

"Not until you and your friends go away!" Daniela said.

"Can anyone explain what the hell's going on!?" Karena asked before receiving a long reply from Katharine. "B-But why, Daniela...?

"Don't act like you had forgotten about my history with that whore, grandma!" Daniela said. 

"Please save me!" the hostage cried.

"Shut up, you little brat!" Daniela yelled.

"Don't hurt him, Daniela!" Karena said.

The hostage suddenly occurred a hard assault with an elbow strike, forcing Daniela to release him. Burnet shot her hand, causing Daniela to die her weapon. Then, Burnet sent Daniela straight to hell.

"Daniela... She didn't have to die..." Karena said differently; Mary, Karen, Fran, and Penelo had vanished with Daniela's corpse.

"She had to die. Her motives and death are part of the real world. Until the real world ends, those simultaneous actions will keep going. It's one-hundred percent impossible for a group of humans to stop all of those things at once," Burnet said.

"She's right, you know," Katharine said.

"Then, how am I supposed to explain this to her parents? They'll hate me," Karena said. 

"Just because you didn't get involved in Daniela's mess doesn't mean her parents will hate you. By the way, tell them that six men killed her, not us. That goes for you kids, too!" Burnet said, then she and Katharine went outside, meeting Karen, Mary, Fran, and Penelo.

"Where did you guys dump her body?" Katharine asked.

"The sea, a phenomenal place to dispose the dead," Fran replied.

"The bitch had this shit in her pocket!" Penelo said, showing Burnet and Katharine $10,000. "The four of us are keeping it!"

"You keep this, Burnet," Katharine said, giving Burnet a five-hundred dollar bill.

"If you need more help, call me. Chicago, here I freakin' come!" Burnet said before going to Cincinnati.

Total kills: 201

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9, AK-47.

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $2,031.00

* * *

 

Total Kills: 45

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Body Armor

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $947.00

* * *

 

Total kills: 110

Legit kills: 1 (Daniela)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, Shotgun, M19

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $927.33

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Eleven of forty

End of Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rockets running each hideout are OCs except for Madame Boss and Christoper. Originally, those OCs were on the protagonists' legit kill lists, but during the editing of this story, I've erased those names and would rather keep the Pokemon characters and other game/movie/television/anime characters on the list only.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~ Mission Fourteen: Rams or Spiders ~ (Boss: Ash and Burnet)

"Hungry," Cheren said, feeling his stomach growling. He parked his vehicle between two others before walking towards the store. A Rocket grunt in an alley had saw him, unbeknownst to him.

"I'd like a piece of that trap," the grunt said.

In the store, a Rams fan and a Spiders fan were fighting each other. "Don't mind them. Their teams are city rivals," the clerk behind the counter said, then Cheren grabbed a small salad container. "That'll be $4,87."

"Here's a five dollar bill," Cheren said, handing the clerk his five dollar bills before getting thirteen cents in return. Cheren left the store before eating a variety of vegetables in the salad container. Once done, Cheren threw the container in the trash, then the grunt came up towards him.

"Do you want my money?" Cheren asked.

"No. Sex. Take us to my place. My friends will love you," the grunt replied.

"That means I'm on my way," Cheren thought, entering the car with the grunt. After making it to the city's hideout with Cheren, the grunt reminded him that he and his friends would not hurt him. Seductive looks occurred from both sexes. then they, Cheren, and the grunt walked inside.

"I can't wait until I rub his small man breasts with my hands!" a male grunt said.

"I'd love to pound his ass with my hard strap-on!" a female grunt said.

"That won't happen, bitch," Cheren thought.

"We're not getting started yet, hun. Keep going," the same grunt said.

In the top room, a feminine looking man, Angel (OC), and two female grunts were tickling each other with feathers. That there came to an end because Cheren and the grunts came in.

"My, oh my, a special present for all of us! This is the best day ever!" Angel said.

"Time to get fucked, fag," one female grunt said; the other one had retrieved a strapon from under the desk.

"Let me take off my tuxedo first," Cheren said, stepping back. Then, he blasted like hell, harming and killing almost everybody, including Angel, in the room. But the survivors ran away from him. The morons had forgotten to keep their weapons in their hands and pockets like they were supposed to.

"The trap is shooting at us!" a grunt said.

After slaughtering the rest of them, Cheren grabbed an AK-47 off the floor, looked at the dead bodies, and said, "You idiots love traps, huh? Why wasting time working for Ash's grandmom instead of having a harem of traps? Makes no damn sense." Like Ash and Burnet, Cheren was a mass murderer, but unlike them, he asked his dead victims why they would waste their life on doing something risky.

"To open another business..." Angel said, startling Cheren. He was barely standing up. "Our trap haven, a gay bar, was shut down, due to repeated vandalism... and we were running out of money... You're the only murdering trap we've met... Ash... Are you and him an item...?"

"FUCK NO!" Cheren replied angrily before killing Angel.

~ Mission Fifteen: Dangerous city ~ (Boss: Ash and Cheren)

"Chicago... I wonder how long this will take..." Burnet said, driving through the south side of the city. Unless something special or bizarre happens, it'd take Burnet all day to find a Rocket hideout.

Three Vice Lords suddenly blocked Burnet, pissing her off.

"Yo, bitch, get your motherfucking ass out of the car so we can rob your ass, bitch," one vice lord member said.

"Make me!" Burnet said, driving in reverse. Then. she drove forward, running the gang members over, making their fellow men mad.

"Kill that bitch!" one of them said.

"You jabronis want a piece of me!? Okay!" Burnet said before exiting the car and killing other gang members, getting two stars. "I don't give a fucking fuck about that fucking shit!" Burnet yelled with rage, murdering more arriving members. Getting shot by two Vice Lords from behind, Burnet added them to her large victim list; she was scaring innocent people despite them wanting the Vice Lords to permanently die for years. Now, the police appeared, and they, too, became victims off the raging woman. Seeing a Rocket running out of a strip club and getting inside his car, Burnet began to chase him, but the SWAT team came.

"Wanna sacrifice your lives!? Alright, then!"

Activating her ability, Burnet used her Shotgun, easily exploding the SWAT vehicles. She got wanted level number five for doing that.

"Why is she following me!? Is she Ash's friend?!" the grunt said.

It was the FBI's turn to stop Burnet's madness. However, Burnet's powerful M19 bullets, injured, critically injured, scared, and killed every member, then they called the military to get the risky job done.

The grunt stopped the car, ran towards his team, and cried, "A demented bitch is chasing me!"

Burnet equipped her handgun before wiping out the grunts outside the hideout, then she got in the hideout to continue her dangerous thing. As for the military, they'd rather wait for Burnet to come out than going in, a smart move. This city's Rocket admin, Sherri (OC), and her remaining grunts charged at Burnet. They were holding melee weapons.

"One more time," Burnet said, turning her ability back on.

A Shotgun blast handled the grunts, but not Sherri. A hard swing from the wounded Sherri damaged Burnet, and another one knocked Burnet's Shotgun off her hands. Burnet blocking Sherri's vicious attacks helped her a little, but she needed to do a surprise offense attack to take advantage of the fight. A quick kick to the forehead stunned the swift woman. After Burnet's kick, she grabbed the steel bat from Sherri before using it to beat her to death. Burnet went back outside, gave the military the finger, and then vanished to Castelia City for a little rest.

Total kills: 201

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9, AK-47.

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $2,031.00

* * *

 

Total Kills: 64

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Body Armor

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $942.13

* * *

 

Total kills: 169

Legit kills: 1 (Daniela)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, Shotgun, M19, Steel bat

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $927.33

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Thirteen of forty

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After her little rest, Burnet got out of her home to walk around, then she saw Katharine walking on the other sidewalk. Suddenly hearing noises in an alley, Burnet entered it before seeing a mugger threatening a woman with a pocket knife. He needed money for his sick wife. Unlucky for him, Burnet knocked him out.

"You're my hero, stranger!" the woman said before giving Burnet $200 and leaving the alley with her.

Now, she spotted Amanita and Shauntal talking to each other. It did not sound pretty.

~ Mission Sixteen: Nerd mentality ~ (Boss: Shauntal and Amanita)

"The hell's wrong with you two?" Burnet asked.

"Our fellow nerds. We had lost to them in a tournament game called "Dungeons and Dragons". The constant bragging and taunting from them. My "Torture" novel had similar dialogue from its execrable antagonists," Amanita replied.

"REVENGE is our only option. "Revenge". That cataclysmic novel was written by me a long time ago. Its idiosyncratic and noteworthy content was exceedingly controversial, but its popularity restrained it from getting banned!" Shauntal said.

"Where do they live?" Burnet asked.

"In a neighborhood outside the city, but I do not recommend living there. Other presumptuous individuals live there," Shauntal replied.

"I know a fun way to teach them a lesson. We steal a horde of animals, then we scatter them all over their house! Next, we wait for them to come home and see their reaction!" Burnet suggested.

"Reminiscent of chapter six! I have written that chapter, and other chapters, in great detail! That idea is perfect!" Shauntal said, and Amanita nodded.

"A van, black clothes, and robber masks. That's all we need," Burnet said.

"Shauntal and I will get the masks and black clothes at my uncle's place, while you steal a van. Then, we come back here," Amanita said.

Separating from the young duo, Burnet ran north until she saw a van, then she opened the driver door, kicked the driver in the head, ruthlessly threw her out, and took it before heading to a pay 'n' spray shop, eradicating her wanted level.

A few minutes later, Shauntal and Amanita returned to Burnet with the items.

"That was fast," Burnet said.

After wearing their temporary clothes, they went straight to the pet shop. There, they opened the back of the van, then they walked in. Burnet held her M19, shocking and scaring the others.

"Don't make me use this!" Burnet said. Amanita and Shauntal grabbed two cages of snakes before putting them in the van.

An employee standing behind the counter triggered an alarm, alerting the cops. Burnet shot his arm.

"First, an exhibition football game with my friends, now this?! Terrible week!" he screamed.

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Burnet yelled; Shauntal and Amanita were storing more caged animals. Two wanted levels.

Some idiots tried to subdue Burnet from behind, but Burnet gained the upper hand before ending his life.

The cops arrived late.

"Let's leave!" Burnet said before closing the back of the van and driving away with Amanita and Shauntal. Once she got rid of the wanted levels, again, she headed towards the snobby neighborhood, and then reached towards the nerds' house. The nerds weren't here. Burnet smashed the kitchen window with her right elbow, gaining access to the house. Next, she opened the living room door and said, "Come on!"

Two minutes later, Burnet, Shauntal, and Amanita left the house before returning to the van and reversing it. The nerds arrived home, then they made shocking facial expressions because half of the animals came out of their home. When they got in, they screamed like little girls; the other animals were destroying their belongings.

"Their screaming! That is the melody of defeat!" Amanita said.

"Yes! That is exactly what happened at the end of chapter six! Stupendously superb!" Shauntal said.

"That was a hell of a mission, gals! Let's leave this neighborhood, return to downtown, and take these clothes off," Burnet said.

* * *

 

After the girls wore their regular clothes, Shauntal gave Burnet $300.00 before saying, "One day, I'm going to write a novel about someone like you. Also, thank you!"

"You rule, Burnet!" Amanita said.

"Amanita!" Burnet said, not wanting Amanita, and Shauntal, to leave just yet. "Before you and Shauntal go, I gotta ask you something I'm curious about. Did you uncle ever rob homes and banks before?"

"Yes, but that was a decade ago. Him and his buddies never got arrested for their crimes," Amanita replied.

~ Mission Seventeen: Arson ~ (Boss: Cheren and Burnet)

"THE HELL?!" Ash said, witnessing fire downtown of Fort Collins. Then, he caught several Rockets throwing Molotov Cocktails towards various places. To stop them from doing more damage, Ash fired Handgun bullets at them.

"ASH IS HERE, GUYS!" one of the grunts said before getting shot to death. His remaining comrades, Justin (OC) and four more grunts, appeared. Justin was wearing heavy body armor.

"I assume you punks don't have anywhere to hide in Fort Collins!" Ash said, shooting. the living grunts one at a time. Then, he engaged in a hand-to-hand combat against Justin. Justin threw the first jab, but Ash ended up dominating him. After giving Justin four more punches to the face, Ash threw him towards the fire.

"Molotov Cocktails! I really need them," Ash said, picking up five Molotov Cocktails.

Total kills: 211

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9, AK-47, Molotov Cocktails

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $2,031.00

* * *

 

Total Kills: 64

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Body Armor

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $942.13

* * *

 

Total kills: 169

Legit kills: 1 (Daniela)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, Shotgun, M19, Steel bat

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $827.33

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Fourteen of forty

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~ Mission Eighteen: More big cities ~ (Boss: Ash)

"What are they doing here?" Cheren said confusingly. "Burgundy! Georgia!" Cheren's loudness caused them to stop arguing.

"Can't you see we're busy, veggie girl?" Burgundy said.

"Why are you here?" Georgia asked.

"Team Rocket. They have a hideout here," Cheren replied.

"We know," Georgia said.

"You and Burgundy knew?" Cheren said.

"Yeah, but we can't take down those thugs by ourselves. We don't have the same freakish surviving skills as Ash!" Georgia said.

"And me. Also, Burnet," Cheren added.

"Team Rocket's hideout is behind us," Georgia said.

"That tall building? Oh, brother... Well, thanks for telling me where it is. I suppose I could give you guys $300 each, yeah?" Cheren said.

"Keep the dough. We have enough money for a house and for food," Burgundy said.

Cheren ran towards that building, and the argument between Burgundy and Georgia recommenced. They were arguing about where they should live, but not a fuck was given. Cheren ruined a peaceful chat between three grunts, alerting the others and their frustrated virgin admin, Samantha. No one was on the main floor. Cheren clearing the second floor wasn't challenging in the slightest, but the next one was a little harder, which costed 25% Cheren's Body Armor health.

"Come up here and kill me!" Samantha yelled.

The fourth floor. Cheren forced himself to hide between this floor and the third floor because an overpowered squad wrecked his Body Armor. To vanquish them all, Cheren tossed three grenades towards them, and it worked. Their other friends between floor four and nineteen were a huge joke; they didn't have the balls to handle Cheren on their own. On the final one, Samantha used a foreign object to strike Cheren from behind.

"You've failed to turn around. Stupid dolt," Samantha said.

Laughing like a maniac, Samantha furthered the assault in a super swift fashion, hindering Cheren's changes of retaliation. After Cheren's health bar reached down to 3%, Samantha dropped the foreign weapon before taking her shirt off and getting on top of him.

"Had Ash came here, I'd rape the shit out of him 24/7! But doing the same thing to you wouldn't hurt me! YOU ARE HANDSOME, TOO!" Samantha said.

"I hate to spill this out, but a prettier woman is waiting for me to get it on with her," Cheren wasn't lying. He promised Suzy that he'd meet her again after the Atlanta mission.

"WHO!?" Samantha yelled.

Cheren quickly grabbed the foreign object before delivering a hard blow against Samantha's head and shooting her.

"Failed to get laid in the past, huh? No wonder you're insane," Cheren said.

* * *

 Storrs, Connecticut...

"Cheren! Your face! Your tuxedo!" Suzy said in shock.

"Don't stress out, Suzy. I'll be okay," Cheren said.

"Lack of eating, sleeping, or sexual intercourse won't make you okay. I'll make you comfortable in my apartment room. It's a mile away," Suzy said.

"I thought we were doing it here, Suzy," Cheren said.

"We would've if not for your injuries," Suzy said.

* * *

 In Suzy's apartment room...

"CHEREN! CHEREN! CHEREN! OH, CHEREN! YOUR HARD DICK IS IRRESISTABLE! I CAN'T STOP BOUNCING ON IT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU EJACULATE YOUR SPERM INSIDE ME!" Suzy was over-excited over her sex with Cheren.

"I'm wearing a condom, baby," Cheren reminded.

"Oh, right!" Suzy responded normally.

* * *

 

"That was quick," Burnet said, seeing two grunts in an Indianapolis car driving west. Burnet tailed their asses until they parked their cars at the hideout's parking lot. When they got out, Burnet cursed at them before putting each handgun bullet in their heads. The others were too pussified to come out and see who was yelling and shooting at their friends. Rather busting the door open than waiting for one of those cowardly members to unlock it, Burnet used her ability before kicking the door open and frightening the cowards. One of them jumped so hard, he died from suddenly cardiac arrest. His fellow grunts, however, died from inflicted gunshot wounds, but the admins, Tamika (OC), John (OC), and Patricia (OC) got away, triggering a car chase scene.

"THIS FUN WOMAN IS GONNA GET YA!" Burnet screamed, going after John first. Two Shotgun blasts annihilated poor John and his car. Burnet u-turned, then the cops began to follow her.

Patricia called her leader. "Boss..." Patricia said weakly. 

"What is it, admin Patricia?" Madame Boss asked.

"A scary woman with white hair just killed our men and women. John, Tamika, and I are the only ones left," Patricia replied.

"White hair!? She's one of Ash's friends! How the heck did she escape from that prison!?" Madame Boss yelled.

"It's her! She's gonna kill me!" Patricia said.

"Fight back, you pussy!" Madame Boss screamed.

"Stop yelling at me!" Patricia cried like a child.

"You're working for me, bitch! I have every right to yell at you!" Madame Boss said before hearing an explosion in the background. "Hello!? Are you there!? Damn it, Patricia's gone!"

"Bad news, queen. Samantha has failed to answer my calls. She's dead," Christopher said.

"Goddamnit!" Madame Boss cursed, swiping the lamp off her desk. "Call our remaining admins and tell them to upgrade their hideouts one more time!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Christopher said.

Back in Indianapolis, Burnet caught Tamika heading towards the expressway. "I'm out of juice! I forgot to turn it off while I was looking for this bitch!" Burnet said. Burnet opened fire, but Tamika fired back, surprisingly. Out  of ammo, Tamika drove off the expressway, escaping from Burnet. But the amusing Burnet still chased her! Even the cops did the unthinkable! Yesterday was a crazy day for Burnet. Today? Not so much, for now.

Tamika and Burnet continued to drive fast. But the cops collided against trees, businesses, and other cars, lowering their chances of keeping up with Burnet. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT, MAN!" Burnet said; two trucks contemporaneously wrecked Tamika's car. Horrid scene, but Tamika inexplicably survived. Finally seeing Tamika eye to eye, Burnet placed the Handgun next to her head. "Think you can survive this, too?" Burnet said before wiping Tamika off this earth. "Adios, Indianapolis."

* * *

 Norman, Oklahoma...

"Hello?" Ash said, he was driving around Norman, Oklahoma.

"Auburn, Alabama, Ash. We have another drug mission for you," Mary said.

"Fran, Penelo, and their posse are already here, too. I hope you're close to Auburn, Ash. We can't afford to wait forever," Karen said.

"I might arrive late at night or the next day, depending on traffic and shit," Ash said, immediately cancelling his mission in Norman.

* * *

 Burnet's house...

"Who the blue hell is this!?" Burnet asked. She was laying on her bed while looking at the ceiling. "If you're one of those annoying phone scammers that don't have a life, I'll hunt you down and make you my bitch!"

"Calm your tits, Burnet. I'm Yellow, Ash, Fennel, and Bianca's friend. I'm using one of Lumiose's pay phones," Yellow replied.

"The midget blonde!? What do you want?" Burnet asked.

"Erika, Sabrina, Burgh, and I need you to protect our asses while we take a big load of coke to another country outside of Kalos," Yellow replied.

"Sounds like a familiar mission I've done before! Bring your short ass over to Castelia City and pick me up!"

~ Mission Nineteen: Hard transportation and a date ~ (Boss: Yellow)

Lumiose City...

"A motorcycle for me!? Let's rock this bitch!" Burnet said.

Yellow, Burgh, Sabrina, and Erika went in the truck, and Burnet hopped on the motorcycle. Then, an attractive woman, Brigette (Pokemon) suddenly walked past Burnet, smiling at her. Burnet couldn't stop staring at that hot piece of ass.

"I hope the mission doesn't last long," Burnet said; Yellow was driving north.

"C'mon, Burnet!" Burgh said; Brigette had winked at Burnet.

"Sorry!" Burnet apologized before following the truck. "Where the hell are we going!?" Burnet asked; Yellow had turned left.

"Andorra!" Erika replied.

Assuming the truck was loaded with drugs, punks with vehicles and guns attacked the truck, but Burnet and Sabrina handled those punks under seven seconds, getting law enforcement on Burnet's tail. Damn snitches.

"Go faster, Yellow! The pigs are coming!" Burnet said.

"Okay!" Yellow agreed.

More men and women attempted to stop the truck, but Sabrina and Burnet's skilled shooting impeded their plan. Sabrina climbed to the top of the truck, allowing Erika to take her spot.

"STAY OUT OF OUR BUSINESS, PIGS!" Sabrina said, firing against the cops with Erika and Burnet. 

Erika killed one cop, and the cop's vehicle crashed against innocent civilians. But the civilians didn't die. She slain another cop. One tried to knock Burnet's ass off the motorcycle, but Burnet reciprocated with a nasty Shotgun blast against the throat. Sick, but awesome.

"Grab 'em, Burnet!" Burgh said, tossing plenty of ammo to Burnet.

"Thanks, Burgh! I was about to run out!" Burnet said.

With extra M19 ammo, Burnet used them against three police helicopters hovering above the truck. Erika and Sabrina fought the remaining targets on the road. The helicopters exploded, but a pilot quickly fell down before landing on the truck, almost killing himself. That was a useless move from him because Sabrina was sitting inches away from him. Now, Sabrina shot his shoulder, and he fell off the truck.

"Four stars! Bring it, law!" Burnet said.

Kalos' french SWAT team. The freakin' SWAT team. The gang were almost home free, but the SWAT team had to show up at the last minute. Burnet occurred similar actions against them, and Erika and Sabrina used their Mac-10s, increasing the chain reaction.

"GODDAMN! AMAZING!" Yellow said. For the first time ever, she saw many vehicles exploding.

"Give credit to my broken ability!" Burnet said.

"We did it!" Erika said, then Burnet's wanted levels disappeared.

"You are a great fighter, Burnet!" Burgh said.

"Thanks for the kind words, Burgh!" Burnet said.

"Don't leave yet, Burnet! More groups of morons might show up! I hope I'm wrong!" Sabrina said.

* * *

 Andoora...

After many minutes of driving, the group made it to Andorra. Then, they saw a guy, an international customer of Mary, Karen, Penelo, and Fran, standing on the road.

"Yippee!" the customer said; Yellow was opening the back of the truck to show him the drugs. "Five million dollars."

"Karen, Mary, Fran, and Penelo will be happy!" Yellow said before getting a large bag of money from the customer, then the customer closed the back of the truck before driving it.

"I'm going back to Lumiose City!" Burnet said, driving back to Kalos.

"Take care, Burnet!" Yellow said.

* * *

 Lumiose City...

Seeing Brigette in the same area, Burnet got off her motorcycle before joining Brigette on the bench. "Did you expect me to come back?" Burnet asked.

"Yes!" Brigette replied dragging herself closer to Burnet.

"Burnet, an Unovian," Burnet said. You?"

"Brigette, a Hoennian," Brigette replied.

Touching Brigette's shoulder, Burnet used the other hand to caress through Brigette's leg, blushing with her. "Beautiful name," Burnet said. 

Brigette giggled. "Oh, stop!" Brigette teased.

"How long have you been here, Brigette?" Burnet asked.

"Several months. I had to leave Hoenn because of Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe, a dangerous couple. My sister, Lanette (Pokemon), had an old boyfriend that used to work for them, and he winded up dead," Brigette replied.

"I see. Oh, and Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe are dead," Burnet said.

"They're dead!?" Brigette exclaimed. "Who killed them?"

"My friend, Ash. He used to work for them, too," Burnet replied.

"Now, I don't have to call Lanette to see if she's okay," Brigette said. "Do you have any plans to take care of right now?"

"Yeah, but I can skip it," Burnet replied.

"Good! We can go out on a date. I don't care what we do," Brigette said.

"Sounds good. Let's go for a ride!" Burnet said.

Joining Burnet on the motorcycle, Brigette held on her. Burnet started driving.

"You're warm, Burnet," Brigette said.

"Thinking about touching my warm places deep inside?" Burnet asked sweetly.

"Naughty question, but yes! I like you!" Brigette replied in a sweeter tone. 

"I like you, too, Brigette!" Burnet said. 

"HELP!" a battered man, Clemont, said, interrupting the girls' fun. Then, the girls' tracked his screams, seeing what was wrong with him.

"Who did this to you, dude?" Brigette asked.

"Thugs! They kidnapped my sister, Bonnie! If I don't give them a million dollars at the end of the day, she will die! Bonnie had invited them to my place and I told her to tell them to leave, but she refused. After dialing the police's number, two of the thugs assaulted me before taking her and telling me to give them the money for her life. Everyone thinks I'm making the story up," Clemont replied.

"Which direction did they drive off to?" Burnet asked.

"My camera left," Clemont replied.

"Let's get this over with, Brigette," Burnet said before getting on the motorcycle with Brigette and driving right.

* * *

 A few minutes later, Brigette pointed at two suspicious looking men, saying, "Look, Burnet!", then Burnet stopped the motorcycle. They went close to the men.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but is there a "Bonnie" in that place?" Burnet asked.

"We don't know what you're talking about," one of them said.

Burnet equipped her Handgun. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

To make them talk more, Burnet shot the guy on the leg and Brigette kicked the other guy in the balls, and they collapsed in pain.

"She's in there!" he said.

"That's all we want. Idiots," Burnet said.

After Burnet killed them, she and Brigette entered the place. They saw Bonnie and the others; one of them had his arm on Bonnie's neck. Bonnie was dressed like a prostitute.

"Shoot any of us, and the bitch dies!" one threatened. 

The guy holding Bonnie died first, then Bonnie ducked and crawled under a table. Burnet mercilessly shot his friends, killing them all.

"You can come out now!" Burnet said; Brigette was groping her ass.

"I'll make you better," Brigette said, then she kissed Burnet, healing Burnet. Burnet slapped that nice butt of hers.

"Who the hell are you two dykes?" Bonnie asked, standing up.

"That's not important. We need to get back to your brother," Burnet replied.

"Clemont told you two that I was here!? Oh, that is it! I'm gonna look for another place to stay, starting now! I'm sick of him treating me like I'm five years old!" Bonnie whined.

* * *

 Near Clemont's house...

Clemont hugged Bonnie. "You're alive! Thank the lord!"

Bonnie shoved Clemont off her. "Get off me! I'm getting my stuff and leave you!" Bonnie said before going inside her brother's house.

"Before my parents died from their injuries in a fatal car accident, they told me to keep Bonnie safe. Every time Bonnie gets herself into trouble, I get shot or beat up. And no, I'm not treating her like a child. I don't want to break my parents' promise," Clemont said.

"Keep trying, Clemont. She'll eventually stay out of trouble," Burnet said.

"She's right, Clemont," Brigette said.

Bonnie walked away from Clemont, Burnet, and Brigette, giving her brother the middle-finger. "Bye, queer-bait," Bonnie said.

"Mind if I tag along with you, Burnet?" Brigette asked.

"Sure, Brigette," Burnet accepted, then they vanished to Castelia City.

Total kills: 211

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9, AK-47, Molotov Cocktails

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $2,031.00

* * *

 

Total Kills: 88

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $942.13

* * *

 

Total kills: 200

Legit kills: 1 (Daniela)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, Shotgun, M19, Steel bat

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $827.33

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Sixteen of forty

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna use (OC) on characters that aren't in the Pokemon (or other video games and television shows) series for own on.

Chapter 11

~ Mission Twenty: Iron Bowl ~ (Boss: Mary, Karen, Fran, and Penelo)

"Eleven fifty-five p.m.! Nice!" Penelo said. Balthier, Ashe, Vaan, Basch, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Yuffie Kisaragi, Yuna, Lightning, and Serah Farron were here, but not Aeris.

"Someone's missing in your group, Penelo," Ash said. "Where is she?"

"Aeris? She's doing a lot of drug-related tasks with Sephiroth. Don't worry about her. Worry about the mission we're about to do. Come on," Penelo replied.

"What's the purpose of us being here?" Ash asked.

"Auburn fans and a rich UAB fan. We've agreed to help the Auburn fight against a group of drug dealing Crimson Tide fans. Kill the Crimson Tide fans, and then we sell their drugs to the UAB fan," Karen replied.

* * *

 Rosalina's house...

Meanwhile, Aeris and Sephiroth went to Rosalina's house before giving her some kind of special illegal substance that was ten times worse than an LSD side effect. "Cidolfus Demen Bunansa's (Final Fantasy XII) creation took a long time, Rosalina. We sincerely apologize," Sephiroth said.

"The apology is acceptable, Sephiroth," Rosalina said, then Sephiroth and Aeris disappeared. Rosalina called a super evil friend of hers. "Depraved Ragyo (Kill La Kill). The experiment is finally finished."

"Excellent news, dear. Remember, use one-fourth of the substance on my pathetic ex-husband (Soichiro Kiryuin from Kill La Kill) TWICE A DAY," Ragyo said; her adopted daughter, Nui (Kill La Kill), and wife, Rei (Kill La Kill), were licking her pussy, and her daughters, Ryuko (Kill La Kill) and Satsuki (Kill La Kill), took care of her nipples. Her ex-husband and a few others were the only captive non-video game characters in Rosalina's institution.

* * *

 Auburn, Alabama...

The drug gang met the Auburn gang in west Auburn before combining themselves into one giant gang, just for one thing. After that, they met the Crimson Tide gang outside of Auburn, and both sides began a shootout. There were many members of the Crimson Tide gang, hence the combination. However, it was pointless. Ash was doing all the shooting and killing, while the others were firing a few shots.

One of the breathing Crimson Tide members shot Ash, hurting Fran inside. Then, Fran killed the CT members in a raging frenzy. As the Auburn gang walked away and celebrated their victory over their rivals, Fran surprised Ash with a kiss before getting aggressive over his tongue. Loving this, Ash fondled all over Fran's ass, intensified the kiss. Fran liked it a lot. Other girls had done this to Ash, but Fran's french-kiss was wilder and nastier.

"Damn, Fran!" Penelo said.

"She wants some of that Kanto cock, huh? She ain't the only one," Mary said.

"Nah, Fran acts differently when we get hurt. She usually keeps first aid kit in her inventory, extending our longevity in this unpredictable world," Balthier explained.

"Leader Fran is affectionate towards us. We're her second family," Basch said.

"Sensible," Mary said.

Fran broke the hot kiss, lightly tapping Ash cheek. "Better?" Fran asked in a calm tone.

"Better? I'm feeling super better, thanks to that filthy kiss!" Ash said. "Wanna have a two-minute, rough round sex after our Auburn mission? You're a cute woman."

"No can do. Sorry," Fran rejected.

"Eh, I'm fine with your decision," Ash accepted.

* * *

 After getting the drugs from the CT hideout, the gang rushed straight towards the UAB fan's hideout before giving him the drugs, and he said, "Y'all ain't getting the money yet. Gotta do nice Alabamians a favor by committing a carnage act against the vermin KKK first. We're sick of their babbling nonsense."

"Deal!" Penelo accepted the task.

The UAB fan led the group to the KKK, who were chanting rubbish shit in the woods. To inhibit them from lengthening their irrational talking, Ash threw two Molotov Cocktails towards them, burning them all. They screamed like insane asylum patients until their deaths. Quick, but entertaining.

"Yahoo!" the UAB fan said, jumping with joy. "Here's the money I promised! Good-bye!"

$500,000 was their prize. Big, eh?

"Now, we can leave SEC country! Freakin' hate it here!" Mary said.

"$50,000 for you, my fetching employee," Fran said.

"I won't spend it, but my girls will. They're planning to spend more money in downtown San Fran all night long," Ash said.

* * *

 San Francisco, California...

Moans and cries from a spirit suddenly woke Ash up, and he glared at that spirit. "Get raped somewhere else, will ya!? I'm trying to get some friggin' sleep!" Ash yelled. He had lacked a lot of rest over the past few days.

That spirit was Princess Clara (Drawn Together), that spoiled, idiotic, hypocritical piece of trash. She was being raped in a cowgirl position. "We meet... again," Drake said, appearing next to Clara.

"I want my daddy..." Clara, the stupid bitch, continued to cry.

"He's not your daddy anymore. I'm your new daddy, a remorseless daddy," Drake said in a sinister tone.

"Do it elsewhere, guys!" Ash said.

"You. Cheren. Burnet. We've been watching the three of you recently. The driving, the cursing, the murdering, the overcoming difficulties in various situations, all in different cities. Superlative performances from you all, especially Burnet. She's a corybantic, audacious warrior," Drake said.

"Are you done, old man?" Ash asked in an aggravating tone, but he didn't receive a reply because Drake vanished with Clara.

~ Mission Twenty-One: Saving animals, avoiding dangers, and fighting a monster ~ (Boss: Brigette)

Jacksonville, Flordia...

"If it wasn't for that trip to Miami a few months ago, it'd take longer to get here," Cheren said, reaching Jacksonville. He had to teleport to Miami to get here quicker.

Some guy named Michael (OC) popped out of nowhere, waving his arms and hands. Cheren hit the brake pedal. "I need your help, dude!" Michael said.

"Get in first," Cheren said.

He did, then he said, "Team Rocket goons are plotting to kill the animals at the zoo! You gotta believe me!"

"I believe you, man," Cheren said.

"Y-You do?" Michael asked.

"They are located in different cities around the world, including Jacksonville, but me and my friends have already wiped off sixteen of forty," Cheren replied.

"I hope y'all clear the rest of 'em! Animals are part of God's natural world! They shouldn't be a part of despicable plots! Animal hunting, creating a slaughter house to kill 'em, nada! Vegetarian for life!" Michael said.

"You're a veggie person, too? You're like the fifth veggie I've met in my life. Oh, and the reason I'm a veggie is to stay healthy for a long time, not because of animals getting slaughtered and consumed every second," Cheren said.

"Well, I'm a little mad at you for saying that, but I'm still happy for getting help," Michael said.

* * *

 At their destination, Cheren and Michael blocked the gates,preventing people from entering the zoo. The zoo's lone security guard shook his head.

"Give it up, Michael," the security guard said.

"NO! Michael refused, and people laughed at him. Michael was known as the city's biggest laughingstock. Since he had moved from Gainsville to Jacksonville, he witnessed crimes and unconventional things, but many Jacksonvillians assumed that he made those things up, and 35% of the perpetrators were eventually hired by Madame Boss, who had came to this city to add a hideout.

"He's not lying, you knuckleheads! Run before Team Rocket comes here!" Cheren said.

"Look, girly man. Michael is a paranoid loser. I know it, the guy with the orange shirt knows it, the lady holding a cellphone knows it, the rest of the population knows it! Alien ships hovering above his house, gang rape and murder in the park, cult leaders kidnapping the elderly, all lies! If I were you, I'd forget about this nonexistent Team Rocket gang and move on," the security guard said.

"There they are!" Cheren said, seeing four grunts coming out of their car. Then, he shot and killed them. The citizens of Jacksonville ran like hell.

""TEAM ROCKET RULES" on their shirt! Weapons! Black boots! Black hats! Gray gloves!" Michael yelled at the security guard.

"You're still an imbecile," the security guard said.

Enraged, Michael grabbed Cheren's gun before shooting the security guard, leaving the fat dude shocked and fatally injured; bystanders were shocked, too. Cheren didn't blame him. "I've had it with this city and you idiotic Jacksonvillians! When I first came here, I thought I'd have a better life for the next several decades, but I was completely wrong! For months, you morons had derided and physically bullied me for seeing things that were actually true!" Michael ranted.

"Hide!" Cheren said; the other part of the Rocket squad had arrived.

Doing as told, Michael hid inside a malodorous trash can, and the others got away. The security guard, however, was still laying in the same spot. To end this fast, Cheren triggered his ability before slicing the grunts and Thomas (OC), the admin, like a competent swordsman, and they died unpleasantly. "It's over!" Cheren reminded.

Getting out of that mephitic trash can, Michael gave Cheren $1,000, and then two women came up to the boys. One of them said, "The police are about to arrest your ass, you schizophrenic freak."

Getting his gun back, Cheren threatened, "Either you two skank ass schlemiels tell the cops that Team Rocket shot that fat idiot or I'll commit mass genocide around the city!", then he glared at the security guard, adding, "That goes for you, too."

"Michael B. Carter! You are under arr-"

"Michael didn't do it, officers! Team Rocket did! The security guard managed to snatch one of their weapons and used it against them! We're sorry for falsely accusing Michael for attempted murder," the other woman cut the officer off; Cheren had went through his cellphone, checking the latest Jacksonville news.

"It's true..." the security guard said, pointing at the dead Rockets. It looked like he was about to die.

"Next time, don't lie to us, or we'll place both of you under arrest for fabricating a story," the officer said before walking away with his partner.

"CALL 9-"

The security guard died from his injuries. Serves him right for treating Michael like an inhuman.

"No 911 calls for an ambulance, and I'm the idiot for hallucinating events that are actually real!?" Michael said.

"Speaking of which, check this out!" Cheren said, showing Michael and the women new article news from the Jacksonville news website. ""Cult arrested for abducting dozens of elderly people", "Bikers and hikers identify alien ships", "Gang admits of rape and murder in this city's smallest park", "Dirty cop confesses of drug dealing with out-of-state dirty cops". Damn!" Cheren said. All articles news on that site were 100% true and accurate.

"We're so sor-"

"Kill yourselves!" Michael cut one of them off before looking at Cheren. "The halfwits have so much stuff to deal with, while I travel to Tallahassee like a winner!"

As Michael left, Cheren glanced at the same women. "Remember what I said!" Cheren reminded before leaving the city.

* * *

Norman, Oklahoma...

After getting his health and Body Armor health extended, and acquiring immunity to fire, Ash saw a grunt getting on a motorcycle, initiating the mission. Taking one, too, Ash tailed him, and after doing that part, Ash got him from behind, asking, "What's in there?", and the grunt nervously replied, "Surveillance camera... drone grunts... and suicidal grunts..." before getting his neck snapped, then Ash took his clothes off before wearing them and gaining access to the hideout.

"Goddamn..." Ash thought; he was surrounded by grunts with explosives, five drone guns, and a surveillance camera.

Moving on with the mission, Ash saw two lesbian grunts making out before getting bumped into a male grunt by accident.

"Excuse me," Ash said.

"Wait, don't you look familiar?" the grunt asked, but Ash didn't reply.

Ignoring moving drone guns, surveillance cameras, and grunts in a giant room, Ash went upstairs before seeing two grunts talking in a hallway.

"Our boss and Christopher got their freak on a few hours ago!?" the grunt on the left asked.

"Yeah, man," the grunt on the right replied. Another grunt in Madame Boss' hideout had texted him about it after hearing sexual noises in her room.

"Wow. If they get married, Ash would be Christopher's step grandfather! Christopher looks younger than Ash."

"How old is Ash?"

"Somewhere around the mid-20s, but I'm not sure. What about Christopher? Twenty?"

"Yes, and I've heard stories that someone is older than their stepparent or step-grandparent!"

"God, I can't listen to this crap anymore!" Ash thought, reoccurring his walking. Then, he encountered a lonely guy, Darius (OC), who was sitting on a chair.

"Do you need anything?" Darius asked.

Showing his true identity, Ash replied, "You saying your last words before going to hell."

"You've come all the way here with a disguise. I admire your clever plan, but I won't be taken down!" Darius said.

Darius ducked before knocking the table over and blasting his AK-47 bullets towards Ash, but Ash avoided them. Ash locked the door, averting suicidal grunts from coming in. After Ash murdered Darius, he pushed a heavy book shelf towards the door, blocking it. Then, he searched for explosives. The grunts shot at the door. Seeing a lot of bombs and a Bomb Detonator from a secret hiding spot, Ash grabbed them all before planting seven bombs separately and jumping out of the window.  He lost half of his health for landing hard, but he demolished the hideout, killing every grunt inside.

* * *

 St. Louis, Missouri...

"We're in St. Louis, darling," Burnet said differently; Brigette was eating her out.

Brigette's good licking came to an end before asking, "What do they wear again?" then Burnet told her every detail of a Rocket grunt's uniform. "Oh, okay!"

Downtown, Brigette caught two grunts poking at a lady's head, saying, "Look on your right, Burnet!", and Burnet did.

"Aren't people supposed to help that poor lady? Lazy assholes," Burnet said before hitting one of the grunts, scaring the other. The victim darted away.

"Stop or I'll shoot you, punk!" Burnet threatened, forcing the grunt to stay in one spot.

"Get in!" Brigette instructed, moving herself at the back of the car. Then, the grunt joined her and Burnet.

Giving Brigette her handgun, Burnet asked, "Where's the hideout!? Answer or your brains will get splattered!"

"Twenty blocks from Busch Stadium," the grunt replied.

* * *

 Near Busch Stadium...

There, Burnet smashed a grunt that was guarding the door, then she ordered the captive grunt to open the door, which he did, then Brigette used him as a shield to protect herself from getting shot. That worked, but Burnet killed more targets than her.

"INTRUDER!" someone yelled behind a big door, then he opened it. Gene (OC), a 650 pound wrecking machine with a giant, spiky body armor and a super-thick protective mask around his head. His appearance was so terrifying, even an intrepid person like Burnet would get intimidated.

Hiding behind Burnet, Brigette remarked, "You're a mega-huge dude!"

"Neither of you aren't Ash!" Gene shouted. "Where the hell is he!?"

"He's busy, you mutant!" Burnet replied.

As the mini-boss fight began, Burnet turned on her ability before firing Shotgun bullets towards Gene's head, then Gene slapped Burnet. Burnet crashed against the wall. Brigette did the same thing, but it had no effect.

"It's not working!" Brigette said.

Getting back on her feet, Burnet ran close towards Gene before climbing on his back and shooting his head again, saving Brigette from getting hurt by this prodigious monster.

"Find a solid object to thump his head!" Burnet said.

"Okay!" Brigette said.

Brigette went in the closet, and Gene grabbed Burnet before throwing her towards the wall. Next, he dragged Brigette out of the closet, and he pressured her body. Brigette struggled to free herself. To free her girlfriend, Burnet climbed on Gene again before the shooting recommenced, and Gene released Brigette.

"That hurt..." Brigette said.

Gene slammed his back towards another wall, nearly ending Burnet's life. Risking herself to save Burnet, Brigette got atop of Gene before using the crowbar to assault his head, diminishing his health. Joining Brigette, Burnet bashed his head with her steel bat, then they knocked the beast down. The barbaric attack went on and on until Gene died.

"Frustrating battle, but we still won," Burnet said.

"I did good, huh?" Brigette asked.

"Yep!" Burnet agreed, patting Brigette's shoulder. Next city, Manhattan!

Total kills: 234

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Body Armor

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9, AK-47, Molotov Cocktails, Bomb Detonator

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $2,031.00

* * *

 

Total Kills: 107

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $1,942.13

* * *

 

Total kills: 211

Legit kills: 1 (Daniela)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, M19, Steel bat

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $827.33

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Nineteen of forty

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~ Mission Twenty-Two: Golden Knight ~ (Boss: Ash and Burnet)

Orlando, Florida...

"Manhattan, Omaha, then Fargo? If Austin, Dallas, Mexico City, Orlando, and those cities are all cleared, we'll have fourteen left!" Cheren was talking to Burnet, via cellphone.

"Captain obvious. By the way, I got a special someone with me. She's a Hoennian," Burnet said. 

"Finally getting some pussy? Congratulations," Cheren was happy for Burnet. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Brigette," Brigette replied for Burnet.

"Brigette? Looking forward to see you in person," Cheren said.

"Burnet told me about you and Ash," Brigette said. Cheren spotted three grunts near a big building, then he mashed the brake pedal, stopping the car.

"We'll chat later on, Brigette. Gotta take care of business," Cheren said.

"Get out of Orlando alive, okay?" Brigette said.

After Cheren hung up, someone immediately scared him, banging the driver's side of the car.

"Jesus, dude! Don't ever do that again!" Cheren scowled.

"Please take me to my place! I wanna show you something cool!" the guy's name was William (OC).

"You're telling me, a stranger that you do not know, to take you to your place and show me something? Have you ever done this with someone before?" Cheren asked.

"With a lady, yeah, but she tried to rape me at gun point, and I ran," William replied.

"Okay... So, what is this "thing" you're trying to show me?" Cheren asked.

"Questions like that won't be answered! You must see it for yourself!" William replied.

"Then, get lost or I'll smoke you," Cheren threatened. 

"Please! It's adorable! Trust me!" William implored.

Cheren sighed. "Get in and tell me where to go..."

"YOU ARE AWESOME!" William said before getting in and guiding Cheren to his place. There, William uncovered a golden knight with a large sword and shield. "This is the masterpiece!"

"It looks suitable for normal-sized people like us. I'll use it to slay a group!" Cheren said.

"YOU'RE GOING TO TEST IT FOR ME?! THAT IS GREAT!" William exclaimed. 

"Are you gonna use it to fight against crime in the future?" Cheren asked.

"Yes! The crimes in this city are getting worse every day, and the cops ain't doing much to stop the bad guys! Someone else has to step up to those pesky criminals!" William replied.

* * *

 Inside the golden knight, Cheren ran towards the same grunts that he saw earlier, then he used a cool-looking spin move, slicing them in half. William was impressed.

"That was badass, dude!" William complimented.

"Search for their keys and open the door!" Cheren said.

William did, then Cheren's alternative appearance distracted Ben (OC) and other partygoers with body armor.

"Party's over!" Cheren said.

Ben dashed away like a coward, and four of his comrades got brutally slain. Then, Cheren blocked bullets from an M19 owner before killing him with a running stab attack. Two against one. To see if the shield was as effective as the sword, Cheren used it to slash the victim of his choice, and that victim ended up dead. Back to the sword, Cheren used a jumping strike attack. slaying the final grunt in a graphic way.

Now, Cheren and William went where Ben dashed off. Ben was trapped. There was nowhere else to hide. That left him no choice but use his M19 to protect himself, and it did nothing to Cheren thanks to the shield. After Ben pusillanimous ass died, William clapped loud.

"Bravo, dude! Bravo!" William said before getting his golden knight back, then Cheren collected the M19 next to Ben's corpse. Cheren earned $1,500 from William. "Can you take me to my place?"

"Keep the car. It's not mine," Cheren replied.

"A free car for me?! Sweet! My old car got destroyed by witless drunk drivers last week," William said.

After Cheren went outside, he got a call from Suzy, his friend. "What is it, Suzy?" Cheren asked.

"I need your help, baby!" Suzy said; she was hiding behind a trash can.

"Is that gunfire I'm hearing!? Where are you!?" Cheren asked.

"Twenty blocks from the spot where we first met," Suzy replied.

"Hold on, Suzy! I'm almost there!" Cheren said.

* * *

 Storrs, Connecticut...

"STOP SHOOTING AT HER!" Cheren attracted attention before expunging the gunmen with his loud, but strong M19 and seeing Suzy face to face. "What happened between you and them?"

"An asshole didn't give me money like he should've, and he smacked me numerous of times. But then I grabbed a pipe from one of his friends, thwacked him, and hauled ass! Thank goodness they didn't come close to me!" Suzy replied.

"For now on, ignore groups and concentrate on lonely men," Cheren said.

"Cheren, behind you!" Suzy said before seeing more murderous actions from Cheren, then Cheren murdered another wave of them.

"ARE THERE MORE OF YA!? IF SO, THEN COME OUT AND FACE THIS MEATLESS NUVEMIAN LIKE MEN!" Cheren yelled.

"Cheren!" Suzy screamed, tackling Cheren. She had saved him from an incoming Rocket Launcher missile.

On his feet, Cheren cleared the last wave of goons, and Suzy said, "If you let me stay at your place, I won't charge you! The hell with this city!"

"You're allowed to stay at my place anytime!" Cheren strongly agreed. Lucky veggie.

* * *

 Aspertia City..

"Made it yet?" Cheren asked Burnet, leaving Suzy all alone.

"Not yet, but when we get there, we'll get you. That way, we'll clear Manhattan, Omaha, and Fargo fast," Burnet replied.

"I'm a fan of that idea, Burnet," Cheren said.

* * *

 

After several hours, Burnet and Brigette made it to Manhattan, Kansas before vanishing to Asperita City to see Cheren.

"That is Cheren, Brigette," Burnet said.

"Your face does resemble a chi-.

"Nice to meet you, Brigette," Cheren cut Brigette off.

"And what is up with the tuxedo? Are you going on a date later tonight?" Brigette asked.

"I have good taste in fancy clothes. I'm not the average human being that wears different kinds of clothes," Cheren replied.

"So, you're a mass murdering vegetarian that pays no heed to butchered animals and fonds for stylish clothes? You have a peculiar personality, man," Brigette said.

~ Mission Twenty-Three: Rock Chalk Chickenhawk and Bevo ~ (Boss: Ash)

Manhattan, Kansas...

"A grunt is running!" Brigette said. She and Burnet were sitting in the back of a car; Cheren was driving it.

"Is he late for a meeting?" Cheren said.

"Does that even matter?! Chase him!" Burnet said.

After the chasing, the trio obliterated the grunts and his buds in Body Armor, then they killed the grunt that opened the door before terminating more on the main floor. On the second floor, Cheren went against grunts in ninja uniforms, which wasn't remotely hard at all. The third floor had grunts with heavy turret guns, but Burnet and her overpowered ability went above them in a gunfight that lasted less than ten seconds. Burnet was in terrible pain, but a kiss from Brigette changed that.

"If I get hurt, would you give me a kiss?" Cheren asked.

"I'm not bisexual, Cheren. Find other ways to heal," Brigette replied.

When they opened the door ahead of them, the admin, Seymour (OC), escaped through the window. The trio rushed back outside before seeing Seymour again and shooting him.

* * *

Austin, Texas...

"After cleaning here, Dallas, and Mexico City, I'm taking a goddamn break. Either you and Cheren clean the other hideouts outside of North America without me or wait until I end my break," Ash said. Burnet had her cellphone on speaker.

"I'll think about it, Ash," Burnet said.

"Same," Cheren said.

Now, he stopped the car, catching Rocket grunts and Duke (OC), the co-leader, crossing the street. He reversed a little before going 70 and jumping out of the car, then he started shooting at the members that took the hit. All but Duke died. Duke ran up to Ash like a frenzy psycho before attacking him with Machetes, but Ash counterattacked with his own Machete. Duke's biggest disadvantage was his speed. Ash was slashing so fast, Duke couldn't keep up with him. That problem ultimately got Duke killed. Four North American hideouts left!

Total kills: 252

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9, AK-47, Molotov Cocktails, Bomb Detonator

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $3,131.00

* * *

 

Total Kills: 169

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $1,942.13

* * *

 

Total kills: 225

Legit kills: 1 (Daniela)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, M19, Steel bat

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $827.33

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Twenty-two of forty

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~ Mission Twenty-Four: The craziness recommences ~ (Boss: Ash)

Omaha, Nebraska...

"It's your turn to drive, Burnet," Cheren said, parking the car on the right edge of Omaha's expressway.

"Really!? We're about to have sex!" Burnet said.

"But you swore you would drive for the rest of the trip," Cheren said.

Burnet released a heavy sigh. "Fine!"

"It's okay, sweetheart," Brigette said. She and Burnet wore their clothes again, then Burnet and Cheren switched seats.

"After the Fargo mission, we're doing other things," Burnet said.

"Have you made up your mind yet, Cheren?" Brigette asked.

"My break won't be long," Cheren replied.

* * *

 Brigette, Burnet, and Cheren hadn't found a grunt for ten minutes. By the look on their faces, they were frustrated. Now, Brigette's stomach growled, and Brigette said, "My tummy needs food very bad." before Burnet made a u-turn.

* * *

At a store...

"Where the hell is everybody!? HELLO! IS ANYBODY HERE!? WE'VE COME HERE TO BUY SNACKS!" Brigette yelled.

"Coming!" said someone before showing himself. Then, Brigette, Burnet, and Cheren got him at gunpoint. Yesterday, the rocket hideout were flocked by rats, and the Rockets impelled themselves to move here and to bribe the owner and his employees.

"Associates?" Brigette asked.

"In the back," he replied, then Burnet grabbed him by the back of his balls before compressing them, preventing him from moving a muscle.

"Number?" Burnet asked.

"Thirteen..." he replied again.

Thirteen. Not a bad number. The grunts died, but the supervisor, Jeremiah (OC) fled, and Burnet and Cheren robbed the dead. Brigette hurried back to the main part of the store before grapping an innumerable amount of snacks and salad holders. They saw Jeremiah again, then Brigette put a bullet up his ass. But it did nothing against Jeremiah. He took off on a girl's bicycle, precipitating a pursuit.

Jeremiah was using the sidewalk as his advantage, but that did not stop Burnet from driving and shooting. Cheren was firing shots, too, but to a lesser extent, since he didn't want to harm other people. Burnet wasn't hurting anyone else, too. Brigette wasn't assisting them because she was occupied on the snacks. Now, the police disturbed them.

"Unhand the snacks and aid us!" Cheren said.

"She is ravenous, Cheren! Let her eat! You deal with the pigs, while I gun the dude down!" Burnet said.

Cheren stalling the cops was a success, but Burnet's part of the mission wasn't. Jeremiah was fortunate to ride past citizens and obstacles. Otherwise, this situation would be a divergent story. After devouring 40% of the snacks, Brigette popped the front tire of the bike, and Jeremiah couldn't maintain control of it. An unexpected violent collision between Jeremiah and a van caused a shockwave through this section of the city. Notwithstanding that his visible injuries were macabre, Jeremiah hurtled to a mall, and synchronous gasps from onlookers transpired.

Jeremiah's pain went from bad to worse because three bullets from Brigette, Cheren, and Burnet put him down, then he sobbed. He got a gun, but he chose not to direct bullets against them. He chose the other way around.

"Who's gonna efface the wanted levels?" Brigette asked.

"Me," Burnet replied.

* * *

 Dallas, Texas...

"How about we sort out Mexico City as a group?" Ash recommended.

"Fine by me," Cheren agreed.

"We're up for it," Burnet changed her mind on arranging extra things for now. Brigette had agreed with Burnet and Cheren, too. 

"Currently, I'm in Dallas. Complete Fargo, and see me outside of Cheren's house," Ash said before changing the radio station to find a better song to listen. "The heck...!?" A incoherent song was playing on the radio. "I feel bad for anyone that loves garbage music like this!" Ash said, turning the radio off. Then, a giant truck plowed against Ash's car, rendering Ash insensible.

* * *

 Inside the truck...

Awaken, Ash found himself cornered by Alex (OC) and his rocket troops. "Where am I?!"

"Inside the same truck you'd crashed into!" Alex replied. Alex and co. had originally supposed to go back to their hideout to re-position their booby traps. "After we conclude our top priority, your precious grandmother will give us two awards: A million dollars and six-month vacation to the Bahamas! Do you have anything else to say before you die!?"

"You forgot to empty my inventory, you pricks!" Ash replied before defending himself with his AK-47 and ability. Alex bolted. The lifeless grunts had scads of money, ammo, and aid kits, but Ash wanted to liquidate his last target first. "Come out, come out, wherever you are! Is that... GOTCHA!" Ash said before shooting Alex's arm, and Alex dropped his weapon. Alex's attempt of recovering it was a failure because Ash shot his hand.

"FUCK!" Alex cursed, shaking his injured hand.

"No Bahamas for you! Take pleasure in hell!" Ash said, then Alex died. Collection time!

~ Mission Twenty-Five: Two more before a break ~ (Boss: Suzy)

Fargo, North Dakota...

"Football town! Love some bison!" Burnet said. Brigette was on the passenger's side, and Cheren was laying on the back. "Light a cigarette for me, baby."

With a lighter, Brigette lit up a cigarette before giving it to Burnet, then she saw a lot of kids, a bus driver, and a few teachers standing next to a school bus. "Look at this, guys!" Brigette said. 

"Did they cancel their field trip?" Cheren asked.

"Could be, but let us find out for ourselves," Burnet replied, getting closer to the Fargo natives. "Did something happen?" Burnet asked.

"Punks in black had flattened the tires!" the bus driver replied.

"Location?" Brigette asked.

"The trail park. We were about to go there, but they stopped us. they forced us to tell where we were going," the bus driver replied.

"If you have backup tires, use them and return to school. We'll get rid of those losers," Brigette said.

"The trail park is not far from here. Be careful. They have guns," the bus driver replied.

"Us, too," Brigette said.

* * *

At the trail park, the Rockets and their short leader, Darren (OC), were bugging people for no reason. The bullying came to a halt. The trio put smiles on the Fargo natives' faces, sending each grunt to hell. The leprechaun couldn't operate his Rocket Launcher because it was too heavy for him. That was the only weapon he had. Burnet took the thing from him, furthering the humiliation. He hopped mad like some overindulged kid throwing a temper tantrum. Now, Burnet killed him before calling Ash.

"Done," Burnet said.

* * *

Aspertia City...

At the rendezvous spot, Ash took a good look at Brigette. That gorgeous face, her big breasts, those sexy legs, and that nice, big butt. "Burnet, you lucky old bitch! Your woman is one hell of a beddable lady!"

"She's not sexually attractive to men, Ash," Cheren said.

"Goshdarnit!" Ash said.

"Pleasure to meet you, ladies man," Brigette said.

Going outside, Suzy asked, "Would you mind introducing me to your friends, Cheren?", then Cheren told her who they were. Ash licked his lips.

"How much do you charge, Suzy?" Ash asked.

"Between $50 and $100!" Suzy replied.

"I'll give you $70 to blow me while we travel to Mexico City!" Ash said.

"Deal!" Suzy said.

* * *

In a car...

After Suzy did a lot of blowing, Ash asked, "So, did you do other things before prancing around for sex?"

"I was a famous animal breeder and beautician between 1995 and 2003. The autograph signing, the interviews, the mega-praising and fansites from many fans, the high-rated episodes from my old reality show, the salons I've owned! Those were the glory days!" Suzy replied.

"How did you go from a prominent celebrity to a prostitute?" Cheren asked.

"My asshole of an ex-boyfriend, Brock (Pokemon)!" Suzy replied.

"BROCK!?" Ash and Cheren shouted in unison.

"No. It must be another Brock," Ash said. "What does he look like?"

"I won't go through every detail, but the weirdest thing about him is that he can see anything in spite of having his eyes closed," Suzy replied.

"That's him!" Ash said. "How did he sabotage your celebrity status?"

"He, his old bald friend, Blaine (Pokemon), and his pussified friend, (Lt.) Surge (Pokemon), had publicly spread self-evident cropped photos of me killing, abusing, and fucking animals, and millions of people fell for it. The cropped photos were so graphic, business owners wouldn't give me a job! I was nicknamed "The devil's heartless animal abuser"!" Suzy replied.

"That son of a bitch!" Cheren said. "Why would he do such a harebrained thing like that!?"

"He was pissed at me for not loving him enough, which was not true. Also, he'd made these stupid assumptions about me having secret sex with my bodyguard, Zane (Pokemon). Even Zane fell for his bullshit!" Suzy replied.

"Curious question, Suzy. Have you lost gallons of money before streetwalking?" Brigette asked while moaning; Burnet was giving her good head (oral sex).

"Yes, Brigette. I had to owe taxes," Suzy replied.

"And what was it like during the early days of streetwalking?" Brigette asked.

"It was surprisingly good! I was earning big money night after night and I was treated good!" Suzy replied. "I love my current job, but I won't forgive Brock for hurting me!"

"Cheren should kick his ass and force him to admit his wrongdoing in front of a crowd," Brigette said.

"Brigette, your suggestion rocks!" Suzy said.

"I approve of the idea," Cheren said.

"Scratch it. Just have a lengthy talk with him. If he doesn't show any remorse, never make contact with him again," Ash said. Brigette shook her head and Cheren made a fist, unbeknownst to him.

Showing her crossed fingers to Cheren and Brigette, Suzy said, "Okay, Ash."

* * *

Mexico City, Mexico...

Mexico City. The final city of this continent. It was massive. Ash, Burnet, Cheren, Brigette, and even Suzy were glancing in all directions. Hopefully for them, they could detect a grunt at least under ten minutes.

"TAKE A LOOK AT THAT TOWER! I WANT TO CLIMB ON IT AND TAKE A GOOD VIEW OF THE WHOLE CITY!" Suzy said.

"After the mission, hot ass," Ash said.

"Oh, please, please, please, please, please!" Suzy begged.

"Okay!" Ash said before going there, then he held a Tech-9.

"Tech-9? I don't think anybody is in that tower," Suzy said.

"Could be, who knows," Ash said.

The door opened, and a rocket gasped. Ash murdered him, then Cheren said, "Stay behind us, Suzy!"

Burnet ran in the tower with her M19 caused terror against weak and unarmed grunts on the first, second, and third floor. Ash, Suzy, Brigette, and Cheren couldn't catch up with the wild middle-aged woman. Four number floor. She didn't have to rely on her ability to murder grunts in Body Armor becauseeach headshot was an automatic kill. The fifth one. Two Rocket Launcher missiles blew them all away.

"Hold up, Burnet, damn!" Cheren said.

"You went Rambo on their asses, Burnet! Killer shit!" Suzy said.

"She has a super-riotous personality, Suzy, but we still love her!" Ash said.

"My girl's the best!" Brigette said.

"I am, honeybuns," Burnet said, then she resumed her main mission on the last floor.

Only Chad (OC) lived, but not for long. At the top of the tower, she pounded the life out of Chad with her Steel Bat, then he fell to his death.

"Break time!" Ash said, teleporting. 

"When will I fight Brock?" Cheren asked.

"The next few days," Suzy replied before vanishing with Cheren, then Brigette and Burnet made out.

Total kills: 267

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9, AK-47, Molotov Cocktails, Bomb Detonator

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $3,931.00

* * *

 

Total Kills: 178

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $2,102.13

* * *

 

Total kills: 263

Legit kills: 1 (Daniela)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, M19, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $1,222.33

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Twenty-six of forty

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Littleroot Town...

Brigette and Burnet agreed to buy a house here in Littleroot Town, but which one? There were many houses for sale, but the prices weren't super high. At the end, they combined $2,500 dollars and bought a house that was small and ugly, then they went in before making out on the floor.

~ Mission Twenty-Six: Even numbers ~ (Boss: ???)

Route 114...

Many hours later, Burnet and Brigette entered Route 114 to meet Lanette. Before this, they went back to Lumiose City to go to Brigette's fancy apartment room and wear other clothes. Burnet: Regular pink shoes, blue jeans, and a pink shirt with the words "bad bitch". Brigette: Small orange heels, black jeans, a black shirt with a picture of glasses, and a beautiful $1,000 necklace.

Lanette (Pokemon). She was a tad shorter than Burnet and Brigette, and she lived in one of the most ugly designed houses in Japan. She and Burnet gave each other a handshake. "Hello, future sister-in-law," Lanette said before ending the handshake. "Are you and Brigette hungry? I'm going to make lunch in the next two minutes."

"We're not hungry, Lanette," Burnet replied.

"Yeah, we've already eaten our own lunch an hour ago," Brigette said.

"Ah, shucks," Lanette said, then the lesbos got back into their car. "Hey! I wanna join you two!"

"Then, get in!" Brigette said.

"Okay," Lanette said. "No, wait! Does Burnet own weapons?"

"Yes, Lanette!" Brigette replied in annoyance.

"Hold on a sec! Gotta lock my door!" Lanette said before locking the door and joining Burnet and Brigette.

"Is someone bothering you as of late?" Burnet asked.

"No, but thanks for asking," Lanette replied.

"When are you going to move out of that poorly-built house you live in, sis?" Brigette asked.

"Never," Lanette replied.

"Never?! You've been staying there since early 2011! If you don't move out of that dump soon enough, the rooftop will fall, and you'll have to do your computer technician job at another house!" Brigette said. 

"If that were to happen, I'd stay over at my friend Bill's (Pokemon). He doesn't live-"

"I know, Lanette! You and him are afraid of staying in towns and cities, but what about your other friends!? Celio (Pokemon), Bebe (Pokemon), Hayley (Pokemon), and Cassius (Pokemon)!? They live in populated places! Be like them! Own a gun! Any gun!" Brigette cut Lanette off with a rant.

"You know I can't control guns that well, Brigette!" Lanette countered. "Remember the time when we playing target practice in our early teens?"

"Our uncle didn't die, Lanette," Brigette reminded.

"Really!? I thought the bastard died!" Lanette said. 

"If you want, I can teach you how to use guns professionally," Burnet said.

"When was the first year you'd held a gun, Burnet?" Lanette asked.

"1973. Age five," Burnet replied.

"You're forty-five years old!? I thought you were in your early-30s!" Lanette said.

"Do you have a beef against middle-aged women, four-eyes?" Burnet asked.

"No, Burnet! No, no, no, no! I get alone with anyone, regardless of age!" Lanette replied.

"Just asking," Burnet said. 

"Instruct me on how to use firearms, starting next week," Lanette said.

"Are you sure, little sister?" Brigette asked.

"Uh-huh," Lanette replied.

"Grenades, Rocket Launchers, Flamethrowers, other non-firearms, and a long session of martial arts, too?" Burnet asked.

"Yes," Lanette replied before seeing two short women (Mako and Nonon from Kill La Kill). "HIT BRAKES!"

Burnet did before asking, "Why?"

Lanette showed Brigette and Burnet the same women. "Them! Every time I walk around this route, I see them make love!"

"I wouldn't mind having a small talk with them," Brigette said, and Burnet and Lanette agreed. Burnet drove towards them.

"Yo!" Burnet said, breaking the kiss.

Nonon picked up a heavy rock before breaking the windshield with it. "Let us have some privacy, you fucks!" Nonon yelled. Her personality was different from the average angry person. Quick tempered, acquisitive, and super bossy towards her best friends (They'll appear in another storyline, which will have connection with this one). Mako? Silly and comical.

"Whoa there, little lady!" Burnet said, exiting the car with the Hoennians. "We're just here to have a friendly talk with you and your gal."

"Have a friendly talk with this!" Nonon said before giving them the finger.

"The hell is wrong with you? Did someone piss in your tea cup?" Brigette asked.

"Nonon-sama and I are still upset over our tormentors! Yesterday, we've received disturbing messages!" Mako replied for Nonon before juggling her cellphone like a skilled juggler, then she showed the older women one of the many texts.

""It's us again, our tiny enemies. Guess what we're having for dinner tonight? Shrimps! Delicious, seasoned shrimps! We are missing two, but where are they? Oh, I forgot! Nonon and Mako, hiding like weak individuals! We're waiting. We cannot miss out on a full meal! Love, Ragyo,"" Burnet quoted. "Ragyo? That name ain't common, but it sounds freaky."

"No shit, sherlock, but that's not all! She's ugly, she has one of the strangest hair designs we've ever seen, she's tall, she dresses like a creep, her voice sounds intimidating, her one-eyed adopted daughter is ugly, her wife is ugly, AND HER DAUGHTERS ARE TRAITORS! FUCK THEM! SOMEONE NEEDS TO GO TO THEIR MANSION IN SAFFRON CITY AND WHOOP THEIR ASSES HARD!" Nonon said.

"It's white and gigantic, right?" Burnet asked. "Six months ago, I went under Saffron's website to check out its mansions. That white, gigantic mansion was already bought forty-two years ago, while the other mansions remained for sale.

"That's the one!" Nonon replied.

"Five against three in a catfight! Shouldn't be too bad!" Burnet said.

"No! The fight will be even! I may suck ass at fighting, but I'll try my best!" Nonon volunteered to help.

"Slap!" Mako shouted before slapping herself multiple times,. Brigette, Burnet, and Lanette raised their eyebrows in unison. "Our heavenly father shall give us more damage on physical combat!"

"Next time, don't try to hurt yourself before getting in a fight," Burnet said.

"Forgive her. Her ancestors had done a lot of weird shit, according to ancestory.com," Nonon reminded.

"What did Ragyo's daughters do to you and Mako, Nonon?" Lanette asked.

"We'd caught them having sex with Ragyo, Nui, the adopted daughter, and Rei, the wife, before admitting that they had incestuous orgies behind our backs, and then they assaulted us. Since then, they've beaten, harassed, and threatened us MANY TIMES! God, it was a nightmare! No one was on our side! Mako's family and my family were on vacation, three of our best friends had gone missing, and gang members didn't want to cooperate with us! Had we contacted the police, it'd make our scary situation with Ragyo and her girls a lot worse!" Nonon replied.

"Hearing that just damaged me inside! Strong or not, those bitches will lose! Human beings like you and Mako shouldn't be treated that way!" Lanette said.

"Getting pumped up for the fight, eh sis? I like that!" Brigette said.

"ME TOO! Oh, and about that windshield, I won't give either of you any money to get it fixed! Use your own!" Nonon said.

* * *

 Saffron City..

Burnet banged the door with her Steel Bat, screaming, "Fight us, you misfits!, then Ragyo opened the mansion door before getting smacked by Burnet, starting the fight. Mako and Nonon targeted their ex-girlfriends, then Brigette and Lanette battled Nui and Rei. Ragyo snatched the Steel Bat off Burnet's hand. Dominance occurred from Ragyo. The one-eyed lunatic harmed Lanette's face with rapid punches, but Rei's kick got countered before getting a kick to the head from Brigette. 

Satsuki slammed little Nonon against the stairs, but Mako manhandled her sister with repetitive slaps on the cheek. Noticing a vase next to her, Lanette used it for retaliation, and her future sister-in-law finally gained more offense against Ragyo. Nui's forehead bled. From behind, Nonon put Satsuki in a chokehold before delivering weak punches against the head.

"I HATE YOU, BIG EYEBROWS!" Nonon cried.

"Retard!" Ryuko said, using her knee to hurt Mako's stomach. Then, she freed Satsuki. The two sisters double-teamed their incapacitated foe, then their stepmother shoved Brigette against a statue of a rainbow. Burnet and Ragyo exchanged punches against one another.

Nui's swift kicks and Rei's stomping helped them gain the upper hand against the opposing sisters, but unfortunately for Ryuko and Satsuki, Mako used a pool stick to belabor them, then Nonon copied Mako's actions. Nui's kicking ended prematurely becase Lanette gripped one of her legs. Lanette flew Nui her towards Rei, extricating her older sister. When Burnet got her bat back, she weakened Ragyo before laying a brutal beating against her and her family.

"Find some ropes in this bitch! When they're done tying them up, we're gonna sell most of their stuff!" Burnet said.

"Oh, fuck yeah! You get a big truck, while we tie them!" Nonon said.

"Money makes Nonon-sama super-hyper!" Mako said.

* * *

 After selling almost everything Ragyo and her girls had owned, Burnet and her team put them in the basement, and Nonon smirked at them. It was her, and Mako's, idea to trap them here. "We win, bitches," Nonon said.

For the sake of comedy, Mako blew a long raspberry, and then she made a loud, extremely foul fart towards her enemies' faces. The reactions from the bad guys were pure gold, and Nonon laughed like she haven't seen or heard anything funny in ages. Burnet thought it was a hilarious moment, too, but Brigette and Lanette found it sort of good. Embarrassed, Nui, Ryuko, Satsuki, and Rei faced the floor. That was something that they, and Ragyo, truly earned.

Mako wasn't done yet! She used two pairs of scissors to cut Ragyo's hair, then she showed the girls the word "I'm fugly", and Nonon said, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO TRUE!"

"That's enough comedy, Mako. It's time to leave," Burnet said before going to Fallarbor Town with company. Mako and Nonon lived there.

"We feel so much better now! Smell ya girls later!" Nonon said before skipping with Mako.

"I'll see you guys next week!" Lanette said, running.

"Alone, again! I love you, Burnet," Brigette said.

"I love you more, Brigette," Burnet said.

* * *

 

In the meantime, an exhausted Suzy came home; Cheren was watching television.

"How was work, Suzy?" Cheren asked.

"Dreadful! The men I'd spoken to were broke! Tomorrow had better be different!" Suzy replied, sitting next to Cheren. Then, she sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Is anything good on TV?"

"Not really," Cheren replied.

"Night, then," Suzy said before going to sleep in Cheren's room. Cheren's cellphone rang.

"Rosa," Cheren said. 

"Head north from your house, Cheren! Please!" Rosa said.

~ Mission Twenty-Seven: It's a trap! ~ (Boss: Rosa and Yancy)

"Mean men took Nate and June in that warehouse!" Yancy said,  then Cheren massacred ten half-naked man, saving Nate (Pokemon), another friend of his, and June (Pokemon), a man disguised as a Nursery Aide.

"Those filthy animals were about to pound my ass one by one! Only Nate pounds it!" June said, then he, Nate, and Cheren reunited with Rosa and Yancy. He, Nate, Rosa, and Yancy gave Cheren a total of $1,000.

"I'd love to give you more, but I need the rest for tomorrow's grocery shopping," Rosa said.

"The award is good enough, Rosa," Cheren said.

Total kills: 267

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9, AK-47, Molotov Cocktails, Bomb Detonator

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $3,931.00

* * *

 

Total Kills: 188

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $3,102.13

* * *

 

Total kills: 263

Legit kills: 1 (Daniela)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, M19, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $2,222.33

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Twenty-six of forty

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

San Francisco, California...

Next day. 9:00 a.m. Ash was following steps from an exercising tape he was playing, while his pets were eating Bryony's leftovers (chicken). He ignored his ringing cellphone, too, but when the 80th second mark passed, he clenched his teeth and stomped the floor. "FUCK!" Ash cursed before turning the tape off and pressing the talk button on his cellphone. "Physical activities shall not be pestered, goddamnit! Get that through your thick skull!"

"Throw rocks with us, Ash," Malva sounded like she was trying to control her anger.

~ Mission Twenty-Eight: Rock Bottom ~ (Boss: Malva and Drasna)

The place Malva and Drasna guided Ash to was a old building that no one cared about anymore. A long time ago, unknown talented artists used graffiti to create a legendary basketball player holding a basketball, and it enthralled over a billion people. But one day, young delinquents, eighteen year olds, had vandalized the masterwork with a variety of colors, and that masterwork's reputation was forever tarnished.

Due to having muscles, Ash used two 90-pound rocks, breaking the fourth floor windows. A giggling Drasna used a couple of 20-35 pound rocks. Malva just threw them like she hadn't done it before. When the two-minute mark of this activity passed, the malefactors that was responsible for that unnecessary vandalism pulled out their knives, guns, and spray cans, and then the tallest one said, "Trespassing on our new territory is unacceptable for non-badger members! Join, or you will suffer a parlous punishment!"

"Be gone, children! Go read a book or do your homework!" Ash said.

"WE ARE ALL EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD, BONEHEAD!" the second shortest one cried like some spoiled toddler.

"Why didn't any of you say so?" Ash said before killing the barely legal group. So stupid of them to reveal their real age.

"Playtime's over. My third counseling session will start in an hour," Malva said.

Ash split from them. "Burying hatchets are crucial for my friends that oppose against each other. War is irrelevant."

* * *

Littleroot Town...

Burnet and her young sunshine were sleeping in their Littleroot home. No disturbance as of late. But when she got a call from Katharine, she groaned before switching to another sleeping position. "Silence..." Burnet said, but the call kept going and going, awakening Brigette.

"Honey, the phone..." Brigette said. Burnet groaned again, getting her phone.

"Huh..." Burnet was half-asleep. 

"Did you stay up late, Burnet?" Katharine asked.

"Hoenn, Katharine..." Burnet replied.

"It's 2:42 p.m. out there... I could sit near Martin's restaurant for a few more hours, but if he gets out of the Express Hotel, I'll have to follow him..." Katharine said.

"Give us three hours and eighteen minutes..." Burnet said.

"Fair enough," Katharine agreed.

~ Mission Twenty-Nine: Express Hotel ~ (Boss: Katharine)

Castelia City...

"He didn't leave yet. C'mon," Katharine said, then the lovers went along with her. Antonio Wilburt (OC). He was gay, a famous actor, a drug dealer, a false idol for kids, a quick speaker, and a fearful guy. He had hired many men to keep him alive. "Ponytail boy had tricked me during a deal from yesterday. Liquidate him. Give the same treatment to his guards if necessary."

"He's heading to the elevator, love," Brigette said.

In the elevator, Burnet just stood there without even looking at Antonio, but he was smiling at her. "Antonio Wilbert, dear. Have you seen my work before?" he said, but one of his men called him, then he received terrible news. GODDAMN IT, DON'T FUCK UP AGAIN! UGH! LOOK, LOOK! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED, GOT IT!?"

"Your breath stinks, man," Burnet thought.

70% of Antonio's guards were on the fifth floor. "Just him or a bloodbath?" Burnet thought again, but when Antonio commanded his guards to meet with the others, Burnet chose option A, seized his throat.

"Shut it!" Burnet said, closing the door.

"Why me?!" Antonio whined; Burnet had put a pillow between him and her.

"You'd fooled my friend the other day," Burnet replied, then she killed him silently before going back out. But two of Antonio's men, who had forgot to get something out of the room, saw Burnet, and Burnet went insane! Since the elevators were occupied, the other men used the stairs. Horrible idea. The fun and impetuous Burnet got 'em all! Police sirens approached here. 

"Peace!" Katharine said, hauling ass. Then, Burnet and Brigette went back to their new home.

Total kills: 276

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9, AK-47, Molotov Cocktails, Bomb Detonator

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $3,931.00

* * *

 

Total Kills: 188

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $3,102.13

* * *

 

Total kills: 290

Legit kills: 1 (Daniela)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, M19, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $2,222.33

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Twenty-six of forty

* * *

 

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

~ Mission Thirty: Ruthless Aggression ~ (Boss: Suzy)

"Ready," Cheren said, going into the kitchen to get a water bottle. He had already called Brigette and Burnet, and he told them to go to Pewter City.

"'Bout damn time! Buy me plenty of meat after you beat up that fake blind bastard," Suzy said.

"Anything for a prepossessing guest, unless you're trying to make me eat meat while having a 24-hour sex marathon," Cheren said.

"I'd never do that to you, Cheren. What you choose to eat is your business, not mine," Suzy said.

"That was a joke, Suzy," Cheren said.

* * *

Pewter City...

Brock was located at the southwestern part of the city. He, Surge, and Blaine were checking out hot girls walking past them, but some of those girls despised it.

"Are you going to ruin them like you did to me, prick?" Suzy said, getting attention from Brock, Blaine, Surge, and many others that knew her.

"Animal abusers don't belong here, you promiscuous woman! Everybody dislikes you!" Brock said.

Cheren quick shove against Brock shocked Brock and his friends, and Cheren said, "I've come here to clear Suzy's name. Prepare for the worst."

"Cheren, man! You are siding with the wrong person!" Brock said.

"Suzy is not a bad person. You are. Suzy wouldn't do anything stupid to wreck her own popularity, but you'd fooled many into thinking that she had gone out of character," Cheren defended Suzy. 

"Suzy's just desperately using you because no one likes her anymore, Cheren! Wake up!" Brock said. 

"No, you wake up and concede the truth, or I'll make you!" Cheren said. 

"When me, you, Ash, Surge, and Blaine had our long talk during the night of Jenny and Joy's party, I thought you were a cool dude. But it turns out that you're a mere puppet under Suzy's control. Did you pleasure Suzy's cunt with your cock or did she pay you? Whatever it may be, it doesn't change the fact that Suzy is an unworthy bitch! Surge! Pummel him!" Brock said. 

"Umm... Okay..." Surge said, but he moved back because Cheren moved towards him, getting negative responses from bystanders.

"You're ten times bigger than him, Surge! Overcome your disposition!" Brock shouted.

"Blaine!" Surge cried, then Cheren clasped Surge's right arm before sending him down and elbow-striking his head. Each damage was heavy. When Blaine intervened, Surge crawled away and sobbed. The civilians of Pewter threw their trash at Surge for being a wimp.

"This fifteen-time World Martial Arts Champion won't go soft on you, Blaine!" Cheren said. 

"Fifteen-time World Martial Arts Champion? Impressive, but here's my little backstory. Six decades ago, I was trained under Cinnaber's volcano three times a day. Then, five years later, I'd won every single belt across the globe before retiring at age fifty. I was unstoppable. Every time I fight an opponent, I feel fire inside me! I may be seventy-five years old, but I still have some fighting experience left!" Blaine said. 

The competent fighters turned their fight into a defensive-oriented fest, blocking each other's moves. To disrupt Blaine, Suzy screamed, "Pussy!", kicking Surge's face. That plan was a success because Cheren karate-kicked Blaine's throat, flying him towards Brock.

"What a move!" Burnet said.

"Two on one!" Brock said, recovering with Blaine.

Since he had little fighting skills, Brock went behind Cheren, and Cheren and Blaine resumed their defensive battle. When Cheren gained little offense against Blaine, Brock low-blowed him, and Blaine's uppercut put him down.

"You can do it, Cheren!" Brigette rooted for him hard.

Cheren's quick leg sweep against Blaine's legs worked very well, causing Blaine's head to hit the bench. On his feet, Cheren dominated Brock with various karate moves and other fighting techniques, but the damaged Brock remained silent. The police didn't bother interfering because they, like the other bystanders, wanted to know if Brock had lied to the world in 2003. However, two women, Valerie (Pokemon) and Olympia (Pokemon), didn't care about the Brock/Suzy story. They thought about recruiting Cheren.

To extend Brock's pain, Cheren got a hold of his left leg before twisting it, forcing Brock to tap the ground. "Say it, or you'll live the rest of your life as a cripple!" Cheren said.

"Okay!" Brock said, then Cheren freed him. "Every detail of those photos were cropped..."

"Duh!" Suzy said, and bystanders murmured to each other.

"My father was involved, too... In '94, he told me this: "If your girlfriend doesn't give you enough love and affection, I will help you abash her". I did the right thing... Suzy didn't love me... She never gave me a goodnight kiss, she cancelled almost every one of our Friday night outs, she ignored my calls and text messages 95% of the time, we never had sex, and so on..."

"Liar! I did everything I could to make our relationship great, but you were constantly assuming that I didn't give a fuck about you! You made it worse, not me! And to follow your dad's advice is just downright contemptible!" Suzy said.

"I owe you an apology, Suzy. I am sorry," Zane said, then Suzy gasped, turning the opposite direction.

"Zane!" Suzy said; the bystanders had left, but not Valerie and Olympia. "Oh, I miss you! What have you been doing over the last ten years?"

"Protecting other celebrities," Zane replied.

"Ah!" Suzy said. 

"This isn't over..." Brock said before hopping away with one foot, and a dazed Blaine went along with him. Surge, though, was hiding in Brock's house.

"Outstanding effort, Cheren. You must join our rebuilding organization to fight against our enemies, the Furisode girls (Pokemon). They've declared war on us," Olympia said.

"Kali, Katherine, Linnea, and Blossom are our main targets," Valerie said.

"I'm in," Cheren said.

"Got room for me?" Burnet asked.

"The capacity of our membership is unlimited, Burnet," Olympia replied.

"Then, I'm joining with her," Brigette said.

"I've officially retired from celebrity protection jobs. Add me," Zane said.

"Why start a war on you guys?" Suzy asked.

"Valerie had dumped them for me when the old organization was taken over by the late Wulfric (Pokemon). They've sworn to us that our future would be bleak," Olympia replied.

"Where do you gals live?" Zane asked.

"Anistar City's lone mansion," Olympia replied.

As Burnet, Brigette, Zane, Valerie, and Olympia's conversation went on, Suzy kissed Cheren's lips, and she said, "I predict that Brock will get a lot of heat for lying."

"It'll come true," Cheren said. "Let's go shopping, shall we?"

* * *

 San Francisco, California...

"I TOLD THEM TO SCRATCH IT! DAMN IT!" Ash yelled.

"You knew about their plan, Ash!?" Brock said. "Why haven't you told me about it!?"

"I thought they'd take my advice! But listen, DO NOT think about retaliating! Tomorrow, let us all talk about your past with Suzy like mature people, and then bury it. Neither of my friends shouldn't fight against the other. Got it? Good," Ash said, then he heard fake sobs. Knowing that voice, he said, "Cut the crap, Phoebe, and go away!", but Phoebe showed herself.

"He won't stop fucking me, Ash! I'm helpless!" Phoebe said.

"Yawn," Ash deadpanned.

Now, Phoebe laughed evilly, making The King (Drawn Together) and visible, and Phoebe said, "I love hell, and I love rape!"

"I'm tired... I need to cool off..." The King said, dripping tears from his eyes.

"if you say that shit one more time, I'll rape you with my blazing strap-on!" Phoebe threatened.

"Clara and my favorite race traitor (Foxxy) had never treated me like this..." The King said.

"Go back to hell, you fucking dolts! I need to make a call!" Ash said.

"First, you must do this tiny favor for me, then we'll get out of your hair, for now!" Phoebe said.

Ash facepalmed. "Mission?"

"Go to the graveyard below Lilycove City, dig up my mom's grave, steal that bitch's necklace, and then sell it!" Phoebe said.

"That's it!?" Ash asked.

"YES! IT'S WORTH TRYING!" Phoebe replied.

"Just her. Do not say the same about the rest of your family. I want to get it over with," Ash said.

"I know I said that Glacia, Drake, and I had killed them all, but it wasn't true! Only the kids and elderly were spared!" Phoebe said.

"Which grave is your mother's?" Ash asked.

"The one with pink flowers!" Phoebe replied. "Off you go!" 

~ Mission Thirty-One: Grave robbing ~ (Boss: Phoebe)

Lilycove City...

It was raining very hard. Ash had to steal a raincoat, a big shovel, and a big flashlight in Lilycove's department store to keep this mission going, but he was caught stealing, causing an employee to turn the alarm off to alert the cops. With the raincoat on, Ash ran south.

* * *

 In the graveyard, Ash found the grave before digging, but other graverobbers with smaller flashlights interrupted him, and Ash shouted, "Piss off!"

"Find another graveyard! This is ours!" the leader said.

"If you assholes don't back off after the third count, I'll fire my Tech-9!" Ash said, but they fired their Handguns at him.  Ash reciprocated. After the trash was taken care of, Ash dug his way to the coffin, opened it, and then stole the necklace. Then, he went into Lilycove's Jewelry shop before selling it for $20,000 and getting out of it.

"You're slightly rich!" Phoebe said, squeezing The King's balls from behind. He was sobbing in pain. "Isn't that amazing!?"

"Yeah, but I can do other things to earn bigger money anytime," Ash replied.

"Like doing your bosses' tasks!? Other than that, expect to see Drake, Glacia, and their miserable sex slaves... soon!" Phoebe said.

Total kills: 281

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9, AK-47, Molotov Cocktails, Bomb Detonator, Shovel

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $23,931.00

* * *

 

Total Kills: 188

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $3,102.13

* * *

 

Total kills: 290

Legit kills: 1 (Daniela)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, M19, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $2,222.33

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Twenty-six of forty

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

~ Mission Thirty-Two: Peace? ~ (Boss: Suzy)

Pewter City...

A day later, Ash, Suzy, Cheren, Brigette, and Burnet went over to Brock's place to have a normal, mature talk about the Suzy/Brock story with Brock, Surge, Blaine, and Flint, Brock's father. The other day, Cheren, Burnet, Suzy, and Brigette agreed to do it, but they were uncomfortable with it.

"Sit," Brock said, then the gang of five sat on one couch. Brock, Blaine, and Flint sat on the other, but Surge hid behind the couch Brock, Blaine, and Flint were sitting on.

"Where did you meet Suzy, Brock?" Burnet asked.

"At Pewter's night club, 2002," Brock replied.

"Brock was a generous guy that night. He talked about how I was a great influence on people, he bought me wine and food, he, and Zane, protected me from nasty people, and he did awe-inspiring moves on the dance floor. Our date ended at 3 am," Suzy said.

"It was one of the best night I've ever had," Brock said.

"Okay. When did you and Suzy officially become a couple?" Burnet asked.

"Five weeks after the first date. And yes, we did have sex, and Suzy gave me goodnight kisses. Sometimes," Brock replied.

"Why did you lie about it yesterday?" Brigette asked.

"Because Suzy didn't give me enough love intimacy like a true lover. I know Suzy was doing this and that during her heyday, but still," Brock replied.

"You're lying again, Brock. We did have plenty of sex and kisses, but you were angry, spoiled, and whiny during those moments, and you wanted me to focus on you more than my career. Admit it," Suzy said.

"..." Brock didn't want to.

"You know I'm telling the truth, Brock. Admit it like a man," Suzy said.

"...Ugh... You are... damn..." Brock admitted.

"Doing celebrity things is like a job, Brock, but you didn't accept Suzy's lifestyle. Yes, some celebrities ignore their relationships, but Suzy's not one of them. She cared about you, but you let her down," Cheren said.

"And why even follow your father's stupid suggestion instead of breaking up with Suzy the normal way? Did it pop right through your head?" Ash asked.

"Yes..." Brock replied.

"Why did you give him that idea, Flint?" Suzy asked.

"I just want Brock to live a better life," Flint replied.

"On the internet, many former fans of Suzy said that you should be incarcerated with Brock and his pals," Brigette said.

"They said other things about you, Flint. Those comments are so unpleasant, you'll probably ask the pigs to look out for you," Burnet said.

"Dear, god... What have I done..." Flint looked scared, fearing for his life.

"Why the sad look, Flint? You did this to yourself," Suzy said.

"Want to keep a low profile? Move to a quiet town. Imploring for forgiveness won't work," Cheren said.

"I can't abandon my factory job. I've been working there for twenty-nine years. I'm loyal to the company," Flint said.

"Think about your life, Flint! What if people try to come to your house or job and kill you!?" Surge said.

"That's easy for you to say, Surge," Blaine said, folding his arms.

"Don't talk to me like that, Blaine... You're my best friend..." Surge looked like he was about to cry.

"Surge. There's no denying that you're the weakest of the group," Cheren said. "Why even get involved?"

"...I thought we'd get away with it... But my prediction turned out to be false... Suzy... I regret my involvement... and I'm sorry... I don't want my life to end... I need to lay low forever..." Surge cried.

"I apologize, too..." Flint said.

"Brock. Blaine," Ash said.

Brock got up. "Suzy."

Suzy did, too. "Yeah?"

Brock pulled out a gun, and Ash, Flint, Suzy, Cheren, Burnet, and Brigette gasped. "Go to hell!"

Cheren shot Brock just in time. Surge ran out. Blaine took the handgun from Brock before mistakenly missing a shot, then Cheren killed him. Angry, Ash stormed outside. Burnet and Brigette went out, too, but Flint, Cheren, and Suzy stayed in.

Flint wept, touching Brock's hand. "Don't die on me, son..."

"Fuck Suzy..." Brock said before passing away, then Flint began to bawl, blaming himself for Brock's death.

"I had to do it..." Cheren said.

* * *

 In public, Cheren, Suzy, Brigette, and Burnet found Ash, and Brigette said, "What Brock did was a dumb move, Ash. Cheren has every right to protect Suzy."

"I KNOW!" Ash said.

"Hate me all you want, Ash, but it was your idea to have this "talk", which should've never happened to begin with," Cheren said.

"I don't hate you... Brock, man... He... FUCK! THAT FUCKING DUMBASS! MOTHERFUCKING FUCK! Fuck, I need a fucking drink in fucking Saffron!" Ash said.

"I'm heading to Republic City (a city in The Legend of Korra)," Cheren said.

As the boys left, Surge nervously got closer to the girls, and he went on his knees. "Suzy... If you know a place where I can stay safe, please tell me..." Surge said, then the girls looked at one another, smiling and nodding.

* * *

 Anistar City...

The girls sent him to Olympia and Valerie's mansion, and Burnet said, "Yo, Oly! Val! Our buff friend here needs a housekeeping job. Give him one."

"Very well. Grab the cleaning supplies out of the basement and get to work, big one," Valerie said.

"Yes, boss!" Surge said.

~ Mission Thirty-Three: Still angry ~ (Boss: ???)

Saffron City's bar...

"GET THAT BOTTLE EMPTY, WILL YA?!" a drunken Ash shouted, hitting his glass on the counter. The bartender poured him more alcohol, and Ash drunk it. "FUCK IT!" Ash said before getting the bottle from the bartender and drinking the rest of the alcohol, then he gave the bartender ten dollars. "Give me any bottle, cockfucker, and keep the change!"

* * *

 Ash left the bar, gulping down extra alcohol. Ash knew that drinking alcohol in public was against the law, but he didn't give a crap about that. He was hurt. He wished that he'd never came up with an idea that backfired, but he wasn't the one to blame. It was Brock for attempted murder.

* * *

 In an alley, he shattered the bottle, and Ragyo and her girls took a quick look at Ash. "Oops! Didn't mean to cut in!"

"Inebriated, yes? Did something upset you?" Ragyo asked.

"Yes... My friends died because of stupid bullshit... I'm still angry about it... Damn it, I need to take my anger out on something! GIVE ME A PUNCHING BAG!" Ash replied.

"Punch them," Ragyo said, showing Ash a picture of Mako and Nonon. "We don't know where they are, but it'd be nice of you to find them. If you do, bring them to our white mansion."

"Sure!" Ash agreed before moving to another part of an alley.

"I'll tell you where they are, Ash!" Phoebe said, fondling Clara's breasts; Clara was forced to penetrate The King's ass with a strapon. The King and Clara were crying, much to Phoebe's amusement. "Fallarbor Town!"

"How the fuck do you know!?" Ash asked.

"Um... Lucky guess!" Phoebe lied. She, Glacia, and Drake had watched Burnet, Brigette, Lanette, Mako, and Nonon during the time when the group of five were together.

* * *

 Fallabor Town...

In that town, Mako and Nonon headed out of it, then Ash looked back, making sure that else was seeing him. Then, he proceeded to beat the hell out of Nonon and Mako with his fists. Each hit was painful. Mako and Nonon couldn't get away because Ash was faster than them. Screaming for help didn't work either; Lanette was listening to loud Japanese pop music in her home..

After Mako and Nonon got unconscious, Ash took them to Saffron City where he eventually found the mansion.

"You actually did it!" Ragyo said, getting Mako and Nonon. "You're a wonderful man!"

"My hands are bleeding... Gotta go home and cover them..." Ash said.

* * *

 San Francisco, California...

In his San Francisco home, Ash drank one of the six bottles Celosia gave him as early birthday presents.

Burnet phoned him.

"What the hell do you want!? Ash asked.

"Just calling to see if you're feeling better," Burnet replied.

"I'm not! Other than drinking, I had to bring two short bitches to this tall ass, rainbow-haired lady and her chicks! You should've seen me whoop their asses!" Ash said. 

"HOW DID-!? SHIT! THEIR LIVES WILL BE AT STAKE IF I DON'T SAVE THEM RIGHT AWAY!" Burnet said.

"Who, Burnet?" Ash asked.

"MAKO AND NONON, THE SHORT WOMEN!" Burnet replied.

"Fuck... My bad..." Ash apologized.

Total kills: 281

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9, AK-47, Molotov Cocktails, Bomb Detonator, Shovel

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $22,931.00

* * *

 

Total Kills: 190

Legit Kills: 2 (Brock and Blaine)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $3,102.13

* * *

 

Total kills: 290

Legit kills: 1 (Daniela)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, M19, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $2,222.33

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Twenty-six of forty

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

~ Mission Thirty-Four: Burnet to the rescue! ~ (Boss: Brigette)

"Why the hell are they wearing psychiatric uniforms?" Burnet was looking through a pair of binoculars; two of Rosalina's employees were acting as lookouts.

"Let me see," Brigette said before taking a look for herself. "Weird..."

"And they're carrying Shotguns... Is there any kind of relationship between Raygo and psychiatric employees?" Burnet said. 

Now, Burnet blew their asses before going to the mansion with Brigette, murdering other visible psychiatric employees. They went in each room on the main floor, but Mako and Nonon weren't in any of them. The basement was empty, too. But there was the other floor! The last room they checked was Ragyo's, which had Sephiroth, a bound Mako, and a bound Nonon in it.

"Where's Ragyo, and where are her girls!?" Burnet asked.

"A consequential meeting between them, quadruple Furisode girls, and Rosalina, a best friend, is being held at a city," Sephiroth replied.

"Ragyo and the Furisode girls!?" Burnet was stupefied. "Are they allies!?"

"Ragyo has a strong desire for violence. If her allies make a violent-related scheme in any way, shape, or form, she'll take part of it," Sephiroth said.

"The war! I must tell Val and Oly about this!" Burnet said.

"Warning the Furisode girls' enemies won't do them any good! Ragyo and the Furisode girls are friends with the leaders and co-leader of the United Republic! The leaders and their highly-trained army are capable of decimating anyone! Additionally, they are unscrupulous authoritarians! Failure to comply their strict rules will result in a life sentence or death penalty! If they catch you, it is over! Their prisons are inescapable!" Sephiroth explained.

"Damn! Cheren's gonna stop a Team Rocket group in Republic City! Better warn him!" Brigette said.

"I just realize that the United Republic leaders and Madame Boss are allies, too!" Burnet said. "But why?"

"Madame Boss, Ragyo, the Furisode girls, Rosalina, and a mute man had helped them obliterate the former leader and his troops," Sephiroth explained more. "Incidentally, Madame Boss' late son, Giovanni, was operating Team Rocket during her retirement, and Rosalina's business was just the beginning."

"You, Ragyo, Madame Boss, this Rosalina bitch, the Furisode girls, and the United Republic leaders are all on the same side... Val and Oly need more recruits or we'll all die..." Burnet said.

Now, Aeris called Sephiroth. "What, dearest? Oh, really? Where? Give me a minute," Sephiroth said before hanging up. "Before I go, I'd like to say I'm particularly disappointed in Rosalina's employees for letting you two get to Mako and Nonon. Sad."

After Sephiroth left, Brigette and Burnet untied Nonon and Mako, and Nonon yelled, "That intoxicated motherfucker! The next time I see him, I'm gonna slit his throat with a knife and shove it up his fucking ass!"

"That was one of my friends, Nonon. He got drunk after his friends died. Had it not been for him calling me about you, Mako, and Ragyo, we wouldn't know anything about that guy's explanatory," Burnet explained. "You and Mako come to Anistar City with us and meet our leaders." 

* * *

 At Anistar's mansion...

"New recruits?" Olympia asked.

"Yes, Oly, but you and Val need to hear this. We've learned that the Furisode girls will have supporters for the war, and three of them control an army with high intelligence. We'll try to gather new people as much as we can."

"You and Brigette are so delightful," Olympia said; Brigette called Cheren.

"Cheren's voicemail! His phone died! Looks like we'll have to go to that hellhole, too," Brigette said.

"What hellhole, Brigette?" Suzy asked, coming from another room.

"Republic City, Suzy. Cheren's life is in jeopardy," Brigette replied.

"I'm going, too. I don't wanna lose my best customer," Suzy said.

"Use this," Valerie said, tossing an AK-47 to Suzy. Olympia gave Mako and Nonon Desert Eagles.

"A DESERT EAGLE!? FRIGGIN AWESOME!" Mako said.

"'Bout to blow some fuckin' head with this motherfuckin' gun!" Nonon said.

"Mind if I go with you ladies?" Grant (Pokemon) asked, walking out of the bathroom. He was the first member of Valerie and Olympia's group.

"Sure, dude," Burnet replied.

~ Mission Thirty-Five: Strict ~ (Boss: Brigette and Burnet)

Republic City...

Republic City. Those anxious looks on civilians' faces. Authorities were watching their every move, even in their bathrooms and bedrooms. A woman (Kuvira from The Legend of Korra/antagonist) in a different uniform was eyeing Cheren. That smile on her face. It was borderline creepy.

"Not this again..." Cheren assumed it was another man that adored traps.

After Cheren got out of the downtown area, Kuvira ordered, "Stop!", then Cheren paused. "Going somewhere?"

"I'm looking for a house to purchase if you don't mind," Cheren told a lie.

Kuvira tapped Cheren's ass, remarking, "Beautiful man."

"I don't have time for this, ma'am," Cheren said.

"Kuvira. Normal citizens are prohibited from having sex before marriage, but you can have sex with me as long as you like," Kuvira said. She gave him a kiss, groping his crotch and blushing with him. Fifteen seconds later, she released him. "Erecting? Lovely," Kuvira said, using his hand to grab her lower area. "Lick or pump it first? Either choice is fine."

Cheren ran, and Kuvira failed to catch him.

"The sex will happen in your secret cell, stud," Kuvira said.

* * *

 

Cheren found the hideout, but his juice ran out. "Look what she made me do... " Cheren said before busting in and wasting every visible grunt, Republic officer, and drone gun. Andy (OC) came from upstairs, but Cheren dodged every Shotgun bullet he fired. Out of ammo, Andy fled, but Cheren got him twice in the head.

Kuvira met Cheren again, then they fought. It was similar of Cheren's fight against Blaine, but Kuvira was stronger, faster, and smarter than the geezer. Passing through Cheren's defenses, Kuvira high-jump kicked him, then she hurled him against the wall before doing it four more times. Kuvira stamped on Cheren's middle section, displaying that same smile. Cheren had never ran away from a fight, regardless of his opponent's strength. But he needed to, or he would become Kuvira's bitch.

Finished, Kuvira carried the debilitated Cheren before going east. Uh-oh...

* * *

On the highest floor of Republic City's main "house", Kuvira threw Cheren towards her Queens, Korra (The Legend of Korra) and Asami (The Legend of Korra), more antagonists of the story. They were dressed like dictators.

"Running, breaking in, mass murder, use of weapon, and attempted assault. Those are the charges," Kuvira said.

"Five crimes in one day? My, oh my. Quite the troublemaker, aren't you?" Asami said.

"Team Rocket was here. I had to do my job," Cheren said.

"Madame Boss will be mad when she hears about this, but executing you will make her happy," Korra said.

"Fuck you!" Cheren cursed.

Asami kicked Cheren's face, saying, "No cursing!"

"Ugh..." Cheren groaned, getting up. "How many rules does the United Republic have...?"

"A lot," Asami replied. "Korra."

"Running, horseplaying, murdering, assaulting, spitting on the ground, holding any weapon, intruding, attempting to murder any kind, attempting to assault any kind, breaking a vehicle, stealing a vehicle, having sex before marriage and in public, cheating on your spouse, stealing, kissing in public, urinating in public, defacing, defecating in public, prostituting, eating in public, cyberbulling, saying the word "canon" in any way, skipping, high-fiving, dropping trash on the ground, driving fast,  
skinny dipping, camping, picnicking, lying, fishing, sleeping outside, hunting, playing with toys, bombing, quitting your job, snapping your fingers, saying derogatory remarks on race, sex, sexual orientation, and nationality, sjwing in and outside the internet, running out of gas, kiting, laughing, cursing, dancing, texting and driving, and many other things are forbidden! Only our soldiers and friends can break some of the rules!" Korra said.

"Only nutjobs would make their country a living hell!" Cheren said.

"Enough talking! Kuvira! Kill him!" Korra said.

"First, I'll try to make him talk about Ash's whereabouts, or it'll be the end of Madame Boss and Team Rocket," Kuvira said, giving Cheren a lecherous look.

"We approve, but don't over-do it," Korra said.

* * *

 Below a prison, Kuvira raised Cheren's arms before using a hanging rope to tie them both. "Get ready, honey," Kuvira said, picking up a Megaton Hammer (a weapon from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time). Hitting Cheren's back, Kuvira yelled, "Spit it out!"

"N-No...!" Cheren refused.

A thump on the chest occurred. "Do you want more!?"

"YES!" Cheren roared.

"Then, take this!" Kuvira said, then she hit him in the same area three times before dropping the Megaton Hammer. "Sacrificing for Ash, huh? You're a tough one, unlike my other victims... How old are you?"

"33," Cheren replied.

"I'm three years older than you," Kuvira said, taking off her boots, uniform, bra, and panties. "You like what you see?"

"I've seen better," Cheren replied.

"Dinner time, Kuvira!" Asami radioed Kuvira.

"Shit..." Kuvira said before putting her stuff back on, letting Cheren loose, and kissing his cheek. "I'll transport you to another cell, but I'll bring you back here after dinner."

* * *

 In Cheren's new cell, his cellmates, Ira (Kill La Kill), Uzu (Kill La Kill), and Houka (Kill La Kill), gave him odd looks, and Cheren said, "I'm not a woman."

"If you were, we wouldn't ask you for sex. Freedom is the only thing we're worrying about. Want to know why we're in this dump? Ragyo," Uzu said.

"I've heard about her. Go on," Cheren said.

"A female Republic soldier had brought us to this city, then we were under arrest. We were told that Ragyo didn't want us to protect our friends, Mako and Nonon, from her and her family," Uzu said.

"Did the soldier said something like "Free orgies in Republic City?" to trick you guys?" Cheren asked.

"Yep," Uzu replied. "We need to find a way to leave this damn prison. The food is awful, the beds are rough, the guards are dicks, and that ugly ass man face loves to show up here."

"Kuvira loves me. Tried to have sex with me twice," Cheren said. "Does your pals talk?"

"They do, but they don't feel like talking at this time," Uzu replied. "Does anyone outside the city know you're here?"

"Yes, and it's been a few hours since I've left them. I bet they're worried that I haven't responded their calls or came back to them. If so, they'll come to this city and find me. All of us, including you guys, will escape in one peace," Cheren replied.

"Hope so," Uzu replied.

* * *

 After Burnet, Brigette, Suzy, Mako, Nonon, and Grant arrived at the airport, they rushed out of it. A officer demanded, "FREEZE!", but Burnet killed him. Then they killed his comrades, giving Burnet six stars. They yelled out Cheren's name while moving on, but they didn't get a response from him.

"Taste the bullet, motherfucker!" Nonon said, shooting an officer's head. Then, she shot another one. "You too, biatch!"

"LALALALALALALALALALA!" Mako sang, dancing and shooting officers simultaneously.

As the military came in late, another Mako (The Legend of Korra) fired SMG (x2) bullets against them, and he said, "Are you guys looking for that androgynous person?! Then, follow me!"

They did. After reaching to the entrance to the secret dungeon, Mako (male) killed two guards that were still on duty, then he retrieved their keys before unlocking the door. They went in before discovering Cheren's inventory and a Megaton Hammer in a cell.

"Cheren's items!" Brigette said, getting them.

"Did he get beaten with this?" Burnet said, adding the Megaton Hammer in her weapon inventory.

Reaching the bottom floor of the main prison, they checked every cell while killing armed guards. Hearing his name, Cheren yelled, "THE NEXT FLOOR!", then the gang rushed there before seeing him, Uzu, Ira, and Houka.

"MONKEY (Uzu)! TOAD (Ira)! DOG (Houka)!" Nonon said in an super-happy way; Mako (male) had opened the cell. Nonon and Mako (female) hugged their best buds (they hugged back), Suzy and Cheren hugged each other.

"GET OFF MY MAN!" Kuvira shouted, but Burnet used her device, making the entire team vanish. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!"

"Any updates on the situation, Kuvira?" Asami asked.

"Mako (male) and six others took away three prisoners and my man!" Kuvira replied.

"HOW!?" Asami asked.

"You know those things Sephiroth uses!? That's how! I'm getting one!" Kuvira replied.

"So are we, for the war," Asami said.

* * *

 Back at the mansion...

"We're glad to have you back alive, Cheren," Olympia said. "How was it like in that place?"

"Atrocious... That woman... Kuvira... She defeated me in combat, she beat me with a hammer, and she wanted to fuck me..." Cheren replied.

"Kuvira, Asami, Korra, and their army must die. They turned the United Republic into a nightmare, they killed my brother, they betrayed and killed their own family and friends, and they killed other innocent lives," Mako (male) said.

"They're on our enemies' side. A war against them will happen next week," Burnet said.

"Got another weapon besides an SMG?" Mako (male) asked. "I want to become a part of the war."

"We have a variety of weapons," Valerie replied.

"I just thought of a plan! We go back to Republic City and kill more army dudes. The more we kill, the lesser the members of the Furisode girls' group!" Brigette said.

"I like that plan," Olympia said, and Valerie nodded.

"They're all over the Republic Nation. Also, we need to steal their weapons and ammo," Mako (male) said. Then, Grant handed him an M19 and a Sniper Rifle.

"That, too," Valerie said.

"Before we do that, let's move our butts to New York and get some recruits," Burnet said.

"Are you coming, too?" Brigette asked Mako (male).

"Yes," Mako (male) replied. "Name's Mako."

Mako (female) gasped loudly. "I'M MAKO, TOO! TWO MAKOS!" Mako said before dancing like a weirdo, and the non-Kill La Kill characters gave her unusual looks. "MAKO MAKO MAKO MAKO MAKO MAKO MAKO! M-A-K-O MAKO MAKO MAKO MAKO!"

Total kills: 281

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9, AK-47, Molotov Cocktails, Bomb Detonator, Shovel

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $23,931.00

* * *

 

Total Kills: 205

Legit Kills: 2 (Brock and Blaine)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $3,102.13

* * *

 

Total kills: 309

Legit kills: 1 (Daniela)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, M19, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $2,222.33

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Twenty-seven of forty

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter was published, I've found a few spelling/grammar errors in some chapters before fixing them. I might do it again if I find more. Also, I had messed up on the mission number between Chapter 16 and 19. I've fixed that, too.

Chapter 19

~ Mission Thirty-Six: Recruiting (Boss: Valerie and Olympia) ~

Castelia City...

"Kat!" Burnet called her pal, Katharine, who was listening to her mother on a cellphone. "Help us in a future war!"

"K!" Katharine talked to Burnet. "No, mom, I wasn't talking to you, sheesh!" 

"That was easy," Mako (male) said.

"Brigette?" Bebe said. She had Celio, Hayley, and Cassius with her. "What brings you here?"

"Me, my girl, and my friends are recruiting," Brigette replied.

''For what?" Bebe asked.

"A life-risking war," Brigette replied. "Want to join? Yea? Nay?"

Bebe, Celio, Hayley, and Cassius whispered to each other, but Burnet, Brigette, Mako (male), Suzy, and Cheren had no idea what they were saying. After they made up their mind, Celio said, "We'll join, but only under one condition! Computers."

"Our bosses don't care what you do as long as you work for them," Brigette said.

"On March 27, 2013, me and a man who couldn't talk had battled rogue punks in a gory war, and a fictionalized version was later written by Amanita. Title: The Lumiose Massacre. Does that mean I have war experience? No. The mute killed 95% of those punks," Cassius said.

"What was the cause of the war?" Mako (male) asked.

"An impostor. Idiot tried to hack through my data," Cassius replied.

"Looking for Amanita?" Amanita's bearded uncle said, getting noticed. "She and her fat gal chased some bow-wearing goth not too long ago."

"Which way did they go!?" Hayley asked.

"North, probably," Amanita's uncle replied.

"You better be right!" Hayley said, sprinting north with Bebe, Celio, Cassius, and Brigette. Mako (male), Burnet, Cheren, Katharine, and Suzy went with them.

"Why running?" Cheren asked.

"They're dealing with that psychopath, Marley (Pokemon), again! They better neutralize her!" Bebe replied.

"We hadn't met Marley in person yet, but Amanita and Shauntal had messaged us about the bitch's menacing actions against them, and we'd received an attachment photo of her mugshot from 2005," Celio said.

"We did some research on Marley's crime history, too. She was given a seven-year sentence for assault and battery in '05, a three-year sentence for home invasion in '02, another three-year sentence for arson in '99, and a five-year sentence for excessive dictating, stealing, harassment, assault and battery, illegal use of weapon, and attempted murder in '94," Hayley said.

"Her crime in '94... Wow... Please kill her..." Mako (male) said.

"Her voice! We're getting there!" Burnet said. After the gang found Marley hurting Amanita and Shauntal, Burnet shot Marley ten times, and Caitlin (Pokemon), Buck (Pokemon), Riley (Pokemon), Mira (Pokemon), and Cheryl (Pokemon) came late. They had heard Marley's voice, too, but they didn't know that she would lure Amanita and Shauntal here.

"MARLEY!" Caitlin said in shock, rushing towards Marley in tears. Burnet gunned her friends down, too. They died, but Marley was still breathing.

"This is the end of me, Caitlin..." Marley said.

"Don't say that, Marley! You'll be okay!" Caitlin said.

"I won't... Come with me..." Marley said, then she died.

Caitlin shut her eyes. "I will, Marley... Burnet... Kill me... Take good care of the dogs..."

Burnet shot Caitlin in the head, then the whines of Arcanine and Houndoom got everybody's attention.

"Forget about Marley and Caitlin. Follow my commands, and I'll give you two giant doggy treats. The commands? Training. With enough training, you'll become smart, but ferocious killers," Burnet said.

"Them, too!? The recruiting's been good so far!" Mako (male) said.

"Forgive my ignorance, but what's the story on this "recruiting"?" Amanita asked.

"War. If you want to do more than just writing novels, join, but it's not about fun and games," Burnet replied.

"And what was the reason of chasing Marley?" Celio asked.

"That meanie had ripped our work-in progress novels and spat on us!" Amanita replied.

"At first, I didn't agree with Amanita's suggestion, but then I was like "Screw it! We must overcome our problem!" Thank god she's out of this world!" Shauntal said.

"And this "war" Burnet speak of... Hmm... I'll... join!" Amanita said.

"Novels. Wars. Two of the many essential things in life. If I die, cremate my body and shatter my ashes in the sea. But if I live, my career shall sustain until my death or the end of time!" Shauntal said.

"For those that require target practice, go to the attic. Advanced training? The back. But first, let's bring Lanette with us," Burnet said.

* * *

Route 114...

Burnet banged on Lanette's door hard, then Lanette opened it. "Burnet? Brigette? Friends? Strangers? Dogs!? Is someone throwing a party!?"

"There ain't gonna be no party, Lanette. Your training starts today," Burnet replied.

"Today!? What about next week?!" Lanette asked.

"Next week won't be friendly. Pack your clothes, shoes, snacks, deodorant, and hard drives. You're staying in a mansion," Burnet replied.

"Okay, I'm confused! Please explain in every detail!" Lanette said, and Burnet, Brigette, and Mako (male) did. "Oh, fuck that! Smart army, smart leaders, a thousand weapons, uh-uh! Nope! Fuck it! Leave me out of it!"

"No training for you, then," Brigette said.

"That's not fair, big sister!" Lanette said, then the rooftop collapsed, destroying most of Lanette's things. In shock, Lanette yelled, "MY LITTLE HOME! MY COMPUTERS! MY FILES!"

"I told you so, but you wouldn't listen," Brigette sang.

"Did you forget to send copies to your friends? Yes? Too bad," Burnet said.

"You can redo your work at the mansion anytime, Lanette," Brigette said.

"Nice try, Brigette! Take me to Bill's place, Burnet. He lives in Route 25, north of Curelean City," Lanette said.

* * *

Above Cerulean City...

At Route 25, Lanette said, "That's the house!", but Burnet fired M19 bullets against it. Brigette and Celio held Lanette. "BURNET, NO!"

"YES!" Mako (male) said.

"Who's doing this!?" Bill said, desperately crawling under his bed.

Done, Burnet went inside, then she found Bill before dragging him out. "Want to become a survival expert? Still care about your current job? Come with us."

Peeing in his pants, Bill stuttered, "W-ho a-re you!?"

"Lanette's sis-in-law," Burnet replied.

"YOU GUYS WIN! I'LL TAKE PART OF THE STUPID WAR!" Lanette said furiously.

"W-war...?!" Bill said. 

"Yes, Bill, and it's time to man up in this catastrophic earth. Cowardliness will kill you soon if you don't do it," Bebe said.

"Today, for example. You were faltering, and you were leaking on yourself. If another person was the shooter, you would be dead by now," Celio said."

"And don't forget about that cataclysmic story you told us before. As a high-school student, you were pinched, punched, kicked, hammered, thrashed, teased, and left for dead. What would you do if it were to haunt you again? Nothing? Grow some balls, man. Not insulting you. Just trying to help a best friend live a better life," Cassius said.

"Chapter eight of my "Revenge" novel: A 23-year old man had nightmares of fiendish people abusing him in the past. When he woke up, he said, "This has to end", and he did an excessive amount of training before annihilating his abusers and creating a campaign to annihilate all bullies! Fictional novels like that encourages people like you to have fearless character traits, too, not just reality!" Shauntal said.

"Listen to them, Bill. It's for your own good," Hayley said.

Bill tilted his headed down for a few seconds, then he put it right back up, saying, "I'm gonna man up... today."

"Welcome to the club, Bill. Let's go to your new home," Brigette said.

* * *

 Valerie and Olympia's mansion..

"We've recruited nine people and two dogs. The dogs are around the backyard," Burnet said.

"Brilliant. Now, complete the next task," Olympia said.

"Who will participate?" Valerie asked, then Burnet, Brigette, Cheren, Suzy, Zane, Grant, Mako (male), Mako (female), Ira, Uzu, and Nonon raised their hands. "New recruits! Tour time!"

~ Mission Thirty-Seven: Making it less hard ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Republic City, round two. Mako (LOK) led them to the base of the intelligent army while killing the police and military. Unlike the others, Uzu was using two swords. Guns weren't his taste. Ira didn't fire a bullet from his mini-gun yet.

After getting there, Ira shouted, "TERMINATION MODE INITIATED!", before shooting, then Cheren, Uzu, Burnet, and Mako (male) killed the men that evaded and blocked Ira's Minigun bullets. Behind Ira, Cheren, Uzu, Burnet, and Mako (male), Mako (female), Suzy, Zane, Grant, Brigette, and Nonon defended them from every last living officer, military member, and prison guard in Republic City.

Done, they collected every ammo and weapon in the base, and Mako (male) said, "That wasn't so bad."

"Did you get shot, Cheren?" Suzy asked, touching Cheren.

"I'm 100% okay, Suzy," Cheren replied, but Suzy kissed him for the hell of it.

"Didn't I tell you to get off my man!?" Kuvira yelled, then the gun-holders aimed at her.

"Get a boyfriend in hell, bitch!" Cheren said. Then, the gun-holders wasted more ammo, but Kuvira used her own swords and speed, protecting herself. "Ineffective! Leave, guys!"

"But-"

"Do it! I'll figure out a way to kill her!" Cheren cut Mako (male) off. They left, but Suzy was still here.

"I'll help you, Cheren!" Suzy said; Cheren was battling against Kuvira in a sword fight.

"Suzy!? You should've left with them!" Cheren said.

"Cheren! We're fuck buddies, and fuck buddies help each other in any situation!" Suzy said.

Pissed, Kuvira pitilessly jab Cheren's face and throat while knowledgeably blocking Suzy's bullets without even seeing her. "I shall give you death for fucking my man!"

"Cheren doesn't like you, you delusional cunt!" Suzy said.

Kuvira went towards Suzy while blocking Cheren's bullets and smirking. Suzy timorously stepped back. "Kuvira's survival IQ must be over 300..." Cheren thought before using his special power to get towards Suzy and disappearing with her. Good idea to get away from that formidable boss fight.

* * *

 Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"Did you kill her, Cheren?" Mako (male) asked.

"It's impossible to kill Kuvira, Mako (male). She's the smartest fighter I've seen in my entire life," Cheren replied.

"There were rumors that she had done twenty-five years of heavy training in a hazardous campground. Could be true," Mako (male) said.

"If she retreats as the last enemy alive, we'll have a chance against her depending on the number of our gang," Cheren said.

"Take me back to your home, Cheren. It's been a very long day," Suzy said.

"We'll come back, Mako (male). Just need plenty of rest first," Cheren said.

* * *

Ash's house...

Ash was passed out in his bathroom. Vomit and empty liquor bottles were everywhere, too, even on his clothes and sandals. His girls and pets knew he was here, and they agreed not to bother him.

"Had enough drinking, you distressing bastard?" Glacia said. She and Drake were double-penetrating Foxxy to death.

Ash opened his eyes. "Glacia..." Ash said, then someone phoned him. "Hello...?"

"Where are you, sweetie?" Fran asked.

"San Fran," Ash replied.

"If you're naked, get dressed. I'm taking you to Guaruja," Fran said.

"Guaruja. It's on that Rocket hideout list," Ash said. "Is everybody else there?"

"All but Aeris. She won't be available for next week as well," Fran replied.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Some war," Fran replied before ending the conversation.

"Ash," Glacia said.

"What!?" Ash yelled.

"Once you're done with Guaruja, go to Castelia City and find four women that look almost like this detestable slut. Then, have a talk with them about this slut's background before killing them and anyone who had supported her self-hating bullshit," Glacia said.

"I won't forget about it," Ash said.

* * *

 

Total kills: 281

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9, AK-47, Molotov Cocktails, Bomb Detonator, Shovel

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $23,931.00

* * *

 

Total Kills: 214

Legit Kills: 2 (Brock and Blaine)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $3,102.13

* * *

 

Total kills: 326

Legit kills: 7 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, M19, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $2,222.33

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Twenty-seven of forty

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mission thirty-nine will contain a lot of Graphic Language, more rape, and heavy racism.

Chapter 20

~ Mission Thirty-Eight: Multiple tasks ~ (Boss: Mary, Karen, Fran, and Penelo)

"Sorry I'm a little late. Had to take a quick shower," Ash said. His new attire: Blue pants, a white shirt, and brown shoes. Generic, but those were the first things he grabbed before the shower part.

"Ain't that big of a deal. To the zoo!" Penelo said.

"The zoo?" Ash said.

* * *

The zoo...

At the zoo, they met Spike, Jake, Natalie, Jimmy, Kei, Yumi, and Helga (all from the Ape Escape series), and Penelo asked, "Now what?"

"We release all primates in the zoo, store them in a truck, and then bring them to our private airplane. Then, we take the primates to our zoo in Boston, go to our rival's zoo, kill him and his employees, and steal his primates," Spike replied.

"Ditto," Helga said.

"We're doing all of that work just to get your drug money? Very satisfying," Penelo said.

The overconfident, hothead Kei sighed frustratingly. "Why even bring these fucking idiots here, Spike? You know I can do this goddamn shit all by myself. I've fought alone in drug wars and theft missions for god's fucking sake. Nobody but me! Me, me, me, me!" Kei whined.

"Please don't try to start this again, Kei," Spike said.

"Yeah, keep your mouth shut," Helga said.

"Call us idiots one more time, and I'll treat you like you're a fucking fan of a team we hate!" Mary said.

"You threatening me, you four-eyed, crimson-haired bitch!? I oughta punch those ugly glasses of yours and make your eyes bleed!" Kei said.

"Enough!" Spike and Helga said.

"Then, do it, pussy!" Mary said before getting shoved hard.

Fran threw punches against Kei's face promptly, and Kei failed to counterattack due to Fran swiftness.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING MY BROTHER!" Yumi cried, but Fran remained in berserk mode.

Jake, Natalie, and Jimmy drew their firearms, but Spike said, "Let her," then they put them back under their shirts. Six security guards and three untrained dummies tried to subdue Fran, but Fran beat them and Kei with her nightstick, striking terror into spineless people.

"I SAID STOP!" Yumi said.

"If you were constantly mistreated by your brother, you shouldn't be by his side," Lightning said.

"He had done it more than a dozen of times..." Yumi said.

"You should be ashamed for that unnecessary screaming. Don't embarrass yourself again," Serah Farron said.

After that savage beatdown, Spike said, "You're fired, Kei."

"Beat it," Helga said.

"Whatever! The business will die without me around! Peace out!" Kei said, then he left the zoo.

"Arrogant dickhead," Karen said.

"Moron didn't even punch my glasses! What a wuss!" Mary said.

"Drop the nightstick and put your hands behind your head, bunny ears," a cop said, but Mary killed him and his partner. People ran the hell out of the zoo.

"Bring the truck here, Jake!" Spike said, heading to the primates' area with Natalie, Jimmy, Yumi, and Helga.

"And murder the filthy cops!" Helga said.

Every cop that appeared died. Ash still had Molotov Cocktails to make the killing faster, but if he were to use them, the truck would be in flames. Driving the truck in reverse, Jake aided them; the back of the truck was already opened. After the Brazil SWAT team came, Spike, Natalie, Jimmy, Yumi, and Helga threw their bananas in the truck, luring the primates. 

"Go, Jake!" Helga said, closing and locking the back of the truck.

Jake did, then everybody else fought their way out before taking a few parked vehicles, following Jake, and shooting more SWAT dudes. Ash, on the other hand, used two Molotov Cocktails. They were still a few miles from the airplane. Even worse, they had to deal with Brazil's FBI, SWAT, and regular cops, which could eat up most of their ammo.

""I've fought alone in drug wars and theft missions for god's fucking sake. Nobody but me!"" Mary mocked Kei. "Moron would've been dead if he had done this alone."

"Exactly," Fran agreed.

"BURN!" Ash said before using all of his Molotov Cocktails.

After they sorted out the pursuit problem, they celebrated prematurely, making it to the airplane. Sadly, they still had company left.

"Here comes the military!" Penelo said.

"Hurry, hurry!" Spike said. Ash, Mary, Karen, and the Final Fantasy characters blazed gunfire against the military tanks, and the Ape Escape characters did their part.

"My AK-47's empty!" Vaan said.

"Does anyone have explosive weapons?" Ashe asked, but Ash tossed all of his bombs before detonating them, exploding the tanks. "Never mind!"

"They're in!" Helga said, then the non-Ape Escape characters got in.

As Spike took off, more military tanks came, but their missiles missed the plane. "That was tough!" Spike said.

"Toughest part of a mission we've done so far!" Helga said. She and Spike were the only ones in the control room.

"Do you need a long massage, Mary?" Fran asked.

"Long? Are you sexually attracted to me? Just kidding. Do the back," Mary replied.

Fran's massaging commenced. "If I were, I'd give you flowers, chocolates, money, weapons, and drugs. Have you and Karen kissed before?"

"During a threesome with Ash, yes, but we're not lesbians," Mary replied. "You and Penelo?"

"Post-ambush. Penelo was almost killed," Fran replied.

"But not lesbians. Oh, that feels so good, Fran! Move your hands a little lower. Yeah, that's it. Damn, you're good at this," Mary said.

"Feel free to ask for more massages. I'm always available," Fran said.

"Um... What do you do for a living... Ash?" Yumi asked.

"Screwing my girls at home, killing, selling drugs, doing tasks, and painting," Ash replied.

"You paint? I do, too. I usually sell my paintings for more money. Bostonians love 'em," Yumi said.

"Topics?" Ash asked.

"Primates doing what humans do in real life. Skiing, diving, swimming, climbing, using guns, exercising, driving, et cetera," Yumi replied. "You?"

"Any request from my friends," Ash replied. "How long has your brother treated you like garbage? If you're uncomfortable with the question, you don't have to reply."

"For twelve-years. It began after I had saved him from two fat bullies at middle school," Yumi replied.

"Was he like, "Why did you butt in, bitch!? I can help myself!"?" Ash asked.

"Uh-huh," Yumi replied. "One time, I had rescued him after a botch drug deal, and I was told to jump off the Bay Area bridge."

"That's fucked up," Ash said. "Why did Spike even keep him around before today?"

"Because Kei had proven himself to be super good during his solo missions. Furthermore, he got into an argument with Spike and Helga after he and Jimmy were instructed to steal bananas in a banana factory, and he said if Spike wouldn't let him work alone after the count of ten, he'd take his own life. I was begging Spike not to let it happen," Yumi replied.

"Did Kei fail the mission?" Ash asked.

"Yes, and he was in critical condition. His surgery lasted for 36 hours," Yumi replied before sighing. "I hate the presumptuous version of my brother. I want my old brother back."

"What made him act like a jackass?"

"Our deadbeat mother. When our father was asleep, she visited us for a little, and she set the house on fire before leaving. I ran out, shouting for help. But Kei used all of his strength to drag our father out. A day before the bully incident, we met our mom in prison, and she told Kei this, "I've heard about you saving your father on your own. That's bold for an eleven-year old. Soon, you'll encounter more unfriendly things. Handle them alone, and you'll become a man before you turn eighteen". If time machines actually exist, I'd go back in time and tell dad, Kei's younger self, and my younger self not to visit mom."

"The only way to save him is to have long talks with him everyday until his immature level goes all the way down. But if he doesn't want to talk to you, don't give up on him," Ash suggested.

"Your advice is greatly appreciated, Ash. Thanks," Yumi said.

"You're welcome," Ash said.

* * *

 The mansion's backyard...

Six hours later, Bill played a "beat the clock" version of target practice outside;  Burnet, Brigette, Lanette, Arcanine, and Houndoom were watching it. Lanette had already played it and her time was a minute and two seconds. Before that, Burnet had on a thick protection suit, and she had used a gun with fake bullets, a plastic sword, and fake arrows for the dogs' training, which was a success.

"28, 29, 30! Great work, Bill! Try harder, Lanette!" Burnet said.

"Humph! I'm done with guns for the time being! Fight with me!" Lanette said.

"Combat training it is."

* * *

Boston...

More hours later, Spike parked his airplane behind the zoo, then he and co. used more bananas, luring the primates into their new areas. "To Specter's (Ape escape; human version) zoo!" Spike said.

"We need ammo first, Spike," Penelo said.

"We have a lot here. C'mon," Spike said.

After using a truck to take a seven-minute drive to Specter's zoo, Ash fired a bullet, saying, "Go!", to every kid, parent, and customer, then they ran the hell out. An employee of Specter's shouted at his co-workers for help before getting killed. They got killed, too, but Specter, with two Tech-9s, fled.

"Take the primates while I deal with Specter and the cops," Ash said, going after Specter.

The annoying obstacles, also known as the cops. Ash killed those clowns, but each stop gave Specter a slight edge of escaping. However, he was a slower runner than Ash. He got on top of a building, but that didn't stop Ash. Then, he leaped toward another rooftop, but so did Ash. Piqued, Specter dropped down before landing on a disposal and taking a motorcycle from a biker couple that had made out.

Back on the streets, Ash jacked someone's motorcycle, but he still couldn't reach close to Scepter. He was about to shoot him, but a call prevented it. "I don't have time to talk!"

"Is Specter dead, Ash?" Penelo asked.

"Fuckface won't quit, and the cops are on my ass!" Ash replied.

"We won't start the deal until you come back to the zoo, okay?" Penelo said, then Ash began to fire Tech-9 bullets.

Still keeping his eyes on the road, Specter put the gun next to his back before shooting, and he moved left and right every three seconds. Every bullet Specter fired was almost unavoidable. The only way Ash could stay healthy was to drive behind other vehicles. But that'd make the boss fight more nettlesome.

"The road's blocked!? Since when did that happen!?" Specter said before going to a mall. That was Ash's saving grace, but Specter's misfortune.

In the mall, Ash shot one of Specter's hands. Civilians ducked and screamed. Specter dropped his Tech-9, enabling Ash to use two of those bad boys. More damage inflicted on Specter until his health percentage went to zero, then he fell into the fountain. Dead. Ash returned outside, took the same motorcycle he rode during the chase, found a pay n' spray before clearing his wanted level, and then went back to Spike's zoo.

"Now, let us do business!" Karen said.

At the end, Ash's group got $100,000.

"Long live the drug world!" Penelo said.

"$50,000 again, Fran? Cool," Ash said.

"When will you come here again, Ash?" Yumi said.

"Probably tomorrow or the day after, Yumi. Gotta clear things first," Ash replied.

* * *

 Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

Meanwhile, Cheren and Suzy came back to the mansion. "How did the new recruits do, guys?"

"Terrific, especially Bill," Burnet replied.

"He has a new look. Check it," Brigette said.

They did, then Suzy dropped her jaw, dropping her purse. "Looking good, Bill!" Cheren said. Bill's alternative look: Shaven head, a black shirt with a death skull logo, black shorts, a cursive tattoo font (bring it) on his forehead, two red snake tattoos on his legs, lightning tattoos on his arms, and black boots.

"'Sup," Bill said.

"I... I don't know what to say to you, Bill... Oh, of course I do! You look badass!" Suzy said.

"Are you getting sleepy, Burnet?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah. Just got through training the dogs for the third time," Burnet replied.

* * *

Back to Ash, he heard loud music from a small building. "Who the hell is playing "Thriller"?" Ash said before getting in that building and seeing every Rocket dancing with their eyes closed. Ash scoffed. "Bozos," Ash said. Next, genocide, and the destruction of the radio. Then, he took a Chainsaw. "Hold on! Brazil has three more hideouts! Boa Vista, Paulista, and Ananindeua, and they're far apart!"

He called Cheren.

"Doing something, Cheren? No? Burnet? Asleep? Damn. Can you and Suzy go to Boa Vista, Paulista, or Ananindeua for me? Just one of them. I'll do the other two. Republic City's cleared? K. Some chick tried to fuck you there? Is she hot? Man face!?" Ash laughed after that for ten seconds. "A woman with a man face wants to fuck a man with a partially lady face. Ironic, man," Ash said.

~ Mission Thirty-Nine: More secrets ~ (Boss: Glacia and Drake)

"The fuck!?" Ash said, seeing a confederate flag on top of a purple van.

"They're in that van, Ash!" Glacia said.

"Goddamn brain-dead self-hating motherfuckers!" Ash said before going to van and opening the back, scaring the Foxxy four.

"Don't you ugly fuckers move!" Ash said, getting in the van. "Did you cunts bitches watch the video where I murdered Foxxy and those racist assholes!? Did ya!?" Ash asked, then they nodded fearfully. "Who else is on that cunt's side!?"

"Underground... people..." Foxxy Yella replied.

"WHAT FUCKING UNDERGROUND PEOPLE!? WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY!?" Ash asked.

"The W.W.T.W.W.T.B.W., "We Want The Whole World To Be White"," Foxxy Yella replied.

"You sick fucks! Take me to them!" Ash demanded, then Foxxy Dark, Lil' Foxxy, and Foxxy Yella went to the front of the van before driving. "What, fat ass!? You wanna eat fifty cheeseburgers before death!? HUH!?"

Foxxy Phat was afraid to reply.

"Ain't saying shit, eh fat bitch!?" Ash said.

"Leave her alone!" Lil' Foxxy cried.

"You shut your fucking mouth, you ugly skank ho! I've fucked many short women and they are a trillion times hotter than you! Does anyone else want to say something to me!? Scared!? Cunts!" Ash said.

* * *

 At the underground, collective gasps from white racists and self-hating black people happened because a stranger, Ash, held their members hostage. "What the fuck is up, motherfuckers! Wooo! Pathetic motherfuckers! KKK shit, rebel flags, neo-nazi logos! LAME! SO FUCKING LAME! Before you retarded fucks get ass-raped by Satan's cock in hell, explain why Foxxy became a race traitor!"

"I was responsible. I've taught her how to hate on her own race, and she enjoyed every word coming out of my mouth. Together, we had caused race riots around New York and many states down south. One notable example: the spelling bee contest. I had told her to spell the word "knickers" and she was pretending to get pissed off at me. Also, she and the other Foxxys pretended to be sluts to kill black customers and take their money. On the show "Drawn Together", her getting mad at Clara and other racists for saying racist remarks to her was all an act! Boy, people were stupid to believe that she was a strong black women sticking for her race. Some episodes showing and mentioning her "past" were fake, too! How she became slutty, how she had a beef with the Board of Education, all fake!" the guy from the "Spelling Applebee" episode said, the leader of the club.

"Okay, I've heard enough of that fucking shit, prick!" Ash said before killing and wounding all W.W.T.W.W.T.B.W. members.  
"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Fuck to the fucking yeah!"

"BITCH!" Glacia cursed, raping Foxxy's anus with each hard thrust. Drake used three fingers against Foxxy's vagina, violating it. An entertained Phoebe cackled with laughter, paddling the asses of The King and Clara. "BEING PROUD OF WHO YOU REALLY ARE MATTERS IN LIFE, BITCH! BUT YOU DIDN'T DO THAT SHIT!"

"SOR-"

"SORRY, NOTHING!" Glacia cut Foxxy off.

"Slice them, Ash!" Drake said.

First, Ash decapitated Foxxy Phat's head, then he sliced Foxxy Dark's throat before splitting a neo-nazi dude in half. Two members tried to crawled away, but Ash murdered them gruesomely. He cut a torso of another member, killed three more in a super-graphic way, and then jabbed the chainsaw deep inside the leader's chest. Done.

"THAT WAS FUN, WASN'T IT!?" Phoebe asked, pinching Foxxy's clit and punching her head.

"HELL FUCKING YEAH!" Ash replied.

Phoebe used her tentacle powers, a gift from Satan, to bind and rape Clara and The King again before shoving two tentacles inside Foxxy's mouth, and she said, "Slaughter The King and Clara's whole family next, Ash!"

"I fucking accept, Phoebe!" Ash said.

Total kills: 344

Legit Kills: 1 (Specter)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9 (x2), AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $73,631.00

* * *

 

Total Kills: 214

Legit Kills: 2 (Brock and Blaine)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $3,102.13

* * *

 

Total kills: 326

Legit kills: 7 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, M19, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $2,222.33

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Twenty-eight of forty

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mission forty will also have Graphic Language, but it, and rape, will be the last.

~ Mission Forty: More scums to terminate ~ (Boss: Phoebe)

"Motherfucking cocksucking fucks!" Ash said, making every racist look at him. "The fuck y'all motherfuckers doing!? Throwing a motherfucking racist party in this motherfucking land!? Whatever the fuck it is, it's gonna fucking end right fucking now, you shit-faced motherfucking cunts!"

Neither racist had a weapon. They ran, but Ash used his Handgun and Machete, shooting and slicing the ones close to him, respectively.

"Shit! You beheaded that fucking prick so fast, Ash! Pow! Right in the fucking throat! The fucking heart, Ash! Fuck yeah! That was cool! AK-47, Ash! Yes! Fucking pinheads are running so damn slow, even a goddamn rookie would get 'em! Behind you, Ash! There! Would've killed that fucktard regardless. Those fuckers are getting to the castle, Ash! Got 'em! Get in there!" Phoebe said.

There was no one in the main floor. But in the prison room below it, Ash killed two guards before freeing multiple interracial couples and going to the second floor.

He found and killed a skinny woman in room one, a midget in room four, and a normal-sized man in room six, but he couldn't find anyone else. The next one had two cousins, male and female, having sex while playing racist music in room 5.

"That goddamn shit is a fucking disgrace, you twats!" Ash said.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Room 9. Ash saw Bleh (Drawn Together), Clara's mentally disabled cousin, and three kids in the closet. Ash killed Bleh, making the kids cry. 

"Shut the fuck up, brats!" Ash yelled, and they did. "Listen! I don't fucking kill kids, but after you fucks turn eighteen, I'll fucking shoot your fucking fucked-up brains!"

After the kids left, Ash checked the remaining floors and rooms before exiting the castle.

"Fun shit, Ash!" Phoebe said.

"Fuck you..." Clara said weakly.

"Fuck me? Fuck me!? FUCK ME!? NO, BITCH! FUCK YOU!" Phoebe said, then she slapped Clara. "Say, "You, Drake, and Glacia own me, Foxxy, and my fatass father for the rest of eternity."."

"You, Drake, and Glacia own me, Foxxy, and my fatass father for the rest of eternity..." Clara said.

"And say, "We suck."," Phoebe said.

"We suck..." Clara said. 

"HAHAHA! Suck my fucking tit, bitch! Suck that shit good!" Phoebe said.

Clara's suckling got started. Glacia patted Ash's shoulder, but Ash couldn't feel it. Glacia had The King on a leash, and Drake was gagging Foxxy with his dick. "We won't be needing you anymore, Ash. Farewell," Glacia said, then the spirits went back to the infernal regions.

* * *

 "Boa Vista? Paraíba or Roraima's Boa Vista? Sorry for not mentioning the state during our last talk. Roraima? Oh, good. You, Burnet, Brigette, Suzy, and others are gonna fight Madame Boss and her friends in a war next Tuesday!? In Kalos!? Are you for real!? Even if she dies in the war, we'll still have to do you-know-what. If I don't have to do anything for Karen, Mary, Penelo, and Fran that day, I might join. Wait! Aeris! Just a co-worker. Fran said that she'd be in some war. Probably a generic drug war or some shit like that," Ash was talking to Cheren on the phone while showering in his $30,000 Guaruja home.

* * *

 After a nine-hour rest, Ash headed to Paulista, which would take many hours to get there. At Anistar City, Burnet and Brigette brought Flannery (Pokemon), Liza (Pokemon, Hoenn), Tate (Pokemon), Wally (Pokemon), Marlon (Pokemon), Brawly (Pokemon), Nita (Pokemon), Dana (Pokemon), Morgan (Pokemon), and Evelyn (Pokemon) to the mansion. Marlon, Brawly, Flannery, Liza, Tate, Nita, Dana, and Morgan thought a little training over a war could help them in life. Wally, a shy and timid guy, wouldn't normally join high-risk activities, but he couldn't miss out on having sex with Flannery. Evelyn had a similar characteristic nature, but she wasn't into sex. She was here to stay close to her sisters.

"Got more new heads," Burnet said.

"Ten? Wonderful," Olympia said.

~ Mission Forty-One: Another continent to clear ~ (Boss: Burnet and Brigette)

Paulista...

Ash stopped cruising through the streets of Paulista, seeing an angry mob being locked outside a swimming building. "Could they be in there?" Ash said. Eight minutes later, Ash came back with a $100 climbing rope with a hook, then he used it, getting to the rooftop. Seeing Rockets swimming and playing with each other from the rooftop window, Ash stomped on the portion of the squared window he was standing on. After breaking it, he fell into the large pool, and he shot the fleeing grunts, killing eleven and wounding nine. The injured ones got outside, but the mob send them back in before mercilessly hurting them.

"Were donut shops giving out free donuts and coffee to the cops?" Ash thought, getting back into his car.

* * *

Boa Vista...

Boa Vista, Roraima! Cheren and Suzy had a long flight to get there, but they did get plenty of sleep. As they went a little further, they heard super-loud music, and Suzy said, "Metal?"

"The lyrics! "Madame Boss is our god, Madame Boss is our savior.". Damn Rockets are performing a concert!" Cheren said.

Close to a car, Suzy smashed the driver's window with her AK-47, then she and Cheren took it. "City's so wide, it's gonna take us forever to find the Rockets," Suzy said. 

"Suzy, look! That guy sitting at the back of a pickup is holding up a "Rocket rules" sign! His driver could lead us there," Cheren said. 

"If the concert's not sold out, that is," Suzy said. 

Outside the stadium, Cheren and Suzy saw three live screens of the concert. However, they couldn't get in. Lots of Rocket fans were blocking the entrance to the coliseum. "Damn. We'll have to find an emergency exit door," Cheren said.

Two security guards were guarding it. Suzy killed them, then Cheren blew the door, causing an alarm to go off, but the alarm wasn't louder than the music. Backstage, Cheren and Suzy massacred every grunt, and on the stage, they killed the singer, Charlie (OC), and three more Rockets, horrifying the fans.

"Concert's over!" Suzy said.

* * *

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

In the mansion's computer room, Bebe, Hayley, Cassius, Celio, Houka, Brigette, Burnet, Bill, Shauntal, Amanita, and Lanette were arguing over nerd-related stuff, and Cheren asked, "The hell is this about?"

"Nerd shit," Nonon replied; she, Mako (female), Suzy, Ira, and Uzu were the only non-nerds here.

"2679 x 47!?" Amanita asked.

"125913!" Houka replied.

"3052 divided by 19!? Celio asked.

"160.631578947!" Bill replied.

"3894573 + 47857!?" Bebe asked.

"3942430!" Burnet replied.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Nonon said.

"Where is Harvard University!? What's its type, motto, and endowment, and when was it established!?" Brigette asked.

"Cambridge, Massachusetts! Type: a private Ivy League research university! Motto: Veritas, and truth in English! Endowment: $32.334 billion! 1636!" Cheren replied.

"Cheren? You too?" Suzy asked.

"I went to college when I was thirteen," Cheren replied.

"999 + 651 x 9 divided by 52!?" Houka asked.

"1111.67307692!" Cheren replied.

"Mercury's atmosphere!?" Lanette asked.

"Surface pressure: trace! Composition of volume: 42% molecular oxygen, 29.0% sodium, 22.0% hydrogen, 6.0% helium, 0.5% potassium! Trace amounts of argon, nitrogen, carbon dioxide, water vapor, xenon, krypton, and neon!" Shauntal replied.

"The sun's photospheric composition!?" Hayley asked.

"Hydrogen: 73.46%, Helium: 24.85%, Oxygen 0.77%, Carbon: 0.29%, Iron: 0.16% , Neon: 0.12%, Nitrogen: 0.09%, Silicon: 0.07%, Magnesium: 0.05%, and Sulfur: 0.04%!" Cassius replied.

"What are the names of chapters 9, 16, 24, 29, 33, and 37 in "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"!?" Cheren asked.

"Nine: The Dark Mark, Sixteen: The Goblet of Fire, Twenty-Four: Rita Skeeter's Scoop, Twenty-Nine: The Dream, Thirty-Three: The Death Eaters, and Thirty-Seven: The Beginning!" Brigette replied.

"I was gonna answer that! Give me something harder!" Amanita said.

"How many chapters does the Harry Potter book series have!?" Brigette asked.

"198! That wasn't even ridiculously hard! You stink!" Amanita replied.

"No, you stink!" Brigette countered.

"Begone with your easy questions, you stupid Hoennian!" Shauntal said.

"Watch your mouth, fatty!" Burnet said.

"Don't talk to my girl like that, grandma!" Amanita said.

Now, the other nerds argued with them, and Nonon said, "Fuck this shit! Toad! Monkey! Take me and Mako (female) to the kitchen and feed us!"

"Yes, Snake," Ira and Uzu said before carrying Nonon and Mako to the kitchen.

* * *

Ananindeua...

"Fuck!" Ash cursed, evading five tanks, Rockets in motorcycles, and cops. Ananindeua was in disarray. Businesses were burning, people were rioting and stealing, and kids were hiding and crying. "Hey, didn't I see some Rockets!? Could they be in those tanks, too?"

* * *

After buying 20 grenades for $1,000, Ash found the Rockets and cops before throwing two grenades towards the Rockets in motorcycles, and they died in the explosions. Ash used more against the tankers. Four got destroyed, but one did not.

"Ash!" a rocket had his head sticking out of the tank.

"I knew it!" Ash said before letting his Tech-9s do the work.

* * *

At Spike's primate zoo, Ash found Yumi painting in the gorilla section. "Did you talk to him, Yumi?" Ash asked.

"I couldn't contact Kei, Ash. I'm worried about him," Yumi replied.

"Did you tell your relatives about him missing?" Ash asked.

"Yes, but they haven't seen him either," Yumi replied.

"What about your mom? Is she out of jail?" Ash asked.

"I haven't spoken to her since that visit," Yumi replied.

"Does he have other friends?" Ash asked.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot to call them! Gotta finish painting first!" Yumi replied.

"Someone's calling me!" Ash said before using his phone. "What?"

"We need to talk, Ash. It's about Brock and Flint," Lola (Pokemon) said.

"Still in Petalburg City with Caroline (Pokemon)? Okay," Ash said before clicking the end button. "Be right back."

Total kills: 477

Legit Kills: 1 (Specter)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9 (x2), AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $42,531.00

* * *

 Total Kills: 222

Legit Kills: 2 (Brock and Blaine)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $3,102.13

* * *

 Total kills: 326

Legit kills: 7 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, M19, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $2,222.33

* * *

 Hideouts cleared: Thirty-one of forty

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More spelling and grammar errors are cleared. Had to go back through some chapters again.

Chapter 22

~ Mission Forty-Two: Heated Rivalry ~ (Boss: May and Misty)

Petalburg City. It had been almost two months since Ash's last visit in this city. Ash went inside Caroline's house, Lola said, "Ash." She didn't look too good. She was greatly devastated over her son's death.

"My friend didn't mean to-"

"No, Ash. It's my fault," Lola cut Ash off.

"Huh?" Ash was puzzled. Lola was still here when Brock was shot in Pewter City, but what was she hiding?

"You should know this, Ash. Before Flint and I got a divorce in '09, I had found pictures of Suzy, animals, strapons, dildos, blood, gore, naked women doing different poses, different expressions, bullets, bullet wounds, and weapons in Flint's old USB flash drive. I asked him, "What is the meaning of this?", and he replied, "Brock and I had used them to create pictures of Suzy abusing animals, and he, Surge, and Blaine gave them to others. Suzy is not guilty.". Then, he showed me the cropped pictures in his seventh folder as proof. I didn't run to the police with the flash drive. Why? Because I wasn't sure if anything bad would happen to Brock and Flint afterwards. I had to think about that for hours. I was about to make the right decision the next day, but unfortunately, Flint got rid of the flash drive. I'm an idiot, Ash. I should've done it! Brock would be still be here if I hadn't fucked up! I'd made bad mistakes since I was seven, and the people I'd loved ended up on the wrong side of the road! Are you afraid to spout your opinion about me? Am I one of the the biggest dumbasses in the world? Did God put a permanent curse on me? Should I drop my relationship with Caroline, May, Misty, my kids, and my friends, and kill myself? Just go ahead and say it, Ash! I got my son killed!" Lola cried.

"Lola! How did you get Brock killed when you weren't even at his house!? That doesn't make any sense! You're not a dumbass, and you're not cursed! You're smart, you're beautiful, your smile is beautiful, you have playful kids that could ask you to play with them again and again, you're a fun person to hang out, you have trustworthy friends like me and Misty (Pokemon), and you have a bright future with Caroline, May (Pokemon), and your kids. Fact, not opinion. I know losing someone you love hurts so much, but calling yourself stupid isn't the answer. Abandoning your friends and family won't help, too. Everybody makes mistakes. Cliche, but true. The love ones you've lost will always be inside your heart, a great one. They'd say, "Keep your head up and stay strong for us, your friends, your family, and yourself, Lola", to you everyday, not words that'd lead you to self-destruction. You're a healthy fifty-two year old woman, and you still have a lot of years left. You ending your own life would be tragic, and a waste. Live and stay normal," Ash said.

Lola barely smiled. "You're a real best friend, and I'm happy to have you in my life. Your words touched me," Lola said.

Caroline came in. "Ash! I didn't know you'd come here!" Caroline said.

"I had invited him, Caroline. Personal stuff," Lola said.

"You mean about Brock?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," Lola replied before touching Caroline's hands. "Caroline. I'll never leave you and anyone else that loves me. I love all of you."

Caroline kissed Lola's forehead. "We love you too, Lola," Caroline said. 

"When is Brock's funeral?" Ash asked.

"We can't afford it, Ash. Flint gets a $1,000 paycheck every two weeks, but he uses the money on expensive bills, his station wagon, and the kids. The day before Brock's death, I was hired at a job Caroline, May, and Misty work at, a department store, but I hadn't gotten paid yet. The employees get $750, but it's still no good," Lola replied.

"Funerals are super expensive nowadays. The world is full of greedy clowns," Caroline said.

"Here's $10,000. Keep whatever's left," Ash said, giving Caroline and Lola the money.

"Thank you, Ash. I'll call you before the funeral," Lola said.

"And please buy a funeral attire. Not wearing them makes you a disrespectful human," Caroline said.

Daisy (Pokemon), Lily (Pokemon), and Violet (Pokemon), Misty's sisters, suddenly got in, and Daisy said, "Oh, thank goodness you're here, Ash! Misty and May need you in the Petalburg Woods!"

"Are they hurt!?" Ash asked.

"No, but they're wrangling with these two women that have guns!" Daisy replied.

"Fuck!" Ash cursed, running outside. Daisy, Lily, and Violet went with him.

"Don't let those bitches shoot Misty and May, Ash!" Caroline said.

* * *

Petalburg Woods...

The women May and Misty argued with were Lisia (Pokemon), Wallace's (Pokemon) niece, and Zinnia (Pokemon). "Hey!" Ash said, ending the arguing. "What gives!?"

"Ash. Meet Lisia, an ugly turquoise-headed cunt, and Zinnia, one of the biggest crybabies ever," May said.

"I don't give a crap about their names, May. I want to know why you guys are arguing with them," Ash said.

"In late 2011, the whiny little bitch and I were competing against one another in Rustboro's Mortal Kombat 9 tournament. I kicked the bitch's ass in less than thirty-seconds, and the bitch complained about me cheating! After the judge gave me a gold trophy, she threw a temper tantrum and Lisia attacked me, but me and Misty double-teamed that ass until Zinnia jumped in! Their dead boyfriend, Aarune (Pokemon), was yelling at us like a friggin' redneck. Sounded like he was born in one of Unova's southern states!" May said.

"In mid-2012, we found out that Zinnia had a miscarriage during a shootout in Castelia City, and we laughed at her ass! She was like, "WAAAAHHHHHH! STOP IT! STOP MAKING FUN OF MY UNBORN BABY'S DEATH!", and Aarune and Lisia made death threats against us! A year later, we hired a quiet man in red to murder Aarune after his hired thugs failed to rape us. Lisia and Zinnia were like, "DON'T DO IT! WE LOVE HIM!", before, "BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!"," Misty said.

"Now, they're back, WITH GUNS! How long did it take to get them!? Eight months! HOW SAD! What where you morons doing during that span!? Avoiding us!? Oops, I just stated the obvious!" May said.

"Both of you shut your mouths! Just shut up!" a teary-eyed Zinnia said.

"Awww, did we make you cry for the thousand time? Don't worry. Lisia's nipples are there for you, if you catch my drift," May taunted.

"DIE!" Lisia yelled, but Ash shot her and Zinnia fast, murdering both.

"Have fun in hell, bitches!" Misty said.

"Was that Wallace's niece I just killed!? Damn! I almost forgot about them being related!" Ash said.

"Who cares? They're both dead," May said.

"And you and Misty should've never laughed at Zinnia's miscarriage. You two had every right to bash Lisia, Zinnia, and this Aarune dude, but damn. Miscarriages aren't funny," Ash said. 

"If you hate someone that had one, it is," May said.

*ring*

"What do you need, Diantha?" Ash asked.

"If you have free time, visit (Professor) Augustine Sycamore (Pokemon), a friend in Lumiose City," Diantha asked.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"He needs more people to talk to besides me, Korrina, his two caretakers, and more of his friends. Help the blind dear out. He lives at 345 Summer," Diantha replied.

~ Mission Forty-Three: Imprisoned ~ (Boss: Diantha and Korrina)

Ash tapped Augustine's door, and Augustine said, "Coming!", before opening it.

"Diantha wanted me to talk to you," Ash said.

"Who are you!?" Augustine asked.

"Ash, Diantha's friend with benefits," Ash replied.

"Are you a hitman?" Augustine asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Then, kill Sina (Pokemon) and Dexio (Pokemon)!" Augustine begged.

"Your caretakers? Why kill them?" Ash asked.

"A week ago, I was diagnosed with lung cancer. Shortly after that, I told them that I was gay, and Sina and Dexio weren't happy about it. They said if I go to straight camp to change my sexuality, they'd spend their money to get my cancer removed. That deal was so disgusting, I had to reject it. But if I don't change my mind before Monday, they'll send me to a restricted straight camp in Oxford, Mississippi. Anyone with a brain knows that homosexuality, heterosexuality, and bisexuality are not choices. I love who I am," Augustine replied.

"Have you told anybody else about their plan?" Ash asked.

"They took my phone, and they put hidden cameras around the house and neighborhood to catch my movements," Augustine replied.

"I'll wait for those suckers to come here, so you won't have to deal with them anymore. I'll give you money to get rid of the cancer, too," Ash said.

"God bless you, Ash," Augustine said. 

"Who was your first caretaker before Sina and Dexio?" Ash asked.

"Lysandre, my ex-boyfriend. We had a super-lengthy love relationship and it was special. But in 2011, it went south after Lysandre created Team Flare, an evil group, and we broke up before Diantha hired Sina and Dexio," Augustine replied. "I haven't heard from Team Flare lately. You?"

"Me, four ex-Flares, my friends, and Diantha's girlfriend killed them," Ash replied.

"Ah, no wonder!" Augustine said.

"Who are you talking to, faggot!?" Sina asked. Ash turned the other way, then Ash shot Dexio in the throat, ending the homophobe's life.

"I got Dexio, but Sina is sprinting away," Ash said. 

"See if Dexio has my phone," Augustine said. Ash did before returning to Augustine with the phone and giving him $30,000.

"Call one of your friends to give you a ride to the hospital, while I go after Sina," Ash said.

"Go, Ash, go!" Augustine said; Ash was pursuing Sina.

"Who are you trying to call, bitch!?" Ash asked.

"My girlfriend, Emma (Pokemon)! You won't last against her!" Sina replied. "Pick up, Emma! Emma! Put on your suit (the same suit from Pokemon XY)! I'm being chased at Summer!" Sina said, then Ash hit her right leg. "MY LEG! HE SHOT IT!"

"Here's more!" Ash said before hitting Sina's back twice, then she fell.

"How do you want to die? Decapitation, a bullet to the head, or blood loss?" Ash asked.

"Screw you..." Sina didn't reply to Ash's question.

"SINA!" Emma shrieked before triggering her railgun, a heavy, but powerful weapon.

Ash got hit twice, which was a bad sign; 75% of his health was gone. "Where the hell did you get that gun from!?" Ash asked, hiding behind a car.

"Xerosic (Pokemon), my deceased guardian! He and Looker (Pokemon), another guardian that passed away, created this special suit for me. It enables me to run fast, hold heavy things, and heal any wound of any kind. After I kill you, I'll continue to hunt down the people who were responsible for their deaths! They sheltered and fed me after the death of my parents!" Emma replied, nursing Sina's injuries.

"Their murderer is me!" Ash said, rushing towards a backyard to find some health.

"YOU MURDERED THEM!? NOW, YOU'RE MAKING ME ANGRY!" Emma shouted; Ash had entered another backyard.

No health was found. The next two backyards were empty, too. Sina and Emma spotted Ash, but Ash jumped through a fence. Ash grabbed an aid kit before going back to the streets and activating his ability. Despite having his ability on, Ash lost a chunk of health, but he defeated Sina and Emma. Even better, Emma's suit was torn, not allowing her to carry her Railgun.

"Can't use your powers on a ripped suit? Oh well," Ash said before executing Sina and Emma with Railgun bullets.

* * *

 After Ash replenished his health, he went to Anistar City before finding Valerie and Olympia's mansion and beating the door. Since Lanette was the only person in the main room, she opened it. Then, she gasped.

"H-Hello there..." Lanette said, letting Ash in.

"H-Hi..." Ash said. Lanette's beauty got him hard.

Lanette got a little closer. "You must be Ash. Burnet and Brigette told me that you were coming here. I'm Lanette," Lanette said.

"Pleasant to meet you, sexy thing- I mean, Lanette," Ash said.

"I'm okay with "sexy thing" and other synonyms," Lanette said, blushing.

"TAKE THIS!" Nonon screamed, using a liquor bottle against Ash's head. Then, she and Mako (female) jumped him. "MONKEY! DOG! TOAD! GET IN HERE!" Nonon ordered. 

"Get off him!" Lanette said.

The others came here. Then, Burnet forcefully threw Mako (female) and Nonon towards Ira, Uzu, and Houka. The boys got them. "Hold them!" Burnet ordered; Lanette had led Ash to the medical room.

"LET US KILL HIM!" Nonon commanded.

"As the leader of this group, I say stay where you and Mako (female) are!" Olympia said.

"HE HAD ASSAULTED US, AND HE GAVE US TO RAGYO, OLYMPIA!" Nonon cried.

"Do I need to repeat myself again?" Burnet asked.

"FUCK HIS FRIENDS! IT AIN'T OUR FAULT THAT THEY DIED!" Nonon cried again.

"Shit!" Ash cursed; Lanette was treating his wound. "That was unexpected!"

"At least they didn't shoot you! That could've been worse!" Lanette said.

After Ash's wound was treated, Burnet showed him Arcanine and Houndoom. Both dogs looked different. Arcanine had on a fatter coat, and Houndoom's appearance was satanic (Mega Houndoom's appearance).

"Caitlin and Marley's dogs!?" Ash didn't expect them to become members.

"Had to kill them. Marley was going to kill Amanita and Shauntal, and Caitlin wanted to join Marley in heaven or hell," Burnet explained.

"I've never liked that bipolar trash anyway," Ash never really cared about Marley. "So when is the war?"

"Tuesday. Today's Sunday," Burnet replied.

"Got it. I'm heading back to Boston," Ash said.

"It was nice seeing you, Ash! Hope you help us!" Lanette said, then Ash went to Boston.

Total kills: 482

Legit Kills: 6 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9 (x2), AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $2,531.00

* * *

 

Total Kills: 222

Legit Kills: 2 (Brock and Blaine)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $3,102.13

* * *

 

Total kills: 326

Legit kills: 7 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, M19, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $2,222.33

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Thirty-one of forty

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to chapter 1-5 and edited them over again. Just a couple of mistakes I had to get rid of. I'll do chapters 6-10 before posting Chapter 24.

Chapter 23

~ Mission Forty-Four: Kei's fate ~ (Boss: Yumi)

*call*

"He's in Rome with our mom, Ash!" Yumi said.

"Rocket's there, too. We'll find Kei and your mom first," Ash said.

* * *

Rome...

It took them eight hours and ten minutes to get to one of the most populated places in Europe. Since the city was big, it'd take a miracle to see them under thirty-minutes. They didn't know where the search first. The airport didn't count because Kei and his mom had already left there.

* * *

 Sad to say, they went through 30% of the city in one hour and thirty minutes not seeing them yet. Yumi was exhausted. Why would Kei and his mom come here to begin with?

"Let's provide some respite from this, Ash..." Yumi said, sitting on the bench.

"Might as well. I'm stressed out," Ash agreed.

* * *

 After a thirty-minute rest, they went to other areas they hadn't explored yet. At a low-crowded area, Yumi looked to her left, and Ash looked to his right. A woman holding a cellphone next to her right ear just came out of a mini-fortress and Ash said, "Yumi. Don't that woman look just like you?"

Yumi took a hurried look, then she affirmed, "That's her!", before dashing towards her mom. "Where's Kei!?"

"Yumi? Yumi! You've grown into a pretty woman!: Yumi's mother said. "How has life treated you?"

"TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Calm, Yumi. He's on his way here to kill thugs in black and red," Yumi's mother said.

"Rocket!? Move aside!" Ash said. 

"This is Kei's job, handsome. The Rockets and I have made a deal," Yumi's mother said. 

"That was the purpose of him being with you!? To make deals with countless groups of thugs before watching Kei fight them on his own!? You're a horrible mother!" Yumi said.

"She's a good mother, Yumi!" Kei said. 

"How!? Aren't you forgetting about the day when she ignited the house, almost killing us and our father, the same father that took good care of us on his own!? She left us six years prior to that incident, too, Kei! She doesn't love us! She'd rather see us dead! Oh, now I get it! She put her words in your head during that visit, so she could see you get killed with her own two eyes!" Yumi said.

"The past is the past, Yumi! This is the present! You're just butthurt because you're not as good as I am!" Kei said.

"That's not what this is about, Kei! It's about your life!" Yumi said.

"I'm fine, Yumi! Get out of my face and never speak to me again!" Kei yelled.

After Kei went in, drone guns shot his arms, legs, right eye, ears, and middle-section, and he cried in a lot of pain.

"KEI!" Yumi screamed, getting close to her blood; Ash had disabled the drone guns and killed four grunts.

"Piteous boy," Yumi's mother said, walking away; Ash had cleared the last room.

"HYPOCRITE!" Yumi shouted at her mom.

"Yumi... Sorry..." Kei apologized.

"I forgive you, Kei..." Yumi said.

Finished, Ash fast-traveled to Boston with Yumi and Kei before sending Kei to the hospital. "Yo, docs! Nurses! Get this man!" Ash said.

* * *

Boston's hospital...

Thirty-two hours later, Ash visited Spike, Jake, Natalie, Jimmy, Yumi, and Helga in the hospital's lobby room. "Any updates on Kei?"

"The surgeons are still operating his body. They said it'd last thirty-two to thirty-five hours," Yumi replied.

"I'll wait with you guys. I don't have anything to do as of now," Ash said.

* * *

 Three hours later, Ash, Spike, Jake, Natalie, Jimmy, Yumi, and Helga went to Kei's room, and Yumi asked, "How are you feeling, brother?"

"A little funny," Kei replied.

"Glad you're okay. Your sis needs you," Ash said.

"I need her, too. I need a second chance. No more cocky attitudes from me," Kei said.

"I've already rehired you, Kei. Hope you heal fast," Spike said.

"My phone," Ash said, stepping outside and answering his call. "What?"

"Burgh's been busted, Ash! Meet me outside my museum!" Lenora said.

"I'm on my way, Lenora," Ash said.

~ Mission Forty-Five: Divorce ~ (Boss: Lenora)

Nacrene City...

"Hawes got Burgh arrested, I know," Ash said. "Where did Burgh get arrested?"

"Here," Lenora replied.

"Why cheating on Hawes, Lenora?" Ash asked.

"That bucket head never loved me! No sex, no plans to go out at night, no nothing! All he ever cared about was that museum, the one my father gave to me before he died! The reason I hadn't filed for divorce was because of his great cooking! I'm not that good of a cook!" Lenora replied.

"But he went to Joy and Jenny's wild party with me, you, and many people, right?" Ash said.

"Remember him saying, "For twenty-four years, I was never invited to a party, not even my mean relatives' parties! This is the right time to ignore the museum and have fun!"?" Lenora quoted Hawes. "Bust Burgh out of jail, then kill Hawes!"

"Where is Hawes?" Ash asked.

"1256 Glenn. If he ain't there, look for a silver Cadillac. Tag: LFZ-4521."

* * *

Ash went to the police station before shot every cop in sight, and Burgh jumped with joy. Then, he got him out. Burgh got his things, then he and Ash killed extra cops before taking a cop vehicle.

"You going to Hawes' house?" Burgh asked, slowing down the cops for Ash.

"Lenora wanted me to, after getting your ass out of the pig palace," Ash replied. "Not gonna lie, but you and Lenora look cute together. How did you get busted?"

"According to the cops, Hawes said that I was assaulting a homeless man. Didn't do it," Burgh replied; Ash had drove into an alley. The cops went past it.

"I find it funny that he wants you off the streets, but loves the museum more than Lenora," Ash said.

"Ever read "Fake Lover" by Amanita?" Burgh asked. "Fennel had wanted me to read it while we, and Bianca, were traveling to Columbia for a drug mission."

"No," Ash replied.

"I didn't like the ending. It was one of the worst endings I've ever read from a novel," Burgh said. 

"How did it end?" Ash asked.

"The husband had discovered his wife's suicide letter under her laptop. He didn't have enough time to stop her from exploding her late father's Italian restaurant and herself. Amanita should've had the wife cheating on her husband," Burgh replied, then Ash reversed the car before putting it on "drive".

"Not a fan of nerd stuff like novels, but I agree. Bullshit ending," Ash agreed, then he spotted the right tag and vehicle. "LFZ-4521! Silver Cadillac! Got him!" 

"Need help?" Burgh asked.

"Nah. I got this," Ash replied, then he fired his Railgun against the Cadillac, adding Hawes to his legit kills list.

"That gun's the shit, Ash! Looks rare, though," Burgh said.

*call*

"Hello? Fran? Alright," Ash said. 

* * *

 Goldenrod City...

Ash, Burgh, and Lenora went to Mary and Karen's place to see what the next mission was about. Every employee, not counting Aeris, was here.

"Goons (Final Fantasy characters) had terrorized Fran's sisters' (Jote and Mjrn from Final Fantasy XII) and their workers (Final Fantasy characters), persecuting them at gunpoint, taking their drugs and stronger weapons, and defacing all over their drug palace. Payback is the key! But they need us to outnumber those scumbags! Get sufficient rest! Then, the mission will commence!" Penelo said.

"Does the mission take place in Central European Time?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Penelo replied.

"Damn it..." Ash cursed.

"Something wrong?" Fran asked.

"My friends and their friends will fight a group at the same day and time zone, and the confirm time is 12 p.m.," Ash replied.

"If we finish the mission fast, you'll be able to get to them before their war ends. Now, off to bed!" Penelo said.

Total kills: 540

Legit Kills: 7 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9 (x2), AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $2,531.00

 

* * *

 

Total Kills: 222

Legit Kills: 2 (Brock and Blaine)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $3,102.13

 

* * *

 

Total kills: 326

Legit kills: 7 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, M19, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $2,222.33

 

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Thirty-two of forty

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 6-10 are completely edited. I'll do 11-15 next.

~ Mission Forty-Six: Big events ~ (Boss: Mary, Karen, Fran, and Penelo/Valerie and Olympia)

Final Fantasy Land...

It was 11:50 a.m. They came to this massive country at 11:20 a.m, but Jote and Mjrn's place was far. Lenora also came despite not working for Mary and Karen. But she sucked at using guns.

Jote and Mjrn's workers were Maria (Final Fantasy II), Leila (Final Fantasy II), Arc (Final Fantasy III), Rydia (Final Fantasy IV), Krile Mayer Baldesion (Final Fantasy V), Locke Cole (Final Fantasy VI), Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII), Zidane Tribal (Final Fantasy IX), Alphinaud Leveilleur (Final Fantasy XIV), and Alisaie Leveilleur (Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn).

Jote and Mjrn beamed at Ash, giving salacious looks and circling around him. Their female employees thought Ash was hot, too.

"Did you copulate with this delectable man, middle sister?" Jote asked.

"No, but we kissed," Fran replied.

"Just that? Shameful. A exquisite employee deserves special treatment," Mjrn said.

"Not to be rude, but I'm in a hurry," Ash said.

"Then, we shall get our objective over with!" Jote siad.

* * *

Kalos' Route 13

11:59 a.m. Valerie, Olympia, and their team met the Furisode Girls and their team at Route 13; they were spread apart. Rivals were glaring at one another; Mako (male) vs. Korra and Asami, Mako (female), Nonon, Ira, Uzu, and Houka vs. Satsuki, Ryuko, Nui, Ragyo, and Rei, and Valerie and Olympia vs. Kali, Katherine, Linnea, and Blossom. Kuvira was blowing kisses at Cheren, and Wally and Evelyn were stepping back.

"Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, 12:00! Go!" Kali said, then both sides began shooting and charging at each other; Kuvira was running straight towards Suzy, but Suzy, along with Evelyn and Wally, dashed towards the Power Plant.

"Stop, Suzy! I just wanna talk to you!" Kuvira said.

"I won't let you go near her!" Cheren said, but he winded up getting whopped; Mega Houndoom and Arcanine were viciously ripping Korra and Asami's soldiers' heads off.

Burnet was riding on Arcanine, killing the soldiers with one Shotgun blast. Lanette, Brigette, and Bill killed more soldiers at close range. Cheren called for help, but that did not work because Kuvira owned Grant, Zane, Liza, Tate, Morgan, Bebe, and Hayley with her deadly martial art techniques. She could beat the rest of Cheren's allies like this, but her main goal was to kill Suzy and fuck him.

Madame Boss shot Burnet's shoulder, and Burnet fell off Arcanine. "Damn it, who did that!?" Burnet asked, standing up.

"Hehe. Guilty as charged. Let's say we ignore guns and fight with melee weapons," Madame Boss replied.

"I don't mind, but you're going down!" Burnet agreed.

Burnet's Megaton Hammer vs. Madame Boss' windpipe, two weapons that could deal great damage!

"Surrender and die!" Satsuki said, sword fighting against Uzu.

"Pusillanimous clod, constraining yourself to escape from your pitiless mother! Have you, Ryuko, Rei, and Nui gotten abused by her!?" Uzu said.

"Watch your mouth, Uzu, or I'll have your head as my trophy!" Satsuki threatened.

"Did she strap the four of you in chains and beat you endlessly, or did she do other horrid things to fulfill her fetish!?" Uzu asked, but Ryuko intervened, going ballistic.

"MOTHER HAD NEVER HARMED US!" Ryuko said. She was using a red scissor blade (the same one from the show).

"My sisters! Let me join!" Nui said, teaming up with her sisters. But Mako (female) and Nonon immediately aided Uzu.

"Three on three, bitches!" Nonon said.

Nonon vs. Satsuki, Mako (female) vs. Ryuko, and Uzu vs. Nui, all with swords/blades. Houka vs. Rei and Ira vs. Ragyo happened, too, but they were using firearms. Their unique personalities were making the fights interesting, especially the Mako (female)/Ryuko fight.

"Bad, Ryuko, bad!" Mako (female) said.

"Can't think of a better sentence to say!? Too bad you still have that messed up brain in your coconut head!" Ryuko said.

"Pint-sized Jakuzure, I must say your sword skills are the same level as mine, but you and your congregations of fighters won't be victorious!" Satsuki said.

"Oh, we will win, you stinkin', big eyebrow bitch!" Nonon said.

"How did you lose your left eye, Nui!? Ragyo!?" Uzu asked.

"Hehe! Uzu sure loves asking pointless questions! What a tool!" Nui said.

"I was saved by Ragyo from a war an Africa, she taught me, Ryuko, Satsuki, and Nui everything under the sun, and we were married after Soichiro was sent to Rosalina's institution! Ragyo is love! Ragyo is life! Anyone that's against her shall be subjected to a slow and painful death!" Rei said.

"Enslaved by Ragyo with altered minds, precluding you to have your own freedom. The emotions are forced, and the damage is ineliminable," Houka said.

"ENOUGH WITH THESE FALLACIOUS ASSUMPTIONS!" Rei said.

"Your friends tried so hard to distract my precious little devils. Pitiful," Ragyo said.

"No matter what happened behind the scenes, you, Rei, Satsuki, Nui, and Ryuko must be eliminated ASAP!" Ira said.

"Come out and have a little girl talk with me, Suzy! You're losing my patience!" Kuvira sang, looking for Suzy inside the Power Plant.

After a minute, Kuvira found Suzy, Wally, and Evelyn in the cleaning supplies closet, and they screamed.

"Don't you dare!" Cheren said, then Kuvira looked at him.

"Fight or fuck, sweetheart?" Kuvira asked; Suzy, Wally, and Evelyn had ran away from her.

"I'll never fuck you, even if you're the last woman on earth!" Cheren said.

* * *

 Back to the other war, Ash and co. were fighting Vayne Solidor (Final Fantasy XII/the leader), corrupted judges (Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, Ghis, and Zargabaath, all from Final Fantasy XII), and half of Vayne's workers; the other half were already dead.

"This is taking too long!" Ash said, murdering Bergan, Drace, and Ghis before saving Basch from Gabranth.

"Burn in hell, twin brother," Basch said.

"I quit, lord Vayne!" Zargabaath thought, leaving his team.

"Who is that man!?" Vayne said; the number of his workers were decreasing rapidly. It was his fault for messing with the wrong people.

After Vayne died, Ash got $10,000 from Fran before going to Lumiose City, one of the two cities that was close to Route 13, the other being Courmarine. Kuvira continued to own Cheren, while Asami and Korra thwacked Mako (male) with crowbars, easily owning him. Shauntal and Amanita came to Mako's (male) aid, but a three on two fight didn't do much for the good guys.

"Bad dogs! Bad dogs!" Christoper said; Mega Houndoom and Arcanine were chasing him, Rosalina, Sephiroth, and Aeris. Two Rocket grunts and three psychiatric employees blocked the dogs from running further, but the dogs violently attacked them afterwards, ripping their arms and legs, eating their guts, pulling out their eye sockets, and castrating their testicles.

"You'll regret jilting us for that sex change patient after our side wins, Valerie!" Blossom said before getting shot in the leg by Olympia. "OW!"

"Do you have something else to say about me, Blossom!?" Olympia asked, but Blossom went behind Kali, Katherine, and Linnea.

"Quit being a pussy and fight, Blossom!" Valerie said.

"Ash has arrived!" Phoebe said; she, Clara, Foxxy, The King, Glacia, and Drake were watching the war from above.

"Took you long enough, Ash..." Cheren said.

Ash couldn't get his Railgun out in time because Kuvira knock him down with a forceful karate kick. Lanette tried to shoot Kuvira's head, but Kuvira dodged them,. Kuvira picked up a nearby rock before throwing it towards Lanette's head, stunning her. Then, she leg-swept Lanette. Ash and Cheren got up.

"Bullets are unaffected against her," Cheren said.

Ash, Cheren, and Lanette couldn't hit her with their fists or feet. Kuvira was THAT GOOD.

Seeing Ash, Aeris went towards Kali, Katherine, Linnea, and Blossom before saying, "Madame Boss' grandson is here. Let's retreat, and I'll come up with a plan to keep Team Rocket safe. I don't want to be seen eye to eye here."

Agreeing with Aeris, Linnea yelled, "WE'LL BE BACK! RETREAT!", then all the main antagonists left. Only the soldiers, Rocket grunts, and psychiatric employees died in the war.

"That was it!? BOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Phoebe cried.

"We had received injuries, but we endured a hellish war," Olympia said.

"It was hell. Had to defend myself from Madame Boss and her Rockets in a melee fight ," Burnet said.

"I didn't know your fangirl was super powerful, Cheren. She wouldn't let us lay a finger on her," Ash said.

"Her friends are tough, too!" Amanita said.

"And they broke our glasses!" Shauntal said.

"It's good that we lived, but it's bad that Kuvira, Asami, and Korra survived! My brother's death must be avenged!" Mako (male) said.

"Unless we expose Kuvira's weakness, we won't be able to kill her. She had beaten up seven of our people contemporaneously," Cheren said.

"Dude... Dat war... It was so chaotic! Brawly and I had seen an unhinged war on Undella's beach while surfing and smoking pot!" Marlon said.

"Pitbulls, dudes with RPGs, businessmen, crossdressers, all of that bizarre stuff! That ain't something you see often in real life, man," Brawly said.

"Was FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE there!?" Flannery asked. She had used a Flamethrower during the war.

"Oh, yeah! One dude used his Flamethrower like, *imitates random guy's action*, and another dude flung his Molotov Cocktail at a businessman's face!" Brawly replied.

"F'N COOL!" Flannery said.

"Then, a dude with a cap came outta nowhere and, "POW POW POW POW POW POW!", those fools!" Marlon said.

"Was it Hilbert (Pokemon)?" Cheren asked.

"Hell to the yeah, it was that bad dude!" Marlon replied.

"Haven't spoken to him since July of 2012," Burnet said. "The hell did he go?"

"Vermont. He said he's done with violence and drugs," Cheren said.

"Dude needs to come out of retirement and help us, man," Brawly said.

"We don't need him," Cheren said.

"Do I still get paid?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Ash," Valerie replied.

"Fuckin' Satsuki! Almost killed her!" Nonon said.

"I saw it, Nonon-sama! You were like, *imitates Nonon's moves*, and I was like, *imitates her moves* against Ryuko!" Mako (female) said.

"When the next war begins, her ass is mine!" Nonon said.

"What do you think of the name "Satsunon", Nonon-sama?" Mako (female) asked.

"Sounds fuckin' retarded! "Ryumako", too! I bet some fat fuckin' virgins living in their momma's basement created those retarded nicknames! Makonon for life, goddamnit!" Nonon replied.

"MAKONON 4 LFYE!" Mako (female) said.

* * *

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

After all the workers got paid, Ash, Burnet, Brigette, Suzy, and Cheren looked at the remaining Rocket locations on the list.

"Johannesburgh, South Africa," Cheren said.

"Lagos, Nigeria," Burnet said.

"Hmmm... London, United Kingdom," Ash said.

"London? Can I go with you?" Lanette asked.

"Course you can," Ash replied.

~ Mission Forty Seven: Thirty-Two plus three equals? ~ (Boss: Suzy, Brigette, and Lanette)

Lagos, Nigeria...

"Smoking? What a shame," a female Rocket caught Brigette and Burnet smoking.

"Do you have a drug rehabilitation? We can't fight away our addiction of smoking," Brigette asked. Because the city was huge, Burnet and Brigette had to smoke a lot cigarettes to prevent boredom.

"Why shouldn't we? Other drug rehabs are no longer here in this city. Us Lagos Rockets want everybody to be smokeless!" the Rocket replied.

"We'll take it!" Burnet said.

"Great! After you two complete sessions of our drug rehab program, I'll give you free membership cards of Team Rocket. With the card, you can ask us anything you want, and we'll give it to you," the Rocket said.

* * *

 At the hideout, the Rocket said, "I got more!"

"More smokers!? When will the smoking end!? It causes lung cancer, a divorce, a stroke, diabetes, anxiety, heart disease, wrinkles, asthma, vision loss, weight loss, erectile dysfunction, ear infections death, explusion, etc.! Gah!" a male Rocket said.

Burnet snickered. "Halfwits."

"What did you just say to us!?" the female Rocket asked.

''You hear me! You Rockets don't give two shits about peoples' conditions of smoking! Why aren't there other drug rehabs around? Here's an easy answer: You liquidated them! You want to expand the team!" Burnet replied.

"How many people did you add? 5? 10? 15? 20? Doesn't matter!" Brigette said.

There were thirty-seven Rockets in the building; five were in this room. Brigette shot them, then Burnet rushed to another room, shooting more members, old and new. From the room on Brigette's left, Rockets came out, but Brigette disposed them. And on the right, she killed a Rocket that was covered with gooey cheese.

Back to Burnet, she fought unarmed Rockets with her Megaton Hammer, crushing skulls one at a time. Armed Rockets showed up, but Brigette fired her Mac-10 bullets against them. Her older girlfriend whacked the last target.

"Although this hammer is heavy, it's pretty useful!" Burnet said.

"How much does it weigh?" Brigette asked.

"Approximately fifty pounds," Burnet replied.

* * *

In London...

"NERD!" A male Rocket shouted, getting noticed; he and his Rocket friends had taken over a sidewalk.

"Are you talking to me!?" Lanette asked.

"Who else would I talk around this block, you wench? Why don't you get off the streets and read some comic at the nerds convention?" the male Rocket said, then Lanette got mad. "Getting angry, eh? What are you going to do? Say "Stick and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me", or tell Ash to stick up for you?" he asked before laughing with his pals. "Clenching your teeth? How cute! Did a bully trip you before landing your face on a cafeteria plate, ruining your lunch? Have you gotten a wedge? Did someone put you in a locker before screaming, "HELP ME, MOMMY!"? Did-"

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH!" Lanette cut the Rocket off before shooting his intestines, shocking him and his friends. "WHAT NOW!?" Lanette said, but the Rockets remained in the same state. Now, they ran, leaving their wounded friend behind. But Lanette's perfect accuracy got them.

"GODDAYUM! YOU GO GIRL!" Ash said.

After making such a bloody mess, Lanette spin-kicked the Rocket that taunted her, and he passed away.

"That rage! It was epic!" Ash complimented.

Lanette giggled. "Thanks!"

Now, they heard police sirens.

"Gotta roll!"Ash said.

* * *

 

In Johannesburgh...

"No way!" Suzy said; Rockets were showing their fake I.D.s to two security guards while entering a club.

"They must've gotten bored in their hideout," Cheren said.

"Oh, I left my I.D. at your place! Shoot!" Suzy said.

"You don't have to get it," Cheren said. Then, he pulled out his martial art moves on the security guards' asses.

Inside, Suzy fired at the ceiling, shouting, "EVERYBODY GET OUT!", then she and Cheren killed every grunt they see. The employees, DJ, the owner of the club, and club-goers got the hell out.

"What the hell did we do!?" a grunt asked, hiding behind a bartender's counter with his living friends and waiting for Suzy and Cheren to get closer.

"Here's a hint: Satoshi (Ash's middle name)!" Cheren replied before tossing a Grenade behind the counter, then it went boom.

* * *

 

Outside the mansion, Lanette, Burnet and Brigette were chatting about the cities they went to. Ash wasn't here.

"We're back!" Suzy said.

"How was Johannesburgh?" Burnet asked.

"Decent," Cheren replied.

"Rockets tried to get their club on, but we spoiled it," Suzy said.

"GLACIA!" Glacia said; her spirit had appeared close to the gang, scaring them.

"You dead bitch! Almost gave me a heart attack!" Burnet said.

"I wasn't twenty inches away. Silly me," Glacia said, then she returned to hell.

Total kills: 565

Legit Kills: 12 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9 (x2), AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $17,531.00

 

* * *

 

 

Total Kills: 233

Legit Kills: 2 (Brock and Blaine)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $8,102.13

 

* * *

 

 

Total kills: 345

Legit kills: 7 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, M19, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $7,222.33

 

* * *

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Thirty-five of forty

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit the rest of the chapter before posting Chapter 26, which will be very long.

~ Mission Forty-Eight: a new animal buddy ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"Come to the master room now!" Valerie yelled, and then everybody went in there.

"Watch this video. It was uploaded fifteen minutes ago," Olympia said, clicking the play button on a facebook video.

"Good morning, ladies and gents. I'm Lance (Pokemon), and this is Koga (Pokemon), Will (Pokemon), and Bruno (Pokemon). We're here to address our followers that our new leaders, the Furisode girls, need your help. In two weeks, a war will occur at Kalos' Route 13. Come to Kanto's Fuschia City if you want to participate," Lance said.

"The Furisode girls will meet you at 198 Walker St. on Friday. Time: 6:00 p.m.," Bruno said.

"As for my followers, be sure to wear masquerade masks!" Will said.

"They don't have to, Will!" Lance said.

"Lance, honey! Masquerade masks are-"

"They're irrelevant, you eccentric nutcase!" Koga cut Will off. "But poison darts aren't, nor poison arrows for that matter. If you have them, waste them on our targets and their army, and they'll succumb from the effect of the noxious substance. If not, I'll share my collection with the team."

"Before we end this video, I'd like to say that we've had an unpleasant encounter with the Furisode girls' rivals during a party. We were drunk, saying nasty things to them," Lance said, and then the video ended.

"We had to use a Facebook fake account to follow their group account. We knew they were up to no good," Olympia said.

"1) Eradicate them 2) Delete their video, and 3) Create a topic about the Furisode girls and us postponing the war. That is the mission," Valerie said.

"I'll give it a shot," Burnet said.

"Do something wicked to them, Burnet, like put a viper in a box, and watch them open it!" Brawly suggested.

"Then, they'll go, "AAAAAHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!", because vipers are friggin' barbarous, man!" Marlon said.

"Sweet plan!" Katharine said.

"Sounds fun! All I need is a big 'ol box, a Christmas wrapper paper, a pen, and a note!" Burnet said.

"Vipers, and mongooses, are commonly found at Route 114 of Hoenn. For centuries, Hoennian vipers and mongooses fight against each other, and other creatures gained extreme interest in their tempestuous rivalry, most notably humans. Outside of battle, they'll feast on an assortment of smaller animals. But in battle, they'll eat each other depending on the aftermath. Interestingly, they will obey humans as long as you give the carcass of their rival and the other recommendations of their diet," Houka said.

"Brainiac," Nonon said.

* * *

 At Route 114, a Seviper was having trouble against a horde of Zangooses in a five-on-one fight. Other Sevipers had died from the fight, leaving her as the sole survivor. The fight ended because Burnet killed the Zangooses, then Burnet beheaded the Zangooses; Brigette and Lanette were healing the wounded Seviper.

"Go on," Burnet said, rubbing the Seviper's head. Then, the Seviper ate the Zangooses' heads one at a time, slowly growing her affection for Burnet. "If you help me, I'll serve you more dead mongooses until you're full."

"Mongoose alert!" Brigette said.

Burnet killed the incoming Zangooses, then the Seviper roamed around Burnet's body, liking her more. "I'll leave the headless mongooses for your family and friends," Burnet said, collecting the Zangooses she just killed. "Get in my box and wait for your targets to open it. Then, kill them!" Burnet said, then the Seviper nodded.

* * *

 At Fuschia City, Burnet put the box near Koga's door before pressing the ringing button, disturbing Koga, Bruno, Will, and Lance. Then, she joined Brigette and Lanette behind Koga's car, waiting for someone to open the door.

"A present? And a note?" Koga said; Bruno had grabbed the note.

"It says: For you, Will. Sincerely, one of your masquerade followers on facebook. P.S. You'll identify my name below the masquerades"," Bruno said.

"Oh, joy!" Will said.

"Don't! It could be a trick!" Koga said.

"Nonsense! My followers had never laid nasty tricks on me! Plus, I don't have any haters!" Will said.

Will unwrapped it, then the Seviper surprise-attacked him against the neck, having him screeching. Lance tried to get his firearm from the kitchen, but the Seviper used her sharp tail against his head four times, causing him to slump. Bruno fell victim to the Seviper's slashes, weeping on his knees. And finally, the Seviper wrapped around Koga's neck, choking the life out of him; Bruno, Will, and Lance had died from their fatal injuries.

"FATHER!" Janine (Pokemon) said. She, Falkner (Pokemon), and Roxie (Pokemon), looked horrified. "COPS! HELP!"

"Sic 'em!" Burnet ordered, then the Seviper charged at the trio before murdering them horrendously. "Silence any witnesses!" Burnet said, carrying the corpses to the living room.

As the Hoennians and the Seviper initiated their task, Burnet took over the computer, removing the video from the boys' facebook group account and making a long topic about the cancellation of the war (not true). Then, she stored the dead bodies in the attic before grabbing Koga's keys, getting out, and locking the door.

* * *

 At the mansion...

"Look who we have!" Burnet said, bringing the Seviper in. That frightened Surge, Evelyn, and Wally.

"Whoa, bro! That's a huge ass viper!" Marlon said.

"Koga's daughter and in-laws were decimated, too. I've never gotten along with them," Burnet said, feeding the Seviper four Zangooses.

"Now that the mission is finished, we move on to the next one. Go on common social media sites like Facebook, Twitter, and Youtube, and search for insanely popular internet celebrities. If they want to work with the Furisode girls, hack their accounts!" Valerie said.

"Hacking, a hobby that shall never slip away!" Houka said.

"And skip Tumblr. That site is infested with no-life, craven, hypocritical SJWs. They post on other sites, too, but Tumblr's their main one," Olympia said.

"Let's get to work!" Bill said.

~ Mission Forty-Nine: Chores ~ (Boss: Mary, Karen, Fran, and Penelo)

"Your sisters need me? What for? Okay," Ash said, chilling in his other home with Domino, Aldith, Jessie, and Cassidy.

* * *

 Meeting with Jote, Mjrn, their female employees, Mary, Karen, Fran, and Penelo, Ash asked, "What is the mission?"

"Take off your clothes and clean up our house," Jote replied.

"Best mission ever!" Ash said.

* * *

 For three hours, Ash did these chores: Sweeping the floors, washing dishes, washing and drying the vehicles, wiping every dusty vase/computer/tv/etc., polishing the furniture, cleaning the rooms, cleaning the attic, cleaning the basement, and painting the hideout pink. Aeris had stopped by and told Ash to come with her after the cleaning.

"We don't have much time, Ash!" Aeris said, stopping Ash and the girls from talking sexually to each other.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it," Ash said.

Total kills: 565

Legit Kills: 12 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9 (x2), AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $17,531.00

 

* * *

 

Total Kills: 233

Legit Kills: 2 (Brock and Blaine)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $8,102.13

 

* * *

 

Total kills: 352

Legit kills: 14 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, M19, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $7,222.33

 

* * *

 

Hideouts cleared: Thirty-five of forty

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

~ Mission Fifty: Lured ~ (Boss: Aeris)

Near Rosalina's house...

"In here, Ash!" Aeris said, opening Rosalina's door. Then, she and Ash went in before closing it.

"Are we digging for hidden treasure here?" Ash asked, but Sephiroth came from the kitchen. "Ain't you the guy from Gaia?"

Now, Madame Boss and Christopher showed up, surprising Ash. "Madame Boss!?"

Aeris put her Revolver next to Ash's head, saying, "One move against Madame Boss and I'll blow your head off!"

"Aeris!? You and M-"

"Sephiroth and I had already seen a picture of you from Madame Boss when she and Christoper were adding Rocket hideouts in Europe, Africa, Asia, Australia, and the Americas, four weeks prior to that rendezvous in Levi's Stadium," Aeris explained.

"Who else, Aeris!?" Ash asked.

"Them," Aeris replied; Ragyo, Satsuki, Rei, Nui, Ryuko, Rosalina, Kuvira, Asami, Korra, Kali, Katherine, Linnea, and Blossom had appeared.

"Cheren's fangirl!? The Furisode girls!? The tall woman!?" Ash said. Then, Rosalina went closer to him.

"Be prepared to get drugged at my institution, gorgeous," Rosalina said, fondling Ash's chest.

"If you don't change sides, I'll have to kill you, sexy," Ash said.

"Sorry, Ash, but I love being evil," Rosalina said.

"Step aside!" Kuvira said, pushing Rosalina away from Ash before kicking Ash's balls. Ash squealed. She grabbed his throat, raising him. "If you don't spit out Cheren and Suzy's location in ten seconds, I'll pulverize your privates and crack your neck!"

"That wasn't part of the plan, Kuvira! Find Cheren and Suzy yourself, or wait for the next war to commence!" Aeris said.

"Humph!" Kuvira said, dropping Ash.

"Why would you waste your time on a guy that hates you, Kuvira!? Besides, you're ugly, and Suzy's hot! Lovers or not, Cheren can get some of that hot ass as much as he wants, while your unappealing ass burn in the netherworld! And who was the last unlucky guy that fucked you!? Some ugly fuck with a paper bag on his head!? What happened to him!? Did you kill him for fucking another woman!? Did he kill himself for not having free will!? Whatever it is, it doesn't give you the right to chase Cheren! Do Cheren and Suzy a favor and harm yourself while watching them fuck each other! Then, you'll die! One more thing, did you suffer years of torment for looking so goddamn ugly!? Yes?! GOOD! UGLY CUNT BITCH!" Ash ranted.

"Ouch..." Sephiroth said.

"Oh, my..." Kali said.

"Wow, grandson..." Madame Boss said.

Hurt, Kuvira bellicosity punched Ash's chest expeditiously, having him cornered. Since 2010, no one had the balls to super-trash talk against Kuvira face to face, not even a group of people, but Ash did it for Cheren and Suzy, two friends he cared about.

"Don't kill him, Kuvira!" Katherine said.

"SHUT IT, BITCH, YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!" Kuvira cried before repeatedly clobbering Ash's head.

Korra and Asami tried to keep Kuvira under control with their fighting tactics, but Kuvira neutralized them painfully befor glaring at her other friends. Korra, Asami, Madame Boss, and Ragyo weren't afraid of her, but the others were.

"DO ONE OF YOU WANT A SAVAGE BEATING, TOO!?" Kuvira asked.

"Jesus, Kuvira... You could've killed him..." Asami said, grabbing Korra's hand and pulling her up.

Breaking down in tears, Kuvira sobbed on Asami's chest. "I apologize for my stubbornness, Asami... His words... They were hurtful..."

"You are forgiven, Kuvira..." Asami said, patting Kuvira's back.

"Take her away," Sephiroth said.

As The Legend of Korra characters left, Ragyo picked up Ash's insensible body before rocking him like a baby. "Ash looks so adorable like this. Impotent and wounded. You and your son should've abducted Ash as a toddler, interning him under the Rocket world and indoctrinating him to become a member," Ragyo said.

"We'd agreed to kidnap his mom and wait for her to give birth to Ash, but we couldn't find her, and we eventually dropped the plan," Madame Boss said, placing Ash's items on Rosalina's couch.

"Aeris," Rosalina said, leaving with the gang.

"Yes, Rosalina?" Aeris asked.

"Have you ever fantasized about Ash plunging your special area?" Rosalina asked.

Aeris scoffed. "Like hell I would!"

"Never ask inappropriate questions to my woman again, Rosalina," Sephiroth said in disgust, grasping Aeris' ass.

"I never knew you two had a thing for each other," Rosalina said.

* * *

 At Rosalina's institution, Ash regained consciousness, looking around his prison room. He was incapable of moving his arms, thanks to a straitjacket. But lucky for him, Delia had taught him how to break free from those things when he was younger.

Ragyo, Satsuki, Ryuko, Rei, and Nui came in. "How was your unusual slumber, Ash?" Ragyo asked.

"Like shit. Ain't a stranger of it," Ash replied.

"If you see my ex-husband, Soichiro, tell him I said hi," Ragyo said.

"How the hell I am supposed to know what he looks like when I've never met him?" Ash asked. "Hell, I've yet to meet someone named "Soichiro"."

"Easy. We're almost the same height," Ragyo replied, exiting the room with her girls. Then, the Furisode girls went in.

"More visitors? Shoo!" Ash said.

"Wanna be lonely all of a sudden? What are you up to?" Blossom asked.

"And don't come up with something like, "None of your business", because you're our business!" Linnea said.

"I like being alone," Ash lied.

Katherine sighed, rolling her eyes. "You lying sack of trash."

"You won't skedaddle out of the institution, Ash," Kali said.

"Who said I would?" Ash asked.

"You," Kali replied.

"You didn't hear me say it," Ash said.

"But you're thinking about it," Kali said.

"Alright, you win! But after I get out of this joint, I'm gonna kill everybody that put me in here!" Ash said.

"We will see, Ash," Kali said.

"Where are my belongings?" Ash asked.

"In Rosalina's house. It's a mile away from here," Blossom replied.

Now, it was Korra and Asami's turn to see Ash.

"Where's that man face?" Ash asked, but Korra kicked his face, knocking him down.

"It's Kuvira!" Korra said.

"I know that!" Ash said.

"Thanks to you, Kuvira punished herself for hitting us, and she'll skip the second war," Asami said.

"Ain't my problem that the butthurt loser got her feelings hurt. Cheren despises her. End of story," Ash said.

"I'd love to kill you straightaway. But I've never broken any promises. However, if Rosalina were to change her mind on keeping you alive, I'd be the first, and last, to harm you," Korra said.

Next up, Madame Boss and Christopher.

"In spite of my fate, Team Rocket will expire! My friends know where the five remaining locations are!" Ash said.

"But can they persist the gauntlet? With Aeris' money, I've inflated the difficulty in each city, making them impracticable to erase. I'm using mine to add new cities in the future," Madame Boss said.

"Oh, you're just bluffing!" Ash didn't believe her.

"We'll pay you another visit after they're dead. C'mon, Christopher," Madame Boss said.

"Yes, my elegant queen," Christopher said.

And last, Sephiroth, Aeris, and Rosalina.

"Not only will you go through innumerable rounds of lsd, but sex as well," Rosalina said.

"You had to tell her about me, didn't you Aeris?" Ash said. 

"Mary and Karen were talking about how much you were fanatical about sex, and how big your junk was," Aeris said.

"My other male patients aren't attractive, and their cocks are below five inches," Rosalina said.

"Why own an institution?" Ash asked.

"(Princess) Peach (Super Mario Bros series), my old friend, had a long-time boyfriend (Mario), and he died from cardiac arrest two years ago. She was never the same. Earlier this year, she was diagnosed with clinical depression, leaving me no choice but to put her in a mental institution. But she didn't make it. The staff said that Peach committed suicide, but an ex-staff, who had quit the day after Peach's death, showed me photos of the staff abusing her. Shattered over the neglect and abuse against Peach, I went in that institution and annihilated every staff. Then, I've decided to run my own institution and capture every normal being! When I met Aeris and Sephiroth outside this city, I told them about my scheme, and they agreed to help me before introducing me to our other allies. Ragyo was the star of my career, capturing her ex, and multitudinous victims of her choice," Rosalina replied.

"I feel sorry for your dead friend, but you? You've lost your damn mind," Ash said.

"You'll love me when we get it on, Ash. But before we get started, I must do two things, change my attire and get an lsd syringe!" Rosalina said.

As Rosalina skipped away, Aeris pistol-whipped Ash, sending him to the floor.

"Did that hurt?" Aeris asked.

"If the damage wasn't that high, I'd say no," Ash replied.

"But it'll be higher against your drug-dealing friends," Aeris said.

"No! Stay away from them!" Ash said.

"We won't kill them straightaway, Ash, but in twenty-four hours! Think you can successfully escape!? I doubt it! I was never friends with Fran, Penelo, and their crew! Penelo and Fran's money was more significant than developing a friendship with them!" Aeris said.

"Enjoy your permanent vacation here, Ash," Sephiroth said, leaving the room with Aeris. Finally.

It didn't take Ash that long to free himself from the straitjacket. But after he stepped in the hallway, a staff member jabbed two syringe needles in Ash's shoulder, injecting special medicine (the same substance that Cidolfus Demen Bunansa made) inside him. Angry, Ash beat him up, then the effects kicked in.

"What the... What kind of lsd did he inject me...? It usually takes... between thirty minutes... and an hour... for the drug... to kick in... Holy shit, I'm tripping balls... It's pitch black... and I'm lost..." Ash said, getting high from the dangerous drug.

"I feel something cold... An elevator! Yes! But where are the buttons...? There!" Ash pressed the buttons at random. "Open sesame...!" Ash then heard the elevator opening sound effect. "Bingo!" Ash got  in before lowering his hand to his left and discovering more buttons. "Click! That better be... the right button..." Ash said, then the elevator door closed "The heck...!? Flashbacks...!? Glacia... Phoebe... Drake... The bigots (Foxxy, Clara, and The King)... The burning castle... Another flashback...! Team Aqua and Magma...! Dad... Team Plasma... Leaf (Pokemon) and Cynthia (Pokemon)... THE FUCK KIND OF DRUG IS THIS...!?"

The elevator stopped, then Ash got out of it. "MONSTERS!" Ash saw Dragonite, Tyranitar, Mega Tyranitar, Salamence, Mega Salamence, Metagross, Mega Metagross, Garchomp, Mega Garchomp, Hydreigon, Goodra, and Kommo-o coming towards him. "I'M NOT SCARED!" Ash then kicked the staff members' asses before going left, exiting the institution. "FIREBALLS!? THEY SOUND LIKE CAR ENGINES...! I'M OUTSIDE!" Ash said, then he went left. Better be the right way..."

"That guy's walking differently as if he's been drugged..." (Princess) Daisy (Super Mario Bros. series) said, standing on the other sidewalk. "Hey, mister! Stop!"

"WHO'S TALKING TO ME...!?" Ash said before seeing a giant, but armed Snorlax going after him. "Drop that big ass gun! I'm too young to die!" Ash said, running away. "Outta my way, you walking bananas!"

"I'm not armed!" Daisy (SMB) said.

"Liar!" Ash said, then he tripped, bumping his head against the concrete. "OW!"

"Did you just escape from Rosalina's psychiatric hospital?" Daisy (Super Mario Bros series.) asked, then Ash looked at her (the Snorlax).

"Yes, but don't kill me!" Ash replied.

"I'm not going to murder you. I can help you," Daisy (SMB) said.

"If you know where Rosalina's house is, take me there! I have a black device that can quickly transport me to places I've already visited," Ash said, then Daisy (Super Mario Bros. series) grabbed his hand, running with him. "How long have you known Rosalina? Yellow's pussy! Oh, there goes the flashbacks again!"

"Since we were kids. She's a mess," Daisy (SMB) replied.

"Peach. Team Flare!" Ash said.

"She told you about Peach? It sucks that Peach is no longer alive, but Rosalina's actions don't help," Daisy (SMB) said.

"Mom! I mean, have others known about Rosalina's actions?"

"No. Had I tried to take snapshots of Rosalina's criminal acts, I wouldn't be here talking to you. I'm prohibited from entering her place," Daisy (SMB) replied, then she and Ash made it to Rosalina's house. She elbow-striked the window before opening it and going in with Ash.

"Do you see my stuff?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Daisy (SMB) replied, giving Ash his stuff except for his device. "Where do you want to go?" Daisy (SMB) asked, checking through the cities from the device.

"Anistar City," Ash replied.

"I was born there," Daisy (SMB) said, then she and Ash went to Anistar City. "Destination?"

"A mansion," Ash replied.

There, Ash said, "I've been drugged by the Furisode girls' ally, Rosalina!", then everybody rushed to the main room. "Leprechauns and unicorns!? This drug is pure hell!"

"Am I the leprechaun!?" Nonon asked angrily.

"I don't know who's who! I need some rest!" Ash replied.

"Let me take you to a room, Ash," Lanette said.

Ten hours later, Ash groaned, waking up from his long slumber. "V-Valerie...? Olympia? Burnet? Brigette? Lanette? I'm back to normal! That drug was a mess!"

"What drug, Ash?" Lanette asked.

"Beats me! The world was black, humans were turning into monsters and bananas, fireballs were acting like cars, and flashbacks were precipitating all over the place!" Ash replied.

"Who would create a drug like that? If it's for sale, it'll affect millions of lives," Burnet said.

"The creator of that drug is probably Rosalina's bud! I'm going back to that hospital and smoke her and her staff!" Ash said.

"We'll aid you, Ash!" Suzy said, walking inside the room with Cheren.

"Me too!" Daisy (SMB) said.

"Your fangirl had beaten the living crap out of me, Cheren. But she won't take part of the second war," Ash said.

"Great news!" Suzy said.

"Indeed," Cheren said.

Burnet whistled, then the Seviper got in here, astounding Ash. "A new pet!? And it's coming with us!? Sweet!"

* * *

Rosalina's institution...

Entering Rosalina's hospital, Ash, Burnet, Cheren, Suzy, Lanette, Daisy (SMB), and Brigette immediately opened fire, killing the staff. Seviper and Mega Houndoom went to the next floor, tearing the staff's body parts in horror. Rosalina's patients kicked, punched, and slapped their doors, screaming.

"N (Pokemon)!?" Ash said, opening N's door. Then, he freed him.

"A towering woman had put me here," N said.

"Ragyo... Release the other prisoners," Ash said, then he joined his group on the third floor.

Between four to seven minutes, floors three to thirteen were cleared. Then, on the last one, Ash kicked Rosalina's door open before killing her in cold-blood, but Aeris and Sephiroth vanished.

"You can run all you want, Aeris, but you can't hide forever!" Ash said.

* * *

 The main floor...

"Lorelei (Pokemon) and Clair (Pokemon)!?" Ash said.

Soichiro, Nathan Drake (Uncharted series), Jimmy Kudo (Case Closed; Conan Edogawa form), Lara Croft (Tomb Raider series; older version), Musashi (Musashi: Samurai Legend version), Aikuro Mikisugi (Kill La Kill), Tsumugu Kinagase (Kill La Kill), Shiro Lori (Kill La Kill), Mitsuzo Soroi (Kill La Kill), Dr. Ozel (Ape Escape series; Natsumi's grandfather), Lyra (Pokemon), Marina (Pokemon; Jotho), Jimmy (Pokemon; Jotho), Trick Master (Pokemon), Ray-Ray (Drawn Together), and many other main/minor video game (and a few anime/cartoon) characters had been abused by Rosalina and her staff.

"Did a tall woman send all of you here?" Ash asked before getting many replies.

"She's my ex-wife, and she's a monster," Soichiro said.

"I was shrunken by her after she had killed my friends during a cruise party. She said if I somehow escape here, I'd have to get the antidote from the "Black Organization" in Saffron City," Jimmy/Conan said.

"I'll get it for you. But first, I gotta settle the score with Rosalina's friend, Aeris. I was drugged here because of her," Ash said.

"Can you help me, too?" Musashi asked.

"Sure, man," Ash replied. "Who do I need to kill?"

"My former friend, (Princess) Fillet (Brave Fencer Musashi). She sold out, partnering with my enemies."

"Location?" Ash asked.

"A European country," Musashi replied.

As the former prisoners talked about their miserable time in this place, Glacia, along with Foxxy, appeared behind Burnet, Lanette, Brigette, Suzy, and Cheren, and Glacia said, "Talk to the man with cornrows. Apparently, my sex slave is hiding another secret from me, Drake, and Phoebe. Gather as much information from him and anyone else as much as possible.", and then they looked at her and Foxxy.

"Why can't Ash do it?" Cheren asked.

"We're done with him," Glacia replied.

"Name?" Burnet asked.

"Ray-Ray," Glacia replied.

"Yo, Ray-Ray! Come over here!" Burnet said, and he did.

"How you know my name?" Ray Ray asked.

"Foxxy's sex master," Burnet replied. "Speaking of that self-hating twat, do you know anything about her past?"

"Yea. Dat ho was talking to some fine child protective service lady (the one from Drawn Together) about this Timmy dude brainwashing li'l kids around Unova since '95. Then, dem hoes caught me, and Foxxy's tail-wearing ass told me to act as her grandson in two episodes of Drawn Together or she'd cap my ass. First one was me playing sound effects without a camera in my face, but the second one showed me. I ain't got else to tell y'all, 'cuz that's all I know about her. But you can holla at that child protective services gal in Castelia City. Maybe she knows more," Ray-Ray replied.

"Thanks," Burnet said.

"Aight, y'all! Imma bounce out this bitch and find some fat honeys to fuck!" Ray-Ray said, then he went out.

"Brainwashing kids, eh?" Glacia said, punching her hand twice. Then, she jabbed Foxxy's forehead, assaulting her. Foxxy couldn't do anything but cry.

After the Kill La Kill characters, Jimmy/Conan, and Musashi had agreed to work for Valerie and Olympia, Burnet and Cheren took them, Seviper, Mega Houndoom, Suzy, Brigette, and Lanette to their place, but Ash went to Karen and Mary's place furiously.

"Where the fuck is Aeris!?" Ash asked. "I don't have all day!"

"What did she do to you, Ash?" Tifa asked,  then Ash explained everything to her and the gang, shocking and hurting the Final Fantasy characters. "Wow... I don't know what else to say..." Tifa said.

"I can't take this... I'm out..." Cloud said disappointingly, leaving the living room.

"I thought we were best friends..." Yuffie sobbed, covering her face.

"An hour ago, the bitch said that she was staying with Sephiroth in Gaia. Blow her brains out!" Yuna said in a pissy tone.

"And give us her money!" Penelo said.

* * *

 In Gaia, Ash confronted Aeris and Sephiroth in Sephiroth's hideout, shooting their devices. "YOU TWO CAN'T RUN NOW!"

"J-Just drop the gun, control your anger, and let us talk about this..." Aeris said, hiding behind Sephiroth.

"TALK!? WHY DON'T YOU TALK TO MY BULLETS!" Ash said.

For the sake of their lives, Sephiroth used his Masamune (the sword he uses in Final Fantasy VII), blocking Ash's bullets Ash ultimately shot Sephiroth's hand, and he dropped it. Unarmed, the villains fled towards the back, but Ash shot Sephiroth's back three times, and he fell.

"Sephiroth, please get up!" Aeris cried; Ash had grabbed the Masamune.

"Run, Aeris... I'm dead..." Sephiroth said.

"I won't leave you, Sephiroth! I love you!" Aeris cried more.

"I love you, too... Aeris, look out!" Sephiroth said, but it was too late. Ash stabbed her (the same spot where Sephiroth stabbed Aeris in the game).

"He got me..."

"With my own weapon... Aeris..."

"Yeah...?"

"Let's share our final kiss..."

"Okay, love..."

Ash killed them. What kiss!? Fuckers," Ash said.

Total kills: 584

Legit Kills: 15 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, Tech-9 (x2), AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $17,531.00

 

* * *

 

 

Total Kills: 245

Legit Kills: 2 (Brock and Blaine)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, SMG, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $8,102.13

 

* * *

 

 

Total kills: 375

Legit kills: 14 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, M19, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $7,222.33

 

* * *

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Thirty-five of forty

 

End of Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there?


	27. Chapter 27

"Take it all!" Ash said, dumping Aeris and Sephiroth's money and weapons on the floor.

"Robbing the dead is sweet, ain't it?" Penelo asked; she and co. were collecting the weapons.

"But it's not as sweet as killing my grandmother's allies!" Ash replied, then he noticed that Yuffie wasn't here. "Where's Yuffie?"

"She's in the bathroom," Ashe replied.

Ash headed to the bathroom before knocking on the door. "May I come in?" Ash asked.

"Sure..." Yuffie replied, wiping the tears off her face.

Ash went in. She's dead, Yuffie," Ash said.

"Does that make me feel better...? No..." Yuffie said. 

"Erase Aeris from your mind and move on. You have other friends that care about you," Ash said. 

"We were like sisters, Ash! We were building sand castles together, calling each other to see if we were okay, dealing drugs together, sharing the same guns, sharing the same accounts on Youtube and Facebook, and buying drugs, Body Armor, and food for each other! We cared for each other more than anything else! But alas, our special friendship was all a lie! A big, fat lie! Fuck my life! I might as well end it!" Yuffie said. Then, she attempted suicide, but Ash put his hands on her gun, initiating a struggle war over the weapon.

"Don't lose your mind like that, Yuffie! Think positive!" Ash said.

"The hell with positivity, Ash! It fooled me!" Yuffie said.

"You can't compare one bad thing to many good things! That's not what positivity means!" Ash said. 

"Yes it is!" Yuffie said.

"If you take your own life, you'll lose, and Aeris will win!" Ash said. 

"I'VE ALREADY LOST! GIVE ME THE GUN!" Yuffie shouted, then she shot the ceiling three times instead of her.

Both paused. Then, Yuffie dropped the gun before facing the bathroom mirror. She punched it twice, hurting her hand. She went on her knees, sobbing.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Yuffie," Ash said, rubbing Yuffie's shoulder.

"IT WON'T!" Yuffie cried more.

"Oh, will you please get over it, you annoying, whiny little bitch!? "We were like sisters, Ash!" We cared for each other more than anything else!" Take Ash's advice and shut the hell up! Jesus Christ!" Aeris said in her spirit form.

"A-Aeris...? Is that really you...?" Yuffie asked.

"Of course it's me, you ugly dork!" Aeris replied.

"Aeris..." Yuffie said softly.

"Aren't you gonna say nasty things back at me and move on!? You're not being realistic! Stop being so soft like a pussified internet SJW and do it, you bimbo! Well, what are you waiting for!? DO IT!" Aeris said.

On her feet, Yuffie said, "Aeris... I..." Yuffie couldn't think of anything else to her, turning head away with her eyes closed. But fifteen seconds later, she glared at Aeris. "Ash is right! I should think positive, move on, and CARE about my other friends that CARE about me! I can stay rich, smoke pot, snort coke, deal drugs, kill snitches, and hang with my REAL FRIENDS as much as I want! As for your ungrateful ass, I'M GLAD YOU'RE FREAKING DEAD! IF YOU WERE RESURRECTED, I'D SHOOT YOUR PUSSY SO MANY TIMES THAT NO ONE WOULD BANG IT! AND WHERE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!? DID HE CHEAT ON YOU WITH ROSALINA OR ANOTHER CHICK!? YEAH!? HAHA! TOO FREAKING BAD! I'M A WINNER, BABY! A WINNER THAT CAN DO ANYTHING! NOW, I'M FEELING SO ALIVE AND FRESH! BYE-BYE, DEAD LOSER, AND BE SURE TO CHOKE ON A TWENTY-INCH COCK!"

"..." Aeris didn't want to retaliate with insults.

"What's the matter!? An invisible devil cat got your tongue!?" Yuffie asked, but Aeris went away.

"That's what I'm talking about, Yuffie!" Ash said.

After touching the back of Ash's neck, Yuffie frenched Ash, fondling his ass. Horny, Ash went under Yuffie's pants before thrusting her vagina over and over, but Yuffie responded by compressing his penis. This was a "thank you" present to Ash for helping her.

Yuffie suddenly stopped, but there was more! She gently put Ash on the floor. Then, she turned around, strip-teasing to amuse Ash. Naked, she pulled Ash's pants and underwear towards his feet, exposing his already erected manhood.

"Get ready to get fucked!" Yuffie said.

Sitting on Ash's penis, Yuffie put her hand on his midsection before bouncing on his penis. Yuffie stuck her tongue out, moaning and blushing. Yuffie couldn't stop. The feeling was irresistible. As for Ash, he couldn't stop staring at Yuffie's big bouncy breasts and her exciting expression.

"I forgot to tell you this, but you're hot!" Ash said .

"You're hot, too, Ash...! God, I haven't had passionate sex like this in a long time...!" Yuffie moaned.

Peeking through the door, Mary, Karen, Yellow, Fennel, and Bianca (Unova) drooled. Yellow began to play with her own vagina, softly calling out Ash's name. The moans attracted Fran, Penelo, Yuna, Tifa, Erika, and Sabrina, too, and the girls took turns watching the sex scene.

"If you're about to cum, hold it tight, and tell me to get off you!" Yuffie reminded.

"Alrighty!" Ash promised.

When that happened, Yuffie put his penis up her anus. She said, "Release it...!", then Ash unleashed a load of cum, filling Yuffie's anus. Now, she laid on Ash.

"Yes... Please stay... with me... a little longer..." Yuffie panted.

"Okay," Ash agreed.

~ Mission Fifty-One: Denounced ~ (Boss: Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake)

"OPEN UP!" Burnet said, banging on the Child Protective Services Lady's door.

Before they came here, Foxxy, by force, had told the gang where the Child Protective Services Lady lived, making the mission more easier. Anyway, the Child Protective Services Lady opened her door, saying, "Yes?", but the gang beat her up before tying her. "Who are you criminals!?"

Where is Foxxy's friend, Timmy!?" Burnet asked, slapping the target. But the Child Protective Services Lady spat her. Then, Burnet hit her throat with the Steel Bat. "Tell us!"

"Never!" the Child Protective Services Lady refused.

Burnet bashed the Child Protective Services Lady's head twice. "Last chance!" Burnet said.

"Philadelphia, Pennsylvania!" the Child Protective Services Lady said. 

"Tell us more!" Lanette said.

"He creates V-chips and uses them to control minority kids and even adults, going against their own race, especially the blacks! Foxxy, Timmy, a white accomplice of Foxxy's, and I had thought of the idea in '94!"

Suzy punched the Child Protective Services Lady's mouth, saying,"Distasteful freaks!" 

"Funny how you called us criminals, yet you and your chums committed hate crimes! Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!" Brigette said.

"You're going to Philadelphia, too," Cheren said, covering the Child Protective Services Lady's mouth with duct tape.

Because Fennel and Bianca (Unova) had already went to Philly with the devices, Burnet and Cheren used it to get there fast. Then, the gang jacked a car, got in, drove it, and then removed the duct tape off the Child Protective Services Lady.

"POL-"

Lanette cut the target off, jabbing her head three times. "Where does he live!?" Lanette asked.

"490 Wood street!" the Child Protective Services Lady replied.

At that place, Burnet blew up the door, startling Timmy. Timmy tried to flee, but Cheren caught him before doing kung-fu moves on his ass. Putting his knee on Timmy's neck, Cheren went through his pockets, and then he revealed a V-chip remote control.

"Unsanitary prick!" Cheren said, deactivating the control button.

"I'm so sorry, Timmy! I didn't want to die!" the Child Protective Services Lady cried, but Suzy, Brigette, and Lanette shot her throat numerous times, making Timmy's blood run cold.

"Does Foxxy have a third secret!?" Burnet asked, pointing at Timmy's earhole with the tip of her M19.

"S-S-She..." Timmy stuttered, shitting on himself. "...H-had u-used i-i-illusion p-powders t-to s-s-successfully s-stage e-every d-death, a-a-and f-f-falsify h-her p-past e-events on t-the s-show a-and m-movie..." Timmy stuttered more..

"Why!?" Burnet asked. :And stop stuttering!"

"To get money from people that were engrossed in them! Two years after the events of the movie, she, Clara, and Clara's father combined their money to create their own show in 2012, shove their endless commercials down people's throats on almost every channel in the world, and bribe their channel owners, and petition sites, to prevent cancellation!" Timmy replied fast.

"Now, it all makes sense! As for the brainwashing part, you're going to have a long round with me! Therefore, you won't have little freedom for a week!" Glacia said, patting Foxxy's head.

"What do you want us to do to him, Glacia?" Cheren asked.

"Beat his head," Glacia replied.

"Yeah, do it!" Phoebe agreed, riding on The King's back.

"Pretend it's a pinata," Drake said, cutting Clara's hair.

With that said, the gang thumped Timmy's head, providing entertainment for Drake, Phoebe, and Glacia.

~ Mission Fifty-Two: Helping new friends ~ (Boss: Jimmy/Conan and Musashi)

"Sorry for the long delay, Jimmy," Ash said, spotting Jimmy/Conan in the computer room.

"I didn't mind waiting, Ash," Jimmy/Conan said, exiting the Plants vs. Zombies game.

"Would you like to get your weapons upgraded, Ash?" Shiro asked, searching for new weapons on Google.

"You can upgrade these, Shiro" Ash replied, showing Shiro his Tech-9s. "Price?"

$500," Shiro relpied.

"Can you ameliorate my SMG?" Cheren asked.

"And my M19?" Burnet asked, too.

"$350 for the SMG, and $700 for the M19. Give me a few days," Shiro replied, then the protagonists gave him their dough and weapons.

"Is this your livelihood?" Burnet asked.

"Between the early 90s and today, I've helped Aikuro, Tsumugu, Houka, Ira, Uzu, cops, gang members, the military, and others succeed with upgraded weapons. Previously, I was poor, going through trial and error before discovering my true talent," Shiro replied.

"Yeah, some of us have been there before. Glad you're on our team," Burnet said.

"Hello, ladies," Aikuro said, walking in partially naked.

"Dude! The hell!" Ash said, covering his eyes. Cheren, Jimmy/Conan, and Shiro covered their eyes, too, but Burnet, Brigette, and Lanette didn't.

Flirty gestures from Aikuro occurred, but Burnet and Brigette put their arms on each other.  Burnet said, "We don't like men!"

"Oh, is that so?" Aikuro said before gazing at Lanette. "You?"

"I have a commitment relationship with Ash!" Lanette lied, staggering Ash.

"Um... yeah!" Ash said, standing behind Lanette and putting his arms around her. Then, he closed his eyes; Aikuro had walked away.

"I shall flirt elsewhere. Tata!" Aikuro said, then the other boys uncovered their eyes.

"His personality is flamboyant, using flirty traits to have fun with women," Shiro said.

"MY MISTAKE, LANETTE!" Ash said, letting go of Lanette. His erected penis had made contact with Lanette's ass.

"No need to say that, Ash," Lanette said, caressing Ash's cheek.

After Lanette, Jimmy/Conan, and Ash left, Burnet went to the backyard before seeing Soichiro playing with Seviper, Mega Houndoom, and Arcanine. "I see that you're good with animals, Soichiro," Burnet said.

"I've befriended animals for years, especially homeless animals. The last animal I've had with Ragyo ran away, according to her. But during my time in that hospital, Ragyo confirmed that she killed it and other animals we've had, and she openly admitted that she had a strong hatred for animals, maltreating them for four decades," Soichiro said.

"Are you going to try your best to bring your daughters on our side?" Burnet asked.

"They're not my real daughters, Burnet. They nearly killed me two times. And they're loyal to their mother," Soichiro replied.

"And why did you and Ragyo split?" Burnet asked.

"I was interested in Mauville City's better business jobs. I wanted us and the girls to move out of that Saffron mansion, sell it, and then buy a Mauville mansion. Mauville was safe to live, and the businesses had the biggest paychecks in Japan. However, she, Ryuko, Satsuki, Nui, and Rei refused to relinquish the mansion, leading to a lengthy argument with me. Then, I was severely beaten, and I was threatened not to tell the police about their actions. The day after our divorce, I was attacked again before being sent to that hospital," Soichiro replied.

"Don't worry, Soichiro. You'll get an opportunity to kill them, but you're not the only one," Burnet said.

"Let us hope that they pass away. They don't deserve to breathe," Soichiro said.

At Saffron City...

"1302! That's the address!" Jimmy/Conan said, pointing at the Black Organization's hideaway.

"Let's do this!" Ash said, hitting brakes.

Holding his Railgun, Ash wasted bullets against the door, opening it. Then, he got in, killing Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, and Scotch in the same room, but Rum bolted. Switching weapons, Ash briefly chased Rum before gunning him down with AK-47 bullets, then Jimmy/Conan found the antidote on a dresser. It had his name on it. He drank it, then he turned back to his normal self.

"Now, I can resume playing Plants vs. Zombies! Addictive game!" Jimmy said.

Six and a half hours later...

In a big country above other European countries, Fillet was feeding Topo (Brave Fencer Musashi) cheese, Topo's favorite food to eat. Topo loved mouses, and she was wearing fake mouse ears and a fake mouse tail to act like one.

"I'm a little bit hungry, love," Fillet said, then she put a big hunk of cheese between their faces.

Sharing the cheese, they kissed, rubbing on each other's butts.

"Mouse girl!" Lanette said, interrupting the kiss. "There was a rumor about you eating one-hundred slices of cheese a day. Is that true?" Lanette asked, then Topo nodded. "Well, there are twenty slices waiting for you to eat them! Hurry before another mouse does!"

Lanette showed them the trail of cheese, then Topo lowered herself before eating the first cheese.

"Oh, for the love of God, Topo, that is nasty!" Bubbles (Brave Fencer Musashi) said.

"Let her be, darling. She didn't criticize you for dressing like a kid while blowing bubbles in public," Gingerelle (Brave Fencer Musashi) said.

"But that's different, Gingerelle! And I'm not a freak that eats the same shit!" Bubbles said.

After Topo ate the twenty-fifth slice, which was near a tree, Ash and Musashi fell out of it, greatly shocking Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle.

"MISS ME!?" Musashi said before watching his foes die.

"I gotta admit, that plan was well-executed! Their countenances were priceless!" Lanette said.

"I almost laughed at that part," Ash said.

"I just wanted them to look at me one last time," Musashi said, hence his plan.

Total kills: 599

Legit Kills: 30 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris)

(Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $17,031.00

 

 

Total Kills: 246

Legit Kills: 2 (Brock and Blaine)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $7,852.13

 

 

Total kills: 376

Legit kills: 14 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $6,522.33

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Thirty-five of forty

End of Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know Cheren has lesser Legit Kills than the other protagonists, but he'll have plenty as the story progresses, including important ones.


	28. Chapter 28

~ Mission Fifty-Three: Lowering the difficulty part 1 ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

During Ash's recent flight, he had talked to Valerie and Olympia about having a meeting later on, which was approved, and Lorelei, Clair, and N had called him about them joining the team. Also, Burnet had strengthened her Body Armor health (getting Body Armor, too) and regular health, as well as being unsusceptible to fire.

Surge and Shiro didn't attend the meeting. Surge was shopping for cleaning supplies at the store, and Shiro was busy upgrading weapons. Mitsuzo, who had worked for Soichiro and Ragyo for many years until he quit for being mistreated by Ragyo (Soichiro didn't know about it until they were freed from Rosalina's unbearable place), was also at the meeting, but for a short period. He was serving Valerie and Olympia hot tea and garlic bread.

"Since we're all here, I shall go through this topic on Team Rocket! Backstory: Team Rocket was founded by Madame Boss, my grandmother. Then, some years later, she gave up her leading position to Giovanni, my dead father, retiring from the organization. After Giovanni passed away, she took over her main position once again, but I, along with my friends, had defeated her and her Rockets. Sad to say, she lived, and she enlarged her seriousness level, putting FORTY hideouts around the globe! But with the help of Cheren, Suzy, Burnet, Brigette, and Lanette, thirty-five cities were scratched! Some Rockets had different places to hide, one or more Rocket member in some groups had their own persona, and a variety of problems had to be solved in various ways. Unpredictable, yes, but the rest were tedious," Ash said.

"Brigette and I didn't expect to see a giant in St. Louis. That beast was a pain to slay," Burnet said.

"A group in Lagos made an anti-smoking club to get people on their side," Brigette said.

"Boa Vista, Roraima Rockets were putting on a concert to persuade people by joining the team," Cheren said.

"You see? Madame Boss has five left, but what lies in those places? We don't know. Also, Madame Boss said that she had made those places harder to erase. At first, I thought she was lying. But after thinking about the hard challenges I'd fought against her Rockets, I believed her. That is why we're having this meeting," Ash said.

"So, what you're saying is that we should clear the hideouts in two groups?" Katharine asked.

"Yes, and despite how good you are, assistance is highly recommended to accomplish perilous tasks. Not too long ago, my friend's brother, Kei, was fatally shot, but he miraculously survived before having a thirty-five hour surgery and pledging to drop his bumptious attitude. He even lost an eye and two ears," Ash replied.

"Losing an eye is bad, bro," Marlon said, smoking weed with Brawly.

"Neither of us aren't bumptious. This organization is about teamwork, not a solo job. That war we had against the Furisode girls, Madame Boss, and their friends was hard, even though I was there for a short time and few of you weren't members yet. But you get my point! Without a shadow of a doubt, fifteen or less of us wouldn't last that war, even if we were against their strongest friend, Kuvira. Oh, dear god. That woman is more than just a special fighter. She's swift, she easily predicts your attacks, and her attacks hurt like a running car! She won't show up for the second war, but Madame Boss, or our other enemies, could pull tricks up their sleeve! Before this meeting is concluded, I'd like say that I'm proud of working for my new bosses, and I'm proud of working with my friends and new faces. Olympia," Ash said.

"Group A: Me, Ash, Lanette, Aikuro, Tsumugu, Tate, Liza, Flannery, Morgan, Dana, Nita, Bill, Lorelei, Clair, Jimmy, Musashi, Shauntal, Amanita, Katharine, and N! Berlin, Germany and Moscow, Russia! Group B: Valerie, Burnet, Cheren, Brigette, Suzy, the Makos, Nonon, Ira, Uzu, Houka, Soichiro, Zane, Bebe, Celio, Hayley, Cassius, Grant, Brawly, and Marlon! Manila, Philippines and Hong Kong! Then, the whole team goes to Sydney, Australia," Olympia said.

"Because Sydney, Australia has different ink color, we can assume that Madame Boss hides there. Now, move!" Valerie said.

"What about us!?" Evelyn asked.

"You and Wally watch this mansion," Valerie replied.

After the participants left, Evelyn headed to the closet, and Wally followed her. "I go wherever you go!" Wally said.

"I... uh-umm... wouldn't mind!" Evelyn said, going inside the closet with Wally. Then, she closed it. "It's... um... dark! But I'm not alone!"

"Do you hate being alone?" Wally asked.

"Uh-Umm... yeah!" Evelyn replied.

"Ditto!" Wally said.

"I'm... uh-um... weak and shy!" Evelyn said.

"You're just like me!" Wally said. Do you like sex?"

"N-No!" Evelyn replied. Why do you like sex?"

"My friend with benefits, Flannery!" Wally replied.

"The r-red-haired woman that yells at you a lot!?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes, but I can't leave her! Her pussy feels good, and her sucking is great!" Wally replied. 

"P-Please do!" Evelyn said. 

"Do you love me, Evelyn?" Wally asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, I do! Drop Flannery and have plenty of kisses with me! Sex is overrated!" Evelyn replied.

"Well... you're prettier than Flannery... and you're nice... Give me some time to think about it... Never mind!" Wally said, then he and Evelyn kissed.

* * *

Berlin, Germany...

Three hours and forty-minutes later, a Berlin Rocket looked through his Sniper Rifle scope, seeing Ash (and Group A). "Target found!" he radioed his group. He put his finger next to the trigger, but Lanette caught him in time before putting a bullet through the nose, and he fell from the 90-foot building, smashing into an ice cream truck.

"That was a close one!" Lanette said.

"There's more of 'em!" Katharine said; other Berlin Rockets were standing from other rooftops. They had Laser Sniper Rifles, Rocket Launchers, Bows (with arrows), Grenades, and Smoke Grenades.

"Scatter!" Olympia said, which they did.

This part of Berlin turned into a war zone. Tsumugu, Shauntal, and Amanita sniped the Rockets up high, Musashi, Tate, Liza, Morgan, Dana, and Nita sliced some on foot, Ash, Lanette, Aikuro, Jimmy, Bill, Katharine, Lorelei, and Clair shot many on foot, Flannery burned a lot, and Olympia and N used melee attacks against Berlin officers, knocking them senseless.

"BURN, BABY, BURNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Flannery shouted, igniting extra Rockets. Then, she threw a Molotov Cocktail like a football, burning a Rocket chopper.

The Rocket in that burning chopper crashed into another chopper, causing an explosion.

"SAVE YOUR SNIPER RIFLE BULLETS!" Flannery yelled, standing on top of a van. Her fire arrows did the work.

"My girl's on fire!" Liza said.

"More Rocket choppers!" Jimmy warned.

"Eat these!" Tate said, using his Grenade Launcher ammo to blow up the choppers. That was the last of them.

"THEY ATE THEM GOOD, TATE!" Flannery screamed.

"Excellent work, team, especially you, Flannery!" Olympia said.

"I LOVE PLAYING WITH FIRE!" Flannery shouted, using Flamethrower juice upwards.

* * *

At the mansion...

Back to Wally and Evelyn, Evelyn broke the kiss, and Wally asked, "Why did you stop, Evelyn?"

"We've been kissing for hours, Wally. We... uh-um... need to do something else before recommencing our k-kiss!" Evelyn replied.

"Like what?" Wally asked.

"D'oh! It slipped out of my mind! Oh, it went back! Y-Youtube! Funny Youtube videos! Watch them with me! They are hilarious!" Evelyn replied.

* * *

 

After traveling from Berlin to Moscow for four hours and ten minutes, plus a fifty-minute search, Group A saw a heavily-armored grunt sleeping next to a detriment apartment. He had been on duty for hours.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" Flannery shouted, alarming the grunt and others in the apartment. Then, the pyromaniac set him on fire, guffawing at him. His friends fired drone guns and M19 bullets at them, but they were able to hit two, Tsumugu and Lorelei.

"I'm hit!" Lorelei yelled, laying down.

Worried, Clair picked up Lorelei, ran towards the left side of the apartment, put her down, and then nursed her injury. "Don't die on me, Lorelei," Clair said, having a worried look on her face.

"It's not a critical injury, Clair, but thanks," Lorelei said.

Now, the girls went back into action. Flannery and Ash set foot into the apartment, then Flannery blazed four Rockets, sneering. Aikuro, Tsumugu, Olympia, Nita, and Lanette joined Ash and Flannery, scoring more kills.

"THIS IS FUN!" Nita shouted, going mental against two Rockets.

"YEAH, NITA! WORK THAT MINIGUN!" Flannery shouted, burning three Rockets.

More Rockets came down, but Ash, Flannery, and Nita's unendurable weapons vanquished them under five seconds. Because the apartment was in flames, the Rockets on the highest levels fell, but five of them died from the fall.

"They've fallen!" Bill said.

Regrouped, they wasted the Rockets that took the fall.

"Ash, your grandmother's tricks profoundly backfired, thanks to our courageous work. But we can't commemorate yet. Val and her-"

"I got a call, Olympia," Ash cut Olympia off, answering his call. "Lola? The funeral starts today? Where? I'll meet you guys there in twenty minutes," Ash said, before ending his conversation with Lola. "I can't miss my friend's funeral. I'll return to the mansion when it's over," Ash said.

* * *

 At the mansion, Group A heard noises from the closet. Then, Olympia opened it. The group caught Wally and Evelyn smooching, making different facial expressions.

"WAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLYYYYY!" Flannery screamed at the top of her lungs, making Wally and Evelyn jump. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

"B-But we're not in a romance relationship!" Wally said, shivering with Evelyn.

"YES WE ARE!" Flannery screamed. "EITHER YOU GET AWAY FROM THAT SLUT OR I'LL FRY YOU BOTH!" Flannery threatened.

"Not if we kill you, firestarter!" Dana said; she, Nita, and Morgan had drawb their weapons.

"Put 'em away!" Tate said; he and Liza had sided with Flannery.

"Make us!" Morgan said.

"Move on or I'll dismiss all of you!" Olympia threatened.

"PISS OFF!" Flannery, Liza, Tate, Morgan, Nita, and Dana shouted in unison.

"D-DON'T!" Evelyn cried, but they attacked each other, and they died.

Lanette grabbed a fire extinguisher, then she discharged a jet of water, extinguishing the fire. Sobbing, Wally and Evelyn hugged each other. Olympia sighed, shaking her head.

"Bring the bodies to the back and bury them..." Olympia said.

~ Mission: Fifty-Four: Lowering the difficulty part 2 ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Meanwhile...

"Tate, Nita, Flannery, Dana, Liza, and Morgan are dead? How did they die? I see... I'll tell the others about it..." Valerie said, then she told her team about the sad news.

"Dolts," Nonon said.

"That's messed up, man," Brawly said.

"Can't believe Flannery's gone, bro! She was the best marijuana smoker I've seen in years!" Marlon said.

"Yeah, man, she was smokin' four of them hoes at the same time. I ain't never seen anybody done dope shit like that in my life. Gonna miss her, man," Brawly said.

"Rest in peace, Flannery!" Marlon said.

"Heaven is a magical place, Flannery! You'll get unlimited drugs!" Brawly said.

"You stoners are so annoying..." Nonon said.

"Six losses in one day... That is not good..." Mako (male) said.

"I thought they were better than that, but I was wrong..." Brigette said.

"We can't do anything about it. That's all I gotta say," Cheren said.

"As employees of Valerie and Olympia, we live in a mansion, we can do anything with our time during non-missions, and we get fat paychecks. But they've lost it over nonsense. That's like a rich person killing a child over a penny," Suzy said.

"Or a gamer taking their own life for getting a game over," Burnet said.

* * *

 Manila, Philippines. Because they didn't know where to find a Rocket, they asked a random person where one was at. Manila Ocean Park. Manila Rockets loved that place. A walk would take them an hour and five minutes, but a drive would make the trip shorter. However, Ira couldn't fit inside a car. But wait!

Two minutes later...

"Gimme that truck!" Burnet said, tossing a truck driver out of his truck. Problem solved!

Ten minutes later, Group B barged into the place, then they frightfully murdered interchangeable Rockets. Terror-stricken, civilians ran away to save their own butts, which was the right thing to do. Inside the oceanarium's 25-metre long walkway tunnel, Burnet's Rocket Launcher missile blast killed seven Rockets, injured eight, and fractured a large portion of the oceanarium's glass. Then, she obtained two Mac-10s before finishing off the injured Rockets.

Back outside, Burnet said, "Poor saps weren't ready."

"Manila Ocean Park looks pretty cool. Too bad we had to handle business here," Zane said.

"Since April 27, 2008, Manila Ocean Park enthralled-"

"Don't even start that trivia shit again, dog," Nonon cut Houka off.

* * *

At the mansion...

Still having his $250 funeral attire on, Ash went inside the mansion. "What's with the faces, guys?" Ash asked before learning about Flannery, Tate, Nita, Morgan, Liza, and Dana's deaths. "That sucks..."

"It really is..." Olympia said. "So, how was the funeral?"

"Deplorable, Olympia... My friend's dad, Flint, killed himself, right in front of his little children... Ugh... I don't want to talk about it anymore... I don't want to explain why he did it..." Ash replied.

"It's okay, Ash," Olympia said.

* * *

 Two hours and fifty-minutes later, Group B caught four Rockets playing cards in a restricted construction site, and Burnet asked, "What type of card game y'all playing? Hearts? Uno?", before shooting them.

Other Rockets equipped their weapons; all of them were carrying two. Then, they came out of their hiding places, firing bullets towards the opposing team. Taking the bullets, Burnet used her power to boost the damage from her Rocket Launcher missiles, making a monumental explosion.

"Outstanding, Burnet," Valerie said.

"Madame Boss' Rockets weren't even that menacing. What a joke," Uzu said.

"At least we're getting an abundance of bread (money) for murdering phonies, too," Nonon said.

Total kills: 611

Legit Kills: 30 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris)(Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $16,781.00

* * *

 

 

Total Kills: 251

Legit Kills: 2 (Brock and Blaine)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $7,852.13

* * *

 

 

Total kills: 436

Legit kills: 14 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $6,522.33

* * *

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Thirty-nine of forty

End of Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was planning to kill Marlon and Brawly off in a future chapter where the good guys fight against the bad guys in the second war (Asami and Korra killing the two). But before this chapter was created, I've decided to keep them alive for future (but fun) missions being related to the main storylines. I love Flannery and her personality, but it was the right move to get her killed, since I loved the idea of pairing Wally and Evelyn together (personality wise). As for the other characters getting killed, I didn't really care much about them.


	29. Chapter 29

~ Mission Fifty-Five: Lowering the difficulty part 3 ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

"Olympia says that the mission will start in ten minutes, Ash," Lanette said, entering a room on the third floor.

"K," Ash said. He had his face on a pillow.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Lanette asked, sitting on the bed.

"No..." Ash replied, raising his head. Then, he sat next to Lanette, breathing out. "What kind of person would do that to his own little kids...? Sickening..."

"How did it all started, Ash?" Lanette asked.

"If you promise not to spread it around, I'll tell you," Ash replied.

"I won't tell anyone else about it," Lanette promised.

"During 1995, Suzy gained popularity as an animal breeder and beautician, but it died in 2003. How? In 2002, Brock, my friend, and Suzy became a couple, but their status as a couple went rock bottom because Brock didn't get the attention like he wanted. To get revenge, he needed Flint's help to perpetually ruin Suzy's career, using fake photos of her being cruel to animals. That was Flint's plan, not Brock's. The plan worked. But weeks ago, Cheren kicked Brock's ass, and Brock admitted that the Suzy thing was a hoax. The next day, Suzy, Burnet, Cheren, Brigette, and I went to Brock's house to have a talk with Flint, Brock, Surge, who was also involved, and Blaine, another friend. The reason for it was to see if Brock and Suzy could bury the hatchet. But it didn't work. Brock and Blaine were killed by Cheren," Ash said.

"Why?" Lanette asked.

"They were about to kill Suzy," Ash replied.

"Ah," Lanette said.

"Fast-forward to the funeral, Flint's second oldest son, Forrest (Pokemon), showed up, yelling at Flint. I never knew Brock had a brother that was close to his age. His other siblings are under thirteen," Ash said. 

"Where was Forrest when Brock died?" Lanette said.

"In prison, serving a fourteen-year sentence. He was falsely accused of putting illegal drugs and weapons in his school locker. He got out the day before the funeral. Brock and his mom, Lola, should've at least told me about him before..." Ash replied.

"What did Forrest say to Flint, Ash?" Lanette asked.

"Forrest said that Flint shouldn't be a father anymore after what he had done to Brock, and he added that if his little brothers and sisters were to stay with Flint instead of Lola or his aunts and uncles, they'd die. He also said that Flint had never supported him during his trial and that Flint had never taken the time to visit him. Then, Flint confessed to everybody that the staff at Forrest's school had let him plant the drugs and weapons in Forrest's locker after giving them his savings, and that he had lied to his friends, Lola, Brock, and his relatives about him visiting Forrest," Ash replied.

"Was Flint jealous of Forrest?" Lanette asked.

"Yes. Flint said while Forrest was working as a janitor at his job, Forrest was more popular than him, and his friends had given him cash for a brighter future. The original plan was to hire an assassin, but he couldn't find any around Pewter City," Ash replied.

"And the suicide part?" Lanette asked.

"One of his friends called their boss about the truth, and a relative called the police... Then, it had begun... A jab in the throat... With a pocket knife... The kids were crying... Lola was crying... Forrest was crying, too... Others were shocked... The police were given every detail about the story... And Forrest said he'd file a lawsuit against his old school..." Ash replied.

"Saddest story I've ever heard..." Lanette said, rubbing Ash's back.

"He should've gotten arrested... My aunt, too..." Ash said.

"Your aunt?" Lanette looked confused.

"She was more than just an aunt... She was the bestest friend I've had during childhood... She had given me presents, treats, money, video games, everything... Not just me, but her kids, other nephews, and nieces, too..." Ash said, then a tear dripped.

"Why did she self-destruct?" Lanette asked.

"Tax evasion... I've had nightmares of her suicide until I turned seventeen... Her children had them, too..." Ash replied.

"I see..." Lanette said.

"That's that... Let's go..." Ash said. He got up, but Lanette put him back down.

"I'll never mention your childhood story to anyone," Lanette said, grazing Ash's cheek. Then, they kissed. Their tongues slowly wrestled against one another while stroking each other's faces, hairs, and necks. Predominantly, Ash's kisses with other ladies were slobbery and blistering. But Lanette wanted her kiss to be this way, all smoothly and clean. No mess. Ash was cool with it.

"BREAK'S OVER! TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Olympia shouted, ending Ash and Lanette's leisurely kiss.

"Darwin, Australia!" Ash said, reminiscing the mission where he, Erika, and Sabrina had to give drugs to a drug dealer in that city. Then, he took out his device before scrolling down. "Oh, man, I forgot about Darwin! We can go there, then get to Sydney in-"

"Four to seven hours!" Lanette cut Ash off.

* * *

 At Sydney, Ash and friends found a note on a pole, which had directions to Madame Boss' place and a message for Ash.

""Are you ready to have some fun, Ash?" You're damn right, grandma!" Ash said.

When they made it there, Rockets with bullet shields and bulletproof began the onslaught. In response to the Rockets' immense fortification, Ash, Cheren, and Burnet turned on their weighty powers, then they, and their team, slaughtered the Rockets with magnificent team effort.

Livid, Madame Boss, who had watched the bloodbath from the top, pressed the "on" button from her intercom, then she screamed, "TERMINATE WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE!" before holding her M249s. The M249 and Railgun had the same damage rate, but the M249 was heavier. "CHRISTOPHER! ARE YOU DONE!?"

"A-Almost!" Christopher replied, putting on thick Body Armor and a metal mask. Then, he exited the weapon room with a Minigun.

Entering the stronghold, the Makos, Nonon, Ira, Bill, Olympia, Burnet, Suzy, Cheren, Houka, Brigette, Soichiro, Celio, Tsumugu, Shauntal, Amanita, Brawly, Marlon, Grant, and Aikuro concomitantly shot the Rockets with the same protection, while Ash, Lanette, Uzu, Musashi, Valerie, Lorelei, Clair, N, Zane, Bebe, Katharine, Hayley, and Cassius impaled and lacerated the ones with swords, causing a ginormous blood pool. Uzu did the most work, since his sword techniques were more superior.

Still holding the Masamune, Ash gashed more Rockets, working his way to the top. But he wasn't alone. Lanette was aiding him with her trusty silver PPKs, another weapon that was good. Their team was still kicking ass; Uzu's multifarious moves, Burnet's exuberant habit, and Mako's (female) slapstick humor were the main highlights. They had bloodstains on their clothes, arms, legs, fingers, and faces, too, but a shower could fix that.

Detecting Madame Boss on the seventh floor, Ash shot her with two Railgun bullets, cutting 50% of her health bar. As the main antagonist of this story, Madame Boss' health was 300%, the highest of all bosses. Unfair, but Ash had been through this before, such as the fight against Team Plasma's co-leaders (Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, and Colress) and Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake. Although the latter three were final bosses of the previous story, their health bars weren't as humongous as Madame Boss'; Each had 150%.

Ash got hurt in Madame Boss' reprisal, then he and Lanette took cover.

"She's not shooting. Go back to the others, Lanette," Ash said, then Lanette kissed him.

"For luck," Lanette said.

Separating, Ash went after Madame Boss, missing three shots. Almost out of ammunition, Ash used his AK-47, gradually draining Madame Boss' health. That did not look good. Ash's Chainsaw and Masamune had greater damage, but it'd be risky to get close to someone with two M249s.

Stepping in the last room with his power on, Ash shot Christopher's hands, and Christopher dropped his Minigun. Quick-witted move by Ash, but Christopher's mistake was crucial. To make up for it, Christopher hurtled towards Madame Boss as Ash and Madame Boss engaged in another gunfight. Then, he took Madame Boss to Lavender Town with him, adjourning the boss fight.

"Shit," Ash muttered under his breath, getting the Minigun.

* * *

Lavender Town...

Outraged, Madame Boss shrieked, "YOU'RE DISCHARGED!", before going to her home.

"You're firing me for saving you!?" Christopher said, taking off his metal mask.

"WE HAD HIM AT THE RIGHT MOMENT, CHRISTOPER! BUT YOU FUCKED IT UP!" Madame Boss yelled.

"I didn't, sweetie-pie!" Christopher cried.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! WE ARE OVER!" Madame Boss screamed.

"DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU NEED ME AS MUCH AS I NEED YOU! AND LOOK AT THESE HANDS! LOOK AT THEM! ASH SHOT THEM, AND I COULDN'T HOLD ON TO THE MINIGUN!" Christopher cried; tears from rolling from his cheeks.

"Still..." Madame Boss said normally.

"Still?" Christopher said, then he sighed. "Fine... I won't see you again... I will find another evil old lady to work with..." Christoper said, then he walked elsewhere while using medical tape to cover his hands.

"Christopher, wait," Madame Boss said, but Christoper kept going. "I'm sorry, okay? I got carried away."

Glancing at Madame Boss, Christopher said, "You know I'm faithful to you, Madame. I've carried your bags, bathed every part of your body, brushed your teeth to make them shiny, everything. 24/7. Who else would cumulative a lot of time to make you cheerful, besides me? And even without my armor, our widgets, and my Minigun, I'd die for you."

"Christopher..." Madame Boss said, stepping closer to him. "Again, I'm sorry," Madame Boss apologized before touching Christoper's cheeks and kisses his lips. "You're more dependable than anyone from the early days of Team Rocket, even Giovanni, my own son. And I know you'd abdicate your life to save mine if our situation goes wrong. You have said it yourself during our prolong talk in the tub. That touched me deep. You are rehired."

"What are the duties?" Christopher asked.

"Get more gang members to join us and the Furisode girls for the next war," Madame Boss replied.

"Yes, Madame!" Christopher replied.

* * *

 At San Fran...

"We've expunged the Sydney hideout, Ariana, but Madame Boss and her companion escaped. Yeah, we've burned it. We had to take a shower at Valerie and Olympia's place, too. How are Mars, Dawn, Mom, and Jane (Hunter J; Ash's future stepmom) doing? That's good. I'll call you after war number two, Ariana. Love ya! Ash said, then he and Lanette went into his house. Bryony, Serena, Celosia, Aliana, Shauna, Mable, Pikachu, and Persian were here, but the others were staying over at Ash's other house.

"Who's the gal, Ash?" Celosia asked.

"Lanette," Ash said, going to his room to change clothes.

"Where are the clothes?" Lanette asked.

"We wear them when we go out, Lanette," Aliana replied.

"Have you ever cherished a woman beyond measure, Lanette?" Mable asked kindly.

"I don't roll that way. I like men," Lanette replied.

"Did Ash ever stick his giant wang up your precious hole?" Bryony asked.

"We haven't had sex yet," Lanette replied.

"Then, have sex with him before it's too late! He is enormously sensational in bed!" Shauna said.

"Among other synonyms!" Serena said.

"Ash is ravishing and all, but I will remain a virgin until I ask him for sex," Lanette said.

"Bye, girls," Ash said, egressing his room with Pikachu and Persian. Ash's new attire: Brown pants, a white shirt saying "You cannot kill me", a San Francisco Giants hat, and San Francisco 49ers armbands.

"Bye!" they said.

~ Mission Fifty-Six: Weakening foes ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Eight hours later...

"W-We uh-um had overheard a discussion from the F-Furisode girls, the founder of Thorn!Phone (it's made up), and his husband in Lumiose City!" Evelyn said. She and Wally had borrowed Burnet's device to go to that city.

"Thorton (Pokemon) and Palmer (Pokemon)!? How unusual," Olympia said.

"Thorton said something about giving out free updated phones to his fans as long as they join the war!" Wally said.

"And the Furisode girls h-had given him and Palmer m-money! They'll be on live television in nine hours!" Evelyn said.

"Do either of you have a Thorn!Phone?" Valerie asked.

"I just bought this," Hayley replied, giving Valerie her Thorn!Phone.

"Buy a new phone from another company. We're using this phone to send the Furisode girls a message," Valerie said.

"The nerds are gonna alternate it as an explosive weapon!? That is totally radical, dude!" Brawly said.

"When that is done, Cheren will infiltrate the Thorn!Phone headquarters as a security guard, disable the surveillance cameras, eliminate Palmer outside the headquarters, and place the phone and a fake Palmer note on Thorton's desk. Cheren, DO NOT get caught entering and leaving Thorton's room. If Thorton or Palmer sees you, you'll fail the mission. But if somebody else does, waste them before hiding their bodies," Olympia said.

"Enthusiastic mission!" Ash said.

"Damn true, Ash," Burnet said.

* * *

Lumiose City... 

Four hours and thirty minutes later, Suzy suggestively walked towards the security guards, blowing a bubble gum and holding two condom wrappers. Suzy's look and walk made them sexually aroused.

"Poor gentlemen, standing out in the cold doing nothing. Follow me. Good blowjobs and a ten-minute vaginal/anal penetration will cost you a dollar," Suzy said.

After Suzy lured the horny men into an alley, Cheren, with sunglasses, and Burnet beat their asses until they got knocked unconscious. Then, Cheren wore one of their security uniforms before locking the comatose men in the trash and entering the headquarters. On the first floor, it had employees working on their computers, Thorton improving a Thorn!Phone while facing a wall, more security guards standing like robots, and a list of rooms on each floor.

Surveillance room: fifth floor. Cheren silenced them with his Silencer, a present he had from Olympia. Then, he turned off the surveillance system, put the corpses in the room's closet, locked the door, and searched for Palmer. Palmer was located on the second floor.

"Two fans wanted Thorton to sign their autographs. Can you sign them for him? They won't stop bugging me," Cheren said deeply.

"I'll get it over with," Palmer said.

After taking Palmer to the same alley where Suzy had taken the security guards, Cheren killed him, then he went back to the headquarters. Suzy, Brigette, and Burnet took Palmer away. Since Thorton was still standing in the same spot, Cheren had no trouble finishing objective D. The note said, "Dear Thorton, my cousin's at the hospital. He's in a coma. I'll call you when I get there. P.S. Modernize my extra phone for the audience. It'd mean a lot for them and us. Love, Palmer", courtesy of Soichiro.

* * *

 In the mansion...

After Thorton's live show began, everybody (except for Mitsuzo, Shiro, and Surge) stood and sat with popcorn, candy, sodas, meat, dairy, wheat, and vegetables (Cheren only) in their hands. Every time the cameramen took a shot at a Furisode girl, the gang jeered at them and threw offensive finger gestures. Valerie and Olympia even threw their popcorn at their 50 inch screen. After Thorton's ten-minute speech, he put the phone close to his face, then Cheren actuated the bomb, killing Thorton and causing a mountainous bombshell. Everybody went crazy, giving each other high-fives, hugs, and kisses.

Total kills: 640

Legit Kills: 30 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris)

(Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $21,781.00

 

* * *

 

 

Total Kills: 269

Legit Kills: 4 (Brock and Blaine) (Palmer and Thorton)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, AK-47, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $12,852.13

 

* * *

 

 

Total kills: 482

Legit kills: 14 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $11,522.33

 

* * *

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll go back through this story to see if I need to change some dialogues and sentences. I don't want to repeat the same words more than three/four/five times (except for necessary words like kill and drug, which fits into the Grand Theft Auto world).


	30. Chapter 30

After nine hours of sleep, Ash and Cheren went to Shiro to get their improved weapons. Burnet had already gotten her new M19, which had a Grenade Launcher attachment, and it could reload faster. A weapon like that could be acutely advantageous to Burnet's, and her friends', lifetime.

"Ash, I've appended lasers and a silencer barrel extension to the Tech-9s, making stealth much more convenient. And Cheren, your SMG's damage power is greater than any Assault Rifle, but its reverberation is loud," Shiro said.

"You're the man, Shiro!" Ash said.

"Fix my AK-47," Cheren said.

"My Handgun, too," Ash said.

$450 for both," Shiro said.

* * *

 Later on, Ash saw Soichiro spending quality time with the younger adults (even Valerie) and the animals in the back, then Burnet came by, saying, "He has lost his family, a farce family."

"But he has a new, and better, one. Sad that a cool person like him had wasted years with Ragyo and those girls of hers," Ash said.

"He said that he regretted marrying Ragyo," Burnet said.

"And the reason he had married her was because of their size, and her beauty. I told him this, "You shouldn't blame yourself. You thought that Ragyo was your future and it was your right to marry her. Ragyo's actions had nothing to do with you"," Ash said.

"He also informed that Ryuko, Satsuki, and Nui had never accepted father-daughter bonding, and that they didn't want anything good from him. They were overindulged for mother-daughter bonding and Ragyo's gifts, and Ragyo granted their wishes. They're loyal to Ragyo, says him, but I'm not sure if that's the case. It could be indissoluble force," Burnet said.

"While I was held captive at Rosalina's places, I've seen the looks on their faces, and they seem impassive over Ragyo's collaboration with my grandmother, the Furisode girls, and Mako's (male) enemies, compelled or not," Ash said.

"Even Rei, her wife?" Burnet asked.

"Yes," Ash replied.

"I've learned that she was rescued by Ragyo from a civil war twenty years ago, but with no explanation," Burnet said.

"Rei must've been chosen at random for Ragyo's ideas. Oh, phone's ringing!" Ash said, then he answered the phone. "Who the heck is this!? Oh, it's you, Helga! You need me? Here I come."

~ Mission Fifty-Seven: Crush ~ (Boss: Helga)

Spike's zoo...

"When will Kei leave the hospital, Yumi?" Ash asked.

"In five, six, or seven weeks," Yumi replied, painting a gorilla, a tower, and army helicopters.

"You deserve this big hug, Ash!" Natsumi said, surprising Ash with a hug on the back.

"How's your grandfather doing, Natsumi?" Ash asked.

"He's in his lab working on scientific stuff," Natsumi replied, getting off Ash.

After Ash found Helga kissing a photo of Spike, he asked, "Task?", startling her.

"Christ, Ash!" Helga said.

"You said you needed me," Ash said.

"Right! Get a box of chocolates, red roses, a female robe, a box of condoms, lubricant, and a box of Merlot wine at Walmart, then bring them to me! You don't have to buy them! They are exorbitant!" Helga said.

"What the hell for?" Ash asked.

"Spike. I love him. I love him since childhood," Helga replied.

"You and Spike knew each other a long time ago?" Ash asked.

"Yep!" Helga replied.

"Is he aware of your infatuation towards him?" Ash asked.

"Nope! Now, move your ass!" Helga replied.

* * *

 At Walmart, Ash used a basket to store the items Helga wanted. As Helga stated earlier, the prices for those items were extortionate. Lubricant, $19.99, a box of condoms: $39.99, female robe: $149.99, a box of Merlot wine: $199.99, a box of chocolates: $259.99, and red roses $599.99. Ash had enough dough to buy the items, but it wasn't worth buying them. Saving it for serious missions would be more important than this.

Ash headed outside with the items, but security told him to pay for the items or he'd get suppressed. To stop them from taking action, Ash battered them with his baseball bat, a weapon he hadn't used since mission number ten. Getting a wanted level, Ash took the items outside, put them in a sports car he had stolen, and then left the parking lot. There were many pay 'n sprays in Boston. The closest one to Walmart was a mile and a half away.

* * *

Returning to the zoo, Ash gave the items to Helga,  then Helga awarded him a dollar, the lowest award he ever had in his Grand Theft Auto adventure. Helga was cheap. If she was the leader of this primate zoo and the drug business, they wouldn't exist today.

"Have fun with it!" Helga said.

* * *

At night... (Unova Eastern Time Zone)

"Roses...?" Spike said, picking up a rose. Then, he followed the trail before seeing Helga laying on his bed. Helga was naked under her robe, she had a rose between her teeth, she was holding a piece of chocolate, and she had a condom between her middle and ring fingers from the right hand. "Helga...? You-"

"Love me? I've always loved you," Helga cut Spike off.

"You're the first girl..." Spike joined Helga before laying on her. "...to say that they love me... I love you, too," Spike said.

"We're gonna have fun all night long," Helga said, putting the piece of chocolate in Spike's mouth.

They kissed, sharing the chocolate.

~ Mission Fifty-Eight: Barry ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Valerie and Olympia have called everybody to their master room to check out another vid, which was a Twinleaf Town video that was uploaded a few hours after Thorton died. Video title: Palmer and Thorton's outraged son.

"MY DADDIES...! MY FUCKING DADDIES...! WHOEVER KILLED THEM SHALL BE PERISHED! CITIZENS OF THE EARTH! HELP ME FIND  
THAT MURDERING, CUNTLICKING FUCKTARD!" Barry (Pokemon) screamed. Then, the video ended.

"You know what to do, Cheren," Olympia said.

"He's mad, dude. Mad," Brawly said.

* * *

 Twinleaf Town. It was peaceful, but less populated than other Sinnohian towns. Besides Barry, Dawn was another notable Twinleaf Town native, due to her connection with Ash and Mars.

"Stop talkin', Furisode bitches! I did it!" Cheren said, ending the Furisode girls' talk with Barry.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR-"

Cheren cut Barry off, firing SMG bullets at him. Then, the Furisode girls hid inside Barry's house.

"Tell the transsexual and the renegade that the next war will commence in two days! Don't chicken out!" Linnea said.

Cheren got in, but the Furisode girls left.

Total kills: 640

Legit Kills: 30 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $21,032.00

 

* * *

 

 

Total Kills: 270

Legit Kills: 5 (Brock and Blaine) (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $12,402.13

 

* * *

 

 

Total kills: 482

Legit kills: 14 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $11,522.33

 

* * *

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Control+F, a faster way to find words and sentences in the "Entire Work" option, I went through the whole story over seven times and changed most dialogue by adding different synonyms of the words I've used three/four/five times. Also, I had to erase a few verb/adjective/adverb/noun words and add words that weren't related. I'll do it again before adding the next chapter. BTW, as I mentioned this in the last A/N, some words needed to be repeated like "kill".
> 
> And one more thing, I've changed a few errors again, such as the scene where Korra and Asami talked to Ash in Rosalina's institution. For example, "No thanks to you" was changed to "Thanks to you" to make it more sensible and sarcastic. I'll admit, that chapter was super rushed, but I've fixed it. I don't want to rush a lot like my FF days. Had to do many things outside of fanfiction.


	31. Chapter 31

At the mansion...

"The target is eradicated, but the Furisode girls confirm that the war will initiate in the next two days, not four," Cheren said.

"Two days? Ash, convene at least three people to work for us!" Valerie said.

"And I know the perfect people to recruit, Val! Got a call!" Ash said before answering his phone. "Who is this? Fantina (Pokemon) has finally awakened!? Good news! I'd love to, Maylene (Pokemon), but I gotta do something else. My friend, Cheren, will do the job," Ash said beforer hanging up. "Maylene and Fantina need you in Veilstone's Memorial Hospital, Cheren," Ash said.

"Which floor and room are they in, Ash?" Cheren asked.

"Sixth floor, room two," Ash replied. Three days after Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe had died, Fantina was shot thirteen times, two bullets in the head, four in the midsection, two in each leg, two in the left shoulder, and one in the right shoulder. But by sheer luck, she lived, and she was comatosed for two months.

* * *

 At Orre (Phoenix, Arizona)...

"Feel like earnin' some big money?" Ash asked Wes (Pokemon), Michael (Pokemon), and Rui (Pokemon), and they agreed.

~ Mission Fifty-Nine: The Black Dahlia ~ (Boss: Maylene and Fantina)

Veilstone's Memorial Hospital...

"Come on in," Maylene said, then Cheren went in before closing the door.

"Who was the perpetrator that left you in a coma?" Cheren asked.

"There was more than one person, Cheren... Women in Furisode..." Fantina replied.

"THE FURISODE GIRLS!? Why did they do it?" Cheren asked.

"I don't know... They just came up to me and fired their shots... Them... a rainbow-haired woman that was taller than me..." Fantina replied.

"Ragyo!" Cheren said.

"...And a person with green eyes, and a mole..." Fantina finished.

"Kuvira... She's the worst..." Cheren said before telling the girls a long story about the main storylines.

"You and your side better win!" Maylene said.

"Do you guys have any enemies?" Cheren asked.

"No... But two days prior to the shooting... We were in a fight against four women, and they fled..." Fantina said before telling Cheren about their appearances. "Find them... Ask them if they had anything to do with the shooting... If so... kill them..." Fantina said.

"Sinnoh's so big, it'll take weeks to find them. But the quickest way to find them is to ask people. No, give me some hints about the targets' lifestyle," Cheren said. "What did they say during the fight?"

"The latina woman whined at us for tearing her outfit, and her manager threw a hissy fit, cancelling a dancing recital in Veilstone," Maylene replied, then Cheren googled "famous latina dancer cancels recital in Veilstone City" in the images search engine.

"She was doing brief dances for a mini-crowd, and I said it was garbage... Then, she, her manager, and two of her fanatics jumped me..." Fantina replied.

"Them?" Cheren asked, showing Maylene and Fantina pictures of Dahlia (Pokemon) and Argenta (Pokemon). While Ash was inviting random people for Jenny and Joy's party, he had met the lovers outside of Kanto, and they accepted the invitation. They were on a three-month vacation during that time.

"Yes, it's them!" Maylene said.

Cheren searched for the upcoming recital. "Virbank City, 8 p.m.! It's 2:50 p.m. out there (current time in Japan is 4:50 a.m.). Frequently, any celebrity rests at Virbank's "Heaven Hotel" before or after an event. It's the only hotel that doesn't charge celebrities more than twenty-dollars," Cheren said.

* * *

 At Virbank City, Cheren saw Candice (Pokemon) and Gardenia (Pokemon), Dahlia's fanatics, walking twenty-inches away from the Heaven Hotel .Then, he went towards the Sinnohians, asking, "Excuse me, ladies, but do either of you know where Dahlia is? She's a prominent dancer and my friends are hugs fans of her appreciable dancing."

"Heaven Hotel, room 42!" Candice said joyously.

"Good! That long walk was worth it!" Cheren said.

"We've traveled from Sinnoh to Virbank to meet her for the one-hundredth time! She's a goddess that out-dances other dancers!" Gardenia said.

"Come with me! My friends in Flocessy Town LOVE to interact with fellow fans, too!" Cheren said.

"If you're a vehicle thief, steal a large one!" Gardenia said.

A fat man with glasses was about to take off with his Ford station wagon, but Cheren carjacked him. He and the girls got in before going seventy.

"Um, why are you going fast?" Candice asked nervously.

"Did you, your friend, Dahlia, and Argenta put a hit on a purple-dress lady with purple hair!?" Cheren ignored Candice's question. 

"WHAT PURPLE-DRESS LADY!?" Gardenia screamed.

"Do the four of you know Linnea, Katherine, Blossom, and Kali, Furisode women!?" Cheren asked. "Tell the truth or else!"

"WE DO! PLEASE STOP THE CAR!" Candice cried.

Cheren stopped the car, saying, "Keep going!"

"We've assented to pay the Furisode women to murder that bitch! They are a part of Dahlia's fanbase as well!" Gardenia cried for her life.

"Time to make friends with water!" Cheren said, driving fast again.

"WATER!? WE CANNOT SWIM!" Candice cried.

Almost touching the edge of the docks, Cheren jumped out of the wagon. Then, the wagon sank in the water, drowning Candice and Gardenia. Two down, two to go! At Heaven Hotel, Cheren went to the third floor, then he knocked on the door of room 42.

"Cleaning service!" Cheren said in a high-pitch womanly voice.

After the door opened, Cheren pulled out his swords, and he forced the faint-hearted women to shut up and step back while closing the door behind him. Then, Cheren severely mutilated the girls, slashing the corners of their mouths to their ears, cutting their thighs and breasts several times, and slashing the waists. Gruesome, but Ash and Burnet had done much worse, making him the weakest of the trio.

* * *

 At the hospital...

"They were found guilty, and they were sentenced to death, Black Dahlia style," Cheren said.

"Way to go, Cheren!" Maylene said gaily.

"We knew we could count on you, Cheren... You, Ash, Valerie, and Olympia... the others... Good luck..." Fantina said, scarcely smiling.

~ Mission Sixty: Ole Piss Rebels ~ (Boss: ???)

A day later...

"Diantha, my beloved sex pal! Does your sweet little pussy need my long dick? Augustine needs me? Sure!" Ash was talking to Diantha on the phone.

* * *

 

At Augustine's house...

"One of my friends called and said that Oxford's straight camp would escalate into a mammoth penitentiary after the state gave them billions of dollars! We need to stop them now!" Augustine said.

"After we clear the evil dust there, I'll ask my bosses to make their workers clear every straight camp on earth. Those camps could strike like that anytime," Ash said.

"I hope they approve your suggestion, Ash! Again, sexuality IS NOT a decision! The ignorance of this planet shall realize that!" Augustine said.

"Who are your new caretakers, Augustine?" Ash asked.

"Siebold (Pokemon), a fantastic cooker, and Wikstrom (Pokemon), a person that tells great stories about his ancestors' medieval history! They don't discriminate!" Augustine replied.

* * *

Oxford, Mississippi...

For five hours, Ash and Augustine went from Auburn, Alabama (thanks to a visit early in the story) to Oxford, Mississippi via driving. Angry gay protesters and gay supporters were protesting outside the camp, demanding the homophobes to release the victims and burn the camp to the ground. Way earlier, an anti-gay man told another one that his friend's job was turning into a whole new level, and a woman had recorded the discussion without being seen. The discussion was spread around Oxford and the internet, and many were enraged. Other straight camps didn't get a colossal amount of attention like this one.

The long gate was locked. But Ash's handy tool, the climbing rope, helped him gain access to the other side. Augustine and the others rooted for Ash. Ash took out the garbage, known as the employees and bosses of this horrible straight camp. Then, he freed the victims, opened the gate with the place's key, and got a big round of applause from everybody.

* * *

 Back at Lumiose City, Ash took Augustine back home, then Augustine gave him half of his money.

"Thanks a ton, Ash!" Augustine said.

"No problem!" Ash said.

Total kills: 672

Legit Kills: 30 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $22,032.00

 

* * *

 

 

Total Kills: 274

Legit Kills: 9 (Brock and Blaine) (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $12,402.13

 

* * *

 

 

Total kills: 482

Legit kills: 14 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $11,522.33

 

* * *

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Chapter 26, the next chapter will be VERY long and super important, storyline wise.


	32. Chapter 32

~ Mission Sixty-One: Destructive contest ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

The next day, 11:20 a.m....

"Does everybody have two pair of weapons?" Olympia asked, holding an M19 and a Desert Eagle. They did.

Between Shiro's first step here and today, everybody had their weapons ameliorated, saving Ash's Handgun and Cheren's AK-47. They had on Heavy Armor as well, but Wally and Evelyn had worn two.

"Last night, I've prayed for god to help us all survive the war, regardless of our enemies' specialties. With that being said, let us go out there and kick ass!" Soichiro said.

* * *

At the same route where the first war had commenced, they waited for the opposite side to get here. After both sides met eye to eye at 12:00 p.m., the attack began. Wally and Evelyn didn't run away this time. They were desperately aiming for the head. Mako (female), Nonon, Houka, Ira, and Uzu went against Rei, Ragyo, Nui, Satsuki, and Ryuko, again, but Soichiro helped N, Cassius, Burnet, Brigette, Katharine, Grant, Brawly, Marlon, Michael, Wes, and Rui fight against Korra and Asami's brisy army.

Pikachu, Persian, Seviper, Mega Houndoom, and Arcanine did odious actions against a tiny portion of the United Republic army and Madame Boss' new Rockets, eating the fleshy necks, tearing the entrails, removing the ribs, slitting the throats, and breaking the skulls to eat the encephalons. Pikachu and Persian had done vicious, but lesser moves, before, but their current style of violence was Burnet's way, who had trained them.

Grandmother vs. grandson, part three! Ash had found ammo for his Railgun, thanks to Val and Oly's ammo room. However, he couldn't hit Madame Boss. His laser Tech-9s could work, but not by damage standards. Christopher failed to hurt Lanette, but Lanette lessened his Thick Armor health, which could take her all day.

"Stand still, grandmother!" Ash said.

"Have you forgotten to play target practice yesterday, Ash!?" Madame Boss asked.

"I didn't forget, grandma, but you're moving so swift for an old person!" Ash replied.

Jimmy, Tsumugu, Aikuro, Lorelei, Clair, Shauntal, Amanita, Celio, Hayley, Bebe, and Musashi and Zane were busy with the Rockets, having little trouble killing them. The Furisode girls cursed at Val and Oly, but the latter said loathesome things about them and dead members of their family, intensifying the rivalry.

Mako (male) tried to attack Asami and Korra, but a masked man attacked him with a blade, then he protected himself against the masked man's attacks. Instead, Cheren, Suzy, and Bill fought them. The masked man's techniques were similar to Mako's (male) brother. Mako (male) fully realized it.

"Why are you copying my late brother's methods!? Did you kill him, too!?" Mako (male) asked. He didn't witness his little brother's death, but Kuvira showed him a video of it via cellphone message.

"I am your brother, Mako (male)!" the masked man said.

"My brother would never try to kill me!" Mako (male) said, then the masked man revealed himself as Bolin (The Legend of Korra), disrupting the fight.

"Surprised?" Bolin asked.

"N-No... You're an imposter..." Mako (male) said, shocked.

"Korra, Asami, and Kuvira were pretending to go against me, and I was faking my own death, brother!" Bolin said.

"Why would you work with them, Bolin!?" Mako (male) asked.

"You!"

"Me!?"

"Yes! I'd been detesting you since I was five! You were our parents' best-loved child, and I was sick of it! Mako (male) this, Mako (male) that! "Why can't you get a girlfriend like him, Bolin?!", "Mako (male) has straight A+s on his report cards for ten consecutive years, Bolin!", "Be like him, Bolin!", "Mako (male) is one of the most intelligent United Republic college students in history, Bolin!", "He gives us money for huge support, Bolin!", FUCK! Even non-relatives were praising you like a supreme God, year after year after year! And you want to know who killed our parents in that "home invasion" a year ago!? The girls and I had killed them, and it felt so good!" Bolin explained, showing his deep hatred of Mako (male) and their parents.

"You... bastard..." Mako (male) said, dropping his swords and feeling exceptionally anguished.

"Now, you die!" Bolin said.

"Defend yourself, Mako (male)!" Cheren said, saving Mako (male) from getting murdered.

"I can't..." Mako (male) said, falling on his knees.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kuvira's crush! I'll go lightly against you!" Bolin said.

"You won't bring me to her!" Cheren said.

"UZU!" Musashi, Soichiro, Burnet, and Grant said, rescuing Uzu from Ragyo, Ryuko, Rei, Nui, and Satsuki. Soichiro vs. Ragyo, Burnet vs. Ryuko, and Uzu vs. Satsuki were fun matchups. Musashi vs. Rei and Grant vs. Nui? Not so much.

"Brute!" Soichiro said, blocking his ex-wife's RC-P90 bullets.

"Pitiable weakling!" Ragyo said.

"Says you!" Soichiro countered.

"Hush, you unsympathetic imbecile, and empower the most peerless mom on earth to scotch your gloomy life!" Satsuki said, subjugating an enervated Uzu.

After clouting Ryuko's forehead with the Megaton Hammer, knocking her out cold, Burnet interceded for Uzu, hammering Satsuki, and Burnet said, "Save yourself, Uzu!"

Uzu rushed towards the safe area to get his wounds treated by Brigette and Clair; Houka, Nonon, Mako (female), Ira, Lanette, Celio, Jimmy, Tsumugu, and Zane were already there. Ash, Bill, Wes, and Cheren were hurt, too, but they kept fighting.

"A great mom doesn't impel their children to assault their loving father!" Burnet said.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, RAGYO IS NOT CONSTRAINING THEM, AND ME!" Rei screamed.

"If you're that offended, then come at me!" Burnet said.

"Then, I shall!" Rei said.

"Musashi! Grant! Help the others! I got this!" Burnet said, then she fought against Rei, Nui, and a banged-up Satsuki.

"Die, my son!" Giovanni said, viewing the war with Rosalina, Aeris, and Sephiroth. Glacia, The King, Drake, Clara, Foxxy, and Phoebe were seeing it too, but they were a half-mile away from the group.

"If he dies and goes to hell, I'll ride on his big cock forever!" Rosalina said.

"Would you please stop talking about his cock for once!? It's getting on my nerves!" Sephiroth said.

"I concur!" Aeris said, even though she had told Rosalina about the size of Ash's cock.

"Bill's shot, Cheren!" Suzy alerted, floundering against Asami and Korra's onslaught.

In speed mode, Cheren clashed against Asami and Korra, allowing Suzy to get Bill to safety. Then, Cheren went back to Bolin, stopping him again from a murder attempt. But Korra and Asami directly teamed up with Bolin, making this triple boss fight hard for Cheren.

"FURISODE!" Wally and Evelyn yelled together; seventy people in Furisode had came late. Not all of them were women; half of them were men.

Better, Houka, Nonon, Mako (female), Ira, Uzu, Lanette, Celio, Jimmy, Tsumugu, and Zane collaborated with Musashi, Grant, Aikuro, Lorelei, Shauntal, Amanita, Hayley, Bebe, N, Cassius, Brawly, Marlon, Michael, Wes, Rui, Katharine, Wally, Evelyn, and the animals to carnage the backup, and they did. Val and Oly were constantly doing the same thing with the Furisode girls, cursing and hurting each other.

"Now, this is a real war! The first one was a fluke!" Phoebe said.

"Give up, grandson!" Madame Boss said.

"I won't!" Ash said, deflecting and avoiding Madame Boss and Christopher's bullets.

"MY BABIES!" Ragyo shrieked, seeing Burnet nearly beating Rei and Nui to death. Satsuki was knocked out, but it looked like she was dead.

Because Satsuki, Rei, Nui, and Ryuko were in bad condition, Ragyo had no choice but to leave with them. Yes, she loved violence into an utmost extent, but not when her babies were exceedingly hurt like this. But was Rei, Nui, Ryuko, and Satsutki really under Ragyo's control? Did Ragyo actually pick out a mentality for the girls instead of letting them be themselves? No one knew about Ragyo's factual relationship with the girls, not even her allies.

After the fivesome left, Burnet aided Val and Oly. AFter when the Furisode girls took a chunk of damage (150 of 200) from Burnet's Grenade Launcher ammo, they abandoned their surviving team. Madame Boss and Christopher left, too, due to lack of ammo and Clair, Suzy, and Soichiro helping Ash.

"Damn!" Giovanni cursed.

"Aw, man!" Rosalina said.

In an unexpected twist of events, Cheren, with 10% health left, caught Asami, Korra, and Bolin off guard, lacerating some parts of their skin and stabbing them. Korra and Asami had lost 100% of their health, but Bolin's health was almost gone.

Now, Cheren ragingly severed Bolin's legs, arms, and head, scaring the hell out of Korra and Asami. Not wanting to stay any longer with health loss and deal with Cheren's abruptive behavior, Korra and Asami retreated. It was rare for Korra and Asami to run away like that, but if Kuvira was here, they'd still be in the battlefield, and Bolin wouldn't have died.

War number two: completed.

"ENCORE, ENCORE!" Phoebe said.

"That war was so dope, man!" Marlon said.

"The pets, man! The friggin' pets! They were tearing their asses like they weren't shit, man!" Brawly said.

"Mama Burnet had taught 'em how to mortify the enemy physically!" Burnet said.

"Since the Furisode girls aren't dead, we're not done with them yet. They'll email us about the upcoming war," Valerie said.

"Damn that Satsuki! She had to hurt me!" Nonon said.

"Don't feel bad, Nonon. I've fucked her, Rei, Nui, and Ryuko up with the hammer," Burnet said.

"Now, that's positivity! I wish I could've seen it!" Nonon said.

"Dead or not, karma's a bitch," Soichiro said.

"K-A-R-M-A! KARMA!" Mako (female) sang, dancing like she had a convulsion.

"Are you alright, Mako (male)?" Cheren asked.

"I'm not alright, Cheren... My brother... He and the girls killed our parents, and he sided with them because of me... He was jealous of me..." Mako (male) replied, holding Bolin's head and shedding tears.

"Oh, boo-freakin'-hoo! Shit happens!" Aeris said.

"Do you need some time alone, Mako (male)?" Olympia asked.

"No... No... No...! No, no, no, no, no!" Mako (male) said before slamming Bolin's head, gritting his teeth, and then shaking his fists and arms. "Enough of waiting! Let's go the mansion and get that United Republic map! I have a plan!"

~ Mission Sixty-Two: The plan ~ (Boss: Mako (male)) ~

At the mansion, Mako (male) grabbed the map, an updated map he had stolen before working for Val and Oly, in his room and a black marker in the art room. Then, he X'd Scorched Forest, Taku, Waterfall lagoon, and Wulong Forest before circling Abbey, Harbor Town, Hu Xin Provinces, Makapu Village, Republic City, Seedy merchants pier, Senlin Village, Village Resort, and Yu Dao.

"Ignore the locations with an X mark. The other locations have at least one or more military base and special military base, and Korra and Asami's main house resides in Republic City. Ash! Burnet! Hijack any aircraft bomb, then bomb the main house! Next, bomb the military bases! Cheren! Your objective is to defeat Korra, Asami, and Kuvira! I know Kuvira is an onerous fighter to defeat, but you're the perfect candidate to get the job done!" Mako (male) said.

"Fortunately, I've managed to hurt Asami and Korra before slaying your brother. Hopefully, deja vu will cooperate with me again. Kuvira? It'll take a bulk of dumb luck to beat her," Cheren said.

"There are tons of aircraft bombs, but we need to hijack the fastest ones! Elesa (Pokemon) and Skyla (Pokemon)! They know a lot about flying machines!" Ash said, then Lanette kissed his lips.

"You be careful out there, Ash!" Lanette said.

"You forgot to tell me you were hurt, Cheren," Suzy said, kneading Cheren's back and feeding him cooked broccoli.

"Too hot..." Cheren said, patting Suzy hair.

* * *

 After Burnet, Ash, Cheren, and Mako (male) left, Olympia said, "To the computer room!", and then everybody went inside that room. The purpose of it was to find every straight camp location on search sites.

* * *

 

At Mistralton's airport...

"You're back, Ash!" Elesa said.

"Have you been soaring into the sky lately?" Skyla asked.

"No, but we're about to fly," Ash replied.

"We need the fastest aircraft bomb to fly towards the United Republic. Our friend wants his country to become peaceful again," Burnet said.

"The X-29 Rapid Bullet (a made up name) from Castelia City's aircraft base! Go, go, go! Enjoy the high altitude and say hello to the sky for me!" Skyla said. Her persona was at it again. Elesa didn't have the same persona. She was heavily educated by Skyla, knowing about things that could fly. But her real persona was based on beauty.

Ash and Burnet infiltrated into the aircraft base via climbing rope, but their presence caused them five stars. The protagonists fought their way towards the X-29s, then they hijacked the aircrafts before taking off. Skyla didn't lie. The X-29 Rapid Bullet were the fastest aircraft bombs on earth. It was so fast, it could reach towards the easternmost point of Europe from Hawaii under a few hours.

* * *

 Entering Republic City, Ash and Burnet informed Mako (male) and Cheren that they were there, then they bombed the main house, startling and damaging Korra and Asami (down to 1%); the antagonists' devices, Handguns, and walkie-talkies had popped out of their pockets. To escape from their ravaged house, they plunged out of the window, then Cheren and Mako (male) confronted them. Noticing that their devices and weapons were gone, Korra and Asami spirited away from the boys, but they pursued them. The Republic citizens counted on the boys to kill them. Korra and Asami fled in a gray car, but Cheren took another car, recommencing the chase.

"GET THE POLICE!" Mako (male) shouted, murdering the police.

Adults and teenage children initiated an attack against the police, setting them on fire, mowing them to death, puncturing their lungs, hearts, privates, throats, and foreheads with sharp objects, and shooting them. This was the moment they were waiting for, after months of being imprisoned and threatened by the authority. They wanted to get their hands on Kuvira, Korra, and Asami, but venting their frustration out on the cops was good enough.

After Cheren's SMG bullets put the gray car in flames, Korra and Asami jumped out of it, then it exploded. Cheren gripped their hairs, placing his sword next to their throats. Korra and Asami were crying and pissing, but they had no one to blame but themselves, and Kuvira, for turning their country into a disaster.

"Please let us go!" Korra sobbed.

"WE'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, CHEREN!" Asami sobbed, too.

"Where's Kuvira!?" Cheren asked.

"She's in her secret beach chamber! Her code is 49158!" Asami replied.

"YOU CAN LOCK US IN PRISON, HAVE SEX WITH US, OR BEAT US UP LIKE PUNCHING BAGS, BUT DON'T KILL US!" Korra sobbed.

"People that associate with Madame Boss,the Furisode girls, Ragyo, and Kuvira shall be put to death!" Cheren said, then he decapitated the girls, sending them to hell, the place where they belong.

* * *

 Returning to downtown, Cheren raised the heads of Korra and Asami, getting a ginormous ovation. Thirty-seconds before Korra and Asami were killed, prisoners in the Republic's prison were freed by their fellow citizens, and some citizens had called their family and friends in other United Republic places to kill the authority.

* * *

 After Ash and Burnet finished their mission, they, Cheren, and Mako (male) accessed to Kuvira's chamber,  then she looked at them. The things she had behind her were weird, something that Cheren and Suzy shouldn't see.

"Korra and Asami are dead! It's your turn to die!" Cheren said.

Surrounded, Kuvira disappeared. Then, they saw fanarts of Cheren and Kuvira giving each other a sloppy kiss , fucking each other, a dismembered Suzy, Suzy crying over Cheren and Kuvira swimming together, Kuvira owning Suzy in a fight, Cheren and Kuvira skipping together, Cheren giving Kuvira flowers, and many more.

Opening Kuvira's diary, Cheren quoted, ""My life with Cheren is amazing. We have three kids, a nice car, a nice home, good jobs, and our sex is wonderful. Our, everlasting prisoner, Suzy, is a disgrace. We go to the basement and do harmful things against-" Cheren then angrily ripped the pages. "Damn nutcase!"

"Obsessed much, Kuvira?" Burnet said.

"True definition of fangirlism," Ash said.

"Did a girl ever have a huge crush on you, Ash?" Mako (male) asked.

"Some twelve-year old stalker named Macy (Pokemon), Lacy, or whatever the hell her name was. I was seventeen at the time," Ash replied.

"When did the nightmare end?" Mako (male) asked.

"The day when she moved back to Mahogany town with her parents. God, I hated that funky-breath, loud mouth, psychotic bitch!" Ash replied.

"Did she ever stop by?" Cheren asked.

"Heck no!" Ash replied.

* * *

Lumiose City/At the Furisode girls' hideout...

Kuvira confirmed, "Korra and Asami have fallen."

"Get the hell out of here, and kill yourself!" Linnea yelled.

""I've made physical contact against Korra and Asami! Therefore, I shall discipline myself!" What the hell were you doing during your "self-punishment"!? Oh, wait! You were in your own little fantasy world in that chamber!" Blossom yelled.

"Not only did your "boyfriend" had sabotaged our plan of adding more recruits, but we were getting our asses beaten by him and our other foes!" Kali yelled, then she pointed at Satsuki, Ryuko, Nui, and Rei. "AND LOOK WHO GOT HURT! THEY WERE BEATEN BY A GODDAMN HAMMER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Kali yelled.

"Had you joined us, we would've won the damn war! But nope! You were being too much of a PUSSY! You had called yourself "the most powerful human alive" when we first met your ass, and we were relying on you to kill our enemies in the future! BUT YOU DIDN'T HELP US TODAY! YOU WORTHLESS CUNT! IF SOMEONE TRIES TO KILL YOU, I HOPE IT'S CHEREN AND SUZY! AND I HOPE THEY HAVE SEX NEXT TO YOUR CORPSE!" Katherine yelled.

Immensely mad, Kuvira ferociously assaulted Kali, Katherine, Blossom, and Linnea, flinging punches and kicks at them non-stop. Ragyo and her girls left the place.

The Furisode girls were defenseless, but they were dissing at the wrong person to begin with. This wasn't the first time a living major antagonist went against another one. Phoebe, Drake, Glacia were against Foxxy, The King, and Clara when they were alive.

Concluding the barbarous beatdown, Kuvira spat at them, then she said, "Notify Cheren about my presence at Taku. I'll be waiting for him anytime,", before going there. The Furisode girls were particularly lucky to be spared by Kuvira. Otherwise, their rivalry with Val and Oly would end today.

Total kills: 672

Legit Kills: 30 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $32,032.00

 

* * *

 

 

Total Kills: 277

Legit Kills: 12 (Brock and Blaine) (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $22,402.13

 

* * *

 

 

Total kills: 489

Legit kills: 14 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $21,522.33

 

* * *

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twelve main antagonists left!


	33. Chapter 33

"Bruises? Was there a fight between you girls?" Madame Boss asked. The Furisode girls were icing their bruises.

"NO!" Kali replied.

"That 36-year old male had attacked us!" Linnea cried.

"Kuvira?" Madame Boss asked.

"Don't act like Kuvira doesn't have a lick of thick skin, Madame! You've seen it before!" Katherine replied.

"And guess what she said afterwards!?" Blossom asked.

"Any comment related to Cheren?" Madame Boss guessed.

"Ding-ding-ding! That is the correct answer! That Kuvira! She's so unrestrainedly in love with a person that doesn't love her in return!" Blossom replied.

""Notify Cheren about my presence at Taku. I'll be waiting for him anytime". Why not just wait for Cheren to go to the mansion before kidnapping him!?" Katherine said.

"It's so simple, even a retard could figure it out!" Blossom said.

"Wanting us to apprise the enemy of her whereabouts is so empty-headed!" Kali said.

"Cheren could bring Ash, Val, Oly, Suzy and all of his allies with him and kill her! Mission accomplished!" Katherine said.

"That will not work, Katherine. Cheren have had few encounters with Kuvira, and he had obviously informed Valerie and Olympia about her. Realistically, leaders don't allow their workers, and themselves, to take on inconceivable missions, especially when they're in the middle of a blood feud against another big group," Madame Boss said.

"But your Sydney Rockets, Korra and Asami's flock of men, and our group were killed by them!" Katherine said.

"Kuvira and those groups are essentially dissimilar in kind, Katherine. When Kuvira was six years old, her mother consigned her to a precarious campsite for twenty-five years, yearning for her to become an unsympathetic, unstoppable killing machine. But the real motivation was to take over the United Republic," Madame Boss replied.

"Where was her mother when we, Ragyo, Rosalina, and that quiet guy were assisting her, Korra, and Asami?" Katherine asked.

"Forty-seven hours after Kuvira was released from the camp, Kuvira had met Baatar Jr. (The Legend of Korra), and they quickly engaged in a relationship. But her mother disapproved, and she was called ugly in so many different ways. Kuvira murdered her, postponing the plan," Madame Boss replied.

"And this Baatar Jr. fellow?" Katherine asked.

"After Baatar Jr. was caught having sex with a female porn star, Kuvira learned that he had won a $5,000 bet for staying with her more than two years, then she was insulted the same way before murdering them. Kuvira was hurt. She thought that Baatar Jr. would be the love of her life. Also, she vowed herself that she'd intern the next hot man she sees," Madame Boss replied.

"No wonder she almost killed Ash!" Linnea said.

"If she didn't have these "romantic tendencies", we'd be winners!" Kali said.

"When are you and Christopher gonna grab more minions for the third war?" Katherine asked.

"Tomorrow, but we need you Furisodes to help us train them! One last thing, conceal this from Kuvira. Kuvira and her "mother" aren't related. Kuvira's real parents were murdered by Ragyo when she was a baby, and Ragyo had given Kuvira to her friend as a promising, destructive soldier," Madame Boss replied.

"Ragyo knew Kuvira thirty-six years ago!? Wow! Tell us more we don't know! Au fait, the third war starts at the beginning of February, but we'll throw a few surprises for our enemies before that, and they won't be friendly!" Blossom said.

"Wait, wait, wait! Kuvira and Ragyo are TEN YEARS APART!" Linnea said. "Was Ragyo a part of some cult?"

"Yes, Linnea. Ragyo and her mother were founders of that cult. Name: Perish. Perish's motives were to kill parents and capture their toddlers and kids, turn against their own family or make their own family turn against a relative or two, pay people to turn against a target of their choice, kill animals and people, and to make religious fanatics convince their followers to commit a suicide party for immortality," Madame Boss replied.

"Did Ragyo kidnap Rei?" Kali asked.

"No, Kali. Rei was homeless and lonely, and she was surrounded by a war in Africa. Ragyo saved her," Madame Boss replied.

"Are Rei, Satsuki, Nui, and Ryuko members of the cult?" Blossom asked.

"She didn't reply to that question. She just chuckled," Madame Boss replied.

"Huh," Blossom said.

"And here's a little bonus that shocked me. Ragyo had paid people to go against Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake, Ash's old enemies. Prior to my long talk with Ragyo, the spirits of Drake, Phoebe, and Glacia told me the reason they were teaming up together to betray their employees was because of people betraying and going against them like degenerate beings," Madame Boss said.

"We had a talk with them about Ash last night!" Blossom said.

"Did Ragyo ever do anything to their slaves?" Linnea asked.

"They'd made racist remarks against Rei, and Ragyo's girls had almost taken their lives away," Madame Boss replied.

"Last question! Who was responsible for Nui's eye loss?" Kali asked.

"A man with a cap (Hilbert). Ragyo had chosen him as a shooting target for the girls," Madame Boss replied, then she left.

* * *

 Twenty-minutes later...

"Living room! Now!" Olympia called Ash, Burnet, Brigette, Lanette, Suzy, Cheren, Celio, Ira, Mako (male), Soichiro, Wally, Evelyn, and Zane, getting them here.

Then, Valerie said, "The third war will begin in February 1st of next year."

"Splendid news. That'll give us enough time to train more," Celio said.

"Cheren. I'm afraid I've got some bad news," Olympia said.

"Kuvira... What else is new about her...?" Cheren said.

"Kuvira wants you to see her at Taku anytime," Olympia said.

"You don't have to go there, Cheren. Burnet and I will kill her for you later on," Ash said.

"Gonna put that devotee out of her misery!" Burnet said.

"Please put much effort to murder that creep! Stories and fanarts of me getting humiliated by her and Cheren... Ugh! Disgusting bitch!" Suzy said.

* * *

 

An hour later...

"Chillin' with my pets! Kinda reminds me of me!" Ash said.

"How long have you kept them, Ash?" Soichiro asked, rubbing Pikachu and Persian's fur.

"When I was ten, my mouse took a shit around my mom's house and she was like, "Ash, I've had it with your stinking pet! It's been around this house for a year and I can't take it anymore!", before kicking it out. Then, fifteen years later, we reunited in Sinnoh, a heartwarming reunion!" Ash replied.

"How was it like without your mouse for fifteen years, Ash?" Soichiro asked.

"A little scary, but after the next two weeks, I've moved on," Ash replied.

"And your cat?" Soichiro asked.

"She was my dad's cat. She has been around for a few months," Ash replied.

"It's a good idea to adopt her, even if her owner was your enemy," Soichiro said.

"It was the right choice. Couldn't leave her all alone," Ash said.

"Why was your dad a Rocket?" Soichiro asked.

"Hell if I know. He didn't apologize to my mom for his inappropriate actions against her, and he was never around during my childhood and early years of my young adulthood. He's a goddamn deadbeat son of a bitch. My mom's older relatives had to help her raise me because she was too young. After her 21st birthday and nine weeks before my 9th birthday, she bought a house, and it was just her taking care of me. She even taught me how to do manly things! She was both my mom and dad!" Ash replied.

"Not only did you kill him for a being a Rocket associate, but-"

"Yeah... But I'm glad he's dead," Ash cut Soichiro off. "You're the only cool non-related dad I've met in years."

"Were the other dads that bad?" Soichiro asked.

"They sucked hard, Soichiro. My late friend's dad had framed Suzy for being an animal killer and he hated his second-oldest son out of jealously, N's foster dad, Ghetsis, tried to brainwash the world, my lady friend's dad, Norman, had kidnapped her mom and stepmom for being bisexual, and this old, fat, racist sake of shit had done tons of obnoxious things with his racist daughter and their most-liked, self-loathing black friend in and outside their reality show," Ash replied.

"Total suckage," Soichiro said.

"Just like my dad! You know, if you had a loving family, your children and wife would tell everybody about you being a great dad," Ash said.

"True. But if I had a different family, I would not be here with you and company, and I would not have committed a murder," Soichiro. "What made you change your life?"

"My mom giving me $5,000 and throwing me out of her house for being an indolent bum. It was either that or more jail time," Ash replied.

"What were you in jail for?" Soichiro asked.

"These two jackasses were holding up the line to annoy me and other customers, and I had to kick their asses. I originally had a three-year sentence. But after three months, I got out for good behavior. My old job didn't want me back," Ash replied.

"You were a cashier? How much did your job pay you?" Soichiro asked.

"$17.50 an hour. I was working from 3 pm to 10 pm five days a week, and my lunch break would last for thirty to forty-five minutes. Mom and I were livin' large!" Ash replied. "Did Rei and your children ever work?"

"They did not."

"If Ragyo, Rei, and your daughters had agreed to move to Mauville with you, how much money would you guys get for selling the mansion?" Ash asked.

"$50 million," Soichiro replied.

"Damn!" Ash exclaimed. "Who bought it!?"

"Ragyo's mother. She bought it for $110 million in 1971," Soichiro replied.

"Did she croak?" Ash asked.

"She died from Pancretic cancer in 2000, and Ragyo took over her mega clothing business. But in early 2010, she sold it to a billionaire and was jobless," Soichiro replied.

"If she sold her mother's company, then how come she and the girls strongly disagreed with you on selling the mansion?" Ash asked.

"I do not know. They were repeating the same words," Soichiro replied.

"I'm not sure if you haven't thought about this yet, but I'm thinking about burning it," Ash said.

"Superb idea, Ash! If they're there, we'll take them out, too!" Soichiro said.

~ Mission Sixty-Three: Holy Arceus ~ (Boss: Soichiro)

Going inside Ragyo's mansion, Ash, Soichiro, Burnet, and Cheren heard noises from below. Then, they went inside the basement and found a bound man, Kevin (Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life), before freeing him.

"TAKE ME TO VOULIAGMENI! I MUST SAVE THEM FROM SHEENA (Pokemon) AND ALLEGRA (Pokemon)!" Kevin yelled.

"Save who?" Ash asked.

"Their followers! They've fallen under their religious beliefs!" Kevin replied.

"Oh, I hate that kind of shit! It's like that Super Best Friends episode on South Park!" Burnet said.

"Why did they follow Allegra and Sheena?" Cheren asked.

"Because of me. In September, I was digging under Mycenae's Tomb of Aegisthus before discovering a chest with the words "God, the creator of earth". In that chest was a picture of a centaur with a vertically-striated underside and a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen. I had showed it to them before taking a vacation in Canada," Kevin replied.

"You're Kevin! I'd seen the same centaur from your friends that month, claiming it was god!" Ash said.

"When I came back to them, they were wearing white robes and chanting "God". They explained that "Centaurtology" was born in October and that members of Centaurtology should abandon their friends and family, wear a white robe, and chant "God is our savior"! But that's not the worst part! A tall lady told them that she had a vision of the centaur God, and she said that God could appear and give eternal life for those that drown themselves on December 31. They've fallen for her lies!" Kevin said.

"Did my ex-wife tell you about the confirm time of the mass suicide?" Soichiro asked

"She said it'd start in three hours," Kevin replied.

"We cannot waste more time here! We gotta get going!" Burnet said.

* * *

 After a quick flight from Rome to Athens and a drive to Vouliagmeni's beach, the group found Sheena, Allegra, members of Centaurtology, Ragyo, Rei, Satsuki, Nui, and Ryuko at the beach.

"CENTAURTOLOGY IS A LIE!" Kevin yelled, but one member fell into the water. The others did not.

"Don't drown!" Ash said, but Sheena and Allegra grabbed him; Burnet and Soichiro were chasing Ragyo and the girls.

"We're so excited to see you again! Join!" Sheena said.

"Get off me, damn it!" Ash said.

"But this is a golden moment for you!" Allegra said.

"Centaurtology is no more!" Cheren said, killing Allegra and Sheena.

Ash dived into the water, then he reached the member before getting him back to shore. That member was Gary (Pokemon), much to Ash's surprise. "GARY!? GARY! FRIGGIN' WAKE UP!" Ash screamed, then he performed cpr on Gary. The other members were Lucy (Pokemon), Greta (Pokemon), Alice (The rise of Darkrai), Melody (the power of one), Kidd Summers (Pokemon), Bianca (Pokemon; Jotho), Anabel (Pokemon), Angie (Pokemon), Carlita (Pokemon), Lizabeth (Pokemon), Chuck (Pokemon), Chuck's wife, Roxanne (Pokemon), Winona (Pokemon), Tucker (Pokemon), Scott (Pokemon), Roark (Pokemon), and a variety of non-Pokemon characters.

"They've gotten away!" Soichiro said, coming back to the group with Burnet.

"Is that Gary!?" Burnet asked.

"I'm afraid so..." Cheren replied.

"He's not waking up!" Ash said in tears. Then, he did cpr again.

"Get out of here! Remove Sheena and Allegra's cult crap from your minds and go back to your normal lives!" Kevin said.

"Y'all heard da man! Scat! Be yourselves!" Burnet said.

They left.

"Gary's alive!" Ash said; Gary was hacking water out of his throat.

"A-... Ash... Ash... Did God... arrive...?" Gary asked.

"It was a sham, Gary," Ash replied. "And why even do shit like this? That is not the real you."

"That rainbow woman's strong words... I thought she was telling the truth... and I had agreed to stay here until the 31st..." Gary replied.

"RAGYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL YOU FOR ALMOST KILLING MY BEST FRIEND, BITCH!" Ash yelled, then he went back to Saffron City alone, entered Ragyo's mansion again, poured gasoline in every room, set it on fire, and then exited it.

"MY MOTHER'S MANSION! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Ragyo cried. The girls were upset, too.

"WHERE WILL YOU BITCHES LIVE!? IN HELL!" Ash screamed. He was going to shoot them, but they vanished again. "SPINELESS CUNTS!"

~ Mission Sixty-Four: Toughest mission as of now ~ (Boss: Cheren) ~

At the mansion...

"Are they dead, Ash?" Soichiro asked.

"Nope, but that mansion's gone," Ash replied.

"I took Gary home, and I told him to check his surroundings because Ragyo could show up unexpectedly and attack him," Burnet reminded.

"He needs training. But first, let's kill Kuvira," Ash said.

* * *

 At Taku, Ash and Burnet saw Kuvira meditating with her eyes closed and legs crossed.

"Thinking about Cheren again, eh?" Ash asked, then Kuvira stood.

"Correct, Ash," Kuvira replied.

"Name's Burnet, Kuvira! We haven't fought against one another yet! But let us see if I could lay a can of whoop-ass on you!" Burnet said.

Kuvira hurtled towards them, then she violently poked Ash's eyes before blocking Burnet's jabs. Kuvira kicked Burnet's chest, sending her flying in mid-air. Ash recovered from that hard poke, but Kuvira grabbed him before tossing him towards a giant rock.

"The pain..." Ash said, feeling pain from his head and neck.

Burnet got up,  then she used the Megaton Hammer against Kuvira. But Kuvira dodged each attack until she spin-kicked Burnet's face. Ash triggered his Tech-9s, but Kuvira side-flipped, evading every bullet. Then, she ran towards Ash, using her metal armbands to block the bullets. Near Ash, Kuvira kneed his gut, then her forehead made hard contact against his forehead twice.

"Outta the way, Ash!" Burnet said, holding her M19.

Facing the opposite direction, Kuvira dashed, then she slid forward, avoiding an explosion from a Grenade Launcher ammo. Closer to Burnet, Kuvira seized her again before flinging her towards Ash. More beatings occurred. Neither protagonist couldn't hit her.

"Stop, Kuvira!" Cheren said, distracting Kuvira.

"My love," Kuvira said, moving towards Cheren.

"Go, guys! I'll handle this quick!" Cheren said, moving back. Then, Ash and Burnet returned to Anistar City.

"Your friends are inexplicably weak, Cheren. Shame on you for sending them here to kill me," Kuvira said, then she stopped. Cheren stopped, too.

"They are not weak! You're just stronger than them!" Cheren said.

"And where is Suzy?" Kuvira asked.

"None of your damn business!" Cheren replied.

"She's scuppering our relationship, y'know," Kuvira said.

"We are not in a relationship! Get the hell over it!" Cheren said.

"You are such a jokester, Cheren. Remember that brief kiss we had in Republic City? Your dick was hard. You loved it," Kuvira said.

"I was mistakenly aroused," Cheren said.

"Then, why is your dick getting hard again?" Kuvira asked, seeing Cheren's package.

"I'm ruminating about Suzy's face and body," Cheren replied.

"Fibbing stud. You know you love me," Kuvira said.

"I do not love you! I'll come back here to fight you, but I need to do some special training first!" Cheren said.

"One favor before you leave me. Show me your cock and balls," Kuvira said.

Cheren showed them to her.

"Arresting," Kuvira said, going under her pants to play with herself.

"Have fun without me being here," Cheren said, pulling his pants up and fastening them.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Fuck me harder, Cheren! Fuck me! Don't stop until we cum together!" Kuvira said, thrusting her own vagina with her eyes shut.

"Weirdo," Cheren thought.

Total kills: 672

Legit Kills: 30 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $32,032.00

 

* * *

 

 

Total Kills: 279

Legit Kills: 14 (Brock and Blaine) (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $22,402.13

 

* * *

 

 

Total kills: 489

Legit kills: 14 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $21,522.33

 

* * *

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to being sick for several days, it took me forever to make Chapter 33. I couldn't concentrate well and man, it was so annoying. But thankfully, I'm much better!


	34. Chapter 34

At the mansion...

"Is Kuvira dead?" Suzy asked.

"She made us look like rookies, Suzy!" Ash replied.

"I haven't been so abashed in a fight since a fat dwarf beat my ass in high school! I got the last laugh the next day, though," Burnet said.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! She needs to die already!" Suzy said.

"The only strategy to go toe-to-toe against her is to develop special training. There's a 24/7 special training center at Castelia City, but it's way expensive. A ten-fifteen day training should be enough," Cheren said.

"I don't care if they charge you over $100,000! Do it for us!" Suzy said.

"A membership card for a ten-fifteen day workout costs $2,000-$2,500. But I'll give it a try," Cheren said.

"We're all counting on you, Cheren," Mako (male) said.

* * *

 

Castelia City...

Outside the special training center, Cheren saw a homeless Stoutland laying next to the place, then Cheren asked, "Don't you have somewhere to shelter yourself?", and the Stoutland shook his head. "Hanging around here isn't suitable for a gargantuan mutt like you. Castelia's big. It's best to leave here and hide somewhere big or you'll be put to sleep."

The Stoutland whined.

"Do you like being here? No? Then, what!? If you're hungry, then find a bone on the streets! People litter on the streets all the time!" Cheren said. He headed inside, but the Stoutland barked, stopping him. "Leave me the hell alone!" Cheren said, but the Stoutland whined again. "Oh, alright! I'll buy you some dog food!"

The Stoutland wagged his tail, hanging his tongue out.

"And water?"

* * *

Five minutes later, Cheren gave the Stoutland a $10.23 fifty-pound bag of dog food and a $6.19 thirty-pound jug of water.

"There!" Cheren said, but the Stoutland whined once again. "Oh, for fuck's sake! Can't you just fuck off!?" Cheren said, but then he thought of an idea to keep the Stoutland out of his hair.

At the mansion...

"Home sweet home," Cheren said, then the Stoutland took Cheren down, licking his face. "Cut that out!"

"Another recruit? Terrific," Olympia said.

"He was bothering me to the point that I had to give him dog food, water, and shelter!" Cheren said.

"D'awwww! Look at the cute doggie licking Cheren! Such a cute doggie!" Suzy said.

"Can someone get him off me!?" Cheren asked.

Burnet picked up the Stoutland, saying, "Uncle Cheren doesn't want to play no more! Time to make some new friends!", then, she got her face licked. "Easy there, scout!" Burnet said.

"Ash and Cheren! I've finalized the weapons!" Shiro said, then he gave Ash and Cheren their weapons. "Cheren, your new scope has a better range than the old one. And Ash, your Handgun can deliver more damage than an AK-47."

"Delightful!" Ash said.

"Darn useful," Cheren said.

~ Mission Sixty-Five: Blackout ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Two nights later...

The Furisode girls' hideout...

Linnea opened the door for someone. "You've arrived, Darach (Pokemon). Please have a seat," Linnea said, then Darach went in before sitting with Ragyo, Rei, Satsuki, Ryuko, and Nui, who had officially moved here. The Furisode girls sat in their couch. When they were searching for a professional killer on Craigslist, theyd chosen Darach, who was almost as good as Kuvira. They had given him $500,000 online, the highest price to ever hire a hitman.

"What are the commands?" Darach asked.

"Go to the Power Plant at Route 13, shut off Anistar's power, and then assassinate Val, Oly, and our other enemies at their black mansion!" Katherine said.

"Enthralling assignment," Darach said, pulling out his Night Vision Goggles.

And use this to travel to Anistar City faster," Kali said, giving Darach her device.

"Val and Oly claim that three of their soldiers, Ash, Burnet, and Cheren, are abundantly unpredictable. Ash is a muscular Asian, Burnet has white hair, and Cheren's an androgynous man that wears a tuxedo. Beware of them," Blossom reminded.

"Beware? I'm Darach, not some dabbler," Darach said.

"We know you're not an amateur, Darach! That's why we hired you in the first place!" Blossom said.

* * *

An hour later, Darach disabled every Anistar light at the Power Plant, startling everybody there. Then, he put on his Night Vision Goggles before leaving the Power Plant.

"Is everybody okay!?" Valerie asked, then she received the same replies. Ash, Cheren, and Suzy weren't here. Ash was busy having sex with Jote, Mjrn, Yuffie, Tifa, Yellow, Erika, and Sabrina, Cheren was doing workouts at the special training center, and Suzy was prancing around in Asperita City.

"Wally! Evelyn! Stop kissing in that closet and give Burnet a pair of Night Vision Goggles quick!" Olympia ordered.

"Here I come, guys!" Burnet said, memorizing the path to the closet. Then, Wally and Evelyn opened the closet door before giving Burnet Night Vision Googles.

Outside, Burnet met Darach face to face, then they fought against each other in a gunfight, running around in circles while avoiding a hit. Darach hurled three grenades at Burnet, but Burnet rolled forward twice. avoiding the explosions. Burnet launched a Grenade Launcher ammo at Darach. The explosion hit him, taking away 65% of his health bar. To save his own ass, Darach leaped towards the other side of a van before spreading four Smoke Grenades. Then, he sprinted away, evading another explosion from Burnet's ammo. Burnet lost track of Darach. Darach was the second fastest boss character of this series; the fastest one was Looker.

Civilians and officers were confused and scared, erratically bumping into each other, getting hit by cars, and crashing into objects. It was like an unexpected, catastrophic nightmare in real life. Generally, this would happen in movies, video games, and television shows, but here in real life? Seldom.

"Where did you go, Darach!?" Burnet said, searching for Darach.

"How do you know my name!?" Darach asked, climbing into a truck.

"Your dead friend, Caitlin, showed me a photo of your ass (between mission 98 and 99 from the first story), and she told me about your personal life! I'll give credit to the Furisode girls for hiring you! You're a tough son of a gun!" Burnet replied.

"We've been fighting for a few minutes! But I'm grateful for your kinds words!" Darach said.

"Why aren't you upset over Caitlin's death!? I'd murdered her and her girl!" Burnet asked.

"People die everyday! That's how life goes! As for that stupid girl of hers, the little pest had attacked me off guard after we were disputing over her behavior for fifteen minutes! I should've killed her when I had the chance!" Darach replied.

Darach found Burnet, then he pulled the trigger. But instead, he shot a lifeless civilian, who had spontaneously stopped ahead of Burnet precisely. Glancing left, she saw Darach, then she launched a Rocket Launcher missile towards Darach. But Darach back-flipped, evading it.

Behind the explosion, Darach rolled a Smoke Grenade to his right and a Grenade to his left before running left. Burnet went right, getting tricked. Seven seconds later, Darach ran right before catching up to Burnet and shooting her with Handgun bullets. Having her M19 backwards, Burnet fired a third Grenade Launcher ammo at Darach, but Darach jumped left twice, dodging it.

After reversing, Burnet discharged more Grenade Launcher ammos, moving forward towards Darach. But each shot missed him. With two left, she used bullets, hitting Darach three times. Irritated, Burnet called Ash for backup, but Ash wasn't responding.

* * *

 At Jote and Mjrn's place...

"I love your dick, Ash!" Jote said in an exhilarating manner, riding on Ash's dick while holding on to him tight.

"And I love your pussy, Jote!" Ash said in the same exact manner; Mjrn was rimming his ass.

* * *

 Back to the boss fight...

"Fucking sex addict won't answer my goddamn call!" Burnet cursed, chasing Darach. The music was loud. That's why Ash couldn't hear his phone ringing. Burnet didn't want to call Cheren because his training was more critical than Ash having sex.

Darach dropped more Smoke Grenades and Grenades, but Burnet ran like the wind before jumping like a super-athletic track star. Pretty spectacular for her old age. Closer, Burnet planted two Shotgun bullets behind Darach's back, and Darach descended to the ground. Darach rolled underneath another truck, eluding the third blast. But Burnet hopped back twice before commencing another explosion, sending Darach against a door from a business store.

Almost dead, a choleric Darach held two Rocket Launchers, then he fired the missiles, recklessly annihilating vehicles, civilians, businesses, everything! Except for Burnet, though. She was dodging every missile and explosion, but she couldn't hit him. Darach should've had the opportunity to flee from the toughest fight throughout his career and rest. But he'd prefer getting the mission over with other than delaying it. In truth, Darach's antecedent missions were ephemeral and uncomplicated, but this one wasn't a joke compared to the others.

Finally putting a stop to Darach's insanity, Burnet said, "That was one heck of a fight, cowboy!"

"It sure was..." Darach agreed before going to hell.

* * *

 After turning on Anistar's lights, Burnet went back to the mansion, then she affirmed, "Target's dead. His name was Darach, a proficient murderer."

"As a consequence of your stouthearted conduct, their "surprise" backfired," Valerie said.

"They have two surprises left, but when will they occur and what will they be? But with your survival experience, the chances of derailing their plans are the same," Olympia said.

"How skillful was Darach, Burnet?" Mako (male) asked.

"From a scale of 7 to 10, I'd say 8, two points below Kuvira," Burnet replied, then Brigette kissed her.

"My amazon!" Brigette said, fondling Burnet's hair.

"Let us be alone for the remainder of the night, shall we?" Burnet said, clutching Brigette's buttocks.

~ Mission Sixty-Six: Fan controversy ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

The next night (9:30 p.m.)...

"BREAKING NEWS!" Valerie yelled, then everybody rushed to the living room.

"Hear this!" Olympia said, turning up the television volume.

The news was about five "My Little Dolly" (a parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is magic) male brollies (like the term "brony") getting apprehended for shouting "My Little Dolly rocks!" at a Tempe, Arizona mall. Then, they showed a clip of last week's incident in Tuscon, Arizona where two brollies assaulted their boss for firing them, and they revealed more previous incidents.

Eight minutes later, Olympia turned off the television, then she asked, "Is anybody a fan of My Little Dolly?"

"HELL TO THE NO!" Nonon replied.

"Naw, bro!" Marlon replied.

"That show is catered towards male virgins!" Katharine replied.

"It disgusts me!" Ira replied.

"I'll take fanfiction over that stuff any day!" Ash replied.

"It's sick!" Musashi replied.

"Ain't my cup of tea!" Burnet replied.

"It's equivalent to Kuvira!" Cheren replied.

"Abominable show!" Houka replied.

"How that show attracts older male fans is beyond me!" Gary replied.

More negative opinions about My Little Dolly occurred. Because the show was appealing to adult males between ages 18-49, it was one of the most hated cartoon shows in television history. However, little girls and young female critics praised it for its animation, dialogue, story, and voice acting. The show was meant to attract girls and young women, but a large portion of men took over the fanbase. Thanks to them, the franchise's merchandise sales went through the roof.

"They're the creators of the show, and their animation studio is located in Los Angeles!" Cheren said, showing the group Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) in human form.

"Their crappy studio needs to get demolished!" Nonon said.

"Good thinking, Nonon! Ash! Get everybody out of that studio! But if you see the creators, waste them! Since those women have over five-thousand male fans, the Furisode girls might contact them in any day! Burnet! Steal a crane with a wrecking ball and demolish it!" Olympia said.

"My kind of mission!" Burnet said.

"Mind if Nonon-sama and I go, Olympia?" Mako (female) asked kindly.

"Sure! Enjoy the show!" Olympia replied.

* * *

At Los Angeles, Ash pistol-whipped the security guards, went in, then he fired shots at the ceiling, yelling, "Leave!"

Everybody hauled ass. The creators weren't here. They were out dining at a famous restaurant, which was twenty blocks away. Burnet, Mako (female), and Nonon arrived with the crane as civilians on the streets got their asses out of the way.

Burnet disassembled the place with a fast swing, getting cheers from civilians that hated My Little Dolly with a passion. But three brollies cried, who were in the minority. Learning the shocking news from their employees, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie left the restaurant before dashing to the scene.

"STOP IT, YOU MONSTER!" Twilight Sparkle cried.

"They're here, Ash!" Nonon alerted.

Ash opened fire, but the brollies sacrifice themselves to keep their idols alive, allowing them to flee in their $150,000 van.

"They've escaped!" Ash said.

"But the studio has been dismantled to pieces!" Mako (female) and Nonon sang together.

"We'll get 'em later!" Burnet said.

Total kills: 675

Legit Kills: 30 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $32,032.00

 

* * *

 

 

Total Kills: 279

Legit Kills: 14 (Brock and Blaine) (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $19,885.71

 

* * *

 

 

Total kills: 490

Legit kills: 15 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $21,522.33

 

* * *

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

~ Sixty-Seven: Jackin' hot rods ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

"Dem biatches escaped, but their studio is gone for good!" Burnet said.

"Residence, Cheren?" Valerie asked.

Cheren Google-searched the targets' residence before showing it to everybody. In this mansion," Cheren replied.

"How many cars do they have in that mansion?" Valerie asked.

Cheren typed in "creators of My Little Dolly vehicles" before pressing enter. "Seven. A 2013 Chevrolet Corvette Z06, 2013 Scion FR-S, 2013 honda civic, 2013 Ford Mustang, 2013 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1, 2013 Dodge Challenger, and a 2014 Ford E-150," Cheren replied.

"Sell them!" Valerie said.

"I'll give the green to my friend, Ursula (Pokemon). She's having this special illegal street race at Virbank City in two weeks. For those that wanna participate in her street race, I'll bring her here to let you sign her participant sheet," Ash said.

"Whoo-hoo! Felonious street racing! My favorite!" Burnet said.

* * *

At Ursula's crib...

"Man, this movie rules!" Ursula was watching Fast & Furious in her living room. She heard knocking outside her door before pressing pause. "I wonder who that could be!" Ursula said, then she went to the door and opened it. "Ash! Come here, you sexy beast!" Ursula said before using both hands to grip Ash's ass and commencing a nasty french-kiss with him for a minute. After that, she asked, "What do you guys want from me?"

"Help us purloin some rides from the originators of My Little Dolly and sell them suckers! You can keep the moola," Burnet replied. She was wearing a black shirt that said "Ride or die!" and black sneakers.

"That sounds like a pleasurable mission to me! Fuck those fuckers for making that dumbass show!" Ursula agreed.

* * *

Los Angeles, California... 

Near the My Little Pony characters' mansion, Ash and Cheren used their silent firepower, killing the guards guarding the gate. Cheren went under their pockets before grabbing a security card and swiping it on the swiping card gate machine to open it. Easy. More guards had gotten killed the same way.

The gang broke into the giant garage, entered each car, and then took off. Ash: 2013 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1, Burnet: 2014 Ford E-150, Cheren: 2013 Chevrolet Corvette Z06, Ursula: 2013 Ford Mustang, Mako (female): 2013 Scion FR-S, Nonon: 2013 honda civic, and Soichiro: 2013 Dodge Challenger.

The girls went outside before seeing their rides being taken away, then Fluttershy screamed, "Get the thieves! They're stealing our vehicles!"

Their men rushed to their garage before getting inside their cars and pursuing Val and Oly's members.

"We got company!" Burnet alerted.

"Eat my Desert Eagle bullets, scumbags!" Nonon said, shooting a guard's car.

"Let's split up!" Soichiro suggested, attempting to stop a guard's car with Shotgun bullets.

Concurring with Soichiro, the younger humans drove separately with one guard on their tail. Soichiro's six shot against his target died in an explosion, and then he went straight to "Mark's car paradise" a well-liked car business.

"Oh, screw this! *u-turns, reverses, and then blows up the chaser* One star! "Jiminy friggin' cricket! Gotta find a bribe star fast!" Burnet said.

"Get the fuck outta the way, bitch!" Nonon cursed, almost running over a pedestrian.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Mako (female) said, heaving an improved Bazooka. Then, she blew up her target to smithereens.

"My aiming is atrocious and this Handgun is crap!" Ursula complained, struggling to stop her target.

"Got one!" Burnet said, collecting a bribe star.

"Crud!" Ash said, receiving a wanted level for murdering his target.

"Take that, loser!" Nonon said, killing her target.

"Booyah!" Ursula said, finally ending her target's life.

"Target down!" Cheren said, blowing up the chaser.

""All Pay n' Spray shops are closed due to a strike" Oh, come on!" Ash said before u-turning and continuing to drive. Then, he called Burnet. "Tell the others to wait on me for a few more minutes, Burnet!" Ash then hung up before seeing a ramp behind a "work under construction" sign "Let me see if this could work!" Ash said, then he broke through the sign and drpve towards the ramp, flying the car in mid-air. "I'm flying! Ash said. After landing, he looked back. "I've lost them!" Next, Ash went into a nearby alley and waited for the wanted level to leave. "Now, I'm home free!" Ash said, reversing.

* * *

 

At Mark's car paradise...

"What took you so long, knucklehead!?" Nonon asked.

"The cops, Nonon," Ash said.

"Now that Ash is here, we can sell these hot rides!" Burnet said.

* * *

 After Ursula earned $235,000, the gang took her to their bosses' mansion, and Ash said, "This is Ursula, guys!"

"This is your only chance to sign here! You can bring one or more friend with ya, but don't let them drive or you're disqualified!" Ursula said, holding her contestant sheet and a blue pen.

Contestants: Marlon (Brawly), Mako (female) (Nonon and Mako (male)), Burnet (Brigette), Ash (Lanette), Cheren (Suzy and Zane), Aikuro (Tsumugu, Houka, and Uzu), Bill (Cassius and Celio), Hayley (Bebe, Shauntal, and Amanita), Wes (Michael and Rui), and Olympia (Valerie). Partner(s) in parentheses.

"1st place winner gets $50,000 and a gold trophy, 2nd place winner gets $30,000 and a silver trophy, 3rd place winner gets $10,000 and a bronze trophy, and the others get $2,000!" Ursula said.

"We need to get that first prize, Mako (female)!" Nonon said.

"But, Nonon-sama! The race is just for fun! We're gonna win money no matter place we finish in!" Mako (female) said.

"But nothing!  Make me happy! Don't act like an underachiever!" Nonon said.

"When are we gonna eliminate the Dolly girls, Oly?" Burnet asked.

"Now, but spare one of them and bring her to this mansion. We'll interrogate her first thing in the morning," Olympia replied.

"About what?" Cheren asked.

"Their confidential information," Olympia replied.

* * *

 Back in Los Angeles, Cheren and Burnet went to the mansion, murdered the dollies' guards. Then, they met the dollies in the back. Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack were murdered by Cheren, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were murdered by Burnet, but Twilight Sparkle was spared.

"Please don't kill me!" Twilight Sparkle cried, shivering.

"We're not going to kill you, dolly. We need you for a while," Burnet said, then she knocked Twilight Sparkle out with the hammer.

~ Sixty-Eight: Snow Villiers ~ (Boss: Mary, Karen, Fran, and Penelo)

"We got her!" Burnet said, carrying Twilight Sparkle.

"Good job! Give her to us, and we'll lock her in the interrogation room," Olympia said, then Burnet gave Twilight Sparkle to her.

"Don't call me," Cheren said before going to Castelia City.

*call*

"What, Fran? Your sisters' palace!? Bring Cheren or Burnet with me? Sure, Fran!" Ash said before ending the talk. "Let's get going, Burnet!" Ash said.

"I ain't gonna watch you have sex with fifty-something year old women who look younger than me, Ash. And thanks for not responding to my call when my ass was in trouble!" Burnet said.

"I'm not going to have sex with Mjrn and Jote. The call was about a mission," Ash said.

"Why do they look young, Ash?" Gary asked.

"Family curse," Ash replied.

* * *

 At Jote and Mjrn's place...

"What is our objective?" Ash said; Jote and Mjrn were fondling his privates.

"Eliminate Snow Villiers (Final Fantasy XIII), the dirtbag," Lightning replied.

"He's my ex. He used to work for Fran and Penelo a couple of years ago," Serah Ferron said. Snow was a hot-headed, fearless, reckless, relentless optimist, and he had always talked and acted before thinking, unintentionally causing trouble and putting others in danger. Fran, Penelo, and the others (except for Aeris) couldn't take him anymore, and they had to fire him, also leading Serah Ferron to break up with him.

"The heck did he do?" Burnet asked.

"He had set our hideout to flames, but that's not the real reason!" Penelo replied.

"Vital note," Fran said, giving Burnet the note.

""Dear Fran and Penelo, this is your old pal, Snow, speaking. You, your crew, Jote, Mjrn, and their crew have nowhere to hide, including Karen and Mary's drug house in Jotho and Ash's bosses' mansion in Anistar City. Aeris had informed me about their locations before her death. Wait. Did I mention Ash in this paragraph? Yes. Because of his incendiarism, it was Ragyo's plan to burn the hideout. Ash. If you're reading this, too, you better hope to god that you, Burnet, and Cheren kill me. But if you all die, chances are that Val, Oly, Fran, Penelo, Mary, Karen, Jote, Mjrn, and their groups will die. However, if I die, Ragyo, Rei, and Ragyo's daughters will take out the drug dealers, and the Furisodes and your grandmother will handle you and the other trash. My location? An island, seven miles north from the hideout. There will be light. Sincerely, Snow."," Burnet quoted. "Oh, boy!"

"Amalgamate," Ash suggested.

"That's what we said after reading that note!" Mary said.

"First, Japan's DEA, and now this!? Talk about living in a world of shit!" Karen said.

"At least we've flushed the DEA down the toilet deftly! Hope we can do the same to the other shit!" Mary said.

Aeris laughed like an idiot, then she said, "Morons!"

"Well, lookie here! It's bad ol' Aeris again!" Ash said.

"Good luck against Snow, Ash! He's the Furisode girls' other "surprise"! Oh, and tell those pesky friends of yours to rape their slaves elsewhere! They were pestering my peace and quiet time with Sephiroth over and over again!" Aeris said before leaving.

* * *

 Serah Ferron knew where the island was, so she, and Lightning, took Ash and Burnet there. At a rough estimate, there were one-hundred and six tropical trees, which could be inconvenient for Ash and Burnet.

"Withdraw from this island, Serah! We'll handle that cocksucker!" Lightning said.

As Serah Ferron left the island, Snow descended from a tropical tree before shooting towards Lightning, Ash, and Burnet but Lightning promptly performed a circular sideways handspring, avoiding damage. Ash and Burnet ran while hunkering down.

The protagonists unanticipatedly met the evil Kill La Kill characters,  then Ash said, "Help Lightning, Burnet!".

Burnet hastened to Lightning's aid, and Rei, Satsuki, Ryuko, and Nui began to attack Ash with their blades and swords, but Ash protected himself with the Masamune. Ragyo sat, crossing her leg, rubbing her hands, and grinning evilly. Ash fighting Ragyo's girls was a big mistake because Burnet had already triumph over them twice, but Ash sorely wanted to kill them and Ragyo for convincing Gary to join a cult that almost killed him.

"Missed him!" Burnet said; Snow had evaded her and Lightning's firepower.

To keep her ammo for future events, Burnet came towards Snow with the hammer, then she smacked him twice in the gut. Two wasn't enough to take down the big man. His hard kick against Burnet's forehead took her down. Lightning wasted more ammo, missing Snow yet again.

"I'm out of ammo!" Lightning said.

Lightning other option was to beat Snow with her fighting moves, but she wasn't as great as Burnet. Three karate chops against Snow's midriff did little damage. Then, Snow counterattacked with the same move, which was more painful than hers. Burnet leaped high before thumping Snow's head, nearly knocking him down. Snow quickly caught Burnet by clasping her throat, then he lifted Burnet before forcing her into the ground with unforgiving force (a chokeslam, aka a wrestling move). Behind Snow, Lightning punched him in the groin five times, then he fell. Cheap move, but it was necessary.

After bashing Snow's head again, Burnet handed Lightning her Steel Bat, saying, "Here!", before heading towards the other boss fight.

"What is wrong, Ash? Is the fight too merely burdensome for you to overcome?" Ragyo asked.

"Your girls won't stop fast-pacing!" Ash replied, struggling to fight on his own against the girls.

"It's hammer time!" Burnet said, but the girls cravenly moved towards Ragyo before vanishing with her.

"You have got to be jokin' me!" Ash said.

"My hammer must've gave 'em bad dreams!" Burnet said.

Back to the Final Fantasy XIII characters, a livid Lightning was breaking Snow's legs and arms, showing no mercy. Snow was crying in pain, imploring Lightning to let him live. He didn't seem like a tough "surprise" at all.

"I'll never forgive you, you good for nothing immature bastard! Serah's life was in grave danger numerous of times because of your childish bullshit!" Lightning yelled.

"Tell her to quit it, Ash!" Snow cried.

"Sorry, bud, but you put yourself into harm's way," Ash said.

Lightning went for the chest, shedding tears. After the fifth hit, she dropped the bat, then she hugged Ash, sobbing. Ash patted her back. Facing Snow, Burnet put her foot on his damaged chest, having her hammer in the right position.

"Let... me... go..." Snow said lowly.

"Can't do that!" Burnet said, then she hit his head four times, ending the boss fight.

* * *

 Back at the palace, Ash said, "The snow has melted!"

"Ragyo and the other girls were there, too, but they'd fled," Burnet said.

"Why are you crying, Lightning?" Serah Ferron asked.

"Because I love you, and I'm happy that you are still alive," Lightning replied, then she hugged Serah Ferron.

"I love you, too, sister," Serah Ferron said, hugging back.

"Where will you guys stay until the war ends? Here or Jotho?" Ash asked.

"Jotho!" Karen, Mary, Fran, Penelo, Jote, and Mjrn replied.

"If Ragyo's there, call us!" Burnet said.

"We will, Burnet!" Penelo said.

Total kills: 678

Legit Kills: 30 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $32,032.00

 

* * *

 

 

Total Kills: 288

Legit Kills: 17 (Brock and Blaine) (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $19,885.71

 

* * *

 

 

Total kills: 495

Legit kills: 18 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) (Snow)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $21,522.33

 

* * *

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty


	36. Chapter 36

~ Mission Sixty-Nine: The Key ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

"Slumber's over!" Olympia said, pouring a bucket of ice water on Twilight Sparkle.

"C-C-Cold!" Twilight Sparkle shivered.

"What are you hiding!?" Valerie asked.

"My secrets don't concern all of you!" Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Burnet!" Valerie said.

"Say "AH!", Burnet said, holding a pliers.

"No, don't!" Twilight Sparkle cried, but Burnet opened her mouth before extracting a tooth out of her mouth.

"Wanna lose another tooth!?" Burnet asked.

"NO!" Twilight Sparkle sobbed; blood was spilling from her gum.

"Then, talk!" Burnet said.

"My old teacher, (Princess) Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; human form) has a key hidden in her combination box!" Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Where is she, and what's the code for the combination box!?" Burnet asked.

"She's the owner of "Celestia's strip show" at Albuquerque, New Mexico, and the code is 24-32-19!" Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Where does the key lead to!?" Burnet asked.

"A secret room from her sister's ((Princess) Luna: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; human form) dairy business, "Luna's Dairy land", at Las Cruces, New Mexico! I hid an envelope there!" Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Burnet! You and Ash steal the envelope! Do not open it until you bring it here!" Olympia said.

"We're on it, boss!" Burnet said.

* * *

 After an eight-hour and fifteen-minute drive from Fort Collins to Celestia's strip show, Burnet said, "We're here to see Celestia, Twilight Sparkle's old teacher", to a security guard.

"For what reason?" he asked.

"Twilight Sparkle brought us new writers here to discuss with Celestia about becoming a voice actress for My Little Dolly's new season in November 2014," Burnetlied.

"I'll take you guys to the boss," he said.

* * *

 At Celestia's office...

"Celestia's new writers, boss," the security guard said, then he left the office.

"New writers? Did my former student fire an old writer or two?" Celestia asked.

"It's not about that, Celestia! We're here to take Twilight Sparkle's key, and kill you!" Burnet replied.

"The key... It's in the closet," Celestia said.

Ash opened the closet door, got on his knees, used the codes 24-32-19 to open the box, and then took the key. A golden key!" Ash said.

"How huge is Luna's dairy joint, Celestia?" Burnet asked.

"It's so huge, you'll get lost. But be on the qui vive for Luna. She goes hysterical when her employees mess up or an intruder enters without permission. To get in, enter "94725"," Celestia replied.

"Why are you acting so calm?" Ash asked.

"Because I knew a My Little Dolly hater would come here to kill me at some point. Luna and I were already heavily criticized and threatened to be killed for giving huge toy and clothing companies money to make more My Little Dolly merchandise for brollies," Celestia replied.

"Then, why did you and Luna give those companies the money?" Ash asked.

"We wanted Twilight Sparkle and her friends to become larger than life. Now, kill me. Us humans only have one life to live, and there's no such thing as immortality. I've lived long enough," Celestia replied, then Burnet thwacked her on the head twice, killing her.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Cheren, Suzy, and Stoutland were relaxing at Anistar's park. It had been this way over the past thirty-minutes. Then suddenly, Kuvira showed up, frightening Suzy and angering Cheren. Stoutland didn't know who Kuvira was, but by the angry look on his face, he could tell that Kuvira was a major threat to Cheren.

Sitting between Cheren and Suzy, Kuvira stroked Cheren's hair, blushing. "You look so cute when you are angry, Cheren."

"I loathe you," Cheren said.

"I love your jokes, Cheren," Kuvira said, then she rubbed Cheren's dick. "Hard again?" Kuvira went sat on him before looking at Suzy. "What is the matter with you? Jealous?" Kuvira said before glancing at Cheren. "How many days did you train, Cheren?"

"Three," Cheren replied.

"Not bad, but how long can you train hard until you're good enough to fight me?" Kuvira asked.

"Thirty to thirty-five days," Cheren replied.

Glancing at Suzy, Kuvira asked, "What's your age?"

"T-Thirty-five..." Suzy replied nervously.

"The three of us are close in age. When Cheren finishes his training, come with him and watch us fight," Kuvira said.

"WHAT!? UH-UH!" Suzy rejected.

"Do it, or I will murder team Val and Oly!" Kuvira threatened.

"I'll do as you say!" Suzy agreed.

"If I win, you will die, and Cheren will marry me," Kuvira said.

"Oh, great!" Suzy said sarcastically.

Kuvira looked at Cheren again. Now, kiss me!" Kuvira said before occurring a french-kiss session with Cheren for ten minutes. Then, she released him. "You're such a great kisser, Cheren," Kuvira said, then she glanced at Stoutland, who had been growling at her a lot. "Nice pet, Cheren," Kuvira said before looking at Suzy once again. "Cheren's dick belongs to me, not you," Kuvira said before going to Taku.

Stoutland jumped on Cheren's lap, whining.

"I'm sorry you and Suzy had to see that. I couldn't do anything against her," Cheren apologized, rubbing Stoutland's hair.

"No need for an apology, Cheren," Suzy said.

"Unless Oly and Val need me for significant missions like the war, I won't hang around with you guys more often. My training time needs to be longer, and the madness level needs to remain at full max," Cheren said.

Suzy kissed Cheren's head. "When you come back to me, tell me about your training," Suzy said, then Stoutland licked Cheren.

"I won't forgot those words, Suzy," Cheren said.

* * *

 At Las Cruces, Ash typed in 94725 on Luna's electronic door locked, and it opened. Upon entering the dairy place, Ash and Burnet saw Luna and her angry mien, and she yelled, "Interlopers!", before holding her two AK-47s and pressuring the trigger, impelling Ash and Burnet to run; her employees took cover.

Luna began to reload her weapons, then Ash and Burnet shot her, leaving her health hanging at 1%. Seizing her arm, Ash said, "Show us your secret door! We have the golden key!", then Luna guided them to the secret door before getting murdered by Burnet. After unlocking it, they found the envelope on the ground, went to Val and Oly's mansion, and then gave it to them.

~ Mission Seventy: More talking ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Valerie opened the envelope before pulling out $3,000 and a note. "$500, $1,000, $1,500, $2,000, $2,500, $3,000. And let us see what the note says," Valerie said before opening the note. ":Twilight Sparkle, I cannot thank you and Ragyo enough for the help you have given us. We are now mega rich, but we will continue to compel our drudges into making us more drugs. Here's $3,000 as an award, but I will give you more next month. Love, Valerie Felicity Frizzle (Magic School Bus)." This Valerie Felicity Frizzle lady has the same first name as me..." Valerie said.

"You and Ragyo know each other!? Soichiro! Come to the interrogation room this instant!" Olympia said, then Soichiro came in.

"Soichiro. Twilight Sparkle knows Ragyo," Valerie said.

"What is your correspondence with Ragyo, Twilight!?" Soichiro asked.

"Almost four years ago, me and my friends were still living with our parents because we didn't have a job. But on a great day, we met Nui, Ragyo's adopted daughter, and she asked what was wrong with us. After we told her our problems, she led us to Ragyo for help. It was kind of Ragyo to give us $450,000 and to suggest that we should invent an original franchise about special dolls, in which it had worked," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"In late February of 2010, Ragyo told me that she and the girls were going on vacation in Los Angeles. When they came back to Saffron City three months later, she said that she had given money to six women for the best," Soichiro said.

"Besides that, do you have more secrets to share with us?" Valerie asked.

"Ragyo and her late mother created a cult in the late 70s," Twilight Sparkle replied before telling them about the cult's motives.

"Does Ragyo, Satsuki, Rei, Ryuko, and Nui have an emotional attraction with the mansion!?" Soichiro asked.

"Yes, but it has nothing to do with the cult. Two or three times a year, many groups of mothers, daughters, and female friends had lesbian orgies in that mansion. Frizzle and four of her old students were part of those orgies from 2007 to 2012. If the mansion get utterly destroyed, the orgies will no longer commence," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Hence their disapprobation of selling it!" Soichiro said.

"Have you ever met the Furisode girls, Kali, Linnea, Blossom, and Katherine, before!?" Olympia asked.

"I've yet to meet the "Furisode girls" in person!" Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Give us details about Frizzle's whereabouts!" Burnet said.

"Logan, Utah! Five miles from Utah State University, you'll see a large rock! Scream "WAHOOOOO", and it'll open! Ragyo and I had helped her create a drug underground lair, and we had captured her old male students to make them work for her!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"We'll have to go to Fort Collins again to get to Aggieland fast!" Burnet said.

* * *

 At Logan, Utah...

"WAHOOOOO!" Ash and Burnet said in unison, and then the rock revealed a hole and a long ladder. Ash and Burnet moved downward, then they explored through the tunnel until they heard cracking sounds of a whip, crying, and yelling. They ultimately saw Frizzle hitting her prisoners, Arnold (Magic School Bus), Carlos (Magic School Bus), Ralphie (Magic School Bus), and Tim (Magic School Bus) with a whip, and Wanda (Magic School Bus), Keesha (Magic School Bus), Dorothy Ann (Magic School Bus), and Phoebe (Magic School Bus) yelling at the boys.

When Frizzle was a third grade elementary teacher between 1983 and 2005, she was intelligent, kind, resourceful, happy, funny, supportive, loving and somewhat motherly to her students (especially the younger Magic School Bus characters), and she was smiling at lot, but she was eccentric and a bit strange. But after reuniting with Dorothy Ann, Phoebe (Magic School Bus), Keesha, and Wanda in 2006, she acted strange towards them. When they realized her differentbehavior, they assumed that Frizzle had a strong crush on them, and they were right. But because they had developed a lesbian relationship in '05, they weren't upset, and they'd added Frizzle to the lesbian group. Since then, their personalities had changed, and they had committed crimes such as Grand Theft Auto.

"Stop messin' with those young men!" Burnet said, then she murdered Phoebe (Magic School Bus), Keesha, Wanda, and Dorothy Ann before blowing up Frizzle to pieces.

"You're all free now," Ash said.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you, ma'am," Arnold said, smiling. The other boys were happy, too.

Total kills: 678

Legit Kills: 30 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $32,032.00

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total Kills: 288

Legit Kills: 17 (Brock and Blaine) (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $19,885.71

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total kills: 502

Legit kills: 25 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $21,522.33

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

~ Mission Seventy-One: Frozen ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

"The jizz and her girls are no longer breathin'!" Burnet said.

"Who else had taken part of Ragyo's orgy parties, Twilight!? What are their motives!?" Valerie asked.

"Elsa (Frozen) and Anna (Frozen), two druglord sisters that control the southern section of Arendal, Norway! Their mini-castle from the northern section is in under construction! Once it's finished, they'll hire more people, and they'll take over Arendal!" Twilight Sparkle replied. Anna was high-spirited and impulsive, but Elsa was composed and quick-witted.

"Unfortunately for them, their scheme will die with them!" Burnet said.

"Assistance is optional," Olympia said.

"We don't mind getting a little help!" Ash said.

* * *

 Two hours and thirty-five minutes later...

"Is that a drug dealer?" Lanette asked. A drug dealer was handing a customer some drugs.

"Let's see," Burnet replied, heading towards the men with Ash and Brigette.

"Wait for me!" Lanette said, following them.

"What are you doing!?" Burnet asked, but the drug dealer and his customer separated.

"Get back here!" Ash said, but the drug dealer refused.

"My lords! Four people are coming after me! I'm heading to the castle!" the drug dealer radioed Elsa and Anna.

"Lemme at 'em!" Anna said, going outside with her Grenade Launcher. As for Elsa, she dashed towards the rooftop with a Sniper Rifle.

When the gang arrived, Anna released three grenades, but the gang eluded them, making the unhinged woman use her Desert Eagles as an alternative. Burnet, Brigette, and Lanette took cover, but Ash got shot in the shoulder by Elsa.

"Watch out, girls! A sniper just sniped me!" Ash said.

"Die, cutie!" Anna said, but Lanette came to Ash's aid, lowering Anna's Body Armor health with Shotgun bullets.

"The sniper's at the top of the castle!" Ash said, then he took a sniper bullet for Lanette, giving Lanette a big chance to shoot Anna. She did, but once. Ash and Lanette went after her, killing every drug dealer defending her.

"This is what I call fun!" Anna said gleefully.

Burnet fired a missile towards Elsa, but she narrowly missed her. Then, Burnet said, "Act with haste, Brigette!", before going to the castle with Brigette.

Elsa went back inside, holding a Handgun on her left hand and an RCP-90 on her right. Anna 180'd, hurting Ash. With Ash down, Lanette began to shoot, but it was short-lived because Anna shot the upper part of her legs six times.

"SIS-IN-LAW!" Lanette cried for help, clasping her injuries.

"Too easy!" Anna said.

"IS THIS EASY!?" Burnet asked, shooting Anna's chest.

Defeated, Anna replied, "No...", then she died.

"BURNET!" Brigette shouted; Elsa had her arm locked on Brigette's neck and her Handgun next to Brigette's head.

"Let her go!" Burnet said.

"What did we ever do to you people?" Elsa asked, dragging Brigette.

"We're in a bad situation with Ragyo and her Furisode friends! The Furisodes are desperate to hire anyone into killing us, ergo our presence!" Burnet replied, slowly moving towards Elsa and Brigette.

"Ragyo. We admire that woman. We'd do anything to put that ravishing smile on her face," Elsa said, heading to the top with Brigette.

There, Elsa put Brigette and herself close to the edge, and Burnet warned, "If you let my girl go, I'll let you live! But if you kill her, I'll kill you!", but Elsa pushed Brigette down promptly, then she darted inside. Burnet climbed down to check on Brigette.

"Burnet... Get us out of here..." Brigette said in pain.

Carrying Brigette on her back, Burnet went back inside, saw Elsa again, and then shot Grenades, stalling the Frozen character. Next, Burnet took Brigette to Ash and Lanette, and then said, "Go!".

Ash, Brigette, and Lanette left, Burnet turned back around, pitched more grenades, walked towards the smoke, and blasted her M19 like hell until it became empty. Elsa, who was standing outside the whole time, fired a Bazooka missile straight inside, and the explosion flew Burnet towards the basement. After Burnet collided against the wall, she hardly walked behind the stairs.

Whistling, Elsa entered the basement with two grenades on both hands. Then, she ricocheted the grenades, Burnet compelled herself to dash into a same spot before getting shot. Clever move by Elsa.

"Freeze, bitch," Elsa said.

"Tough gal, aren't ya!?" Burnet said. She didn't move a muscle.

"Your compliment is of great value, but you're not an irreproachable combatant. You've failed to outmaneuver me," Elsa said.

"You're wrong!" Burnet said.

"Then, prove it," Elsa said.

Burnet rolled fast, evading gunfire. Then, she shot the lights, making the basement dark. With her Night Vision Goggles on, Burnet shot Elsa before taking her outside. Now, that was a great trick.

"Night Vision Goggles... We're even now..." Elsa said.

Burnet took the Night Vision Googles off, saying, "I like those last words!", before killing Elsa.

~ Mission Seventy-Two: Dolly Statues ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

A day later...

"We're back, Twilight! Talk!" Olympia said.

"My fanbase in Spokane had made giant statues of us in their big backyard two months ago!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"We want to hear more indispensable secrets!" Olympia yelled.

"Ragyo's other guests have normal lives, I swear!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Had she ever told you about the whereabouts of her cult members!?" Valerie asked.

"All Ragyo ever told me was the cult's name and intentions! That's it! Unfetter me! I'll discontinue My Little Dolly permanently and I won't get in touch with Ragyo anymore!" Twilight Sparkle replied.

"And why should we believe you!? We're not idiots!" Valerie said.

"We will use life-threatening devices to make you talk more, Twilight!" Olympia said.

"You and Val torture her, while we go to Spokane with my drug queens," Ash said.

"Accepted," Olympia said.

* * *

 In Spokane...

"Twilight escaped!? Are you joking, Val? No? A manhunt mission? Hope they find her in a hurry. If not, we'll help them. Bye, Val!" Ash said, driving. In the back of the van, Mary and Karen were talking about how much they hated this city in general. The Final Fantasy characters seem to enjoy their rant. Burnet and Ash, too.

After an hour and five minutes, they saw statues, which bear a resemblance to Twilight Sparkle and co..

"Found it!" Burnet said.

Ash didn't have an explosive weapon, but seeing the statues getting destroyed was cool. Broken parts destroyed the rooftop, too. The fanbase was stunned to see their cherish statues destroyed. The loud crying. It was profoundly enjoyable to hear, but so were the laughs from Ash and the girls.

Total kills: 686

Legit Kills: 30 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $32,032.00

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total Kills: 288

Legit Kills: 17 (Brock and Blaine) (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $19,885.71

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total kills: 504

Legit kills: 27 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe) (Anna and Elsa)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $21,522.33

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 37


	38. Chapter 38

"Please pick up, Ragyo!" Twilight Sparkle was using one of Anistar's pay phones. She had to steal some coins and avoid several members of Val and Oly before using the phone. "This is Twilight, Ragyo, and I'm in big trouble! I was interrogated and tortured by your ex and his friends! Now, they're looking for me! I'm still standing in Anistar City, Ragyo! Are you close!? Oh, thank heavens!"

~ Mission Seventy-Three: Some of that good stuff ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Sometime later...

"Ragyo and the Furisodes have Twilight! The mission is cancelled!" Olympia said. The enemies had already emailed her and Val about them keeping Twilight as an ally.

"First of all, how in the sam hell did she escape!? The ropes were tied very tight on her! Someone must have helped her!" Burnet said.

"Don't look at me! I'm the biggest My Little Dolly hater in this bitch!" Nonon said.

"Who would've helped her when we all hate My Little Dolly, Burnet?" Tsumugu asked.

"What I'm really saying is that someone here is a closet fan of My Little Dolly!" Burnet replied.

"Not me!" Zane said.

"Burnet and I don't have anything to do with it! We were at Spokane with my bosses when it had occurred!" Ash said.

"Whoever's accountable of Twilight's freedom shall have their status revoked!" Valerie said.

"I love the jobs you and Olympia have given us, and I love this mansion, Valerie. I wouldn't do anything bad to hurt this organization," Bill said.

"Is it just me, or has Surge been acting unusual since Twilight's presence?" Bebe asked.

"I was thinking the same thing, too!" Rui replied.

"Let's break into that sissy's room and see what he's hiding!" Nonon suggested.

Agreeing with the shortest character in the mansion, Burnet headed towards Surge's door, then she hit the door a few times until it opened. Burnet, Nonon, Mako (female), Ash, Valerie, Olympia, Marlon, Brawly and Bill had found collections of My Little Dolly pictures from Surge's laptop and toys in his closet. The day when everybody had expressed their negative opinions on My Little Dolly, he said that the show was for losers. Surge was keeping his true feelings from the others.

"That lying fruit!" Nonon yelled.

"He needs to be punished!" Mako (female) said.

"Dudes! Dudes. We have an idea. Let him smoke some good weed!" Brawly said.

"Weed!? Come up with non-stoner ideas, not weed! For example, that viper idea you guys had suggested a month ago! It was good because Burnet had explained every detail about the viper's victims' deaths!" Nonon said.

"Naw, li'l woman! Ash and Burnet need to thieve some of that good stash at Las Vegas! Folks there won't let anyone else share it!" Marlon said.

"They said this on their Facebook account two days ago: "We have the best weed in the world, and we're too busy getting high from it! Finders keepers, losers weepers!" We need that shit, too, man!" Brawly said.

"Show us their Facebook page. Then, Bill and Houka will find their IP address," Olympia said.

"That of all things, Olympia? How lame," Nonon wasn't a fan of the idea.

* * *

Bill and Houka's doxxing took about six minutes. The address was two miles away from Mandarin Oriental, a luxury triple five-star hotel. The fastest way to go to Las Vegas was a four-hour and forty-six minute drive from Los Angeles. Ash and Burnet had already gotten used to driving a lot.

* * *

At the mansion...

While Ash and Burnet were gone, Surge was unbeknownst of the heat he had gotten from his team. They were glaring at him, they didn't want to chat with him, and Shauntal and Amanita had made short paragraphs about him being a repugnant human being before proliferating it around the web. Hell, Nonon had coughed on her muffin after Surge was asking for a small piece.

* * *

 At Las Vegas...

"Leaving the door open... Dummies," Burnet said.

"I can smell it from here, and it smells good!" Ash said.

"It smells better than regular weed!" Burnet said.

Inside, the stoners were doing unusual things to insentient objects. One stoner had his dick inside a toaster while punching a lamp, another one was peeing on his 53 flat screen tv while having three knives up his ass, two were dancing with a 3'11 teddy bear, and the fifth stoner was flirting with his couch.

"What kind of weed did these jokers smoke!? They're doing some freaky shit!" Burnet said.

"A package of weed!" Ash said before picking up the package. ""Relish the weed for five to seven hours. - Cidolfus Demen Bunansa" The hell's he?"

~ Mission Seventy-Four: 'Cuz I got high ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

The mansion...

"We've got it!" Ash said, dropping the box of special weed.

"The weed is ours!" Marlon said.

"Smoke weed everyday!" Brawly sang.

"What were the potheads doing at Las Vegas?" Nonon asked.

"You don't wanna know, Nonon," Burnet replied.

"Surge!" Valerie called out Surge's name; Ash had put three weeds in his pocket.

After coming to the living room, Surge asked, "Yes, Valerie?" but Burnet smacked him on the back of his head, leaving him senseless.

* * *

 At Sydney...

I was gonna clean my room until I got high  
I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high  
My room is still messed up and I know why  
'Cause I got high

I was gonna go to class before I got high  
I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high  
I am taking it next semester and I know why  
'Cause I got high  
Because I got high  
Because I got high

I was gonna go to work but then I got high  
I just got a new promotion but I got high  
Now I'm selling dope and I know why  
'Cause I got high  
Because I got high  
Because I got high

I was gonna go to court before I got high  
I was gonna pay my child support but then I got high  
They took my whole paycheck and I know why  
'Cause I got high  
Because I got high  
Because I got high

I wasn't gonna run from the cops but I was high  
I was gonna pull right over and stop but I was high  
Now I am a paraplegic, and I know why, 'cause I got high  
Because I got high  
Because I got high

I was gonna pay my car note until I got high  
I wasn't gonna gamble on the boat but then I got high  
Now the tow truck is pulling away and I know why  
'Cause I got high  
Because I got high  
Because I got high

I was gonna make love to you but then I got high  
I was gonna eat yo pussy too but then I got high  
Now I'm jacking off and I know why  
'Cause I got high  
Because I got high  
Because I got high

I messed up my entire life because I got high  
I lost my kids and wife because I got high  
Now I'm sleeping on the sidewalk and I know why  
'Cause I got high  
Because I got high  
Because I got high

I'm gonna stop singing this song because I'm high  
I'm singing this whole thing wrong because I'm high  
And if I don't sell one copy I know why  
'Cause I'm high  
Because I'm high  
Because I'm high

Burnet, Ash, Marlon, Brawly, and Surge, who was immensely high, were singing the hell out of that song while driving. Not only had Surge sung it with them, but he had also taken his clothes off and pissed on a ziploc bag of bullets. The plan was to get Surge in trouble with the law.

* * *

 Finally ditched, Surge left the car, hurled the ziploc bag at a rugby team, and then occurred ballerina dances. Every reaction from witnesses were strong. Some laughed, some covered their eyes, some shook their heads, and a lot said nasty comments about him. After the police came, they told Surge to quit acting like an idiot and put his hands over his head, but Surge took a dump before tossing his feces at them. That there could sentence him for ten-fifteen years in prison.

Total kills: 686

Legit Kills: 30 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $32,032.00

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total Kills: 288

Legit Kills: 17 (Brock and Blaine) (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $19,885.71

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total kills: 504

Legit kills: 27 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe) (Anna and Elsa)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $21,522.33

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go back through this story again and change a few things, including quote sentences.

~ Mission Seventy-Five: Drug Party ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

At the mansion...

"Surge is on his own, in jail!" Burnet said.

"Thanks to that good shit, man!" Marlon said.

"Surge should've known better than to make another bad move because millions of people had already known about him helping Brock, Blaine, and Flint ruining my career ten years ago, and he had chosen to lay low here while making good money as a housekeeper. But I guess he couldn't stand seeing his precious little dolly idol being confined here," Suzy said.

"Statistically speaking, brollies dominate the percentage chart of being immoderately obsessed with their favorite franchise and its creators. Brollies: 35%, Star Trek fanboys: 20%, Star Wars fanboys: 20%, Call of Duty fanboys: 15%, Other: 10%," Houka said.

"Employee rate percentage?" Lorelei asked.

"30%. The original percentage was 45% from early 2011 to mid 2012," Houka replied.

"So according to dog, 65% of those freaks don't have a life!" Nonon said.

"How do you know all of this, Houka?" N asked.

"In 2009, I had created infinite statistical chips to automatically save legitimate messages, videos, and stories from news sites, forums, and so forth, combining all of them with my statistical lists. Attach it with an electronic device terminal and it'll install your computer for ten minutes," Houka replied.

"If you have one installed on one of our computers, add a list about the Furisode girls' future workers, and then hack them!" Olympia said.

"Add uncomfortable malware viruses into their terminals to attract the law, too," Valerie said.

"I'll work with you, Houka," Bill said, then headed into the computer room with Houka.

"Let's have a drug party up in here, dudes!" Brawly said.

Everybody agreed.

Shelly, Courtney, Concordia, Anthea, Aldith, Domino, Jessie, Cassidy, Wendy, Matori, Annie, Oakley, Mable, Aliana, Celosia, Bryony, Serena, Shauna, Lovrina, Reath, Ferma, Exinn, Venus, Ariana, Iris, Silver (Pokemon), Mary, Karen, Fran, Penelo, Burgh, Lenora, Erika, Sabrina, Yellow, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Morty, Eusine, Balthier, Ashe, Vaan, Basch, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Yuna, Lightning, Serah Farron, Yumi, Jake, Helga, Spike, Natalie, Jimmy (Ape Escape), Alexa (Pokemon), Viola (Pokemon), Ursula, Audrey (Pokemon), Kathryn (Pokemon), Daisy (Pokemon), Lily, Violet, Daisy (Super Mario Bros.), Elesa, Skyla, Volkner (Pokemon), Flint (Pokemon; Sinnoh), Wikstrom, Siebold, Augustine, Diantha, Korrina, Hilda (Pokemon), (Professor) Aurea (Juniper; Pokemon), Hilda's mother (Pokemon), Jote, Mjrn, Leaf, Cynthia, Calem (Pokemon), Tierno (Pokemon), Trevor (Pokemon), Jasmine (Pokemon), and Whitney (Pokemon) were all invited to the party!

Kei couldn't come because he had a few more weeks to get out at Boston's hospital. Maylene had wanted to come here, but she couldn't leave Fantina, who was still recovering. Delia and Jane were asked to come, but they had chosen to stay at home and make love. Lola, Caroline, Misty, and May didn't come because they were busy supporting Forrest over the lawsuit thing. Maria, Arc, Rydia, Krile Mayer Baldesion, Locke, Squall, Zidane, Alphinaud, Alisaie, and Karen and Mary's OC workers were told to watch Mary and Karen's place for a good paycheck, and they didn't mind doing the job. Although he was invited, Augustine didn't want to do drugs because of his recent surgery. He was here for the music and conversations.

Mitsuzo was giving the partygoers normal weed, Cidolfus' weed, cociane, lsd, wine, and alcohol, not food. Finally smoking that good weed, Marlon and Brawly began to do backflips, cartwheels, and sideflips on the stairs, high-risk activities. Vaan, Basch, and Balthier tried it, too, and then they wrestled each other half-naked in a three-way wrestling match.

"I ain't doing it, Mako (female)!" Nonon said.

"Please, Nonon-sama!" Mako (female) begged.

"O-freakin'-kay!" Nonon said, then she and Mako (female) took one shot of it.

Five seconds later, Mako (female) and Nonon began to lick each other's ear wax and nostrils. Gross. In one room, Helga was snorting coke from Spike's ass, something that she had always wanted to do to him as well. In another room, Mary and Fran were doing tribadism on top of each other, while Karen and Penelo were moving their tongues rapidly on each other's vaginas. Normally, they wouldn't do sexual things towards women. But because of that special weed, it made them.

Ash was getting it on with Aldith, Domino, Jessie, Cassidy, Wendy, Matori, Annie, Oakley, Lovrina, Reath, Ferma, Exinn, Venus, Alexa, Viola, Ursula, Audrey, Kathryn, Hilda, Hilda's mother, Diantha, Korrina, Aurea, Jote, Mjrn, Tifa, Jasmine, Whitney, Yellow and Yuffie! Not only that, but they were doing coke. In the same room, Lanette and Yumi were leaning on the wall while smoking normal weed and watching the giant orgy.

Affected by the special weed, Daisy (Cerulean), Lily, and Violet were shaking their huge tits and ass on the kitchen table, while both Jimmys, Musashi, Uzu, Ira, Cloud, Jake, N, Gary, Wes, Michael, Tsumugu, Shiro, Cassius, Celio, and Grant were giving money to them for doing sexual moves.

Valerie, Olympia, Ariana, Iris, Silver, Morty, Eusine, Tierno, Trevor, Calem, Leaf, Cynthia, Erika, Sabrina, and Daisy (SMB) were high on lsd! Calem had found them in an old house twenty-two hours before the party. Katharine was giggling at Aikuro's flirty traits. He had done it towards the Unovian before.

Together, Elesa, Sklya, Volkner, and Flint (Sinnoh) were drinking wine together and chatting about airplanes. Lenora, Burgh, Soichiro, Augustine, Siebold, and Wikstrom were chatting, too, but they weren't drinking. Wally and Evelyn? The closet. So predictable of those two lovebirds.

"Get another bottle for me, Mitsuzo!" Burnet shouted. She, Brigette, Mako (male), Zane, Suzy, Bebe, Hayley, Shauntal, Amanita, Fennel, and Bianca (Unova) were drunk and high.

"Right away, miss Burnet!" Mitsuzo headed straight to the alcohol closet.

Strapon scene! Shelly and Concordia were french-kissing each other while taking it from behind by Anthea and Courtney, respectively. Celosia and Bryony were standing between Serena, double-penetrating her privates. A french-kissing moment between Bryony and Serena had occurred, too. Mable and Aliana were doing double anal on Shauna, which was common for the girls because Shauna had great taste in anal sex.

Bill and Houka were identifying more people on team Furisode. Between the start of their mission and now, they had hacked thirty members, and twenty-seven of them had gotten arrested for having unlawful viruses on their screen. Great teamwork, but they were missing out on the fun.

* * *

 

The next morning...

Is anyone alive?" Cheren asked, seeing a lot of people on the floor. Then, Wally and Evelyn went out of their closet. Yesterday, Suzy had texted him about the party.

"We are!" Wally and Evelyn replied together.

Marlon woke up before standing. 'Sup, bro!" Marlon said.

Multiple screams in the same room woke the others up, then Cheren, Wally, Evelyn, and Marlon went into that room and saw Mary, Karen, Fran, and Penelo laying on the same bed.

"It's not what you guys think!" Penelo said.

"It's that weed, son! It'll make y'all do all kinds of shit!" Marlon said.

"Why the hell haven't you and Brawly told us about that shit, Marlon!?" Mary asked.

"It ain't my idea to keep it from y'all, shawty! It was Brawly's!" Marlon replied.

"Aww, I didn't see some hot lesbian action from my bosses! Man!" Ash said.

"I got it all on this camcorder, Ash!" Rui said, exiting the room's closet. All she had ever done was filming people.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Ash said.

"Gimme that camcorder!" Karen yelled.

"But I wanna see it!" Ash whined.

"Let Ash enjoy the porn, Karen," Fran said.

"Alright, but we're staying far away from that weed!" Karen said.

"Wanna try it, Cheren?" Marlon asked.

"I don't do drugs, Marlon," Cheren replied.

* * *

 

After Ash and Burnet left with the guests, Lorelei, Clair, N, Zane, Celio, Shauntal, and Amanita began to clean up, then Houka and Bill showed Valerie and Olympia a printed percentage chart. Facebook: 50% workers; 48% arrested. Twitter: 20% workers; 19% arrested. Youtube: 15% workers; all arrested. Other: 15% workers; all arrested.

"Read it," Houka said, then Val and Oly read everything.

"We're so proud of you boys," Valerie said.

"Splendid job, yes, but do not let that 3% run free, even if you have to travel to their houses and kill them," Olympia said.

"How was your training, Cheren?" Suzy asked.

"The trials are getting less hard every twelve hours," Cheren replied.

"Have you ever fought other troublesome fighters besides Kuvira, Cheren?" Soichiro asked.

"Two swordswomen from Storrs, Conneticut weren't close to Kuvira's level, but their style of sword-play was so maddening, I had to do hard combos until their swords were dropped. There was this seventy-five year old man giving me a hard time due to his good fighting experience and interference from his young friend. Suzy had briefly aided me at the start of the fight, then I finished it on my own. And during the second war, I was stuck in a do-or-die fight against Mako's (male) brother, Korra, and Asami, but you, Suzy, and the others already knew about Korra and Asami (explained in "the plan" mission) , " Cheren replied.

"And your other opponents?" Soichiro asked.

"They were pushovers. Even my so-called tough opponents from World Martial Arts tournaments weren't that great. Kuvira... I must kill her... I know I can do it!" Cheren replied.

"I have confidence in you, myself, and our friends to overwhelm our enemies, Cheren, in spite of how good they are," Soichiro said.

Suzy touched Cheren's shoulders. "Keep improving, Cheren. You know I want Kuvira to die as much as you and Mako (male) do," Suzy said, then she kissed Cheren's lips twice.

~ Mission Seventy-Six: Golden Brass Knuckles ~ (Boss: Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake)

"Move, you rapists!" Cheren scowled, getting blocked by Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe (Pokemon). 

"We've seen your aggressive training countlessly, Cheren. You're amending gradually, but we want to see if you could complete our trial in Snowpoint's Ice Cavern. By doing so, you'll earn a special prize," Glacia said.

"DO NOT USE YOUR RUNNING POWERS!" Phoebe shouted.

"When I get to Snowpoint City, take me to the cave," Cheren accepted.

* * *

 

At the Ice Cavern...

"Many have fallen here, Cheren. Originally, we were planning to lure Ash here, but at the end, we'd agreed to lure him at a Pastoria warehouse, almost killing the bastard. To beat the trial, you must follow us while avoiding every trap. Ready, set, go!" Glacia said.

Cheren ran towards the spirits.

"Jump!" Phoebe said; Cheren had jumped over three breakable ice floors.

"Jump and swing!" Drake said, then Cheren grabbed on an icy rope swing before grabbing another one and landing thirteen inches away from the edge.

"Move you head left! *icicle trap popping from the left* Right! *icicle trap popping from the right* "Forward roll three times! *icicle traps popping from the rooftop* Jump twice! *icicle traps popping from the floor* Incoming snowball! *Five-hundred pound snowball descends before chasing Cheren to a room with ice blockage traps* Jump! Jump again! Duck! Jump higher! Duck a little low! Jump twice quickly! Duck one more time! Hurry before the door closes! *snowball crashes into the closed door* Outstanding!" Glacia said.

"Open the treasure chest, Cheren!" Phoebe said.

"I could use these for the fight," Cheren said, getting a pair of Golden Brass Knuckles.

"Those Golden Brass Knuckles are one of the deadliest weapons ever made, Cheren. They'll come in handy against a daunting fighter like Kuvira," Drake said.

"Now, we shall leave you alone. Good-bye," Glacia said.

"Question. Where are the victims?" Cheren asked.

"They're on a two-week vacation! When it's over, we'll play with them again and again and again and again and AGAIN!" Phoebe replied, then Cheren went back to Castelia City.

Total kills: 686

Legit Kills: 30 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $32,032.00

 

 

 

 

Total Kills: 288

Legit Kills: 17 (Brock and Blaine) (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded), Golden Brass Knuckles

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $19,885.71

 

 

 

 

Total kills: 504

Legit kills: 27 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe) (Anna and Elsa)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $21,522.33

 

 

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 39


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I had fix more mistakes such as the conversation between Cheren, Suzy, and Soichiro in the next chapter (I forgot to mention Asami, Korra, and Bolin in Cheren's paragraph). Also, I'm going to add more date and time (and different times from other time zones if possible) to keep track of the illegal street race and third war missions, and Cheren's expiration date on his membership card.

~ Mission Seventy-Seven: Cleanin' da block ~ (Boss: Katharine)

"I will get you some help, mom! Now, stop bugging me! Fuck, man!" Katharine said, then she stopped talking to her mom on the phone.

"What's the matter with your mom, Katharine?" Burnet asked.

"She was whining about some rainbow-wearing goofs bothering her district as of late. Unless they won't go away, she'll keep complaining about them!" Katharine said.

"Rainbow? Could they be connected to Ragyo? We'll have to see," Burnet said.

"I'm not going to my mom's house, but I'll give you her address," Katharine said.

"I'd love to play with your mother, and I won't be surprised if she's as beautiful as you are," Aikuro said, touching Katharine's shoulder.

Katharine scoffed. "Good luck with her. She whines all the time," Katharine said.

* * *

Castelia City/Near Katharine's mom's door...

"Your daughter had brought us here!" Burnet said, knocking on the door. Valerie, Olympia, Soichiro, and Aikuro were behind her.

"'Bout time!" Katharine's mom said, opening the door. Then, she pointed forward. "Here they come.!"

Burnet, Val, Oly, and Soichiro took action, but Aikuro entered the house with Katharine's mom to "protect her from the rainbow squad if trying to break in". Despite the group getting some help from a few neighbors, Soichiro was furiously impaling the rainbow freaks with his lance (a long weapon) one on one, imagining them being Ragyo.

After the leader, a rainbow freak in different clothes, appeared, Soichiro projected the lance towards him, impaling the lower left region of the viscera. That got him down. His group died prematurely, being the only one left.

"Lord Ragyo... We couldn't make it..." the leader was talking to himself.

"Where do you live!?" Soichiro asked before getting a reply and killing the leader.

"That was relatively easy!" Burnet said.

"We're not done yet, Burnet. We need to go to his house and see what lies there," Soichiro said.

* * *

 At the leader's house...

"I found something!" Burnet said, getting a rainbow notebook from under the bed.

What they saw in that notebook was a list of Ragyo's cult members, including Ragyo herself, a mother of one of Ash's friends, and Phoebe's (Pokemon) late mother, whose name was scratched off due to being dead. Not counting Ragyo, there were twenty-five alive members on that list.

"If we can find their names on social media sites, Houka and Bill will have to track down their IP address!" Soichiro said.

* * *

 The mansion... (an hour later)

"We couldn't find one, but we have the rest," Houka said, giving Valerie and Olympia a printed sheet of the cult members' location

"Team! Meeting time!" Olympia shouted.

* * *

The Furisode girls' hideout/The next day...

Twilight Sparkle went through a worldwide news website before clicking a link on one of the top ten stories called "naked blonde man makes a fool out of himself in public". "My savior is locked in a Sydney jail!?" Twilight Sparkled exclaimed, seeing a picture of Surge. Let's rescue him, Ragyo!" 

"The more violence, the better," Ragyo said.

* * *

 

Twenty-three hours and thirty minutes later... (Sydney)

"No! Don't!" two Sydney cops were dragging Surge towards a larger jail cell, a cell with murderers, rapists, and sex offenders.

"You're going to the big house soon, mate! You'll likely have a cellmate there!" one of the cops said.

After being thrown into the cell, Surge pounded on the cell, imploring the cops to let him free. Then, a buffer man, a rapist, got a hold on his throat before pulling down his pants. Surge's loud crying was ignored by many, but one perverted cop had wanted to see him get beaten and raped.

Sudden gunshots didn't let that happen. Every cop, employee, and criminal in Ragyo's sight were slain, including the perverted cop and the criminals behind Surge. Although he was saved, Surge was too scared to get close to Ragyo.

"She's not going to hurt you!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"MY QUEEN!" Surge said excitedly.

"Did you really act like a clown in public?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I had no idea how I got here, Twilight! Valerie and Olympia must have found out about me saving you before drugging me and dropping me off here!" Surge replied.

"You should've quit working for them after saving me!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"But I didn't have anywhere else to go! Their mansion was the only place I had to lay low!" Surge said; RAgyo was unlocking the cell door.

"Did you piss the world off?" Twilight Sparkle asked before learning about his story with Suzy, Brock, Flint (Kanto), and Blaine.

"That makes sense," Ragyo said.

"You can stay with us!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"YOU'RE THE BEST!" Surge shouted, hugging Twilight Sparkle.

"I know I am!" Twilight Sparkle said.

~ Mission Seventy-Eight: When brollies attack ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

The mansion... (January 9, 9:00 p.m.)

"Surge is no longer in Sydney! He was rescued by Ragyo and Twilight!" Valerie said.

"He's back in Kalos!?" Burnet said.

"That queer!" Nonon said.

"No offense, but why is everybody acting super surprised when he's not a big threat to anything? He couldn't even hurt a fly," Grant said.

"He's undoubtedly soft, I agree. But he shouldn't breathe for saving the enemy," Cassius said.

"He rarely steps outside. We need to get him out," Olympia said.

"I know! Hack their computer!" Brawly suggested.

"For a second, I thought you were going to give out another useless pot-related idea," Nonon said.

"It cannot be hacked, Brawly. They have an anti-virus software that liquidates powerful viruses," Olympia said.

"It's called "CDB", but we don't know what it means," Valerie said.

"CDB!?" Ash said before getting the special weed box and showing Cidolfus Demen Bunansa's name to the gang. "Search his name on the internet!" 

Houka searched Cidolfus Demen Bunansa on his cellphone, leaving zero results. "Nothing!" Houka said.

"Ash! If either of your bosses or anybody else know who Cidolfus Demen Bunasna is, inform us straightaway!" Valerie said.

"BROLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEESSSSSSS! ATTACK!" Twilight Sparkle screeched.

"Twilight! Everybody out!" Olympia said.

Battle time! Even Wally and Evelyn got out! Burnet unleashed the pets, then the pets initiated their brutal attacks against brollies. Stoutland hadn't trained longer than his friends, but he was tugging a brollies' heart out, a gruesome move.

"Stop polluting the earth!" Nonon yelled, cutting a brolly's forehead with a Chainsaw.

"You tell them, Nonon-sama!" Mako (female) said, setting three brollies on fire.

"CHOPPERS!" Ira shouted, shooting the choppers.

"This is like a zombie movie, bro! They just keep comin'!" Marlon said, blowing up brollies.

"This is trillion times worse than zombies!" Wes said, beheading two brollies.

"Cheren! We're having a crisis! Aid us!" Olympia was talking to Cheren on her phone.

A minute later, Cheren joined the battle, hacking the brollies, dodging their attacks, and shooting them like a proficient killer with a devilishly high IQ, but he remained under Kuvira's shadow. His allies were amazed to see such aesthetic pleasure, but Twilight Sparkle was livid.

After the invasion ended, Twilight Sparkle left,  then everybody congratulated Cheren for his expeditious work; the animals licked on him. Then, someone clapped slowly before showing herself, ending the celebration. That person was Kuvira, who had watched the battle.

"That was magnificent, Cheren," Kuvira said.

"GO AWAY!" Suzy yelled.

Kuvira chuckled. "I knew you'd be the first to say something to me, Suzy. But remember, Cheren's dick belongs to me, not you," Kuvira said before leaving.

Total kills: 695

Legit Kills: 30 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $32,032.00

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total Kills: 341

Legit Kills: 17 (Brock and Blaine) (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded), Golden Brass

Knuckles

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $19,885.71

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total kills: 511

Legit kills: 27 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe) (Anna and Elsa)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $21,522.33

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I'm going to get Surge killed off this time. I've made him into a totally useless, cowardly character that shouldn't live. Originally, I had planned to make a mission of him, Brock, Blaine, and Flint (Kanto) kidnapping Suzy before getting killed by Cheren after the "Grave robbing" mission, but instead, the "Peace?" mission was made to keep him alive and get Brock and Blaine killed. Keeping him alive in the previous story and 78% of this story was a mistake.


	41. Chapter 41

~ Mission Seventy-Nine: Cidolfus Demen Bunansa ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

At Karen and Mary's place...

"Does anybody know Cidolfus Demen Bunansa?" Ash asked his bosses and co-workers. He had Burnet, Cheren, Suzy, Brigette, Lanette, Soichiro, Marlon, and Brawly with him.

"I'd known him since I was a toddler. But when I was a kid, I had ran away from him, and I was raised by Fran, Jote, and Mjrn. He was obsessed with his inventions. It was all he cared about. He'd babble nonsense. He made weapons, airships, and suchlike... Anything... He even made me a twenty-four video about him being a crazed scientist... I haven't heard from him or seen him since the day I had ran away... and that was thirty years ago..." Balthier replied. Although Cid was a brilliant scientist, he was regarded as insane by many.

"You'd tried out his special weed, dude!" Brawly said.

"He invented that? Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Balthier said.

"Are you and Cidolfus related or non-related?" Lanette asked.

"He's my biological father. And my real name isn't Balthier. It's Ffamran mied Bunansa. "Balthier" was suggested by Fran," Balthier replied.

"Ffamran? Rare name," Burnet said.

"We couldn't find his name on the internet, Balthier. The best way to find him is to look for clues," Suzy said.

"We can go to Sephiroth's hideout first. If we can't find some evidence there, we'll have to go to Rosalina's house next," Ash said.

"Wanna come with us, Balthier?" Burnet asked.

"To have a family reunion with my father? Yes. I will go," Balthier replied.

* * *

 At Sephiroth's hideout...

Ash used Sephiroth's computer. "Let me see... I'll type in "iloveAeris", and then Enter! That was his password!? Okay... Internet Explorer. Yahoo.com. Mail. I'll click on Cidolfus' recent message. "I have my special lsd medicine ready." Was that the same lsd that fucked me up for hours? Could be," Ash said, then he scrolled down before seeing an attachment and clicking on it, revealing directions to Cidolfus' Draklor Laboratory in Archades. "Bingo!"

"Draklor Laboratory? Never heard of it," Balthier said.

*call*

"Cidolfus, Balthier's father, had messaged Aeris and Sephiroth, old allies of the Furisode girls, almost two months ago, Olympia! We have directions to his Draklor Laboratory!" Ash spoke to Olympia on his phone.

* * *

 Archades...

"HOLY COW!" Burnet and company were super astonished to see how tall the Draklor Laboratory was. It was one of the tallest buildings on earth.

The guards next to the door were slain by Cheren. Inside, they got caught, then a guard turned off the alarm, alerting other guards and scientists. With his swords, Cheren was acting ballistic against the guards on every floor he had stepped on, not allowing his friends to get a kill.

"Aren't you going to let us shoot and slice them, Cheren!?" Balthier asked; he and the others were following Cheren.

"I can't!" Cheren replied.

"He's training, bro!" Marlon said.

"What for!?" Balthier asked.

"He needs sufficient training to kill the ugliest bitch in the world! I fucking hate that bitch!" Suzy hatred for Kuvira was getting higher.

There were seventy-two floors, and it had taken them twenty to thirty minutes to reach the last one. But the good part about that was Cheren's training. He had wasted over one-hundred and fifty enemies. The only one left was Cidolfus.

"Ffamran," Cidolfus said.

"...Cidolfus," Balthier said.

"You should've never left me, Ffarmran! It was an absurd thing to do! Had you stayed with me, you'd be an intellectual billionaire by now, and you wouldn't be on the Furisode girls' and Ragyo's enemies side, but ours instead!" Cidolfus said.

"I didn't have to be like you! Running away from you was the right move! I am already rich, I am smart, and I love what I do best, as a drug dealer that buys and sells drugs! It wasn't a choice, but it was a great way of living through this hellish earth! And why the hell would I be on the same side with Ragyo!? I've learned a lot about that bitch! Like you, she's batshit insane!" Balthier said.

Cidolfus laughed loud for fifteen seconds, then he said, "Let me demonstrate my level of insanity! But before I do..." Cidolfus then pulled out a Gatling Gun. "GET READY TO DIE!" Cidolfus shouted before shooting, but he didn't hit anybody. "STAY STILL!"

"I'll fight him alone!" Cheren said.

Cheren used his natural speed to evade the bullets, then at close range, he  shot Cidolfus with his AK-47, but then it got delayed; Cheren had done a side flip, dodging Cidolfus' bullets while shooting at him. With his S-27 Tokamak out, Cidolfus cackled with laughter before using it, almost obliterating his own creations. Cheren barely avoided it, which wasn't a good result for Cidolfus.

Cidolfus got closer while firing his rifle, but every shot was blocked. Then, Cidolfus' hands got slashed, dropping the rifle. But Cidolfus occurred a quick headbutt, and that didn't do much for him. With his Golden Brass Knuckles in his hands, Cheren threw a lot of punches against Cidolfus' face, making it all bloody. Cidolfus wasn't really a bad fighter. He was good, but he had fought the wrong guy.

After finishing punching Cidolfus and grasping his hair, Cheren said, "We need a deadly virus for the Furisode girls' computer!" 

Cidolfus gave Cheren a cd disk. "It decimates any anti-virus without fail... and it prevents the targeted computer from being turned off unless it's destroyed..." Cidolfus explained.

Balthier walked inside the room with the rest, saying, "Finish him, Cheren," Balthier said.

"You heard him... Finish me..." Cidolfus said, then he died.

"His drugs belong to us!" Marlon said.

Brawly discovered Cidolfus' special weed. "Look what I just found, dudes! His weed! Cidolfus, bro, you're the shit for making dope shit, bro!" Brawly said.

Marlon found lsd syringes. "More good drugs, y'all!" Marlon said, then he got a forty-year old photo of Cidolfus and Balthier. "Ain't this you, Balthier?"

Balthier got the photo from Marlon "It is me. Funny how he looks so calm in this frame..." Balthier said before ripping the photo to pieces and looking at Cidolfus' corpse. "Farewell... father."

~ Mission Eighty: Fatal virus ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Lumiose City... (January 10, 7:30 a.m.)

At the Furisode girls' hideout, Surge was looking at My Little Dolly fanart on a fansite while listening to "Dolly Power", a song written by Twilight Sparkle. The hideout was suited best for him. He didn't have to clean up, and he could do My Little Dolly-related things as much as he want.

Cheren was on top of a building, waiting for Surge to come out. But he wasn't concentrating well. Foxxy, Clara, and The King were asking him if they could share their true feelings to Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake now or later, which was them getting used to being victims of rape. They were told to go away, but they didn't.

"Tell Phoebe, Drake, and Glacia now, but not here! I gotta assassinate someone!" Cheren said.

"What do they have to tell us, Cheren?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, for the love of Christ! They love getting raped by you guys! Now, leave, you dead fucks!" Cheren replied.

"Is that really true!?" Glacia asked.

"Yes, Glacia," Foxxy replied.

"Phoebe. Glacia. I couldn't stop thinking about you girls. The fendom acts you've used against me. I want more!" The King said.

"Aww, how sweet of you!" Phoebe (Pokemon) said.

"More. I love that word," Glacia said.

"Drake. I'm forever your bitch. Please cut my hair again and pinch my nipples," Clara said.

"You and Foxxy come give your second daddy a kiss, Clara," Drake said.

Kisses from Clara, Foxxy, and Drake had occurred. The King, Glacia, and Phoebe were kissing each other, too. Cheren was annoyed by the spirits' moaning sounds, so he had called Ash.

"Tell Val and Oly to cancel the mission. Six of your dead victims won't kiss anywhere else," Cheren said.

"Houka just hacked the Furisode girls' computer, Cheren!" Ash said.

"Well, that took forever," Cheren said before hearing an alarm. "I hear a loud noise, Ash!" .

"We can hear it through my cellphone, Cheren!" Ash said.

In the hideout...

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THIS COMPUTER!? I CAN'T TURN IT OFF!" Surge shouted before calling Twilight Sparkle. "SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE COMPUTER, TWILIGHT! IT WON'T, TWILIGHT! DESTROY IT!? BUT THEY'LL HATE ME FOR IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!" Surge shouted more before seeing the Lumiose SWAT team coming in. "I'M GONNA GET ARRESTED AGAIN! SAVE ME!"

Outside...

"The alarm's gone! C'mon, SWAT team, bring him out... He's out!" Cheren said, then he killed Surge with a single Sniper Rifle bullet. "Objective completed!"

Total kills: 695

Legit Kills: 30 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $32,032.00

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total Kills: 507

Legit Kills: 19 (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack) (Brock, Blaine, and Surge) (Cidolfus Demen Bunansa)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded), Golden BrassKnuckles

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $19,885.71

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total kills: 511

Legit kills: 27 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe) (Anna and Elsa)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $21,522.33

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! No more Surge! Oh, and because this story is getting longer, I'll have to repeat some words 8/9/10 times instead of 3/4/5.


	42. Chapter 42

The mansion...

" You did it!" Mako (female) and Nonon said in unison, hugging Cheren.

Cheren got released, saying "The mission would've been better if the others were already there."

"The Furisode girls were always busy when I was around, and I hadn't gotten a chance to help them clear a mission," Valerie said.

"That's why you had dumped them for Olympia, am I right?" Mako (male) asked.

"That is not the only reason, Mako (male). They didn't like how the way I was dressed, and how the way I was acting. I was too foolish to stay with them a little longer because of our orgies. But during those orgies, I was insulted," Valerie replied.

"What was your persona about, Val?" Wes asked.

"It was based on a self-designed, thirty-three pound fairy costume, possessing a deep appreciation for all beauty," Valerie replied.

"Modeling?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Valerie replied.

"I was falling in love with Valerie when I had first saw her perform at Snowbelle's model show, then we became lovers. The late Wulfric didn't mind letting his employees be themselves," Olympia said.

"What did you use to do before Wulfric had died, Oly?" Burnet asked.

"I was speaking almost entirely in haiku," Olympia replied.

"Why did you two drop character?" Gary asked.

"Our responsibility for mature leadership is more crucial than being in character," Olympia replied.

"I'm not trying to suggest this, but why couldn't we barge into the Furisode girls' hideout and kill those bimbos?" Katharine asked.

"They'll lure intruders into a confusing underground maze and kill them. Trying to memorize it hurts my head," Valerie replied.

"Can we see you outfit, Valerie?" N asked.

"I'll get it in a minute!" Valerie said before going to the master bedroom to get her outfit and incredibly high heels. Then, she came back before taking off her clothes and shoes and wearing the high heels and uniform. "So, how do I look?" Valerie asked before getting tremendously loved.

Olympia touched Valerie's cheeks. "My majestic darling. Employees. Let the leaders spend some time alone," Olympia said.

"Comply with my dark skin french queen's command," Valerie said.

"I was going to leave anyway," Cheren said.

"Come on, y'all! Let's roll!" Burnet said.

* * *

Lumiose City...

"SURGE!" Twilight Sparkle shouted before crossing through the police yellow tape and getting grabbed by a policeman. "GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME!"

"Ma'am, I'll have to place you under arrest," the policeman said, but Ragyo then shot him. 

Other authority figures got shot by Christopher and the Furisode girls, too, scaring regular people away. Twilight Sparkle was sobbing on Surge's corpse, blaming herself for his death.

"We can't hide here anymore! We need to find a new location!" Linnea said.

"He's dead, Twilight! You have other dolly fans!" Blossom said.

"HE HAD SAVED ME FROM VAL AND OLY, BLOSSOM! I CAN'T LET HIM GO! GOD, I SHOULD'VE STAYED WITH HIM INSTEAD OF RECRUITING MY FANS FOR THE WAR!" Twilight Sparkle screamed.

Stop fucking around, Twilight!" Katherine said, getting Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight got dragged, screaming, "SUUUUUUUUUURRRRGGGGEEEEE!", then she disappeared with her allies.

* * *

Taku...

"Poor girl, wasting her time on Cheren," Baatar Jr. disrupted Kuvira's masturbation. Next to him was the same porn star Kuvira had killed.

"Screw off! Can't you see I'm busy!?" Kuvira said.

"Why aren't you busy administering the United Republic, Kuvira?" the porn star asked.

"Forget that country! Mako (male) can govern it for all I care! My main focal point is to start a family with Cheren, after I beat him and kill that nauseating wench, Suzy! Cheren knows he loves me, but Suzy is holding him back!" Kuvira replied.

Baatar Jr. laughed hard with the porn star for ten seconds. "Man, you've got to be the biggest misinterpreted person ever! Even a mentally handicapped kid has more perception than you!" Baatar Jr. said.

"That is not true! His penis gets engorged when he sees me!" Kuvira said.

"I hate to break this to you, Kuvira, but we agree with Baatar Jr.," Korra said.

"Just accept the fact that Cheren despises your guts and get back in touch with reality, Kuvira. We're worried about you," Asami said.

"But you two had agreed with me on Cheren loving me!" Kuvira said.

"We'd said that because of our friendship, Kuvira. But it was a dumb thing to do," Asami said.

"Please stop living in la la land, Kuvira. If you don't, you'll die," Korra said.

"I can't be stopped because I'm untouchable, Korra! Now, go!" Kuvira said.

"Just leave her alone, guys. Let her have her own life," Bolin said.

Korra sighed. "Kuvira..." Korra said lowly, then she left with Baatar Jr., the porn star, Asami, and Bolin.

~ Mission Eighty-One: Welcome back!~ (Boss: Ariana and Iris)

San Francisco... (January 17, 2:50 a.m..; Unova Pacific Time Zone)

*call*

"They're back, Ariana!? I'm coming over!" Ash said.

Eterna City/Mars' hideout...

"So, was Honolulu that great of a city?" Ash asked Mars and Dawn, who had came back to their hideout.

"We didn't run into any trouble, Ash! Honolulu was so great, it'd almost make you forget about your leaving date!" Dawn replied.

"Nice air, tasty food, less traffic, no beggars, clean hydrant water, and an absorbing hotel room and great customer service from The Modern Honolulu! What a fascinating city Honolulu was!" Mars said.

"If the girls and I had went there and not San Fran, 30% of the world would be fucked right now! But on a brighter note, the two of you had stayed far away from chaos for a while," Ash said.

"Besides Madame Boss and Team Rocket, what else had happened?" Mars asked.

"Republic City had been taken over by tyrannies, a 6'7 lady had done so much fucked up shit against her ex and a lot of people, four Furisode girls wouldn't quit bothering my bosses from Kalos' Anistar City, and this crazy lady had ran a fake psychiatrist facility because her dead friend had been abused and killed in a real one," Ash replied.

"Wow, that's a lot of chaos!" Dawn said.

"Who's alive and who's dead, Ash?" Mars asked.

"Korra and Asami, two of the three tyrannies, and their enemy's brother, Bolin, are dead, but their ugly friend, Kuvira, is hiding in Taku. And that crazy lady, Rosalina, and her friends, Aeris and Sephiroth, are dead. The remaining targets are Madame Boss, Christoper, Katherine, Kali, Blossom, and Linnea, the Furisode girls, Ragyo, the tall lady, Rei, Satsuki, Ryuko, and Nui, Ragyo's wife and daughters, and Twilight Sparkle-"

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!? ONE OF THE FOUNDERS OF THAT CRAP SHOW, MY LITTLE DOLLY!?" Dawn cut Ash off.

"She was imprisoned in my bosses' mansion after Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were murdered by Cheren and Burnet. Then, we had found out about her and Ragyo being friends since 2010. She had eventually escaped with the help of Surge, who was killed days ago, before joining forces with Ragyo and the others," Ash explained.

"Did she order her psychotic fantards an attack against the good side, Ash?" Mars asked.

"Yes, but Cheren had done all the work," Ash replied.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, ASH!" a brolly shouted.

"Who the fuck!?" Ash said before stepping outside and seeing thirty-five brollies with weapons. "RUN, GIRLS!" Ash then closed the door before running with the girls to the back.

"OUR LORD'S SAVIOR HAD GOTTEN SLAIN BECAUSE OF YOU, ASH!" the same brolly shouted again, shooting at the hideout with his friends.

"Stinkin' brollies know who I am! Let's waste those fucks!" Ash said.

A brolly was about to take a step in the hideout, but Ash shot him and four of his weird friends. Ariana and Iris stood next to the left window and Mars and Dawn stood next to the right window, helping Ash lowering Eterna's population of brollies. Mars and Dawn hadn't used a gun for a few months, but they were doing fine.

After that was over, Ash said, "Twilight will probably use hundreds of brollies for the third war! It'll start in the next two weeks!"

"I'll gladly fight with you and friends, Ash!" Iris said.

"Wherever Iris goes, I go!" Ariana said.

"Fuck brollies and fuck your other enemies! Add me as a participant!" Dawn said.

"I won't let obvious virgins, their God, and their God's allies kill my agnate sibling!" Mars said.

"That's four new recruits! It'd be cool if Zoey, Jupiter, and Silver join us!" Ash said.

"Silver's on vacation in San Diego, Ash. He won't be back until March 5," Ariana said.

"Are Zoey and Jupiter close to being done with their vacation, Ariana?" Ash asked.

"They've yet to call us, Ash," Ariana replied.

"We'd left voicemail messages, but they didn't respond!" Iris said.

"Why are there dead bodies on the ground?" Jupiter's voice surprised the gang.

"Are they affiliated with new enemies?" Zoey asked.

"They're brollies, Zoey. Twilight Sparkle and Madame Boss are allies," Ash replied.

"Madame Boss is still alive!? And she's working with a dolly bitch!?" Zoey said, then she and Jupiter learned everything about the main story. "Well, count me in!" Zoey said.

"Brollies and Twilight are scum! They deserve to die!" Jupiter said.

"That's six! Iris. Does Burgundy and Georgia still have the same number? I-"

"Uh-uh! I don't wanna hear them argue ever again!" Mars cut Ash off.

"Ah, never mind! They'll likely get fired for arguing non-stop anyway," Ash said.

"Why haven't you and Zoey respond to our calls and messages, Jupiter?" Ariana asked.

"Privacy," Jupiter replied.

~ Mission Eight-Two: Wild competition ~ (Boss: Ursula)

Virbank City... (January 17, 5:00 p.m.; Unova Eastern Time Zone)

The race had begun! Ursula, Ursula's crew, Ash's girls, Mars, Dawn, Zoey, Jupiter, Ariana, Iris, Ash's drug buddies, Yumi, Jake, Helga, Spike, Natalie, Jimmy (Ape Escape), Cynthia, Leaf, Daisy (SMB), other non-participants of team Val and Oly, and many OCs were watching the race while standing on the sidewalk.

"Mash that brake harder, Mako (female)! We're losing!" Nonon said.

"We haven't gotten into lap two yet, Nonon-sama!" Mako (female) said.

"Move over!" Burnet was trying to drive ahead of Ash, Olympia, and Marlon.

"Naw, Burnet! We winnin' this motherfucker!" Marlon said.

"We're out of last place!" Aikuro said, passing Wes and Bill.

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO! WE'RE REACHING SECOND!" Nonon said.

"You need to calm down, Nonon," Mako (male) said.

"Hey, watch were you're going!" Hayley yelled, getting bumped by Cheren.

"We're supposed to be against each other for fun, Hayley!" Cheren said.

"FIRST! KEEP UP THE MOMENTUM, MAKO (female)!" Nonon shouted.

"This isn't a race that should be taken seriously, Nonon," Mako (male) said.

"Can it, mushroom breath, or you'll be tossed out!" Nonon threatened.

Mako (male) scoffed. "You wouldn't do that to me," Mako (male) said.

"We're in third!" Wes, Rui, and Michael said together.

"OH, YEAH!?" Burnet shouted, stomping on the gas pedal and passing the Orre natives. "HAHA!"

"Yo, bro! The crazy white chick is catching up!" Brawly said, seeing Burnet moving fast.

Damn, she gone like the wind, bro!" Marlon said, dropping to third.

"Two more laps to go!" Ash said, getting into fifth place.

"Do you want one, Nonon?" Mako (male) asked, holding a dried mushroom.

"NO!" Nonon replied.

"I want one!" Mako (female) said.

"Do not eat while driving, stupid! Eat it later!" Nonon said.

"I haven't eaten anything for hours, Nonon-sama! I need something to eat!" Mako (female) said.

"Oh, fine! But if we lose, I won't eat you out for two days!" Nonon said.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Valerie asked.

"It sure is," Olympia agreed despite being in last place.

"Do you have more mushrooms, Mako-chan?" Mako (female) asked.

"I have another bag of mushrooms," Mako (male) replied, pulling out more mushrooms.

Mako (female) got the bag before opening it and eating the mushrooms. "Yay, mushrooms!" Mako (female) was talking with her mouth full.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL, YOU IDIOT!" Nonon hollered.

"My apologies, Nonon-sama!" Mako (female) said.

"We losin', bro! They ain't playin'!" Marlon was dropping fast.

"This race is too hard!" Hayley whined.

"Races are always hard!" Amanita said.

"Now, look what you did, bonehead! We're back in second!" Nonon said.

"First place, baby!" Brigette said.

"Win, lose, doesn't matter! Only fun matters!" Zane said.

"You can say that again, Zane!" Suzy said.

"We lost, bro, but this weed's da bomb!" Brawly said.

"Yo, let me hit some of that!" Marlon said.

"Last lap!" Aikuro said.

"Back in first! DO NOT DO ANYTHING ELSE!" Nonon said.

"Holy hell, third place! This race has been unpredictable so far!" Ash said.

"6th. $2,000 isn't half bad," Bill said.

"That's right, Mako (female)! Don't slow down! Oh, my god, we're far from the others! Yes! We are almost to the finish time! We're going to win this race!" Nonon got excited. Then the engine died. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, MAKO (female)!?"

"The engine died, Nonon-sama!" Mako (female) said.

"WORTHLESS PIECE OF JUNK!" Nonon screamed.

* * *

First: Burnet, Second: Ash, Third: Cheren, Fourth: Wes, Fifth: Aikuro, Sixth: Bill, Seventh: Hayley, Eighth: Olympia, Nineth: Marlon, and Tenth: Mako (female). Burnet got a round of applause for winning the big prize, but Nonon stomped on her rental car's roof.

Total kills: 695

Legit Kills: 30 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $62,032.00

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total Kills: 507

Legit Kills: 19 (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack) (Brock, Blaine, and Surge) (Cidolfus Demen Bunansa)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded), Golden Brass Knuckles

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $27,385.71

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total kills: 511

Legit kills: 27 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe) (Anna and Elsa)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $71,522.33

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 42


	43. Chapter 43

Asperita City... (January 20, 4:00 a.m.; Unova Eastern Time Zone)

Nightmare...

Suzy got shot five times. "Cheren...! How could you do this to your best friend...!?" Suzy was shocked and hurt.

Cheren grabed Kuvira's ass before pecking her cheek. "We were never best friends, Suzy. You're nothing but a disreputable slut that shall be perished, and you're wrong about Kuvira! She's everything to me!" Cheren said.

"Good-bye, Suzy," Kuvira said before killing Suzy with a single bullet to the head. "Fuck me here, Cheren. Fuck me until your seeds fill my womb," Kuvira said.

"I can guarantee that today's intercourse will be the best, my enchanting wife," Cheren said.

* * *

 

Real world...

"NOT AGAIN!" sweat was all over Cheren's body. Since January 18, he had repetitive nightmares about him and Kuvira being together while hurting Suzy. But was that a sign of him loving Kuvira? If so, what would Kuvira's fate be when defeated?

~ Mission Eighty-Three: Excessive training ~ (Boss: Ash and Burnet)

The mansion... (January 23, 5:30 p.m.; Central European Time Zone)

"Guys, meet Kelly (Pokemon), owner of World Fitness (the name of the special training center)," Cheren introduced the gang to Kelly. A day ago, Kelly was dazzled by Cheren's methodology of training, and she had wanted to see if Cheren could do the same against her and others outside of World Fitness.

"Greetings, Cheren's friends," Kelly had worn a purple bow on top of her head, $2,500 business suit, and $1,500 business shoes. Many were thinking about Kelly's weird combination, but Kelly couldn't help keeping the bow on her. It was unusual for an owner to wear a bow like that.

"You're looking mighty good, Kelly!" Ash didn't think that Kelly with a bow was weird. Incidentally, Ash and Kelly had met each other briefly during Joy and Jenny's second party from the first story, and Kelly didn't have on her business suit and shoes because she was visiting a relative in the same cul-de-sac where Joy had lived.

"Such kind words coming from your mouth, sir," Kelly said.

"The purpose of Kelly being here is to see if I could do well against her and all of you!" Cheren said. "So, how about it?"

"Are you sure about this, Cheren?" Olympia asked.

"I will trounce the gauntlet, Olympia! Mark my words!" Cheren replied.

Outside...

"Come at me!" Cheren was ready.

Nonon, Mako (female), N, Lorelei, Clair, and Grant were the first victims to be beaten in this training after failing to come at Cheren all at once. N and Grant's movements were slower than the others, Mako (female) and Nonon couldn't double-team Cheren's legs, and Clair and Lorelei were taken down under four seconds.

Then, a sword fight with Uzu and Musashi was initiated, which had lasted for fifteen seconds after Cheren was able to knock them down with quick punches. Ira was tripped after failing to hit Cheren with a surprise tackle. Bullets from Soichiro, Aikuro, Houka, and Mako (male) were blocked and dodged. Losing to a fist-fight against the Unovian was short-lived, too. Marlon, Brawly, Rui, Michael, Wes, Dawn, Mars, Ariana, Iris, Zoey, and Jupiter had all fallen to Cheren's instantaneous fighting moves, too, making themselves look like newbies.

Cheren was caught off guard by Wally and Evelyn, but only for two seconds. Then, he was surrounded by Suzy, Zane, Tsumugu, Lanette, Brigette, and Jimmy (Case Closed) before backflipping his way out of the crowd and vanquishing them under twelve seconds. Next, he had hurled Brigette towards Bebe, Celio, Hayley, Cassius, Shauntal, Amanita, and Bill, her nerd friends, then punches were thrown against their chest and throat, losing fast.

Two barb-wire bats didn't work for Katharine because her motions were deftly predicted. The weapons were plucked from her hands before being hurled into the air and getting struck by a sick uppercut. Cheren was finally down after a hard shot on the head by Burnet's almighty hammer, but it wasn't enough. Facing Burnet, Cheren was eluding Burnet's swings, telling her to keep going.

Valerie had caught him with a chokehold, but after a hurried and vicious hit against Valerie's forehead, he was freed before gripping Burnet's arms and inflicting damage against Burnet's guts with his knees. Cheren vs. Ash and Olympia was brief as well because the latter couldn't absorb Cheren's fast kicks against their chest.

A lot down, one to go! Despite Kelly's skill level being a nine and half, a half above Cheren's, and a half below Kuvira's, Cheren vs. Kelly was an even match, but beating Kelly would be big for Cheren. Additionally, Kelly hadn't gotten defeated in a marquee battle like this.

Everybody was entertained by the fight. It was like a fight that could bring in a prodigious amount of views on television and on Youtube, but it was a one time fight. Millions being engrossed in fights like this could miss out on it. Korra, Asami, and Bolin, who had already saw Cheren's belligerent training, were seeing the fight, too. If the Furisode girls had saw it, they'd be super worried about their allies and themselves losing for good.

Cheren's left arm was caught, but he promptly bashed Kelly's forehead with his before Kelly's retaliation, a double kick to the face, a kick against the groin, and leg sweep. To prove that he was better than Kelly, Cheren had unleashed a fury of tempestuous kicks, stopping Kelly from defending herself. When he was done with that, he tried to kick Kelly's chin, but the move had missed.

In an addition to the miss, Cheren was hit by a leg sweep again before being locked in a submission hold, a sharpshooter (wrestling move), but it was reversed, and then Kelly was beaten fast with punch+kick+karate chop combinations, being the weaker fighter in this contest. Cheren last move was a jump kick to face, putting Kelly to the ground.

With her first loss, Kelly gave Cheren a handshake, then she said, "I lost, but our fight was sensational! Overall, your training was one of breathtaking beauty!"

"I couldn't agree more, Kelly," Cheren said, patting Kelly's back.

"If you're done training with your friends for today, take me back to World Fitness," Kelly said, ending the handshake.

"I'm done, Kelly," Cheren said.

"Why was World Fitness created, Kelly?" Ash asked.

"I was too obsessed over my great fighting techniques, so I had to create World Fitness just to make people be like me! It's been around for sixteen years, and I'm only thirty-nine years old! My life is so good!" Kelly replied.

~ Mission Eighty-Four: Quack ~ (Boss: ???)

Jote and Mjrn's palace... (January 24, 9:00 a.m.; Central European Time Zone)

"I've finally found you, Ash," Zargabaath had startled Ash.

"You're one of Vayne's dudes! How did you live!?" Ash had came here to see if the palace was still the same.

"I had fled. But that's not what I'm here for. You and your bosses must know some deep, dark secrets about Ragyo," Zargabaath replied.

"We've already known about her cult, and almost every member of that cult are dead. She and her girls had orgies with other girls, and Frizzle, Frizzle's four students, Anna, and Elsa, seven common girls, are dead. And we've already known about her involvement in Rosalina's scheme, and her friendship with Twilight Sparkle, my grandmother, the Furisode Girls, Aeris, Sephiroth, Korra, Asami, and Kuvira. What else? Who did we miss? C'mon," Ash said.

* * *

The mansion...

"Zargabaath here wants to tell us about Ragyo's other secrets. He doesn't want to be on the enemy's side anymore," Ash had brung Jote, Mjrn, Fran, Penelo, Mary, and Karen with him, too.

"Then, tell us, Zargabaath," Soichiro said.

"Before the first war had started, your ex and Aeris paid Vayne, me, and our team to invade Jote and Mjrn's palace and take their weapons and drugs for future events, in which it had failed," Zargabaath said.

"We want more!" Ash said.

"I was overhearing a long discussion between Ragyo and your grandmom." Zargabaath said before telling them about the Kuvira/Ragyo/Kuvira's fake mother story and Kuvira getting her feelings hurt twice.

"Did you hear that, Cheren? If it wasn't for that shit, you wouldn't waste time training like hell!" Burnet said. Asami, Korra, and Bolin had heard it, too, and they were dumbfounded.

"And I wouldn't have those damn nightmares about... Shit! I don't feel like talking about them!" Cheren said.

"What nightmares, Cheren?" Suzy asked.

"You getting murdered by me and Kuvira... and us... have sex... right next to your dead body..." Cheren was feeling sick saying that, but he didn't want to lie to his best friend.

Suzy gasped. "I... I... Wow... I don't feel like talking at this point..." Suzy said.

"Okay, move on to the next secret!" Ash said.

"Drake, Glacia, Phoebe (Pokemon) were targeted by Ragyo-"

"Wait, what!?" Ash cut Zargabaath off.

"I'm not joking about this, Ash. Ragyo had given Drake's old crew money to make them turn against him, Phoebe's mother, who was associated with Ragyo and her cult, and Phoebe's other relatives had gotten paid big to betray her, and Glacia was picked on by drug dealers for years," Zargabaath said.

"When I was trapped in that Pastoria warehouse, they'd told me about them working together because of that shit!" Ash said.

"If the tall bitch hadn't done that shit, Steven (Pokemon), Wallace, and Sidney (Pokemon) wouldn't have died!" Clair said.

"I was attacked by their men once!" Gary said.

"Mars and I were kidnapped by those same men, too!" Dawn said.

"And Karen and I wouldn't have stayed in a hospital for a month!" Mary said.

"My old boyfriend was killed by them, and Brigette had to move away from Hoenn!" Lanette said.

"Were the sex slaves targeted, too?" Burnet asked.

"In 2012, yes," Zargabaath replied.

"What about Rei, Satsuki, Nui, and Ryuko's true feelings towards that bitch!?" Soichiro asked.

"She didn't say anything about her relationship with them," Zargabaath replied.

"Is that all?" Ash asked.

"Ragyo has two friends, Scanty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt; human) and Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt; human), as mayors and two other friends, Panty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt; human) and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt; human) as police commissioners in Eugene, Oregon. Last year, Ragyo had bribed the state of Oregon to let them stay in those positions, and she said that she was going to use them, Eugene's police roster, Eugene's criminals, Eugene's military, and their fanbase for the third war," Zargabaath replied.

Panty and Stocking were odd people. Panty was a blonde-haired pale-skinned woman whose only interests were looking for men and women to sleep with and being popular among her and Stocking's fanbase, one of her personal goals. Also, she was generally rude and aggressive to the people around her, including her sister and friends. Stocking was a pink-and-violent-haired goth with pale skin and a gluttonous appetite for sugary foods. Although she was generally more level-headed than Panty, she could be just as rude as her sister when angry, particularly when people tamper with her sweets or call her overweight. Her sexual urges and interests were generally more interested in masochistic activities, such as bondage. Scanty and Kneesocks weren't as odd as their friends with benefits. Scanty was a well-spoken, formally-dressed, well-mannered woman with green hair who was obsessed with rules, and Kneesocks was a calmer, young woman with glasses and a blue-haired ponytail, who had also shared her older sister's formality and obsession with rules.

"This is them," Cheren was showing the gang a picture of Panty being angry towards Stocking, who had sweets on her hands and in her mouth, Scanty, Kneesocks, and a few officers.

"They look hot! Too bad that they'll have to die!" Ash said.

"I'll go to Eugene, alone," Cheren said.

"Do you want to fight with us, Zargabaath?" Olympia asked.

"I need a job where I can't possibly die, so yes," Zargabaath replied.

"Well! Ragyo's a bigger villain than our other enemies! That stinkin' freak," Nonon said.

"She's as bad as Kuvira, Korra, and Asami, but she's way worse than the others," Mako (male) said.

"Have you heard more secrets from Ragyo, Zargabaath?" Soichiro asked.

"I couldn't stay longer because I had to go to the bathroom," Zargabaath replied.

"Well, there are eight days left until February 1st, so we're getting close," Soichiro said.

* * *

Eugene, Oregon... (3:05 p.m., January 24; Unova Pacific Time Zone)

"Hey, buddy!" a policeman yelled at Cheren, but Cheren killed him and his partner.

Six stars! But that didn't bother Cheren in the slightest. Non-cops were spared, but regular cops were shot in the neck and head, and the cops didn't get a chance to shoot Cheren. Cheren was told to stop by the military, but they were shot; Cheren didn't see them because he had used his SMG backwards.

Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks were found behind the desk. Shooting them would be cheap. Instead, they were being hurled out of the window, and witnesses were greatly saddened to see their tragic demise. What a straightforward mission that was.

Total kills: 695

Legit Kills: 30 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $62,032.00

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total Kills: 536

Legit Kills: 23 (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack) (Brock, Blaine, and Surge) (Cidolfus Demen Bunansa) (Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded), Golden Brass Knuckles

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $27,385.71

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total kills: 511

Legit kills: 27 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe) (Anna and Elsa)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $71,522.33

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 43


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight more chapters left! More good/neutral characters will get killed off during the final stretch of this story, including a few beloved characters. Who will they be?

The Furisode girls' new hideout...

"Aren't you going to eat dinner with us, Ragyo?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Hold on, dear," Ragyo was looking at old celebrity photos involving Ash in a fight.

~ Mission Eight-Five: A nut on the loose ~ (Boss: ???)

Lumiose's Mental Facility... (January 25, 11:30 a.m.; Central European Time Zone)

You're free to go, Kathi Lee (Pokemon)," an employee said, opening a cell door from the third floor.

""I-I'm free...? W-Why am I free?" Kathi Lee had never thought that someone would help her get out of here, not even her family.

"This "Ragyo" woman had bribed us into letting you go," the employee replied, removing Kathi Lee's straitjacket.

"Ragyo... I've never met this Ragyo before... But, hey... I'm free..." Kathi Lee said.

On the main floor...

"Are you Ragyo...?" Kathi Lee asked.

"Let us talk elsewhere. It's about your ex-girlfriend," Ragyo replied.

* * *

The mansion...

"Aww, you almost had it, Amanita!" Jimmy (Case Closed) said. He, Ash, Shauntal, and Musashi had been watching Amanita trying to clear a rooftop level from Plants vs. Zombies.

"This level is ass! Stupid giant zombies!" Amanita said.

*call*

"'ello? Your ex-girlfriend is try to break in and kill you and Korrina!? Hang on!" Ash said.

Santalune City/Diantha's place...

"No... This can't be real..." Ash had arrived late. Diantha and Korrina were murdered.

Kathi Lee appeared. Diantha should've never broke up with me three years ago... I was a faithful manager, and lover, to her... But... She betrayed me..." Kathi Lee then shed a tear. "She was talking to other women behind my back... I had to kill them... I was going to kill her, too... But she had fled... And I was later arrested... Three years later... Diantha... Dead... And her dumb blonde girlfriend... Dead..." Kathi Lee said before equipping a Desert Eagle. "And you, Ash... Join..."

I'll kill you, psycho!" Ash yelled, dashing towards the kitchen.

"I have... another Desert Eagle... Be prepared... for the worst... live or die..." Kathi Lee said.

Kathi Lee was fast! Ash got shot six times, but he was lucky to get out of Kathi Lee's sight after the next two shots were fired. However, he was shot in the leg when trying to go upstairs. In reverse, he fired Tech-9 bullets, but two bullets were planted in Kathi Lee's arm.

Tired of running, Ash turned on his ability, descending. After spotting Kathi Lee, Ash used more bullets against her, rapidly reducing her monumental health bar. Kathi Lee retaliated fast with two Shotgun bullets in close range, compelling Ash to hide behind Diantha's $1,875.00 60 inch flat screen television, the closest thing. Five Grenades were flung towards Ash, but the explosions were avoided.

Ash pulled out his Masamune, but his blocking was immediately stopped by Shotgun bullets, making the Masamune useless. Ash was about to die. He had to make a run for it upstairs, again, and didn't get hit.

Ash was hiding under a $2,700.00 bed from the third room, hearing gunshots from another room; Kathi Lee was shooting through a $3,110.00 bed and the room's closet with her Shotgun and Mac-10, respectively. That didn't look right!

Kathi Lee stopped shooting. "I'll enter another room... at random..." Kathi Lee said.

Kathi Lee chose the fourth room, a big relief for Ash. While shots were fired, Ash left the room before spotting Kathi Lee and defeating her in this tense boss fight.

"Remember... what I said earlier... live or die... you..." Kathi Lee said, then she passed away.

Whack!

"Vacuous, Ash, failing to face the opposite direction," Ragyo was here the entire time! What would she plan on doing to Ash?

~ Mission Eighty-Six: Ragyo's spree continues ~ (Boss: Ash)

Karen and Mary's place... (January 25, 8:00 p.m.; Japan Time Zone)

"You and Morty can't handle some goons on your own!? How many are there!? Over twenty?! Oh, for God's sake! Call Ash, Karen! Call Burnet, Penelo! Where the hell are you two and why aren't we hearing any gunshots!? Surrender the drugs or die in twenty minutes!?" Mary then sighed. "We're on our way!" Mary was talking to Eusine on her cellphone.

"His voicemail. He didn't respond," Karen said.

"I can't get in touch with Burnet!" Penelo said.

"Then, we'll have to help them on our own!" Mary said.

* * *

Saffron City's woods...

"Where the hell is everybody!? Is this some kind of prank they're pulling!?" Mary yelled.

It wasn't a prank! It was a trap! Ragyo was firing her Minigun like a maniac, killing Squall Leonhart, Zidane Tribal, Krile Mayer Baldesion, Alisaie Leveilleur, Maria, Arc, Leila, Alphinaud Leveilleur, Rydia, and every OC employee of Mary and Karen, while critically injuring Jote, Mary, Penelo, Karen, Fran, and Mjrn. Ragyo's laugh. It was revolting and blood-curdling, a million times worse than other evil laughs on the planet.

"Bring them out!" Raygo was telling Twilight Sparkle, Ryuko, Nui, Satsuki, Rei, Madame Boss, Christopher, Katherine, Kali, Blossom, Linnea, and many brollies to show the wounded girls the hostages.

The female druglords were shocked and saddened to see a powerless Ash in handcuffs and an AK-47 next to his head, but he wasn't the only employee captured; Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Burgh, Lenora, Morty, Eusine, Vaan, Basch, Balthier, Ashe, Tifa, Yuffie, Serah, Lightning, Cloud, Erika, Sabrina and Yellow were captured, too. Speaking of Morty and Eusine, the two had been captured two and a half hours ago before this tragic event, after their drug mission was interrupted by Satsuki, Nui, Rei, and Ryuko; the rest of the captive employees had gotten caught drug dealing seven miles away from the Furisode girls' new hideout.

"I'm sorry..." it wasn't Ash fault for not knowing about Ragyo's presence in Diantha's home and her plan on doing this, so he shouldn't blame himself.

"Don't blame yourself, Ash... Live..." Fran said.

"Ragyo finished off the drug queens. "Evil is my middle name," Ragyo said.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Tifa yelled.

"Anybody that moves or says another word will be forced to consume Ash's flesh! Now, listen. When I come back, I will reveal my perfect little weapon. It hasn't been used yet, but it'd be proud of me after choosing one of you worthless humans to have your blood smeared all over it! And after he or she dies, I'll choose the next target! Unless any of you dare talk or move, Ash will not die here tonight! He will watch his other friends get slaughtered in the third war!" Ragyo said.

* * *

The mansion...

"A missed call from Penelo!?" Burnet said, then she dried her hands before calling Penelo. "No response... The call must have been about Ragyo!" Burnet and Brigette had been in the shower while listening to love music the whole time.

* * *

Saffron City's woods...

Ragyo showed the hostages her rainbow-filled, spiked bat five minutes later. "Ladies... and men... Meet Senketsu (a name of a character from Kill La Kill)! Isn't it alluring? For centuries, us humans created weapons for our taste of violence, any war, the safety of our love ones, the sake of money, and for the future! 70% of the world's population were born that way, including all of us! Now, then! Let's get this started!" Ragyo said.

"Don't do it! Let them go, and kill me instead! I'm the biggest troublemaker!" Ash's tears were dripping fast.

Ragyo struck Ash's torso with her fist four times. Put a sock in it! I'm running the show here! Where was I? Oh, yes! Eeny (Balthier), meeny (Cloud), miny (Yellow), moe (Burgh)... Catch (Eusine)... a (Bianca (Unova))... tiger (Morty)... by (Basch)... the (Sabrina)... toe (Fennel). If (Tifa)... he (Vaan)... hollers (Lightning)... let (Yuffie)... him (Serah)... go (Ashe)... Eeny (Lenora)... meeny (Fennel)... miny (Eusine)... moe (Lightning). My (Cloud)... mother (Basch)... told (Morty)... me (Bianca (Unova))... to (Serah)... pick (Balthier)... the (Tifa)... very (Lenora)... best (Yellow)... one (Cloud)... and (Ashe)... that (Tifa)... is (Sabrina)... Y (Erika)... O (Yuffie)... U(victim)!" Ragyo said, then she occurred that sick laugh again. "Your sweat and tears. They look so delicious. Prepare to die!" Ragyo said, then she beat the victim in the head twice. "Still here?" Ragyo then beat the victim again. "Taking it like a champ, huh!? I admire your endurance!" Next, Ragyo beat the  victim seven more times. "One down, many to go. Who's next?" Ragyo said, then she pointed at Yuffie. "You."

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER, BITCH!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ragyo slapped Ash eight times. "You're starting to get on my last nerves, Ash!" Ragyo was irritated to the extreme.

Ash spat at Ragyo. "Fucking kill me now and release them, you cowardly bitch!" Ash begged.

Ragyo wiped the spit off her before asking, "A, B, or C for Ash, Madame?"

"B," Madame Boss had no idea what Ragyo was really saying, but she chose a letter for the hell of it.

"Senketsu. Nice choice, Madame," Ragyo said before using the Senketsu to touch Ash's forehead. "You've been beaten like a useless and shiftless weakling before, Ash, and you lived. But Senketsu is far more pernicious than Kuvira. Can you linger over the beatings you're about to receive? We shall see," Ragyo said.

Surprise!

Burnet, Brigette, Lanette, Suzy, and Soichiro shooting at the bad guys was a big surprise, if not the biggest surprise. Ragyo, Madame Boss, Kali, Linnea, Rei, and Satsuki got hit a couple of times before vanishing with the other antagonists, but almost every brolly got killed, leaving one alive.

"If not for that note on the door, we wouldn't have found you guys here!" Suzy said. Penelo had left the same note on Mary and Karen's door, saying that half of the group would be here to help Morty and Eusine.

"Half of us were captured... and the other half were lured and killed by Ragyo, Suzy... We were defenseless... And Diantha and Korrina... they were killed earlier..." Ash was crying again.

A hard laugh from the surviving brolly commenced, angering the good guys, especially Ash, and that good for nothing piece of shit was Dora Winifred Read (Arthur; human), a spoiled bitch with the mind of a five-year old, and a failure of a human being. Twilight Sparkle's brolly army were mostly male virgins with no life outside of working for their Queen and doing My Little Dolly things, but Dora, the slimebag, was one of the few females in the group.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY!?" Burnet yelled before seizing Dora's throat, lifting her, and choking her. Dora was struggling to say anything back. "Can't laugh!?" Burnet yelled more, then she tossed Dora against a tree. Laugh at this!" Burnet then shot Dora's throat eleven times, killing her.

Total kills: 696

Legit Kills: 31 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle) (Kathi Lee)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $62,032.00

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total Kills: 536

Legit Kills: 23 (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack) (Brock, Blaine, and Surge) (Cidolfus Demen Bunansa) (Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded), Golden Brass Knuckles

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $27,385.71

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total kills: 518

Legit kills: 28 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe) (Anna and Elsa) (Dora Winifred Read)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $71,522.33

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Eeny meeny miny moe scene almost sounds familiar, huh?


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mission Eight-Seven contains a disturbing secret.

The mansion...

Olympia gasped with the others. "What on earth happened to you guys...?" Olympia asked.

"Ragyo, Oly... We were kidnapped... and we were crying and sweating... Half of Mary and Karen's workers, all of Jote and Mjrn's workers, Fran, Penelo, Mjrn, Jote, Karen, and Mary were shot and killed... And Vaan (the victim)... He was beaten to death... Ragyo was going to kill Yuffie next... but I'd stopped her... If Burnet, Soichiro, Suzy, Lanette, and Brigette hadn't showed up, we would've died, too... Korrina and Diantha... They'd died earlier..." Ash replied before getting angry. "Damn it...!" Ash then punched a wall. "That rainbow-haired cunt! If we can't find that bitch and kill her before February 1st, she'll strike again! One of us or our family or friends could be next, whether it's today, tomorrow or in another time zone! Oly! Have you and Val been emailed by the Furisode girls recently?"

"Yes, but they're using public library computers around Europe except for Kalos," Olympia replied.

"Motherfuck!" Ash cursed, punching the same wall. "Shit!"

"It's our fault, Ash-chan!" Mako (female) said.

"What the heck are you talking about, Mako (female)?" Ash asked.

"After Ragyo and her four stooges were beaten up by me, Nonon-sama, Burnet, Brigette, and Lanette, Nonon-sama and I had suggested on keeping them trapped in the basement! If they had died that day, your dead friends would be alive!" Mako (female) replied.

"You girls didn't know they were going to be freed... Don't blame yourselves..." Ash said.

"But if they were chosen to die instead, or if Ash hadn't gotten drunk and "helped" Ragyo bringing you and Nonon to her, or if I had killed Sephiroth instead of hearing his explanation about Ragyo being friends with the other enemies, this organization would've died by Kuvira's hands, Karen, Mary, Fran, and Penelo's drug business would've died earlier, Shauntal and Amanita would've gotten killed by Marley, Lanette would've probably died after getting crushed by her little house's rooftop, Bill wouldn't have changed, Ira, Houka, and Uzu would still get locked up, Rosalina's old prisoners would've stayed at her place, and Kuvira would have had 24/7 sex marathons with Cheren," Burnet said.

"If the first scenario had occurred, our little asses wouldn't be standing here!" Nonon said.

"And we'd be celebrating over those girls' deaths everyday, Nonon-sama!" Mako (female) said.

"It's scary when you think about those altered scenarios. This planet is undoubtedly scary because you don't know what to expect after making some decisions involving life and death, and your love ones could be in the mix, too," Brigette said.

"Guys. I think our problems had something to do with me and Cheren seeing each other in Storrs," Suzy said.

"What do you mean, Suzy?" Uzu asked.

"I had moved to Storrs because of the crimes in Kanto, and before that, I was falsely accused of harming animals thanks to Flint (Kanto), Brock, Surge, and Blaine. If Cheren and I hadn't met, I wouldn't have told him, Ash, Burnet, and Brigette about my story with Brock, which had led to Brock's death, Cheren going to Republic City, and Ash unintentionally helping Ragyo. But Brigette does have a point, though," Suzy replied.

"Yeah, it's scary..." Basch agreed, then he sighed. "Vaan... He was such a great friend... Him, Fran, Penelo... and the rest. They'll be sorely missed."

"Not only are we heartbroken over the losses of our best friends, but we're unemployed..." Ashe said.

"Work for us. After the war is over, we'll focus on drug and weapon trafficking, illegal gambling, hacking, and more, just like this organization's first run," Olympia said.

"We appreciate your kindness, Olympia," Ashe said.

* * *

Five hours later...

*call*

"Who's calling at this moment...?" Ash then answered the call. "Yumi, Yumi. Say what you're trying to say, not repeat my name. Kei's discharged from the hospital? That's good to hear. What's wrong with me? I'll tell you and Kei all about it when I get to the zoo, Yumi."

~Mission Eighty-Seven: A welcome back party ~ (Boss: Yumi)

"...and that's why I didn't sound normal... In my previous adventure, I had lost a few friends... But this one... That loose cannon needs to be stopped, pronto... She's worse than my grandmother..." Ash had told Yumi and Kei about the tragic events that happened earlier.

"She'll be stopped, man," Kei said.

"I concur with Kei, Ash," Yumi said before answering a call from her phone. "Dad? A welcome back party at your house? If you don't mind, we'll bring a friend over. Alright, love ya!" Yumi said.

* * *

 After the door was opened...

"Welcome back, Kei!" Kei and Yumi's family, both sides, were happy to see Kei in perfect condition.

Pop music was playing, some were dancing, a few were smoking and drinking, four of them were playing cards, kids were playing in the backyard with their pets, some were talking to each other, Kei was eating his return cake, and Ash and Yumi's dad were having a friendly conversation about Ash's lifestyle.

"Need anything?" Yumi asked, walking in on her dad and Ash.

"No thanks! We're fine!" Yumi's dad replied.

"Your old man's a cool dude, Yumi! We should hang out more!" Ash said.

Yumi giggled. "Glad you're being happy, Ash! Don't let the bad stuff stress you to death!" Yumi said.

* * *

Two hours later...

The party was over and the guests had left. Only Yumi, Kei, the siblings' dad, and Ash were here.

"That party was a blast! Haven't had a party like that since my party in August!" Yumi's dad said.

"Did Yumi and Kei pay some strippers to shake their cute little asses next to your face?" Ash asked.

"They were around Kei and Yumi's age, but man, their ass-shaking was some of the best I've seen in months!" Yumi's father replied.

"Where do they work?" Ash asked.

"Legal Joint. It was opened two months prior to my birthday!" Yumi's dad replied.

"Nice name!" Ash said.

"Do you have some plans to take care of later on?" Yumi's dad asked.

"Nah, man, I'm free," Ash replied.

"Wanna join, Kei?" Yumi's dad asked.

"Sure, dad!" Kei replied.

"Then, it's just us three guys!" Yumi's dad said.

Someone was knocking on the door.

"Would could that be?" Yumi's dad said before opening the door. "You!?" he then tried to close the door, but his ex stopped him. "You're not allowed here!" Yumi's dad was still pissed off at his ex for almost killing him, Kei, and Yumi.

"Mom, I swear to God, if you don't leave, I'll let Ash kill you!" Kei threatened.

"Just leave, mom, and never come back! We hate you! Your entire clan of family hates you!" Yumi shouted.

"I was just stopping by to see my beautiful, healthy son," Yumi's mom was pretending to act all nice with that fake, sweet accent of hers.

"Stop faking!" Ash said, pulling out his Handgun. 

Ash got immediately attacked from behind by Nui, Satsuki, Ryuko, and Rei, surprising the siblings and their father. But if they were here, then... Bang, bang, bang, bang! Four bullets had planted on the siblings' father's forehead.

"DADDY!" Yumi and Kei were horrified to see their own father dead.

A laugh occurred.

"RUN, GUYS!" Ash knew who was laughing.

"I wouldn't run if I were you two," Yumi's mother said, pointing her SMGs at Yumi and Kei.

"Good girls," Ragyo was here! Ash couldn't do anything because Rei was sitting on his head, Ryuko was sitting on his back, Nui had her left hand on his testicles, and Satsuki had the tip of her sword next to his right ear.

"How the hell did you bitches know I was here!?" Ash asked.

"This elegant woman here had informed me about your presence in Boston, Ash," Ragyo replied.

"We've been friends for a long time, Ash, and it was her idea to kill my family years ago. Too bad that plan didn't succeed. But this plan will!" Yumi's mother was the last-living member of Ragyo's cult. The reason her name wasn't found on social media sites was because of her aversion towards today's internet.

"Agreeing with Ragyo to go against your caring family is downright sickening! If I had known about you being buds with Ragyo, you'd be dead in Rome!" Ash said.

"Thinking that you'd changed was the biggest mistake I've ever made, mom, you filthy, repulsive bitch! Go choke on a bullet and succumb to it!" Kei shouted.

Yumi's mom chortled; getting Senketsu from Ragyo. "Taking advantage of that doltish brain of yours had given me aesthetic pleasure. If Ash and Yumi hadn't interfered in your sequence with Team Rocket, the pleasure would be exceedingly picturesque! But thanks to them, you'd cheated death (she'd heard about Kei going through the surgery from her folks). NOW, CHEAT ON THIS!" Yumi's mom said before whacking Kei's head with a hard swing, rendering him unconscious. 

"KEI!" Yumi screamed.

Ragyo got behind Yumi before gripping her throat. "Say good-bye to Yumi, Ash," Ragyo said.

"I love you, Ash..." many tears were descending from Yumi's eyes.

"RAGYO, DON'T!" Ash yelled, but Ragyo killed Yumi. "Yumi..." Ash then sobbed.

"Graceful kill, Ragyo," Yumi's mother said.

"You and Ragyo are the worst mothers ever..." Ash said.

Satsuki brutally prodded Ash's earhole, making him yelp. "Ignorant imbecile!" Satsuki yelled.

"Fuckin' giant eyebrow cunt! If you and the other dumb fucks hadn't fallen under Ragyo's spell, you idiots would spend quality times with Soichiro! At first, I wasn't sure if Ragyo had abused you idiots in the past or not. But after hearing about you idiots behaving defensively towards your enemies' anti-Ragyo comments in the second war, I believe that Ragyo actually did abusive things against you idiots before being controlled!" Ash shouted.

"You talk too much, Ash!" Satsuki yelled, violating Ash's ear again.

"You continuing to hurt me shows that you bitches don't have the balls to talk about your past with Ragyo!" Ash shouted.

"Sats-"

"SHUT UP, MOTHER! I'LL DO THE TALKING!" Satsuki cut Ragyo off. "Stand him up and keep him still!" Satsuki ordered.

"Now, talk!" Ash said, standing up while having gun pointed towards his head.

"In 2008, we were abused for twelve hours. But we are not controlled!" Satsuki had finally admitted that she and the girls were abused. At least one of them did.

"Twelve hours!? And you morons didn't tell Soichiro or the police about it!? How unrealistic!" Ash said.

"It's a female family generation thing, Ash! Mother was abused by grandmother and she loved it! Tee-hee!" Nui explained.

"Plus, the abuser gets abused. I was spanking Ragyo's nice, round ass with my bare hands, Ryuko was spitting inside her mouth, Satsuki was slapping her cheeks, and Nui was pinching her nipples and clit," Rei explained, too.

"Say what you want about us, Ash, but mom and the four of us belong together," Ryuko said.

"Mother. I apologize for telling you to shut up. Ash made me do it," Satsuki apologized.

"It's okay, Satsuki," Ragyo said.

"Not only that you're a bad mother, Ragyo, but you, Rei, and your daughters, are the most unearthly fucks I've ever met in my whole fuckin' life! Never had I heard of such garbage from other people being related to each other! Your daughters don't deserve to have kids, adopted or not, and you and Rei don't deserve to have more! Oh, wait! I almost forgot! You bitches will die!" Ash ranted.

"The chances of us being dead are none, Ash. Yours is one-hundred percent," Ragyo said.

"Impale his throat, Satsuki. I haven't seen a victim being impaled in the throat since my seventh year in prison," Yumi's mother said.

"Sounds intriguing!" Satsuki said.

But that sequence did not happen! Kei, who had woke up before hearing his mother's words, tackling Satsuki to the floor was surprisingly unexpected to Ash and the evil girls. Next, he jumped on Rei, Nui, and Ryuko while telling Ash to make a run for it. Ash was stepping back fast, killing Kei's mother and damaging Ragyo with Tech-9 bullets. But after the bullets from Ragyo's Minigun got released, Ash broke through a nearby window, going outside. Kei got stabbed in the heart by Satsuki, being the last to die.

"Remarkable, Ash, but you won't live that long! We'll see you in the next several days!" Ragyo said.

After the girls had left, Ash went back in before kneeling next to Yumi's corpse and touching her hair.

"I'll avenge your death... and I'll avenge everybody else's deaths, Yumi... I promise..." Ash said before kissing Yumi's forehead.

Spike's zoo...

"Why is there blood on your face and ear, Ash?" Natalie asked, spotting Ash and seeing blood on him.

Ash looked at Natalie, replying, "Kei, Yumi, and their father had died, Natalie..." 

"THEY'RE DEAD!?" Natalie screeched in horror.

"Who died!?" Jake asked, coming from monkey section.

"Kei, Yumi, and their father..." Ash repeated himself.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later...

"...I'm so sorry... If only their bitch of a mother hadn't seen me with them... " Ash had already explained the incident, and previous incidents, to Helga, Spike, Natalie, Jimmy (Ape Escape), and Jake.

"It wasn't your fault, Ash... Spike said.

"This is so devastating... They didn't have to die..." Jimmy (Ape Escape) was crying.

"Why did it had to be them...? It should've been some schmuck that no one cares about..." Helga was crying on Spike's shoulder.

"Because it's Ragyo... She'll kill anybody... even a baby... I'll see you guys after she's dead..." Ash said.

"Wait, Ash... I want to fight against her and her side with you and your side," Jake said.

"Me, too!" Jimmy (Ape Escape) said.

"Is it okay for us to help Ash for one day, Spike?" Natalie asked.

"The zoo will be shut down until that bitch dies, so yes," Spike replied.

"Aren't you and Helga going to join us, too, Spike?" Jimmy (Ape Escape) asked.

"We'll stay at home," Spike replied.

* * *

The mansion...

"Yumi, Kei, and their dad were killed by Ragyo, and they want revenge. But all of you need to hear this, too. It's about Ragyo's relationship with the girls," Ash said before telling the gang about it, leaving them disgusted. 

"I knew it!" Uzu said.

"Gross," Mako (male) said.

"Damn..." Soichiro was super hurt. Learning about the tradition of having lesbian sex orgies in his former mother-in-law's mansion was bad enough, but this one was a trillion times worse.

"I almost puked for hearing that!" Amanita said.

"That has to be the most unreasonable pile of horseshit I've ever heard!" Gary said.

"It's so unreasonable, even predetermined wrestling is more naturalistic than that sick stuff!" Zane said.

"Ragyo makes most mothers look bad!" Ariana said.

"That shit is just as bad as My Little Dolly shit!" Rui said.

"If not worse!" Nonon said.

"Silly people!" Mako (female) said.

"Irregular twats," Balthier said.

"So vile," Olympia said.

"Glad I didn't eat yet!" Morty said.

"That shit ain't right. Kids get physically and sexually abused by their older relatives and strangers everyday, and it hurts them. But for some fucked up reason, Nui, Satsuki, and Ryuko are okay with a twelve-hour marathon of abuse..." Burnet said.

"I'll step outside by myself..." Soichiro was going outside.

"Don't talk to him. Let him be alone," Valerie said.

"Poor Soichiro..." Ash said.

~ Mission Eighty-Eight: Cancelled Lawsuit ~ (Boss: Lola and Caroline)

The mansion... (January 26, 7:30 a.m.; Central European Time Zone)

"The judge what!? Why would the judge cancel Forrest's lawsuit!? Because it's outrageous and a waste of time!? Man... I'll come over to your house in a few minutes, Lola," Ash was on the phone.

* * *

 

Lola's house (Pewter City)... (2:40 p.m.; Japan Time Zone)

"What does the cocksucker look like?" Ash asked.

"He has glasses, a scar on his right cheek, and a beard with no sideburns and mustache," Forrest replied.

"Are you going to kill him, or keep him alive, Ash?" Caroline asked.

"I won't kill him, Caroline. I'll wait for him get off work, tail him, and see if he could lead me to a secret. If not, I'll kill him," Ash said.

"He works at "God's palace of justice", Ash," Lola said.

* * *

7:00 p.m....

Ash had waited for a few hours to finally identify the target. The judge was taking off in his 2014 Suzuki SX4 before being followed, and after a twenty-minute drive, he met Forrest's lawyers. They were far from Ash, so Ash had to come closer without being seen. The discussion was about them making fun of Forrest, May, Misty, Lola, and Caroline in an unhealthy way.

"Those dirty motherfuckers!" Ash thought before moving back and giving Lola a call. "Forrest's lawyers and the judge are friends, Lola. They're talking shit against you guys, saying that they had put on a great show to make you guys look like fools. Yeah, it sucks. I'll kill the lawyers, but I'll get the judge arrested. Is that okay? I'll bring you guys with me to watch the arrest. Just hold on."

Ten minutes later, the judge left, then his friends got hit by Ash's stolen ride before being tailed again. His house wasn't far from Lola's.

* * *

The mansion...

"I need some drugs, guys!" Ash said.

"Just came right on time, bro, 'cuz we finna hit some of that shit up!" Brawly said.

"I gotta use half of the drugs to plant this crooked judge's car, Brawly," Ash said.

"You 'bout to do a dope mission, son!" Brawly said.

"Yeah, son, it's like that mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (breaking the fourth wall) where CJ (the game's main protagonist) had to bring a car to a garage to get it planted by drugs! Then, he had dropped the car off in the right spot before snitchin' on a motherfucka! 5-0 busted that motherfucka!" Marlon said.

"Here, man!" Brawly said, giving Ash a variety of drugs, a.k.a. Cid's drugs.

"With illegal looking drugs like these, the possessor could receive a life sentence! Don't get caught with them in public," Ash said.

"Bro. You know we ain't dumb, bro" Marlon said.

"Yeah, we smart people, bro!" Brawly said.

"Just saying. I don't feel like bustin' you two out of jail. I've done that stuff twice," Ash said. "BTW, have you two heard from Soichiro?"

"Da kitchen, dude. He feelin' better," Marlon said.

"Crazy ass hoes, son. They ain't never his real family. We his real family, you feel me?" Brawly said.

"True, true," Ash said.

* * *

Pewter City... (fifteen minutes later)

Ash put the drugs in the luggage compartment before going back to Lola, Caroline, Misty, May, and Forrest in a stolen van and calling the police. "Yo, officers! You might wanna check this judge's 2014 Suzuki SX4 at 305 Toyota Avenue right away. I've heard a tirade about him buy drugs at Richardson Street (a very common area for Pewter drug dealers) ten minutes ago. Alright, thanks!" Ash said.

* * *

Five minutes later...

The judge heard knocking on the door before opening it. "What brings you nice-looking officers here?" the judge asked.

"Step outside and take a look at your luggage compartment, sir", a 5'8 officer said.

"W-What? Why would I look at it? There's nothing in there. I'm not a liar," the judge said.

"We haven't looked at it yet, but we've received a call about you buying drugs at Richardson Street," a 6'0 officer said.

"This has to be a practical joke, officers! I'd never do such a thing to wreck my career!" the judge said.

"Let's search your car first, then your house," the 6'0 officer said.

The judge sighed. Fine, then... "the judge said.

* * *

Near the Suzuki's SX4...

The 5'8 officer opened the luggage compartment. "The caller was right about you!" the 5'8 officer said.

"THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS! I HATE DRUGS!" the judge was getting handcuffed.

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to a real judge, druggie! You're a disgrace!" the 6'0 officer said.

"Payback, asshole!" Forrest was being happy with the others.

"Haha! Now, he's really mad!" May said.

"Yes, cops! Use police brutality on his ass!" Misty said.

"So fun to watch!" Caroline said.

"That scum had better rot in prison! Thanks, Ash!" Lola said.

"No prob, Lola!" Ash said.

Total kills: 699

Legit Kills: 31 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle) (Kathi Lee)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $62,032.00

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total Kills: 536

Legit Kills: 23 (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack) (Brock, Blaine, and Surge) (Cidolfus Demen Bunansa) (Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded), Golden Brass Knuckles

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $27,385.71

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total kills: 518

Legit kills: 28 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe) (Anna and Elsa) (Dora Winifred Read)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $71,522.33

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 45


	46. Chapter 46

The mansion... (6:02 p.m.; Central European Time Zone)

*call*

"You and Drasna are getting married? That's great! When is the wedding, Malva? Ah, tomorrow! But where will it be? Lumiose City... I thought you were going to say Laverre City, not Lumiose City. My girls are doing good, thanks for asking. What time does the wedding start? 3:00 p.m.! Right time! How many will I invite? I have a lot of friends, remember? Alright, we'll see you lovebirds at the wedding tomorrow," Ash then hung up before going to the backyard and seeing Soichiro, Bianca (Unova), and Fennel rubbing Munna. "Triple rub! I wish there was enough room to rub it."

"It's a cute pig, but I find it a bit odd that it can float," Soichiro said.

"Some animals do act strange. I had met a talking cat once before killing him! It was a Team Rocket member," Ash said.

"A talking cat? That's... weird," Soichiro said.

"The only word that came out of his mouth was "traitors"," Ash said.

"Did you do some funny drugs while meeting the cat, Ash?" Bianca asked.

"I'm not lying, Bianca. You can tell Jessie, Cassidy, Ariana, Iris, Mars, and Dawn about it," Ash replied.

"It was probably born with a rare syndrome that could happen to non-humans, like my pig!" Fennel said.

"And my mouse! Regular mouses aren't supposed to live for three or more years," Ash said.

"That could be the case!" Bianca (Unova) replied. "But you sure you haven't done any funny drugs during that time?"

"I am sure, Bianca (Unova)," Ash replied.

"Amanita had written a short novel about a talking dog five years ago. In 1965, a small, but glowing green meteor had crashed into a terrier, and the terrier miraculously survived. 50% of Eastport, Maine were propagandized intensively on the terrier's disquisition into making the world a better place, but the other 50% weren't buying it, asserting that the terrier was planning on diminishing the earth's population. Both sides ultimately clashed against each other in a civil car, and every human being had died. Then, the terrier breathed out black mist on other animals, and those animals had done it against many around Unova, Canada, and Mexico. Two years later, the earth was human-less," Fennel said.

"What's with Amanita writing fucked up endings on her novels?" Ash asked. "All I ever hear is fucked up endings."

"She's a fan of bad endings in fiction," Fennel replied.

"That ending sounds like a generic nightmare," Soichiro said.

"You know what's worse than populated animals without a single human? Populated Ragyos." Bianca (Unova) said.

Fennel shuddered. "Scary..." Fennel said.

"Dear lord! If I had endless nightmares about her ruling the world with clones, I'd give a trillion dollars to scientists to make me infinite sleepless pills!" Ash said.

Soichiro laughed a little. "Who wouldn't? She's the worst being alive," Soichiro said.

~ Mission Eight-Nine: More support ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

In the master bedroom...

"A couple of us are about to get a new recruit," Burnet said, seeing Valerie and Olympia sitting on the bed together. Five minutes ago, she and Bill had doxxed someone's Facebook page to identify their home location.

"That's great, Burnet," Valerie said.

"If he or she has little or no fighting experience, train them," Olympia said.

* * *

Castelia City...

"Open up, Ray-Ray!" Burnet said, beating on Ray-Ray's door.

Ray-Ray opened his door. "I was just about to bounce outta my crib. Y'all need me?"

"We just want to see if you're engrossed in earning a fat paycheck after enduring a risky war, Ray-Ray. You're free to live with us and do anything with your time," Burnet replied.

"Imma join y'all. This drug dealin' shit ain't helpin' me on the bills. But I gotta drug deal with these two fine fat honeys first. Earlier, they promised that they'd give me $200 after stealing it from a friend of theirs. Y'all can roll with me and listen to one of my favorite songs from my mix-rap CD until we get to their crib," Ray-Ray said.

* * *

In a stolen 2014 ford e series van...

Lyrics:

Burnet: I told ya'll mothafuckas I was comin' back  
(Oh shit)  
Ray-Ray: What now nigga, what now?  
Lanette: (What are you doin'?)  
Brigette: What?  
Marlon: Proof, the projects, nigga

Everybody: One shot, two shot, three shots, four shots, all I hear is gunshots  
This is where the fun stops, bodies drop, hit the floor, music's off  
Party stops, everybody hit the door, somebody's lickin' shots off

Suzy: Security's gone I'm dropped in the club  
Burnet: And I'm tryna run and get my muthafuckin' gun  
Brawly: (Nigga, what about your wife?)  
Marlon: Nigga fuck my wife, I'm tryin' ta run and save my muthafuckin' life  
Ray-Ray: Oh shit, the shooter's comin'

Marlon: Bitches hollerin', niggas runnin', people shot all over the floor  
Lanette: And I'm tryin' ta make it to the St. Andrew's door  
Suzy: That's the sound of the glock  
Burnet: Even DJ House fucked around and got shot  
Brawly: I done messed around and forgot my tec  
Ray-Ray: I don't see nobody but Fab Five and Hex

Marlon: These niggas is trippin'  
Burnet: (Where's Bizarre at?)  
Suzy: I'm tryna slip through the exit and get to where my car is at  
Ray-Ray: Bitches screamin' everywhere and niggas is wildin'  
Burnet: Two minutes ago we was all jokin' and smilin'

Lanette: This chick is clingin' onto me sobbin' and sighin'  
Brigette: Sayin' she didn't mean to diss me earlier and she cryin'  
Ray-Ray: But it's real and it's on and cats is gettin' killed  
Suzy: So I hugged her and used her body as a human shield  
Marlon: And she got hit now she's yellin'  
Brigette: (Don't leave me)

Burnet: I told her I'd be right back and the dumb bitch believed me  
Ray-Ray: I squeezed through the back door and made my escape  
Brawly: I ran and got my 38, I hope it's not too late

Everybody: One shot, two shot, three shots, four shots, all I hear is gunshots  
This is where the fun stops, bodies drop, hit the floor, music's off  
Party stops, everybody hit the door, somebody's lickin' shots off

Ray-Ray: I'm on seven mile, what the fuck was that  
Burnet: Damn somebody hit me from the back  
Marlon: (With they car?)  
Brawly: With a gat nigga and my tire flat  
Ray-Ray: And I just hit a pole, them niggas some hoes

Suzy: I don't know but I can tell you what they drove  
Burnet: It was a black Mitsubishi  
Brigette: (Shit, that's the clique we beefin' wit)  
Marlon: Man and I was on my way there

Ray-Ray: Believe me I'm leavin' a caucus today  
Suzy: I'ma park my car and walk the rest of the way  
Marlon: I'm in the mood to strut, my AK ain't even tucked  
Burnet: I'ma meet you at the club, we gon' fuck these hoes up

Everybody: One shot, two shot, three shots, four shots, all I hear is gunshots  
This is where the fun stops, bodies drop, hit the floor, music's off  
Party stops, everybody hit the door, somebody's lickin' shots off

Suzy: I never seen no shit like this is my life before  
Marlon: People are still camped out from the night before  
Brigette: Sleepin' outside the door waitin' in line  
Lanette: Still tryna get inside the club to see D12 perform

Brigette: The fire marshalls know, the venue's too small  
Brawly: People are wall to wall, three thousand and some odd fans  
Burnet: And some cum-wad from out the parkin' lot  
Suzy: Gets in an argument over a parkin' spot  
Brigette: Decides to pull his gun out and let's a few of 'em off

Ray-Ray: Missed who he's aimin' for six feet away's the door  
Burnet: Into St. Andrew's hall, now the strays flyin' all over the place  
Marlon: Sprays one bitch in the face, another one of 'em came through the wall  
Suzy: Before anyone could even hear the first shot go off

Brawly: I'm posted up at the bar havin' a mazel tov  
Suzy: Bullet wizzed right by my ear damn near shot it off  
Burnet: Thank God I'm alive, I gotta find Denaun  
Marlon: And where the fuck is Von, he usually tucks one on him

Suzy: Wait a minute I think I just saw Bizarre  
Ray-Ray: No, I guess not, what the fuck, oh my God it was  
Burnet: I never saw him run so fast in my life  
Suzy: Look at him haulin' ass, I think he left his wife

Ray-Ray: There she is on the ground bein' trampled  
Suzy: I go to grab her up by the damn hand but I can't pull her  
Brawly: Goddamn, there just went another damn bullet, I'm hit  
Marlon: My vest is barely able to handle it, it's too thin  
Ray-Ray: If I get hit again I can't do it, I scoop deep  
Brigette: Follow Bizarre's path ran through it

Burnet: And made it to the front door and collapsed on the steps  
Lanette: Looked up and I seen Swift shootin' it out  
Ray-Ray: But I can't see who he's shootin' it out with  
Lanette: But Denaun's right behind him squeezin' his four fifth

Everybody: One shot, two shot, three shots, four shots, all I hear is gunshots  
This is where the fun stops, bodies drop, hit the floor, music's off  
Party stops, everybody hit the door, somebody's lickin' shots off

Ray-Ray: It's Friday night came to this bitch, right  
Brigette: Big ass to my left and Desert Eagle to my right  
Lanette: I ain't come in this bitch to party, I came in this bitch to fight  
Brawly: Although I can't stay here to fight 'cuz I'm poppin' niggas tonight

Suzy: That's right bitches I'm drunk with revenge  
Burnet: Shot a bouncer in the neck for tryna check when I get in  
Marlon: Swift told me to meet him here so it's clear that the schmuck that  
Suzy: Shot out the back of his truck is up in this mothafucka

Marlon: So one shot for the money, two's to stop the show  
Lanette: Third's for the bartender  
(There's plenty of shots to go)  
Brawly: (I just wanna know who's drivin' a black Mitsubishi)  
Burnet: He tried to run so Proof shot him in the knee wit a three piece

Everybody: One shot, two shot, three shots, four shots, all I hear is gunshots  
This is where the fun stops, bodies drop, hit the floor, music's off  
Party stops, everybody hit the door, somebody's lickin' shots off

* * *

At the destination...

"Y'all out y'all crib?" Ray-Ray said, then his friends came out. "Yo, guys, meet Tara (OC), the black honey, and Cree (OC) the white honey," Ray-Ray introduced. "The dough?"

"The dough was stolen by thugs twenty seconds ago, Ray-Ray!" Cree said.

"They drive in a damaged red Ford Mustang, too!" Tara said.

Ray-Ray gave the drugs to Tara and Cree. "Let's find a better ride, find those motherfuckers, and cap they asses!" Ray-Ray said.

Burnet spotted someone driving a 2014 Ford Fusion. "Found one!" Burnet said before blocking a driver, jacking his ride, getting in with the others, and driving. "Shit, we forgot to tell them which way they took off! If I'm driving in the wrong direction, we'll lose them!" Burnet said.

"There's the damaged Ford Mustang!" Suzy said, seeing the correct car.

"Gimme my dough, motherfuckers!" Ray-Ray yelled, firing his AK-47. But the thugs driove away. Drive closer!" Ray-Ray said.

Ray-Ray shot the tires, slowing down the Ford Mustang. Then, the driver and front passenger got murdered. Burnet stopped the Ford Fusion infront of the Mustang, letting Ray-Ray easily murdering the two thugs in the backseat.

Ray-Ray searched for dough until he found it in the glove compartment and got it. "My money," Ray-Ray said.

~ Mission Ninety: Parents of the dead ~ (Boss: Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake)

Outside World Fitness...

"What, guys?" Cheren was on break.

"Is Kelly joining us, Cheren?" Brigette asked.

"I haven't asked her about it yet, Brigette. She'll likely say no," Cheren replied.

Glacia appeared with Phoebe (Pokemon), Clara, Foxxy, The King, and Drake. "We need you while you're on break, Cheren," Glacia said. The King was giving her anal sex, Clara and Phoebe (Pokemon) were sucking on her nipples, and Foxxy and Drake were licking her vagina.

"You groups are getting along? Surprising," Suzy said.

"Did you, Drake, and Phoebe (Pokemon) hear about Ragyo's actions against you guys, too?" Cheren asked.

"Yes, Cheren. We were extremely upset, but our slaves had comforted us before our first consensual orgy," Glacia replied.

"And why do you guys need me?" Cheren asked.

"Twenty-five minutes ago, Toot, Wooldoor, Captain Hero, Xandir, Ling-Ling, and Spanky had tried to subdue us, but our slaves helped us put them back in their cage. Ling-Ling and Spanky's parents are dead, but we will guide you to the living ones," Glacia replied.

"Have fun, Cheren!" Burnet said.

* * *

Near Xandir's parents' house...

"On one episode of Drawn Together, Xandir had to tell his parents that he was gay, but they already knew about his sexuality before the show aired on Comedy Central. The point of making that episode was to boost ratings for future episodes," Glacia was really saying that every non-Foxxy storyline on Drawn Together were fake, too.

Cheren coming in had scared Xandir's parents. Xandir's dad was stabbed in the abdomen, then Cheren ascending his swords fast, gruesomely killing Xandir's dad. Xandir's mom was grabbed before being thrown against her lamp. Then, she was shot in the heart six times.

* * *

Outside of Wooldoor's parents' place...

"The story between Wooldoor's race and the sweetcakes had upsetted a paralyzed holocaust survivor because of the episode's offensive jokes, and Comedy Central was sued for allowing the episode to air many times. After the lawsuit, the episode was banned," Glacia was being double-penetrated by Drake and The King, and Foxxy, Clara, and Phoebe (Pokemon) were making out.

Wooldoor's parents were blown to smithereens. That was it.

* * *

Near Captain Hero's parents' house...

"Captain Hero and his parents are 100% human. Him flying was fake, too," Glacia was giving The King and Drake handjobs, while her pussy and anus were being fucked by Phoebe and Clara, respectively; Foxxy was peeing on her, Clara, and Phoebe (Pokemon).

Inside, Cheren was slashing their legs, making it hard for them to run away from him. Then, a grenade was place inside Captain Hero's dad's mouth before exploding, and Captain Hero's mom's head was slashed to pieces.

* * *

Near a retirement home...

"Toot was thirty-one years old when Ash killed her. But that's not her real age. It's eighty, and her father is one-hundred and twenty-four years old. They had used illegal anti-aging cream to make themselves look younger," Glacia was getting peed on by Phoebe, The King, Clara, and Drake, and Foxxy was licking the pee off her.

In the retirement home, Cheren beat up every employee in his way until he spotted Toot's father in a wheelchair. Toot's father was taken outside, imploring for help. But he didn't get help. Instead, he was left on the streets before getting hit by a giant truck.

"My break is over. I shall return to World Fitness," Cheren said.

Total kills: 699

Legit Kills: 31 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle) (Kathi Lee)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $62,032.00

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total Kills: 543

Legit Kills: 23 (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack) (Brock, Blaine, and Surge) (Cidolfus Demen Bunansa) (Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded), Golden Brass Knuckles

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $27,385.71

 

* * *

 

 

 

Total kills: 518

Legit kills: 28 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe) (Anna and Elsa) (Dora Winifred Read)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $71,522.33

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten more missions left!


	47. Chapter 47

~ Mission Ninety-One: The wedding ~ (Boss: Malva and Drasna)

Lumiose City/Malva and Drasna's wedding... (January 27, 4:30 p.m.; Central European Time Zone)

Ash, Jimmy (Case Closed), Shauntal, Amanita, Michael, Wes, Rui, Hugh, Curtis, Nate, June, Rosa, Yancy, Leaf, Cynthia, Gary, Nonon, both Makos, Lola, Caroline, Forrest, May, Misty, Daisy (Pokemon), Lily, Violet, Musashi, Cloud, Morty, Eusine, Ashe, Celio, Basch, Marlon, Brawly, and Yuffie were at the wedding.

Burnet didn't want to come because she had to train Ariana, Iris, Mars, Dawn, Jupiter, Zoey, Ray-Ray, Munna, and Daisy (SMB), who had called Ash yesterday to tell him about her wanting to join team Oly and Val in the life and death war.

Malva was slowly coming towards Drasna and the solemniser. Malva was wearing a gorgeous $1,300.00 Ruffled Skirt Wedding Gown with Embellished Waist, and she was holding a $499.99 Wedding Bouquet. Drasna was wearing the same dress, too.

The solemniser began to do his generic wedding words. Malva and Drasna were holding each other's hands and smiling at each other, causing Ash to get an erection. Ash was rapidly beating on his meat, not caring that he was doing something nasty in a church. His grunt sounds didn't seen to bother everybody, though.

After the "you may now kiss" line, Malva and Drasna occurred their hot french-kiss, and almost everybody clapped. Ash didn't clap. He still had his hand clenched on his cock, but he was howling like a wolf.

Outside the church, Malva threw her Wedding Bouquet backwards,and Forrest barely caught them, beating Morty, Nate, June, Shauntal, Mako (female), Lily, Ashe, and Misty. Easiest mission ever.

~ Mission Ninety-Two: Special treasure ~ (Boss: Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake)

Tallahassee, Florida... (January 27, 12:21 p.m.; Unova Eastern Time Zone)

"My fellow veggie!? How did you know where I lived!?" Michael (OC) was living in a nice blue house.

"Your Facebook account. I had to dox it to track your address," Cheren replied.

"Well, can I get you anything from the kitchen?" Michael (OC) asked.

"No thank you. I'm just here to talk about Jacksonville's problems," Cheren replied.

"What about them?" Michael (OC) asked, going inside his house with Cheren before closing the door. "I haven't heard a problem from that loser city since the day I left it."

Cheren sat on a big couch with Michael (OC). "Three banks were robbed on the 24th, seven houses were set on fire between the 23th and 26th, a man killed three civilians before hanging himself in a live concert yesterday, a pregnant woman and her unborn died in a hit-and-run attack on December 27th, eleven people were robbed, shot, and killed in a neighborhood on December 31, and twenty-six convenience stores were robbed between the 3rd and 24th. Since December 23th, Jacksonville had the highest crime rate in Unova, and more than 2,000 Jacksonvillians had jumped ship," Cheren said.

"That's what they get for calling me a liar! Karma!" Michael (OC) said.

"I don't feel sorry for Jacksonville one bit. They got what they deserved," Cheren said.

"I love Tallahassee! The people aren't rude, my coworkers are helpful people, and the crime rate is low!" Michael (OC) said.

"Enjoy living here for the next four-five decades," Cheren said.

"Oh, I will! Man, I should've came here in the first place! Before moving to Jacksonville, I had to flip a coin to see where I would go! Heads was Tallahassee and tails was Jacksonville! A cousin of mine once said that flip-ism would lead you nowhere 95% of the time, and he was right! I won't do it again!" Michael (OC) said. "So, how life's treating you?"

"Bad," Cheren replied.

"Why bad?" Michael asked before learning about everything. "GOLLY!" Michael (OC) exclaimed.

"I wish it'd end now, but we need more time to train, especially me. Michael (OC). You obviously don't know my friends. Therefore, I must tell you this secret. I... love Kuvira..." Cheren said.

"YOU LOVE YOUR ENEMY!?" Michael shouted.

"Crazy, isn't it? Every time I see her... my dick erects... and I keep having the same nightmares where we kill my sex partner, Suzy, before making love... We had a fifteen-second kiss in Republic City... She wanted more from me, but I ran... After Republic's Team Rocket was slaughtered, we got into a fight... and she beat me... She sent me to Korra and Asami, and she was told to kill me. But she requested interrogation, and it was accepted. Underneath a prison, she used a hammer to beat me. Then, she showed me her naked body. She said, "Like what you see?", and I replied, "I've seen better." But her body was the prettiest body I've ever seen, prettier than Suzy's. Weeks ago, she caught me hanging around with Suzy and my dog, then she sat on me. She forced me into kissing her for ten minutes, but I didn't mind it. She was right about me loving her... If I keep her alive and lock her up in a prison, my allies won't like it..." Cheren said.

"Believe me, love is a curse, not a blessing. It'll affect your allies GREATLY, whether you choose to keep Kuvira alive or kill her! It's been going on for centuries! It's cliche in fiction and in reality! I'm sure that you've heard of Romeo and Juliet like the rest of the world! That's one of the many notable examples of love being a curse!" Michael (OC) said.

"Love is a debatable topic for those that think it's either a blessing or curse, or both, I don't have an opinion on it yet... And there are stories where people create fanart and fanfiction of them and their crush. Kuvira's one of them," Cheren said.

"Did she had a boyfriend before?" Michael (OC) asked.

"They weren't really lovers. He was using her as a girlfriend to win a $5,000 bet, and she didn't know anything about it until he was caught having sex with a porn star. After Kuvira was called ugly excessively, she killed them," Cheren replied.

"I kinda feel sorry for her after hearing that. I don't have much else to say about this topic, but I wish you and your friends the best of luck!" Michael (OC) said.

"Thank you, Michael (OC)," Cheren said.

"AHHHHHHHH! SPIRITS! CALL THE SPIRIT EXTERMINATOR!" Michael saw Clara and Foxxy giving Drake a handjob and Phoebe (Pokemon) and Glacia giving The King a handjob.

"Now what?" Cheren asked.

"After the Drawn Together movie was released in 2010, the show's notable producer, aka "Mr. Jew Producer" cut all ties with the Drawn Together crew, except for Foxxy and Clara, when he created a drug gang in Nimbasa City. You'll find gold and weapons below "Stay awake", his coffee business," Glacia replied.

"I'll hand Valerie and Olympia half of the gold to expand their organization. Shiro can keep the other half," Cheren said.

"Y-You know them!?" Michael (OC) asked.

"Long story," Cheren replied.

Nimbasa City... (1:16 p.m.)

"Stay awake" was large. It was closed, too, but after Cheren kicked the door, he silenced five of Mr. Jew Producer's guys with his Silencer, not letting them fire a single shot. More of them were murdered in the coffee maker room, the cocaine room, and in the basement. A floor door was discovered underneath a giant carpet, but Cheren couldn't open it. He needed a key.

Cheren's murderous rampage continued on the upper floors until reaching Mr. Jew Producer and his paid prostitutes in the sex room. They were terrified to see blood on Cheren and on Cheren's swords.

"Give me the key and I'll let you and your girls go," Cheren said.

Mr. Jew Producer gave Cheren the key to the floor door, but seconds later, Cheren hacked his head and limbs, causing the prostitutes to have accidents on themselves. Cheren told to run, and they did.

* * *

 

The mansion...

Cheren showed the gold and weapons to everybody. "50% of the gold is for the organization. The other 50%, and the weapons, is for Shiro," Cheren said.

"Junt look real, bro!" Marlon said.

"They shiny, too!" Ray-Ray said.

"For the first time ever, my eyes are locked on gold in real life!" Rui said.

"Where did you find all of this stuff, Cheren?" Ash asked.

"A coffee place,"Cheren replied before getting a double kiss from Valerie and Olympia. "Your victims led me to it."

"Better get back to work. We only have several days left until the war starts," Shiro said.

"What kind of upgrade will you attach on the weapons, Shiro?" Burnet asked.

"A little power," Shiro replied.

Total kills: 699

Legit Kills: 31 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle) (Kathi Lee)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $62,032.00

 

 

 

Total Kills: 598

Legit Kills: 23 (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack) (Brock, Blaine, and Surge) (Cidolfus Demen Bunansa) (Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded), Golden Brass Knuckles

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $27,385.71

 

 

 

Total kills: 518

Legit kills: 28 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe) (Anna and Elsa) (Dora Winifred Read)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $71,522.33

 

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight more missions left!


	48. Chapter 48

~ Mission Ninety-Three: Lost sister ~ (Boss: ???)

Lumiose City... (January 28, 4:04 p.m.; Central European Time Zone)

Clemont bumped into Burnet, Soichiro, Rui, N, Brigette, and Ash. "Have any of you seen my sister, Bonnie!? She's been gone since yesterday!" Clemont was super worried about Bonnie again.

"Is she smokin' hot?" Ash asked.

Burnet swatted the back of Ash's neck. This isn't the time and place for that, Ash!" Burnet said.

"It's just a question, Burnet, damn!" Ash said.

"What day did she come back to you before disappearing again, Clemont?" Burnet asked.

"December 21th. Lyn (Pokemon) and (Princess) Allie (Pokemon), Bonnie's friends, had to stay with us, too, due to being evicted for not paying their rent. We were doing great until Lyn and Allie brought in male strippers for Bonnie's nineteenth birthday. They had cocaine, and I didn't want Bonnie to try it. We were arguing for ten minutes, then the male strippers beat me up. When I woke up, Bonnie was gone," Clemont replied.

"Does Bonnie have a Facebook account?" Burnet asked.

"Yeah," Clemont replied. "Why?"

"I can dox it to find her locations," Burnet replied.

"Isn't doxxing illegal? No, do it! We don't have much time to waste!" Clemont said.

* * *

 

Near a door of a house... (4:25 p.m.)

Clemont busted the door. "WHERE'S BONNIE!?" Clemont asked Lena (Pokemon), Lyn's older sister, (Lord) Shabboneau (Pokemon), Allie's friend, Alain (Pokemon), and Mairin (Pokemon) a question; they were smoking cigarettes and snorting a bit of cocaine.

"None of your beeswax!" Mairin replied.

"I SAID WHERE IS SHE!?" Clemont asked, coming up to Mairin's face.

"Back the fuck off, prick, or we'll blast you!" Mairin threatened, pointing her Handgun at Clemont's forehead.

Burnet drew weapons with her group. "If either of you don't tell us about Bonnie's whereabouts in five seconds, we'll paint the living room walls red!" Burnet threatened.

Mairin put up her Handgun. "She, Allie, Lyn, and those male strippers from her birthday party are snorting coke and injecting nicotine into their veins with drug dealers in an alley twenty-five blocks away to this house's left!" Mairin said.

"HERE I COME, BONNIE!" Clemont shouted, running out of the house.

The gang of six followed Clemont, but after ten seconds, eights brollies saw Ash, and they immediately shot him, losing his health. Ash acted fast, killing them with Tech-9 bullets. More brollies showed up, but Ash and friends took care of those virgins fast.

* * *

 

The destination...

They came late. Bonnie, the male strippers, and the drug dealers had died of drug overdose, but Lyn and Allie remained alive.

"Bonnie!? BONNIE!" Clemont yelled.

"She's dead, ya bum!" Lyn said.

"The dumb bitch and the other idiots didn't slow down like us! But at least we don't have to hear her complain about your ass no more! Her talking about you was getting repetitive and lame!" Allie said.

"Allie said, "Bitch, if you talk about your lame-o brother again, I'll shove my needle up your ass and murder you!" Then, she died!" Lyn said.

"I say good riddance! She wasn't acting like that when she stayed with us a month ago! Rest in piss, Bonnie, you whiny cunt!" Allie said.

Burnet was going to shoot them with one Mac-10, but Clemont grabbed the weapon before killing them himself. Then, he rushed back to Lena's house, telling the gang not to follow him. But they did. In Lena's house, Clemont killed Alain, Mairin, and Shabboneau, but Lena shot him. Badly wounded, Clemont killed Lena, then he sat between Mairin and Alain.

Clemont saw the gang coming in before tossing Burnet's weapon to her. "Leave me here... Let me join Bonnie and our parents... in the afterlife..." Clemont wanted to die, and they let him.

~ Mission Ninety-Four: Octopussoir ~ (Boss: Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake)

Aspertia City... (January 30, 3:56 a.m.; Unova Eastern Time Zone)

Dream...

"Cheren," Suzy and Kuvira sang in unison, holding each other. They were naked.

"K-Kuvira? Suzy? What's going on here? Why aren't you two fighting each other?" Cheren asked.

"We made a truce, Cheren," Suzy replied.

"War is useless. Love is more essential than killing each other," Kuvira replied, too.

"Make love to us, Cheren," Suzy said.

Cheren magically became naked before moving closer to the girls and grabbing their asses. "I love you both," Cheren said.

"We love you, too, Cheren," Suzy and Kuvira said together.

* * *

 

Real world...

"Wake up, Cheren!" Glacia yelled. Foxxy was licking her pussy, Clara and Phoebe (Pokemon) were sucking on her nipples, and Clara and Phoebe (Pokemon) were getting fucked from behind by Drake and The King, respectively.

Cheren woke up. "I just had a dream. A better one..." Cheren said.

"A highly-intelligent octopussoir is being imprisoned in Castelia City's "God-quarium". The octopussoir was first introduced in episode two of season one, serving as Clara's cursed vagina. But in an episode of season two, it was "removed" before staying with a woman. In late 2012, the octopussoir was caught trying to hack into the government files before being sentenced to life in that aquarium. Clara and Foxxy also apprise us that the octopussoir has a violent trait. Use it against Ragyo, the Furisode girls, Madame Boss, Twilight Sparkle, and their legion," Glacia said.

"Why does it breathe air for an infinite amount of time?" Cheren asked.

"In 1989, it was created by scientists to make it act like a human, hence its dissimilarity from other octopuses," Glacia replied.

* * *

 

Castelia City... (4:21 a.m.)

A lone security guard was on duty, but he had his eyes shut. He was awake before being forced to give Cheren directions to the Octopussoir and getting silenced. After using the security guard's keys to get in, Cheren easily killed more security guards and disabled most surveillance camera, acting like a video game character being controlled by a professional gamer doing a speed run.

In the octopussoir's room, Cheren killed two more guards before releasing the octopussoir from its cell. Then, the octopussoir gave Cheren a hug before letting him go.

* * *

 

The mansion...

"An octopus?" Wes and a few others looked confused.

"It's smart and it acts human. We need it," Cheren said.

"You've been doing great so far, Cheren," Olympia said.

"It'd be nice if you continue to make this organization happy, Cheren," Valerie said.

"I'll have a talk with Kelly to see if she wants to join us for one day," Cheren said.

* * *

 

At the top of Mt. Silver... (Japan Time Zone)

"I knew you'd be here. Join me," Ragyo was talking to the quiet guy.

The quiet guy turned around and nodded. The quiet guy had worked for Ragyo, the Furisode girls, Korra, Asami, and Kuvira in March and April of 2013. But he had worked for Wulfric, and a few others, during that time.

Total kills: 709

Legit Kills: 31 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle) (Kathi Lee)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $62,032.00

 

 

Total Kills: 609

Legit Kills: 23 (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack) (Brock, Blaine, and Surge) (Cidolfus Demen Bunansa) (Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded), Golden Brass Knuckles

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $27,385.71

 

 

Total kills: 522

Legit kills: 28 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe) (Anna and Elsa) (Dora Winifred Read)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $71,522.33

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six more missions left!


	49. Chapter 49

~ Mission Ninety-Five: Ghostesses in the slot machine ~ (Boss: Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake)

At the mansion/An hour later...

"Kelly's joining us," Cheren said.

"We had went over our thirty-minute discussion about me joining all of you. Not only did I agree to put my life on the line and to let Cheren train at World Fitness for free, but to have sex with one of his best friends as well," Kelly said.

"You're talkin' about me, right?" Ash asked excitingly.

"Correct! Carry my ass to a room and fuck me!" Kelly replied.

"I'm on it!" Ash said.

With Ash and Kelly gone, the rest of the organization, minus the pets, Mitsuzo, and Shiro, saw Foxxy, The King, Clara, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Drake peeing in Glacia's mouth, giving them a bad reaction to the graphic scene.

"Damn, y'all!" Marlon said.

"Thanks for make me vomit, jackasses!" Rui shouted.

"No one wants to see that shit!" Nonon said.

"Yeah, man, y'all take y'all pee porn somewhere else!" Brawly agreed.

"At least it ain't scat porn!" Burnet said.

"First, Ragyo's revolting secret and now this!? Give me a break!" Soichiro said.

"You can have my nutrition bar, Mako (female). I don't feel like eating for the next several hours," Mako (male) said.

"After seeing that, Mako-chan!? Uh-uh!" Mako (female) said.

"This is not funny..." Jimmy (Ape Escape) said.

"Enough already... I'd seen enough pee porn, and they were as bad as this one..." Cheren said.

"I need a wet towel to clear my eyes..." Eusine said.

"Same here..." Cloud said.

"If I was suicidal, I'd shoot myself after seeing that shit," Cassius said.

"If someone gives me a billion dollars to write a short novel about pee porn, I'd decline it!" Shauntal said.

"Which is worse? Two girls and one cup, or this one? I'd say both!" Uzu said.

"Now, I'm afraid to pee..." Wally said.

"I... uh-um... Me, too!" Evelyn said.

"Okay, we're done!" Glacia said.

"What do I need to do next?" Cheren asked.

"You're not working alone, Cheren. Bring most of your friends with you," Glacia replied.

"Why do I need help?" Cheren asked.

"Between Castelia and Nimbasa City, route four, you'll find an abandoned casino. The casino was built six months prior to its appearance in "Ghostesses in the slot machine", episode six of season two. It wasn't just a casino, but a place for betting, and a strip joint. Clean it, decorate it with My Little Dolly merchandise, hide detonation bombs around the casino, make a fake Twilight Sparkle account on all social media sites, use it to message all Nimbasa and Castelia brollies into luring them to the casino, and blow them up!" Glacia replied.

"That's a reasonable explanation," Cheren said.

"The decoration part sounds uncomfortable as fuck, but killing those losers sounds GREAT!" Nonon said.

"Ditto!" Musashi and everybody else agreed.

"Kudos to you for giving us a great plan to minimize the enemy's soldiers," Valerie said.

"But next time, do not do anything foul in front of our faces!" Olympia said.

"All we need is paint brushes, paint buckets, Chainsaws, trash bags, brooms, dust pans, crowbars, seat-removing tools, and possibly three trucks. Then, we'll use one bar of gold to buy MLD shit before creating a Twilight account. Unless we move fast, it'd take us all day," Burnet said.

"Get the recommended items in the basement, then we'll go to Route four!" Valerie said.

* * *

Route four/Inside the casino... (7:06 a.m.)

Before coming here, the group had to steal three trucks from Castelia's GS, a truck gas station. After the casino was used in Ghostesses in the slot machine, it was dumped here, and the people that went in it hadn't came back since. People driving or walking past it, including Ash, hadn't thought of entering the thing to see what was inside.

"Bad memories, y'all," Ray-Ray said.

"Too much dust and spider webs..." Gary said.

"This dump looks like trash for a casino!" Nonon said.

"The Champale room? Where are the champale bottles? There's a chair, but no champale bottles," Zargabaath said.

"The room looks plain," Jake said.

"The strip section. Just four strip-poles..." Mako (male) said.

"Looks like someone forgot their stripper clothes!" Mako (female) said, holding the stripper clothes.

"And they smell like sex," Mako (male) said.

Bill looked closer. "Cum stains and pussy juice!? Eww..." Bill said.

Mako (female) dropped the stripper clothes. "Gross! Hand sanitizer time, Mako-chan!" Mako (female) said.

Mako (male) up his hand sanitizer bottle before pouring some on Mako's (female) hand. "Much better," Mako (male) said.

"B-E-T-T-E-R, betttttttteeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr!" Mako (female) said, eradicating the germs from her hands.

"Folks had threesomes off-camera, too. Y'all know who I'm talkin' 'bout," Ray-Ray said.

"Among racist remarks?" both Makos asked.

"Yea," Ray-Ray replied.

"No money!?" Nonon was checking every cash register in the betting section.

"Who would be dumb enough to leave their money in a forgotten place like this, Nonon?" Zoey asked.

"A dumbass, but there weren't any, sadly!" Nonon replied.

* * *

After the place was empty... (10:22 a.m.)

Cheren checked the time. Three hours. That didn't take long," Cheren said.

"Brilliant work, team! Cheren! You and Burnet plunge the trucks into the sea, and we'll use the other truck to get the LMD merch," Olympia said.

* * *

After painting... (2:12 p.m.)

The gang were decorating through the place, even from the outside. Nonon hadn't touched a single My Little Dolly merch. She was just watching while sipping on her Mountain Dew bottle. Ash and Kelly hadn't came by because they were still having sex in the mansion.

* * *

Forty minutes after the fake account objective... (5:47 p.m.)

"Here comes the virgins!" like everybody else, Nonon was looking through binoculars; they were standing, sitting, and laying many inches away from the casino.

"They're going in!" Brigette said.

"More virgins are coming!" Lanette said.

"Wow... Talk about having no life, those losers," Ira said.

"Fools must have jacked they parents' ride," Ray-Ray said.

"And buses!? What a bunch of fanboys!" Tifa said.

"Twilight's fanbase are sad individuals," Yuffie said.

"They were born to be sad, and to die," Yellow said.

"Dear lord, when will it end!?" Daisy (SMB) said. Then, nine seconds later, she added, "That better be the last of those punks!"

"Activate it, Burnet!" Houka said.

"Three... two... one... KABOOM!" Burnet then pressed the detonation button, killing the brollies. "Good-bye, virgins!" Burnet said.

"So beautiful!" Nonon said.

"They deserved it," Grant said.

"I see more of them!" Tsumugu said.

"I'll wipe 'em out!" Burnet said.

Burnet's weapon of choice was her M19. After Burnet came closer, she killed most of them, but some of them fled, injured or not. To Burnet's left, she used two missiles from her Rocket Launcher, and to her right, she blasted more M19 bullets. Then, her allies went towards her.

"Great finish, Burnet!" Soichiro said.

"God, I love you to death, Burnet!" Nonon said.

Brigette kissed Burnet, "Don't we all?" Brigette said.

"Obviously, there are more brollies all over the planet, Cheren. Revisit one of the cities you've already been in," Glacia said.

"I won't kill them, but someone else will," Cheren said.

~ Mission Ninety-Six: The Golden Knight returns ~ (Boss: Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake)

Orlando, Florida... (7:29 p.m.)

"Knight boy!" Cheren startled William, who was trying to enter an alley to see if it had a crime scene or not.

"Do not scare me like that ever again, tuxedo guy!" William said.

"I didn't mean to do that, honest," Cheren said.

"So, where have you been?" William asked.

"At random places, for important reasons. And speaking of important, slay some brollies for me," Cheren replied.

"I've slain three of them a day ago," William said.

"What did they do?" Cheren asked.

"They were trying to rob and kill little children for money, and prior to that, I had to stop a lot of them between January 2nd and the 25th. I tell you, man, the brollies here are nothing but trouble! But thankfully, no innocent people were killed! I've heard about the deaths of Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash, five of six creators of My Little Dolly. I don't know who killed them, but credit to the people for murdering those monsters!" William replied.

"A friend and I had murdered them," Cheren said.

"And Twilight Sparkle?" William asked.

"She's still breathing, but she'll die in Kalos on the first. The brollies have a clubhouse here, but we are not far from it," Cheren replied.

* * *

Near the clubhouse...

"This is it," Cheren said.

"If things go bad, aid me," William said.

After crashing in and scaring all brollies, William beheaded six, stabbed three, and slashed five, creating a bloody mess. Four of them tried to stop him like idiots, but they got killed. Three brollies threw their dolly toy guns at William, but it had no effect. Then, William used a spinning move, killing them. Glacia, Clara, The King, Foxxy, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Drake had watched the whole thing, too.

"That was good!" Cheren said.

"It was! But I can't leave the blood stains on this thing. It needs to be washed!" William said.

Total kills: 709

Legit Kills: 31 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle) (Kathi Lee)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $62,032.00

 

* * *

 

 

Total Kills: 609

Legit Kills: 23 (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack) (Brock, Blaine, and Surge) (Cidolfus Demen Bunansa) (Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded), Golden Brass Knuckles

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $27,385.71

 

* * *

 

 

Total kills: 711

Legit kills: 28 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe) (Anna and Elsa) (Dora Winifred Read)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $71,522.33

 

* * *

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four missions left!


	50. Chapter 50

~ Mission Ninety-Seven: Preparing for the third war ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

The mansion... (January 31, 12:08 p.m.; Central European Time Zone)

"Gang. We are twenty-four hours away from facing our enemies. I suggest we eat well, sleep well, and tell our loves ones that we will put our lives on the line. Valerie and I will change our appearance, but it is not mandatory! It is optional," Olympia said.

"I had planned on looking different anyway, Oly. I'm out!" Burnet said before running outside.

"I'm coming, too!" Brigette said, following Burnet with many of her teammates.

* * *

7:00 p.m....

"Is dinner ready?" Burnet asked. Attire and misc: A black headband with a hammer logo, black shorts, a black tank top with a splattered blood logo, and large hammer tattoos on her arms, legs, and neck. Total price: $1,273.47.

"Almost, Burnet," Valerie replied. Attire: A $1,300.00 dark pink fairy costume.

"Almost? I'm hungry already," Dawn said. Misc: A $450 dragon tattoo on her forehead.

"What are we eating?" Nonon asked. Attire: Blue skinny jeans and a white shirt with a giant middle finger logo. Total price: $38.85.

"Cabbage, vegetable-only soup, squash, broccoli, shrimp, brown rice, potatoes, salmon, and chicken," Olympia replied. Attire: the same attire from the Pokemon games and anime. Total price: $1,570.00.

"Sounds delicious!" Mako (female) said. Attire and misc: a two-star goku uniform with a variety of weapons (the same outfit she wears on Kill La Kill) and Geta shoes. Total price: $4,000.00.

"I haven't ate squash for so long... I guess I'll start eating it again," Ash said. The only attire he had purchased was a $19.41 ladies man shirt.

"It's healthy, Ash," Cheren said. Attire: A $5,000.00 Golden Tuxedo.

"That's what Leaf said months ago," Ash said.

* * *

 

Dinner...

Ash, Lanette, Kelly, Tifa, Yuffie, Burnet, Brigette, Suzy, and Cheren were eating in Burnet and Brigette's room, Shauntal, Amanita, Houka, Bill, Hayley, Bebe, Celio, and Cassius were eating in the computer room, Daisy (SMB), Natalie, both Jimmys, Jake, Nonon, both Makos, Ira, and Uzu were eating outside, Soichiro was eating with the pets in the backyard, Valerie and Olympia were eating in their room, Wally and Evelyn were eating in their favorite closet, and the others were eating in the kitchen.

Everybody was eating calmly expect for Mako (female), who was eating like a pig while making noises, but her friends didn't seem to be annoyed by it. Nonon was annoyed by Mako's (female) eating behavior in the past before getting used to it.

* * *

February 1, 8:00 a.m....

Breakfast time! They were eating eggs, bacon, sausages, oatmeal, pancakes, waffles, and many types of cereal; Mako (female) had six bowls on cereal, twelve pancakes and waffles, ten slices of bacon, six eggs, two bowls of oatmeal, and eight sausages, which was a bigger breakfast meal than the previous war days.

After breakfast, Ash called Augustine, then he informed, "The war will begin in a few hours, Augustine. No matter how many goons they throw against us, we will still win, trust me. Some of us have been through it on many occasions. Thanks, man. Yeah, Diantha, Korrina, and and our other deceased friends will be watching from the skies of heaven, rooting for us. I'll call you after the war ends."

~ Mission Ninety-Eight: The final war? ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Kalos' Route 13... (11:55 a.m.)

Every participant was standing next to each other, waiting for their enemies to appear. They were holding the weapons Shiro, who was also here, recently upgraded. Cheren had a new weapon, a Flamethrower.

"What time is it?" Fennel asked.

"11:55," Amanita replied.

"11:55!? I was hoping to hear 11:58!" Fennel said.

"Burnet," Bianca (Unova) said.

"What is it, Bianca (Unova)?" Burnet asked.

"Before we fight against our foes, I just want to say that I'm sorry for being so mean to you in the past," Bianca (Unova) said.

"Ah, it's alright!" Burnet said.

"They comin', y'all!" Ray-Ray said; the targets appeared.

"There's too many of them..." Soichiro said.

"So desperate of them. They won't win," Cheren said.

"Is that Red (Pokemon)!? Why is he siding with them!?" Valerie said.

"STOP!" Linnea ordered before she and her army stopped.

"Hey, Red! Remember me, Grant, and Val? We used to work for Wulfric together!" Olympia said.

"Come join our side, Red!" Grant said.

"Don't listen to them, Red!" Blossom said.

"If you join them, you will die, too! Our number is bigger than theirs!" Kali said.

"..." Red was spreading his arms, speechlessly telling both sides not to do anything against each other yet. Then, he stood in the middle. Drake, The King, Glacia, Phoebe (Pokemon), Clara, and Foxxy were stupefied to see him, but Rosalina, Aeris, Sephiroth, Bolin, Asami, and Korra were happy. Red and Ash were the same age, but Red was three months older, taller, and more muscular than Ash, and unlike Ash, Burnet, and Cheren, Red was a calm and serious person who would appear almost emotionless regardless of the situation, he would take orders from his bosses without reluctance or complaint, usually giving a nod, and he had never taunted or shouted at his enemies. And like Cheren, Burnet, and Ash, he was depicted as completely heartless and feeling no regret for all the people that he'd killed or beaten up, but Cheren, Burnet, and Ash rarely let their enemies live or stay unharmed.

"Have we seen that guy in New York before, Cheren?" Burnet asked.

"If I recall correctly, he's the same man that ruthlessly beat up Drake, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Glacia's sex partners April of last year," Cheren replied.

"I think Leaf, Gary, and I had went to school with that guy at one point. Dude never said a single word," Ash said.

"Red never talked, but he was Wulfric's most loyal employee. How? Because Red accepted every risky mission Wulfric gave him, making Wulfric the richest drug lord in the world. Furthermore, if Red hadn't became a member of the organization's first run, it wouldn't exist today," Olympia said.

"SIDE WITH US, RED, YOU FUCKING SNAKE WITHOUT A TONGUE! THAT IS AN ORDER!" Katherine shouted.

"Red. If you join them, we'd be extremely saddened to see a great legend get killed by the hands of us and our employees," Valerie said.

"Help us live, and you can have all of our money," Ragyo said.

Red glanced at team Oly and Val, then team Furisode. After a few seconds, he faced team Furisode before firing his M19 and stepping back fast, killing three brollies and two Rockets. Then, team Oly and Val ran towards their enemies while firing their guns and blocking bullets.

"Red, you son of a goddamn motherfucking cocksucking cuntlicking asshole-rimming bitch!" Aeris yelled.

"Die, eyebrows!" Nonon shouted, using two swords to fight Satsuki.

"You're tougher than I thought, Jakuzure! Be still!" Satsuki said.

"Stop trying to strike me with that bat, Mako (female)!" Ryuko said, failing to successfully dodge her enemy's swing attacks.

"Why would I!? You're a biatch!" Mako (female) said.

Despite outnumbering team Val and Oly, team Furisode were in big trouble; Arcanine, Stoutland, Seviper, and Mega Houndoom were ripping several brollies and Rocket grunts' heads apart; the Octopussiur was firing Tech-9, SMG, and Mac-10 bullets against a lot of brollies, and Pikachu, Persian, and Munna were scratching and ripping the flesh off some furisodes' throats.

But there were more nasty sequences, including Cheren, Uzu, Musashi, and Cloud slashing and hacking tons of brollies, Bill, Morty, and Eusine using Chainsaws to savagely cut furisode men and women, Burnet and Suzy blowing up Rocket grunts and brollies with their grenade projectiles, Fennel and Bianca (Unova) stabbing each of their victims in the head and throat several times, Kelly snapping her victims' neck, Daisy (SMB) blasting her victims' privates with Shotgun bullets, and Red using a fire extinguisher to break his victims' skulls.

Ash and Madame Boss were at it again, and Christopher was fighting Tifa, Yuffie, and Lanette. Giovanni, Ghetsis, Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, Lysandre, Greevil, Evice, and Gonzap were only interesting in the Ash/Madame Boss fight. Not only that, but they were rooting for Madame Boss to kill Ash because Ash had tarnished their plans and killed them.

"I'll cover you, Mako (female)!" Mako (male) said, defending Mako (female) from armed brollies and male furisodes.

"Thanks, Mako-chan!" Mako (female) said.

"We got more company!" Cheren said, dashing towards Ragyo's female friends, the same friends that had sex orgies with her, Rei, and her daughters for years. Balthier, Erika, Sabrina, Yellow, Ira, Houka, Lightning, Serah, and Tsumugu tried to aid Cheren, but Cheren was doing all the murdering and blocking with his quickness, wasting their time.

"AIKURO!" Katharine cried before killing the two brollies that shot Aikuro and moving him somewhere safe. "You're gonna be fine, Aikuro!" 

"Who the heck shot me, babe?" Aikuro didn't see the brollies who had shot him because he was busying killing Rocket grunts.

"Two virgins," Katharine replied.

"Leave them the hell alone!" Ashe said; she and Yuna had protected Aikuro and Katharine from brollies and female furisodes.

Ray-Ray killed four Rocket grunts. "Niggas just shot my New York Knicks clock necklace! Had to borrow Marlon's money to pay it for $1,500!" Ray-Ray said.

"We're getting paid today, Ray-Ray, if we live!" Zane said, blasting brollies with an upgraded AK-47.

"I know, bruh! I'm surprised we ain't dead yet 'cuz there's a lot of these folks tryna kill us!" Ray-Ray said.

"Why don't you just die already!?" Soichiro was sword-fighting against Ragyo.

"Your tone. Pity," Ragyo said.

"Red... He had attacked the three of us in April..." Glacia said.

"He attacked us in the same month, too!" Foxxy said.

"Oh, really?" Glacia said.

"Yes, really. We were making fun of him for being quiet, then he mercilessly assaulted us in front of everybody!" Foxxy said.

"He attacked us because he heard our conversation about us luring him into a trap and killing him. Us groups had been targeted by the same people, huh?" Glacia said.

"Yup," Foxxy, and The King and Clara, agreed because the groups were targeted and attacked by Ragyo and Red, and killed by Ash, but Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake ordered Ash to kill their current sex partners.

"You dorks are brollies, too!?" Musashi was talking to Ben (Brave Fencer Musashi) and Ed (Brave Fencer Musashi), two enemies he hadn't seen a long time ago. They were friends of Topo, Bubbles, Gingerelle, and Fillet, too.

"Long time no see, Musashi! Today is the day where I'll crisp you!" Ed said.

"And bomb you!" Ben added.

They were about to occur both actions, but Cheren used his Flamethrower to burn them, making them scream in agony. Then, Cheren and Musashi sliced them to pieces. Bubbles, Gingerelle, Fillet, and Topo shook their heads, being disappointed in Ben and Ed for not killing Musashi.

"Die, choppers! Jupiter yelled; she, Dawn, Ariana, Iris, Mars, and Zoey were using rocket projectiles against every chopper they see.

"The brollies are growing in rapid numbers!" Rui said; she, Michael (Pokemon), Wes, Shauntal, Amanita, N, Lorelei, Clair, Ira, Basch, Burgh, Lenora, Shiro, Jimmy (Case Closed), Suzy, Brigette, Ray-Ray, Brawly, Marlon, Wally, Evelyn, Erika, Sabrina, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Natalie, Jimmy (Ape Escape), Jake, Tsumugu, and Zargabaath were trying to decrease the number of brollies as much as they could, but the brollies kept coming.

"Grow, my legion, grow! Kill them all!" Twilight Sparkle screamed.

"Eat this!" Burnet yelled, draining Twilight Sparkle's health with M19 bullets.

"Your queen is in trouble, brollies!" Twilight Sparkle cried, but they couldn't hear her.

"Night night, dolly!" Burnet said before killing the last living dolly.

A brolly saw Twilight Sparkle's corpse. "OUR QUEEN IS DEAD! RUN!" he shouted, then he and his virgin friends ran off.

"AFTER THEM!" Amanita shouted.

Amanita, Uzu, Houka, Bebe, Hayley, Cassius, Zargabaath, Celio, Jake, Burgh, Lenora, Red, Ashe, Yuna, Balthier, Cheren, Musashi, Suzy, and Cloud went after them. Rei was going to shoot both Katharine and Aikuro. But Burnet threw her Megaton Hammer towards Rei's head like a boomerang, and the metal part broke the antagonist's skull. That didn't kill Rei. But after Burnet bashed her head three times, she died.

Then, Burnet shot Nui's other eye, saving Gary and Grant from Nui's furious onslaught. Nui couldn't see, and she was screaming in pain. With the hammer, Burnet bashed Nui's skull four times, ending Nui's misery. After being saved, Grant and Gary used their Molotov Cocktails, burning many furisodes and Rocket grunts.

Some brollies decided to avenge their Queen's death, but they made the wrong choice because the animals tore them apart. A notable graphic scene was Stoutland and Arcanine splitting a skinny brolly in half.

Burnet shot Ryuko's legs thirteen times, making Ryuko vulnerable to run or fight. Time to join Rei and Nui in hell, Ryuko!" Burnet said, then she and both Makos use their melee weapons to beat Ryuko to death." Rot in piss, Ryuko!"

"Let's help Nonon-sama kill Satsuki, Burnet-chan!" Mako (female) said.

Nonon didn't need any help because she was dominating Satsuki with her blazing offense. The Makos, however, used sand to blind Satsuki. Then, Nonon slashed Satsuki's midsection, causing Satsuki's intestines to come out.

"Finish her, Burnet!" Nonon said.

"Forgive me..." Satsuki was sobbing.

"We will never forgive you!" Burnet said, then she hammered Satsuki five times, killing the antagonist.

"Now, it's Ragyo's turn to get killed!" Mako (male) said.

"MY SATSUKI'S DEAD!?" Ragyo was horrified to see her eldest daughter's corpse.

"Your other girls are dead, too!" Burnet reminded, then Ragyo left the war like a coward.

"Darn it... Soichiro said.

Madame Boss and Christopher left, too, infuriating Giovanni again. Then, Soichiro, both Makos, Nonon, Burnet, Tifa, Yuffie, Lanette, and Ash helped their comrades kill every remaining furisode, brolly, and rocket grunt. Seeing Valerie and Olympia battling against Katherine, Linnea, Blossom, and Kali, Cheren hurried to his bosses' aid.

Cheren cut off Katherine's arms, then he jabbed Linnea's throat, terrifying Kali and Blossom. Cheren prevented Blossom and Kali from grabbing their devices; chopping off their heads. Katherine was the only one left.

"Just kill me, Cheren... Team Furisode lost..." Katherine was laying on the ground crying.

After Cheren killed Katherine, he, Olympia, and Valerie joined their allies. Mako (female) was doing most of the killing with her golden chain mace, her deadliest melee weapon.

"Burn in hell, virgin!" Nonon said, killing the last enemy, a brolly.

"This is all Red's fault! Curse him!" Aeris yelled.

"We did it, gang! We've successfully completed the final war!" Olympia said.

"But Ragyo didn't die," Soichiro said.

"Christopher and grandmom vanished, again," Ash said.

"But without the support of their deceased allies, they are severely weakened," Valerie said.

"True, but we don't know where the hell they're hiding at," Ash said.

"I could care less about the Rocket goofs, but Ragyo needs to friggin' die! The best part about this war was Satsuki crying like a little cunt ass bitch! Fuck that fucking big-eyebrow cunt skank! I'm happy that she's dead! And fuck Ryuko, Rei, and Nui, those stupid ass cunts! Them being dead adds more happiness to my life!" Nonon said.

"My life, too, Nonon-sama!" Mako (female) said.

"Man, that was the dopiest war we've had against dem folks, bro!" Marlon said.

"And we won, bro! Finna get paid, bro!" Brawly said.

"I don't need any money. I got enough to keep my business alive!" Kelly said.

"How many enemies did you kill, Kelly?" Ash asked, fondling all over Kelly's ass.

"Seventeen, honey," Kelly replied, pinching Ash's ass.

"That's sweet!" Ash said.

"When are you going to fight Kuvira, Cheren?" Burnet asked.

"Tomorrow," Cheren replied.

A living brolly suddenly coughed and got up, distracting everybody.

"A virgin! Murder him!" Nonon said.

"Hold your fire!" Olympia ordered.

"Why, Olympia?" Houka asked.

"We can change him into a man," Olympia replied.

"Stay where you are, brolly!" Valerie yelled.

He did.

"Who are you?" Olympia asked.

"D-Drew (Pokemon)," Drew replied.

"Drew. You have two choices. Either you work for us and drop the brolly act or die. Choose!" Olympia said.

"I'll work for you guys. My poor family needs money bad," Drew said.

"Then, get rid of that disgusting shirt!" Nonon said.

Drew took off his brolly shirt. "Okay, it's off," Drew said.

"Since you are no longer a brolly, it is time to get laid!" Ash said.

"Who will I have sex with?" Drew asked.

"Me. I won't charge you," Suzy replied, hugging him from behind.

"My penis is getting hard," Drew said, being excited over Suzy touching his body with hers.

"She's great, just ask Cheren," Ash said.

Total kills: 723

Legit Kills: 31 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle) (Kathi Lee)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $68,012.59

 

* * *

 

 

Total Kills: 809

Legit Kills: 29 (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Bolin, Asami, and Korra) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack) (Brock, Blaine, and Surge) (Cidolfus Demen Bunansa) (Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks) (Ben and Ed) (Linnea, Blossom, Kali, and Katherine)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded), Golden Brass Knuckles, Flamethrower

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $28,385.71

 

* * *

 

 

Total kills: 814

Legit kills: 33 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe) (Anna and Elsa) (Dora Winifred Read) (Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle) (Rei, Nui, Ryuko, and Satsuki)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $76,248.86

 

* * *

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two missions and four antagonists left!


	51. Chapter 51

~ Mission Ninety-Nine: Seriousness ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Outside the mansion... (February 2, 9:06 a.m.)

Ash, Soichiro, Burnet, both Makos, Nonon and Suzy were waiting for Cheren to come here because he needed to bring Suzy with him for his fight against Kuvira, or team Val and Oly would die. Between the post-final war and now, Cheren had trained like hell. He rarely ate, and he had only one break.

"I'm here, Suzy. Let's go to Taku," Cheren said, showing up.

"Watching Cheren and Kuvira fight each other could be the scariest moment of my life! But I don't want all of my friends to die," Suzy said.

"We won't die, Suzy, and neither will you. We'd overcame our missions because the purpose of this organization was to become unstoppable. And no matter how hard Kuvira tries to beat Cheren, Cheren will defeat her. Don't be scared," Soichiro said.

"Thanks, Soichiro," Suzy said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Suzy," Soichiro said.

"I need directions! I'm lost!" a man with white shirt and brown pants was coming towards them.

"Where are you trying to go, young man?" Soichiro asked.

The man didn't reply. Instead, he pulled out a Shotgun before shooting Soichiro's critical organs of the body twice, astonishing Soichiro's younger friends. The man got shot over ten times, and he died. But unfortunately for Soichiro, he was about to die.

"Don't die, Soichiro!" Ash said, crying. Valerie, Olympia, Lanette, and Brigette came outside to see who was shooting, but they saw something much worse, hurting them.

"A-Ash..." Soichiro said weakly, then he died.

"Soichiro..." Ash cried more.

Many members, except for Red, who had returned to Mt. Silver, and Kelly, who went back to Unova, came outside, and they, too, got hurt (not counting Drew).

Getting mad, Ash went under the dead man's pockets, then he discovered a piece of paper. Ash quoted, "Did Soichiro's death make you all cry? The obvious answer is yes. My location? Anistar's park. But you all will have to go through a large amount of brollies first." before ripping it to pieces, holding his Handgun, and going straight to the park.

"Come with me, Burnet and Cheren! The rest of you stay here and defend the mansion and yourselves!" Ash said.

While going to the park with the other protagonists, Ash gunned down every visible brony, getting a wanted level. They got more wanted levels; Burnet and Cheren had killed a bunch of officers. The Kalos SWAT team and FBI ultimately appeared, but they died with the officers and brollies, too, making the trio an impossible team to kill.

Even the Kalos military couldn't stop the angry trio from causing a massive amount of destruction! Ash, especially, because Soichiro was like a second father to him and the younger members, and he grew up without having his real father around him.

At the park, they saw a line of brollies guarding Ragyo. Then, Burnet used her ability and grenade projectile against the brollies, scattering the line and frightening Ragyo. Ragyo tried to use her device to disappear, but because she had used it too many times to gather some brollies for her mission, it went into overheat mode.

Now, she ran, screaming at the authorities to protect her. But the protagonists pursued her, killing every military member and brolly protecting her. After Burnet and the boys wasted them, she rushed closer towards the antagonist before hitting her back with the Megaton Hammer, knocking her down.

Burnet grabbed Ragyo's hair before dragging her, yelling, "You're comin' with us, bitch!"

"Let me go!" Ragyo implored.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ash shouted, shooting one of Ragyo's fingers.

Near her allies, who had furiously killed hundreds of brollies, Burnet let Ragyo go, then team Val and Oly took turns hurting Ragyo with their melee weapons. However, Mako (female) and Nonon hit her seven times because Ragyo, and her girls, had hurt them a lot. Next, Cheren slashed off Ragyo's legs, then Ash cut off her arms.

Burnet whistled. "LUNCH TIME!" Burnet yelled.

"NO, DON'T! KEEP ME LIKE THIS! I DESERVE IT!" Ragyo sobbed.

But they decided not to spare her. The pets showed up. Then, Burnet ordered them to eat her. They did, which was as extremely graphic as other violent scenes in this story, if not the nastiest.

After Ragyo's nasty death, Olympia suggested, "Let's clean the mess we made," and everybody agreed. But out of nowhere, Madame Boss appeared, went behind Lanette, and then held her like a hostage.

"ASH!" Lanette cried.

"Release her!" Ash protested.

"If you want to save your precious little girlfriend, go to Pullman, Washington, alone! Bring anybody else, and she dies!" Madame Boss said, then she and Lanette disappeared.

"Hurry up and save Lanette, Ash!" Brigette said.

"The both of us will get out of Pullman alive, Brigette! HERE I COME, LANETTE!" Ash said before vanishing to Spokane, the closest city to Pullman.

* * *

In hell...

"MOTHER!" Ryuko, Satsuki, and Nui said in unison. They and Rei had tied up Phoebe (Pokemon), The King, Glacia, Foxxy, Drake, and Clara. Not only that, but Aeris, Sephiroth, Rosalina, Korra, Asami, Twilight Sparkle, Katherine, Blossom, Linnea, Kali, Bolin, Spanky, Ling-Ling, Wooldoor, Captain Hero, Toot, Xandir, Giovanni, Lysandre, Ghetsis, Cyrus, Maxie, Archie, Greevil, Evice, Gonzap, Frizzle, Phoebe (Magic School Bus), Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Wanda, Emma, Sina, Dexio, Topo, Bubbles, Gingerelle, Fillet, Ben, Ed, Kathi Lee, and many other victims Ash, Burnet, Cheren, Red, and Hilbert had killed (legit kills list only), were on their team.

"The scumbags had admitted of helping our enemies before the third war had begun, honey!" Rei said.

"Hence the Furisode girls' loss..." Ragyo said, then she glared at the group of six, who were sobbing. "As punishment, you'll be tortured by all of us for the rest of eternity, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Ragyo said.

"Here's a present from Satan, Ragyo," Aeris said, giving Ragyo a special red orb. "Eat it, and you'll obtain unlimited powers," Aeris said.

"How kind of him," Ragyo said, then she ate the red orb before glowing in red and growing bigger. "YES!" Ragyo screamed excitingly, then she magically levitated the group of six before adding nooses on their necks and hanging them. "Now, beat them!" Ragyo said.

* * *

Taku... (thirty-minutes later)

"We're here, Kuvira," Cheren said.

"Cheren, darling. You look more handsome than ever. And Suzy. You're wearing the same skimpy outfit I despise. But after I defeat Cheren and kill you, I will strip you naked, and Cheren and I will fuck each other next to your dead body," Kuvira's uniform was absent in this mission. She had worn a grey tank top, two metal armbands, and green shorts.

"You won't defeat Cheren! He's stronger than ever!" Suzy said.

"I know, Suzy. Bolin, Korra, and Asami had notified me about his intense training in and outside his missions, and I was impressed. However, a month of fighting experience doesn't equal twenty-five years!" Kuvira said.

"The word "experience" is overrated, Kuvira! A lot of beings with less experience had beaten others with more experience for centuries! The reason you're using that logic is because you can't stand seeing me and Cheren together, even though we're not in a romance relationship! We're just friends with benefits that fuck each other for fun! Even if you hadn't been friends with Asami and Korra, Cheren still wouldn't fuck your brains out! Why!? Your facial appearance! You should've had facial surgery when you had the chance, you dumb ugly bitch!" Suzy ranted.

Suzy made Kuvira so mad, Kuvira thought about killing her during the boss fight! She charged towards Suzy and Cheren, but Cheren immediately blocked her, locking himself in a defensive fight against her. Eight seconds later, Kuvira kicked him in the groin, greatly stunning the thirty-three year old protagonist. Then, the manly-faced antagonist blocked Suzy's gunfire while walking towards her.

"You should've kept your mouth shut, skank!" Kuvira shouted.

"You're not really ugly, Kuvira! You're pretty! And Cheren and I never fucked each other!" Suzy lied to herself.

"Nice try!" Kuvira said.

Recovered, Cheren used his Flamethrower, but Kuvira performed a sideflip, avoiding the flames. Then, she faced Cheren before fighting him. Suzy tried to shoot Kuvira's legs, but Kuvira jumped high, moving herself behind Cheren.

"Stop being so unrealistic and die, Kuvira!" Suzy yelled.

Swiftly thrashing Cheren's face with her fists, Kuvira asked, "IS THIS UNREALISTIC!?", but Suzy didn't say yes or not. Instead, she was cheering for Cheren to fight back. After getting punched in the face sixteen times, Cheren counterattacked, stunning Kuvira with a headbutt on the forehead. Cheren finally laid a hit against the unstoppable antagonist. Then, Cheren planted hard kicks on her face until she blocked the sixth kick. But Cheren used his other foot to kick again, knocking down Kuvira.

"Take that, Kuvira!" Suzy said.

After three seconds of laying on the ground, Kuvira rolled over, evading Cheren's sword attack. Then, she stood before equipping her sword and getting into a sword fight with Cheren.

"I don't want to kill you, Cheren! I want you, I want your dick, and I want your sperm to shoot inside my vagina!" Kuvira said, failing to punch Cheren.

Putting up his swords, Cheren punched her throat twice, then Kuvira grabbed him before tossing him backwards. Kuvira's face was covered in blood. She needed to stop the bleeding, or she could be in serious trouble.

Now, Kuvira seized Cheren's head before flinging him towards a large rock. Next, she put out her guns before shooting Suzy, but Suzy shielded herself with two swords. However, Suzy's stamina wasn't as high as Cheren's, meaning that Kuvira could eventually kill her.

But fortunately for Suzy, Kuvira ran out of ammo. Cheren got up. Focusing on Cheren, Kuvira locked herself in another fight with him. Then, she occurred more cheap blows against his groin. Cheren's health bar was hanging below 30%, so Suzy had to do something, even if it'd be risky. And speaking of which, she went closer to Cheren and Kuvira before kissing Cheren's lips. That kiss restored Cheren's health by 50%, but it made Kuvira madder than ever.

Suzy ran away from Kuvira, but Kuvira chased her. But the chase lasted for seven seconds because Cheren dropped 50% of Kuvira's health with a missile projectile. Kuvira began to charge towards him, but she accidentally tripped. Cheren failed to do a running kick against her face because Kuvira countered the move. Then, she slammed him against the ground.

Cheren blocked Kuvira's attempt of throwing him before doing another headbutt. Then, he ragingly jabbed her faced until she fell, defeating the toughest antagonist in this series. Suzy was right! Beings with less experience could prevail over their stronger opponents!

"I lost..." Kuvira said.

Baatar Jr. appeared with his favorite porn star, startling Cheren and Suzy. "Atta boy, Cheren!" Baatar Jr. said.

"Who the hell are you!?" Cheren asked.

"Baatar Jr., Kuvira's "ex-boyfriend", or should I say: Kuvira's pretend boyfriend," Baatar Jr. said.

"You're the asshole that Kuvira killed for pretending to be her lover!" Cheren said.

""Asshole"?! You're using profanity against the wrong person!" Baatar Jr. said.

"Be quiet!" Cheren scowled.

"Why are you telling him to be quiet, Cheren?" Suzy looked confused.

"Suzy... I cannot hide this secret from you any longer... Kuvira must know about it, too..." Cheren said.

"What's the secret, Cheren?" Suzy asked.

"I love Kuvira..." Cheren replied.

"YOU LOVE THAT UGLY TRASH!? YOU HAVE BAD TASTE IN WOMEN, MAN!" Baatar Jr. screamed.

"Don't tell anybody else about it, Suzy," Cheren said.

"I'll keep the secret as long as I live," Suzy wasn't disappointed in Cheren, surprisingly.

Kuvira laughed a little. "I knew it... Cheren... You're the first person to say that they love me... Baatar Jr. and my mother had said it before, but it was all a lie..." Kuvira said.

"That's because you're ugly as shit!" Baatar Jr. insulted.

"Shut the hell up, douche!" Suzy said.

"Suzy... I'm sorry for everything..." Kuvira apologized.

"I forgive you, Kuvira," Suzy said.

"I forgive you, too," Cheren said.

"Now, finish your mission, Cheren..." Kuvira said.

"One last kiss?" Cheren said, getting on top of Kuvira.

"Yes," Kuvira approved, then she and Cheren commenced their last french-kiss. Baatar and the porn star threw up.

"You two better run! Kuvira will be send to hell in any minute!" Suzy said.

"She's right, Baatar! Let's hide!" the porn star said, then she and Baatar Jr. went back to hell.

* * *

 

Five minutes later...

"That was a wonderful kiss, Cheren..." Kuvira said.

"I agree 100%, Kuvira," Cheren said.

"My final words: I love you, Cheren..." Kuvira said.

"I love you, Kuvira," Cheren said.

*Pow*

Total kills: 800

Legit Kills: 31 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle) (Kathi Lee)

Non-Lethal weapons: Location List, Flashlight, Climbing rope

Lethal weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, AK-47, Shovel, Chainsaw, Railgun, Masamune, Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $68,012.59

 

* * *

 

 

Total Kills: 900

Legit Kills: 30 (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack) (Brock, Blaine, and Surge) (Cidolfus Demen Bunansa) (Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks) (Ben and Ed) (Linnea, Blossom, Kali, and Katherine) (Bolin, Asami, Korra, and Kuvira)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded), Golden Brass Knuckles, Flamethrower

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $28,385.71

 

* * *

 

 

Total kills: 900

Legit kills: 34 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe) (Anna and Elsa) (Dora Winifred Read) (Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle) (Rei, Nui, Ryuko, Satsuki, and Ragyo)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $76,248.86

 

* * *

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

End of Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more antagonists and one more mission left!


	52. Chapter 52

~ Mission One-hundred: Terror in Wazzu land ~ (Boss: Lanette)

Pullman, Washington...

"A RIOT!? Grandma had something to do with it... Probably to make my mission more harder..." the riot had started an hour before Ash's arrival, after Madame Boss publicly announced that she, Christopher, and her Rockets had slaughtered every police officer, SWAT member, FBI member, and military member in this city.

Ash avoided every obstacle as much as possible, and after four minutes, he saw a barrier attached to a large building. Ash got out of the car, grabbed a body armor and a note, and read, "Think you can break this barrier and save her, grandson?" before driving again and searching for a sturdier vehicle to destroy the barrier.

* * *

 Ash ultimately found a stranded tank, then he went in, went back to the barrier, and then destroyed it, giving him access to the building. He killed eleven Rockets with Shotguns on the first floor, which wasn't difficult. The second floor had thirteen Rockets with Chainsaws, but Ash used his own Chainsaw, tearing their heads and limbs.

Ash fought his way through the next floors with his Tech-9s, only losing a little of his Body Armor health. He hadn't seen Lanette, Christopher, or Madame Boss yet, but there was the eleventh and final floor, the only floor he hadn't entered yet. He did, but Madame Boss wasn't there. Christopher and Lanette were, and Christopher was pointing his gun at Lanette's head.

"You device, Ash. Give it to me!" Christoper demanded.

Ash tossed his device to Christopher. "You got what you wanted! Now, let go of Lanette!" Ash said, then Christopher destroyed the device. Lanette ran towards Ash.

"You see what I'm wearing, Ash? Thick Body Armor! I'm wearing another one underneath, by the way! And take a look at this!" Christopher then showed Ash his metal mask before wearing it. "You and Lanette will be dead before Madame Boss arrives!" 

"You wearing a metal mask has got to be the biggest pussy move I've ever seen, man! All of my dead enemies had bigger balls than you! Hell, even the weakest ones hadn't worn a friggin' metal mask!" Ash said.

"And you're not that much of a good survivor! You were struggling against me in the second war, and you had done the same against me, Tifa, and Yuffie in the third war for shit's sake!" Lanette said.

"I'll have to admit, I'm not that great of a fighter. I hadn't fought in many life and death situations before joining Team Rocket. In 2008, three Rockets had caught me after witnessing them murdering their target, and I begged for my life. Instead of killing me, they dragged me to Giovanni, and they told him that I wanted to work as a cleaner. Everyday, I had fantasized about myself being a co-leader because co-leaders could get better paychecks, and they could boss around others. Not Giovanni, but you guys get my point! Had it not been for me using my vacation days in last September, I'd be stuck in hell with Giovanni and his dead Rockets today! Madame Boss! My battle against Ash and Lanette shall initiate!" Christopher said.

Christopher fired an AK-47, but he missed both Lanette and Ash. Then, Ash tossed his Handgun to Lanette before firing his Railgun bullets at Christoper's Thick Body Armor, destroying it. Christopher hid behind his large desk, and then hurled two smoke grenades at the duo. The smoke blinded them, giving Christoper a chance to open fire.

But he couldn't hit either Ash or Lanette. The smoke faded. Then, Ash got rid of the other armor fast, causing Christoper to go to the tenth floor. There, Christopher clicked on a red button on a remote. activating his drone guns from the ceiling. Ash got hit four times. Lanette disabled them for Ash; Ash was decreasing a chunk of Christopher's health with one Railgun bullet.

Christopher hurried to the ninth floor. Then, he used another remote,waking up four flying drone guns outside the building. Ash turned on his endurance ability before destroying the drone guns. Lanette shot the metal mask off Christopher's face. Desperate to make his girlfriend happy, Christoper shot the lights, making the room dark. Then, he ricocheted all of his grenades before going to the eighth floor.

But neither explosion touched the duo because they stood between the ninth and tenth floor. They confronted Christopher again, who was now wearing regular body armor and a Jason Voorhees mask, and together, they defeated him.

"I've failed you, Madame..." Christopher said.

"You thought you'd defeat us that easy, am I right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah..." Christoper replied before coughing hard.

Madame Boss appeared. "My Christopher... How could you?" Madame Boss said. She was holding an empty gasoline bucket and a match.

"I had tried to put much effort into killing them... But they were too quick... And their weapons were too powerful..." Christopher explained, then he passed away.

"Christopher... He wasn't that much of a good fighter, but he was the best Rocket throughout its history. Even better than your father. But enough of him," Madame Boss then lit a match before dropping the gasoline bucket. "It's time to finish you once and for all!" Madame Boss said, then she dropped the match on the floor, setting the building on fire.

Madame Boss ran, but Ash's immunity to fire didn't stop him from pursuing her. Lanette, however, had to use a Fire Extinguisher to eliminate the flames and follow them. Ash couldn't shoot Madame Boss with his deadliest weapon, unintentionally wasting ammo. One of his other options was his AK-47, so he used it to save his Railgun ammo.

Lanette shot her, too, but they still couldn't drop Madame Boss' health below 250%. After Madame Boss stepped outside, she jacked a family's 2014 Mazda 3, leaving them to die in the streets. But the duo used a motorcycle to chase her. Lanette was the driver, and Ash was the passenger.

And as the passenger, Ash blasted his Tech-9s at the Mazda. But after several seconds, Madame Boss threw a few grenades at the duo backwards, forcing Lanette to drive in another direction. Then, Madame Boss exited the Mazda before stealing a 2014 Ford Explorer from a handicap man.

The hot pursuit continued until Madame Boss entered Washington State University on foot. As Ash and Lanette went after her, she used her own autogun remote, making a lot of drone guns appear from their hiding spots. But the duo reacted fast. They refused to stop chasing Madame Boss.

At the rooftop, Madame Boss rushed behind two giant drone guns, but Ash planted two Railgun bullets against each drone gun, ruining both. Using his ability again, and with the help of Lanette, Ash wasted more of his Railgun bullets on Madame Boss, while absorbing a few of her M249 bullets. After Madame Boss' health reached to 1%, she fell off the rooftop, losing the blood battle.

"Are you hurt, Lanette?" Ash asked.

Lanette kissed Ash, healing him. "I'm fine, Ash, and I'm glad that Team Rocket is officially dead!" Lanette replied.

"Yeah, me, too! Let's go to Spokane. Burnet will pick us up there," Ash said.

"Oh, that's right! Christopher broke your device! But! You had sacrificed it to save my life!" Lanette said.

"I made the right move because it'd be foolish to do something else to save you! Erika and Sabrina can make me a new one!" Ash said.

"Are you gonna use it to revisit cities such as London?" Lanette asked.

"Just the places I always visit. There's no point of traveling halfway through the world again," Ash replied.

"Sounds like you're quitting on working for Val and Oly, Ash. They're mega rich, y'know," Lanette said.

"I'll try to stay away from crazy shit as much as I can, and I'll use my money wisely. But if I go broke, I'll work for them again until I'm rich enough to have another calm vacation," Ash said.

"I'm okay with that! But we shouldhang out at your San Fran home instead of the mansion!" Lanette said.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Ash said.

* * *

 On the motorcycle...

"Lanette," Ash said.

"Yes, Ash?" Lanette said.

"Have you been enjoying yourself being the driver so far?" Ash asked.

Lanette giggled. "Of course, you horny stud," Lanette replied.

"I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD, ASH!" Madame Boss screamed, using a monster truck to chase Ash and Lanette. Her health was back to 300%!

"Madame Boss is alive!?" Lanette and Ash said in unison.

"TEAM ROCKET'S NOT DEAD YET!" Madame Boss screamed again, firing one M249.

"My Handgun, Lanette!" Ash said before getting his Handgun back and facing Madame Boss again. "Go to hell already!" 

The Handgun had thirty bullets left. Ash fired it like crazy, but each shot didn't help him and Lanette. Then, he used his AK-47. But that didn't work either. There were two bullets in the Railgun. Ash fired one bullet, but the bullet didn't touch Madame Boss. Then, he fired the last bullet, hitting the final boss.

"Get closer to the monster truck, Lanette! I need to get on it!" Ash said.

"Be careful, Ash!" Lanette said, hitting brakes.

After getting close to the monster truck, Ash jumped off the motorcycle before getting on the monster truck. Then, he fired his Tech-9s bullets towards Madame Boss, while barely avoiding her gunfire. Out of ammo, Ash used his baseball bat against the remains of the windshield, destroying it. Then, he slashed Madame Boss' head with the Machete. Madame Boss hit brakes, causing Ash to fly towards Lanette and crash into her.

Out of the monster truck, Madame Boss slowly moved towards Ash and Lanette, who were groaning in pain. She yelled, "TEAM ROCKET LIVES FOREVER, ASH!", but her knees suddenly hit the ground, and she dropped her M249s, falling ill with her nasty injuries.

"Quick, Ash!" Lanette said.

Ash held his Masamune before standing closer to his grandmom. "Team Rocket dies permanently!" Ash said, then he stabbed Madame Boss' heart, finally ending Team Rocket.

"You did it, Ash! You've eliminated Team Rocket!" Lanette said.

"And it took me, you, and our friends six friggin' months to wipe them all! So frustrating! But it's over..." Ash said.

"How long has Team Rocket been around, Ash?" Lanette asked.

"Since 1971," Ash replied.

"That four decades and three years!" Lanette said.

"Yeah, that's a long ass time. Let's leave before some Pullman rioters come here and murder us," Ash said.

"Good idea," Lanette said.

* * *

In hell...

"What is going on here?" Madame Boss asked confusingly; Xandir, Wooldoor, Ling-Ling, Captain Hero, Toot, and Spanky were beating the group of six with flaming bats.

"Our punching bags were responsible for the Furisode girls' loss, Madame," Ragyo replied.

"And the loss of our Rocket soldiers in the war, dear!" Christopher said, giving Madame Boss a flaming bat.

"That's a sensible reason," Madame Boss said before joining the six Drawn Together characters with Christopher. "Who should I choose first? The hypocrite (Clara), the flower girl (Phoebe (Pokemon)) the self-hating bitch (Foxxy), the foreigner (Glacia), the neck-beard (The King), or the former captain (Drake)? THE HYPOCRITE!" Madame Boss said, then she heartlessly beat the hell out of her target's head.

* * *

The mansion...

"Team Rocket is no more!" Ash confirmed.

"Awesome news!" Dawn said.

"How was your battle against Madame Boss?" Ariana asked.

"Hella hard, Ariana! She was like a final boss that refused to die!" Ash replied.

"Have you guys heard of the 1986 FBI Miami shootout? Two serial bank robbers had fought the FBI through multiple traumatic gunshot wounds! But it was less graphic than Ash vs. Madame Boss!" Lanette said.

"And the worse part was her chasing us with a big ass monster truck! What a crazy old gal!" Ash said.

"I shall write a novel about an evil team like Team Rocket, and the ending won't be pretty!" Amanita said.

"Would the main protagonist be a sex-addicted like me?" Ash asked.

"A hacker that's deeply obsessed over the internet!" Amanita replied.

"A hacker?" Ash said.

"Brilliant personality, Amanita," Houka said.

"I'm a huge fan of that personality, too, Amanita!" Hayley said.

"I cannot wait to read it!" Bebe said.

"You nerds are so goofy," Nonon said.

"What will you do next, Ash?" Valerie asked.

"I'll lay low until I run out of money," Ash replied.

"How much money do you have, Ash?" Mars asked.

"$68,012.59, but my girls have more!" Ash replied.

"But you'll come here and visit us, right?" Iris asked.

"Right, Iris," Ash replied.

"Aren't you forgetting tell Ash and Lanette about Kuvira, Cheren?" Burnet asked.

"I haven't, Burnet," Cheren replied.

"What about her, Cheren?" Ash asked.

"I killed her. It wasn't easy," Cheren replied.

"WE ARE IN HEAVEN!" Mary said;  she, Karen, Fran, Penelo, Jote, and Mjrn had appeared.

"Mary! Oh, man, I'm so happy to see you sexy girls again!" Ash said.

"HEAVEN! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Flannery screamed, scaring Evelyn and Wally.

"You smokin' dem blunts in heaven, Flannery?" Marlon asked.

"YEAAAAAAAHHHHH! HEAVEN IS MAGIC! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Flannery replied.

"Magic, indeed," Soichiro said.

"Soichiro!" everybody was happy to see him.

"You can skate!" Korrina said.

"And perform acting!" Diantha said.

"Thank goodness this isn't a dream! I really miss all of you!" Ash said.

"Is Vaan in heaven, too?" Ashe asked.

"He's busy chatting with God," Fran replied.

"Is God a centaur?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Fran replied.

"Those nutcases were right! God is a centaur!" Ash said.

"Bizarre, ain't it?" Sidney said.

"Sidney!" Lorelei and Clair said together.

"Where are Steven and Wallace?" Ash asked.

"In a spa. It's pretty neat!" Sidney replied.

"Thanks for taking care of our dogs!" Marley said. She had Caitlin next to her.

"How in the sam hill did you pass through the gates of heaven?!" Shauntal asked.

"Yeah, explain!" Amanita said.

"I like centaurs!" Marley replied.

"Marley draws centaurs almost everyday, even in prison," Caitlin said.

"Cheryl, Riley, Mira, and Buck didn't make it, but God let us visit them in hell three times a week," Marley said.

"Our visits in hell sucked. We kept seeing this group raping another group. Then one day, we saw the groups get along, which was strange to us!" Caitlin said.

"Had you guys seen the five of them pee in Glacia's mouth before?" Wes asked.

"Yes, and it was disgusting!" Caitlin said.

"They said that they'd done the same towards you guys expect for Ash and some woman named Kelly," Marley said.

"Glad we missed it!" Ash said.

"Yumi's here!" Yumi said.

"And Kei!" Kei said.

"How's heaven treating ya?" Ash asked.

"Super great!" Kei and Yumi replied at the same time.

"Excellent job of making our organization grow again, Val and Oly!" Wulfric said.

"Wulfric!" Grant and Valerie said together.

"Guys, meet Wulfric, the original founder!" Olympia said.

"Nice meeting ya, man!" Ash said; everybody else was saying hello to Wulfric.

"Well, we should get going! We'll come back another day!" Soichiro said.

"Bye, Soichiro! Bye, all!" everybody said, then Soichiro and co. went back to heaven.

* * *

A month later...

After Ash, Lanette, Tifa, and Yuffie stayed over at Delia and Jane's house for a couple of hours, they went north. But something shouted Ash's name, stopping them. Then, that person went towards them.

"Macy!? Is that you!?" Ash said. Macy had been looking for Ash for months. And today, she finally found him.

"It's me, hun! Don't I look sexy?" Macy said.

"You're not sexy! You're just an ugly freak with makeup! Go jump off a bridge!" Ash insulted, then he and the girls left. Macy began sobbing.

* * *

A few days later...

"Are you done with your drawing, Cheren?" Suzy said, entering Cheren's home.

"It's done," Cheren replied, showing Suzy a sketch picture of him standing between Suzy and Kuvira. He had a Suzy tattoo on his midsection and a Kuvira tattoo on his back.

"It's wonderful, Cheren," Suzy said.

"I love it a lot, Cheren," Kuvira said. She was holding a human balloon of Baatar Jr..

"Glad you guys love it!" Cheren said.

* * *

August 21, 2014; 11:32 a.m....

Red entered Valerie and Olympia's mansion.

"Did you complete the mission, Red?" Olympia asked. Her and Valerie's organization was better than ever! They were the richest people on earth, most of their workers were still alive, they were untouchable, and they had partnered with Spike and Helga to control a giant primate zoo in Lumiose City. But Ash was still on vacation.

Red nodded before showing Val and Oly their target's head. 

"Congrats for killing that Tumblr SJW scum, Red. He had no business bitching about freedom of expression on video games, anime and cartoon shows and movies, non-animated programs, and songs 24/7. You did the world a favor," Olympia said.

Valerie showed Red a printed picture of their next target. "She made a pointless petition, wanting Frost Entertainment (parody of Blizzard Entertainment) to remove a butt pose from Overdue (parody of Overwatch), a video game. Go to 142 Wood street in Detriot, Michigan, and assassinate that pitiful feminazi. By the way, she's a canon fangirl as well, not wanting shippers to pair who they want to pair," Valerie said, then Red nodded.

* * *

 

A/N: Whew! This story took me nine friggin months to complete! I mean, I had a job, I had to do other things outside my job, I had to avoid repeating some words and most sentences, and I had to fix some grammar and spelling mistakes! Damn!

Red! My favorite Pokemon male protagonist of all time! Adding him in this story was a great thing to do, too! There were some missions were a character (or more) mentioned Red as the "quiet guy", "man in red", and other similar words. And yes, I will make a Grand Theft Auto story about Red, but the story will take place a few/several months prior to Ash's first wild adventure. I'll call it Grand Theft Auto 3: Pokemon (The mute) or something like that. Unlike this story and the previous story, part 3 won't have excessive nudity, strong sexual content, heavy racism, and graphic language, but I'll keep the graphic violent content the same.

Hilbert was mentioned, too, and he also had a backstory, which included a mission where Nui lost her eye, and Zinnia losing her unborn child (accidental). It's called Grand Theft Auto 4: Pokemon (No longer in prison), and it'll take place in 2012, almost a year before Grand Theft Auto 3: Pokemon's setting. Burnet and Cheren will appear in both stories, but Ash will briefly appear in the third one. I won't slap one-hundred missions on the stories, but fifty each.

There will be a part 5 in late December or next year because it'll mostly revolve around Alola (Hawaii), meaning that I'll have to wait until all Alola characters, including a new evil team, get leaked online. Most deceased characters in hell will appear as spirits, but not the group of six.

And speaking of the group of six, I had to make them fuck each other continuously because it had something to do with the main storyline. But I wasn't happy about it. Hell, I had to pay a commission of those groups getting along because of this. Some NSFW pics I've commissioned were part of the stories, although actions from the pictures didn't have the same scenes as the stories, expect for Cheren's first visit in Tallahassee, Florida where the girls were giving the old men handjobs. But anyway, I gave them a very bad ending where every bad guy in hell were against them, and they chose Ragyo as their leader to punish them greatly. And to be honest, I didn't really want to make Drake, Phoebe, and Glacia suffer, but I had to do it just for storyline sake. However, I did enjoy The King, Foxxy, and Clara getting punished badly.

Again, I never liked Foxxy/Clara, and it was overrated as hell. Every Foxxy/Clara moment on Drawn Together was fucking atrocious, ruining the episode a little. I'm happy that the creators of Drawn Together didn't have them as a love/hate couple because that'd completely kill the show as a whole. Most Kyle/Cartman moments on South Park were a TRILLION times better than any Foxxy/Clara moment because Trey Parker and Matt Stone, the creators of South Park, two geniuses, knew what the hell they were doing to entertain millions of fans of South Park. Dave Jeser and Matt Silverstein, the creators of Drawn Together, don't. And because of the Foxxy/Clara moments and my intense dislike of those characters, I had them, and The King, the only minor character I fucking despise on Drawn Together, getting brutally raped to death by Drake, Phoebe, and Glacia in GTA 1 and 2: Pokemon (and the commission fanarts), getting ruthlessly attacked by Ragyo, Rei, Nui, Satsuki, and Ryuko in GTA 4: Pokemon, getting beaten like worthless pieces of shits by Red in GTA 3: Pokemon, and getting killed by Ash in GTA 1: Pokemon.

Continuing on, the Ghostessess in the Slot Machine was far worse than the Hot Tub episode, especially the weird Foxxy/Clara/The King bullshit triangle storyline. The Captain Hero/Spanky storyline, a storyline that made more friggin' sense, was very underrated and a trillion times funnier. Before the episode aired for the first time on November 30, 2005, Comedy Central aired a stupid South Park episode, Free Willzyx, but that episode had a better plot. Ghostessess in the Slot Machine was the reason why I turned Foxxy into a self-hated cunt that deserve to fucking die permanently. Fuck that cunt, and fuck those racist cunts, too. My favorite characters on Drawn Together are Captain Hero and Xandir. Spanky, Toot, Ling-Ling, and Wooldoor okay, but they're better than Foxxy and Clara, the two cunt ass bitches, and The King, that should've never exist in begin with.

My favorite villain in this story was Ragyo. Sure, she had more scenes than Madame Boss, the main antagonist, but boy, was she a serious bitch or what!? She technically killed Soichiro, arguably the most beloved character in this story, she killed key characters such as Mary, Karen, and Yumi, she fucked up Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe's normal lives, she held Ash as a hostage a few times, she had MANY friends as criminals that'd kill anybody, she put Ira, Houka, and Uzu in jail, she assaulted, harassed, and threatened Mako (female) and Nonon a lot, she got Diantha and Korrina killed by Kathi Lee, she kidnapped loads of characters before putting them in Rosalina's institution, she had many others as hostages, she beat Vaan to death Negan (a Walking Dead character) style, and she made Drake, Clara, Phoebe, The King, Glacia, and Foxxy as puppets in hell! A lot of evilness, don't ya think? And yeah, her sexually abusing Ryuko, Rei, Satsuki, and Nui was too extreme, although Rei was twenty-nine years old during the 12-hour sexual abuse, but the reason I had added it was because of her abusive behavior towards Satsuki on Kill La Kill.

I like Burnet as a better protagonist than Ash and Cheren. Obviously, she had no personality in Pokemon Dream Radar. She was just a bland character with obviously generic sentences. But in GTA 2: Pokemon. She had a personality.

But anyway, I'll make a bonus chapter! Just the characters' age/height/weight/etc., trivia, and more stuff!

Total kills: 900

Legit Kills: 33 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle) (Kathi Lee) (Christoper and Madame Boss)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal weapons: None

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: Random

 

* * *

 

 

Total Kills: 900+

Legit Kills: 30 (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack) (Brock, Blaine, and Surge) (Cidolfus Demen Bunansa) (Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks) (Ben and Ed) (Linnea, Blossom, Kali, and Katherine) (Bolin, Asami, Korra, and Kuvira)

Non-Lethal weapons: Special training membership card

Lethal weapons: Handgun, Grenades, Swords (x2), Sniper Rifle, M19, Rocket Launcher, Minigun, Silencer, SMG (upgraded), AK-47 (upgraded), Golden Brass Knuckles, Flamethrower

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: Random

 

* * *

 

 

Total kills: 900+

Legit kills: 34 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe) (Anna and Elsa) (Dora Winifred Read) (Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle) (Rei, Nui, Ryuko, Satsuki, and Ragyo)

Non-Lethal weapons: Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Shotgun, Steel bat, Rocket Launcher, Megaton Hammer, Mac-10 (x2), M19 (upgraded)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: Random

 

* * *

 

 

Hideouts cleared: Forty of forty

The End


	53. Bonus chapter 1

This is the bonus chapter! Enjoy!

Main characters:

Ash Satoshi Ketchum: 26/5'11/175/Kanto/Good (sometimes neutral, depending on a mission)/Alive

Burnet: 46/5'9/153/Unova/Good (sometimes neutral, depending on a mission)/Alive

Cheren: 33/5'7/138/Unova/Good (sometimes neutral, depending on a mission)/Alive

Valerie: 23/5'4/120/Kalos (originally born in Jotho)/Neutral/Alive

Olympia: 48/6'0/139/Kalos/Neutral/Alive

Kali: 20/5'1/101/Kalos/Evil/Deceased

Katherine: 19/5'0/100/Kalos/Evil/Deceased

Blossom: 21/5'2/105/Kalos/Evil/Deceased

Linnea: 22/5'4/111/Kalos/Evil/Deceased

Christopher: 20/5'6/140/Kanto/Evil/Deceased

Madame Boss: 66/5'8/141/Kanto/Evil/Deceased

Soichiro: 47/6'8/169/Kanto/Good/Deceased

Ragyo: 46/6'7/161/Kanto/Evil/Deceased

Rei: 33/5'2/101/Kanto/Evil/Deceased

Nui: 18/5'5/110/Kanto/Evil/Deceased

Satsuki: 19/5'9/136/Kanto/Evil/Deceased

Ryuko: 18/5'6/128/Kanto/Evil/Deceased

Mako (female): 18/5'4/105/Kanto/Good/Alive

Nonon: 19/5'0/99/Kanto/Neutral (sometimes good)/Alive

Mako (male): 37/6'2/165/Republic Nation/Good/Alive

Korra: 36/5'7/141/Republic Nation/Evil/Deceased

Asami: 37/5'10/150/Republic Nation/Evil/Deceased

Kuvira: 36/5'7/155/Repubic Nation/Good (formally evil)/Deceased

Suzy: 35/5'6/143/Kanto/Good (sometimes neutral)/Alive

Brigette: 27/5'9/145/Hoenn/Good (sometimes neutral)/Alive

Lanette: 24/5'8/135/Hoenn/Good (sometimes neutral)/Alive

Drake: 67/6'4/193/Hoenn/Neutral (formerly evil)/Already deceased

Glacia: 53/6'1/171/Hoenn/Neutral (formerly evil)/Already deceased

Phoebe (Pokemon): 20/5'4/102/Hoenn/Neutral (formerly evil)/Already deceased

(DJ) Mary: 30/5'3/109/Jotho/Neutral/Deceased

Karen: 30/5'9/150/Jotho/Neutral/Deceased

Fran: 56/6'2/148/Final Fantasy land/Neutral/Deceased

Penelo: 31/5'3/112/Final Fantasy land/Neutral/Deceased

Aeris: 35/5'3/118/Final Fantasy land/Evil/Deceased

Sephiroth: 40/6'1/174/Final Fantasy land/Evil/Deceased

Rosalina: 38/6'0/148/Unknown/Evil/Deceased

Twilight Sparkle: 23/5'2/104/Unova/Evil/Deceased

Yumi: 23/5'4/110/Unova/Good/Deceased

Kei: 24/5'6/135/Unova/Good (formerly neutral)/Deceased

Secondary characters:

Marlon: 32/5'11/157/Unova/Good/Alive

Brawly: 34/5'10/160/Hoenn/Good/Alive

Jote: 59/6'3/150/Final Fantasy land/Good/Deceased

Mjrn: 53/6'1/146/Final Fantasy land/Good/Deceased

Diantha: 36/5'10/135/Kalos/Good/Deceased

Korrina: 22/5'6/129/Kalos/Good/Deceased

Bolin: 36/5'7/144/Republic Nation/Evil/Deceased

Yuffie: 32/5'2/116/Final Fantasy land/Good/Alive

Tifa: 33/5'4/129/Final Fantasy land/Good/Alive

Wes: 28/6'0/155/Unova (Orre)/Good/Alive

Michael (Pokemon): 25/5'8/141/Unova (Orre)/Good/Alive

Rui: 25/5'6/130/Unova (Orre)/Good/Alive

Gary Oak: 26/5'11/159/Kanto/Good/Alive

Lorelei: 30/5'11/147/Kanto/Good/Alive

Clair: 30/5'11/156/Jotho/Good/Alive

N: 29/6'0/142/Unova/Good/Alive

Malva: 34/6'1/143/Kalos/Good (formerly Neutral)/Alive

Drasna: 58/6'1/199/Kalos (originally born in Sinnoh)/Good/Alive

Red: 26/6'2/221/Kanto/Neutral/Alive

Brock: 35/5'8/147/Kanto/Neutral/Deceased

Blaine: 75/5'9/143/Kanto/Neutral/Deceased

Surge: 37/6'4/244/Kanto/Good/Deceased

Uzu: 19/6'1/168/Kanto/Good/Alive

Houka: 19/5'11/145/Kanto/Good/Alive

Ira: 21/7'7/296/Kanto/Good/Alive

Burgh: 32/6'5/157/Unova/Neutral/Alive

Lenora: 35/6'0/161/Unova/Neutral/Alive

Yellow: 19/5'1/100/Kanto/Good/Alive

Fennel: 34/5'9/143/Unova/Neutral/Alive

Bianca (Unova): 20/5'5/125/Unova/Neutral/Alive

Aldith: 34/5'6/129/Unova/Good/Alive

Domino: 26/5'3/115/Kanto/Good/Alive

Mars: 27/5'7/128/Sinnoh/Good/Alive

Dawn: 26/5'7/122/Sinnoh/Good/Alive

Iris: 26/5'7/120/Unova/Good/Alive

Ariana: 47/5'8/150/Kanto/Good/Alive

Flannery: 24/5'6/122/Hoenn/Neutral/Deceased

Liza: 20/5'1/98/Hoenn/Good/Deceased

Tate: 20/5'1/104/Hoenn/Good/Deceased

Wally: 22/5'2/108/Hoenn/Good/Alive

Nita: 25/5'2/100/Kalos/Good/Deceased

Dana: 29/5'3/102/Kalos/Good/Deceased

Morgan: 31/5'8/131/Kalos/Good/Deceased

Evelyn: 27/5'6/118/Kalos/Good/Alive

Katharine: 30/5'8/134/Unova/Neutral/Alive

Zargabaath: 49/6'4/162/Final Fantasy land/Good (formerly neutral)/Alive

Minor characters:

Leaf: 26/5'7/135/Kanto/Good/Alive

Cynthia: 31/5'11/149/Sinnoh/Good/Alive

Delia Ketchum: 38/5'11/159/Kanto/Good/Alive

(Hunter) (J)ane: 30/5'11/152/Sinnoh/Good/Alive

Maylene: 19/5'2/119/Sinnoh/Good/Alive

Fantina: 52/6'2/146/Sinnoh (originally born in Kalos)/Good/Alive

Valerie Felicity Frizzle: 52/6'0/152/Unova/Evil/Deceased

Wanda: 28/5'3/121/Unova/Evil/Deceased

Keesha: 28/5'7/126/Unova/Evil/Deceased

Dorothy Ann: 28/5'6/120/Unova/Evil/Deceased

Phoebe (Magic School Bus): 28/5'6/129/Unova/Evil/Deceased

Giovanni: 42/6'4/188/Kanto/Evil/Already deceased

Cyrus: 27/6'5/170/Sinnoh/Evil/Already deceased

Maxie: 39/5'8/145/Hoenn/Evil/Already deceased

Archie: 39/5'10/159/Hoenn/Evil/Already deceased

Lysandre: 45/7'0/553/Kalos/Evil/Already deceased

Ghetsis: 47/6'6/230/Unova/Evil/Already deceased

Greevil: 73/4'11/111/Unova (Orre)/Evil/Already deceased

Evice: 79/4'10/114/Unova (Orre)/Evil/Already deceased

Gonzap: 50/5'11/186/Unova (Orre)/Evil/Already deceased

Kathi Lee: 34/5'6/131/Kalos/Evil/Deceased

Fillet: 21/5'4/125/Unknown/Evil/Deceased

Topo: 26/5'5/126/Unknown/Evil/Deceased

Bubbles: 27/5'5/124/Unknown/Evil/Deceased

Gingerelle: 29/5'8/128/Unknown/Evil/Deceased

Ben: 26/5'10/209/Unknown/Evil/Deceased

Ed: 26/4'5/85/Unknown/Evil/Deceased

Cheryl: 35/6'0/147/Sinnoh/Neutral/Deceased

Mira: 20/5'0/104/Sinnoh/Neutral/Deceased

Buck: 23/5'5/133/Sinnoh/Neutral/Deceased

Riley: 38/5'9/150/Sinnoh/Neutral/Deceased

Marley: 33/5'5/129/Sinnoh/Neutral/Deceased

Caitlin: 30/5'4/124/Sinnoh/Good/Deceased

Darach: 49/6'2/160/Sinnoh/Evil/Deceased

Elsa: 37/5'7/142/Arendal/Evil/Deceased

Anna: 34/5'6/138/Arendal/Evil/Deceased

Lance: 31/5'10/152/Jotho/Neutral/Deceased

Will: 27/5'7/139/Jotho/Neutral/Deceased

Bruno: 39/6'11/273/Kanto/Neutral/Deceased

Koga: 54/6'0/146/Kanto/Neutral/Deceased

Janine: 21/5'3/108/Kanto/Good/Deceased

Roxie: 21/5'0/105/Unova/Good/Deceased

Falkner: 22/5'6/131/Jotho/Good/Deceased

Dora Winifred Read: 18/5'1/95/Unova/Evil/Deceased

Snow: 36/6'7/190/Final Fantasy land/Evil/Deceased

Clemont: 24/5'7/140/Kalos/Good/Deceased

Bonnie: 19/5'2/113/Kalos/Good/Deceased

Kevin: 38/6'0/166/Sinnoh/Good/Alive

Specter: 26/5'7/140/Unova/Neutral/Deceased

Dexio: 33/5'6/133/Kalos/Evil/Deceased

Sina: 31/5'4/119/Kalos/Evil/Deceased

Emma: 22/5'2/108/Kalos/Evil/Deceased

Lisia: 21/5'4/116/Hoenn/Neutral/Deceased

Zinnia: 28/5'4/118/Hoenn/Neutral/Deceased

Wulfric: 62/6'3/264/Kalos/Neutral/Already deceased

Hawes: 34/5'4/132/Unova/Good/Deceased

Daniela: 29/5'5/127/Unova/Neutral/Deceased

Cidolfus Demen Bunansa: 64/6'4/165/Final Fantasy land/Evil/Deceased

Sidney: 28/5'8/151/Hoenn/Good/Already deceased

Ursula: 25/5'6/127/Sinnoh/Good/Alive

Palmer: 41/6'3/172/Sinnoh/Neutral/Deceased

Thorton: 35/5'5/133/Sinnoh/Neutral/Deceased

Barry: 25/5'9/144/Sinnoh/Neutral/Deceased

Hilbert: 39/6'1/169/Unova/Neutral/Probably alive

Hilda: 23/5'7/130/Unova/Good/Alive

Professor Aurea Juniper: 44/5'10/151/Unova/Good/Alive

Hilda's mother: 40/5'9/143/Unova/Good/Alive

Candice: 23/5'4/113/Sinnoh/Neutral/Deceased

Gardenia: 25/5'7/137/Sinnoh/Neutral/Deceased

Dahlia: 28/5'8/121/Sinnoh/Neutral/Deceased

Argenta: 51/5'8/146/Sinnoh/Neutral/Deceased

Allegra: 27/5'5/131/Probably Sinnoh/Evil/Deceased

Sheena: 37/5'11/147/Sinnoh/Evil/Deceased

Panty: 36/5'6/122/Probably Unova/Neutral/Deceased

Stocking: 34/5'3/139/Probably Unova/Neutral/Deceased

Scanty: 37/5'7/130/Probably Unova/Neutral/Deceased

Kneesocks: 35/5'4/126/Probably Unova/Neutral/Deceased

Pieces of shit that should've never existed:

Foxxy Love: 32/5'10/137/Unova/Neutral (formerly evil)/Already deceased

Princess Clara: 29/5'10/133/Unova/Neutral (formerly evil)/Already deceased

The King: 63/6'0/250/Unova/Neutral (formerly evil)/Already deceased

Trivia:

\- The word "fuck" was used 192 times, not counting author notes

\- Ash used the word "fuck" 80 times, the highest count of all characters

\- Nonon used the word "fuck" 19 times, the second highest count of all characters

\- The word "shit" was used 90 times, not counting author notes

\- The word "cunt" was used 18 times, not counting author notes

\- Off all antagonists, Ragyo made the most mentions and appearances

\- Despite being the biggest antagonist of the story, Madame Boss makes lesser appearances than Ragyo, and she doesn't get mentioned a lot often

\- Katherine's the shortest antagonist (5'0)

\- Ragyo's the tallest (and female) antagonist (6'7)

\- Sephiroth's the heaviest (and male) antagonist (174)

\- Katherine's the lightest (and female) antagonist (100)

\- There are more female antagonists (16) than male antagonists (2). Furthermore, there were more male antagonists (11) than female antagonists (4) in the first story, whom Ash all killed

\- Each protagonist is shown imprisoned. However, Burnet was already imprisoned before Grand Theft Auto 2: Pokemon started

\- Although Ash had defeated Iron-Masked Marauder, a mega-large character, without the use of a weapon in the first story, he had failed to do the same against Kuvira, a character being 4 inches shorter than Ash, likely because Iron-Masked Marauder hadn't shared the same fighting experience as Kuvira, who had been heavily trained for twenty-five years

\- Cheren, who shared the same height as Kuvira, also defeated Ash, even though he was training

\- Ash hadn't laid a hit on Oakley, Wendy, Annie, Domino, and Matori, too, which had happened in the first story

\- Ragyo kidnapped 19 common characters before killing one of them.

\- Also, Ragyo killed 19 common characters, including Diantha, Korrina, and Soichiro, three characters she "technically killed"

\- Burnet ordered her pets to kill Koga, Janine, Lance, Bruno, Roxie, Will, Falkner, and Ragyo, still counting as her legit kills

\- Burnet has the most legit kills

\- Cheren has the least legit kills

\- Ash kills the biggest group, Black Organization, in any legit kills list

\- Burnet's legit kill list has the most groups with five or more characters

\- Cheren's legit kills list is the only list that doesn't have one character in parentheses

\- Cheren the only protagonist that doesn't do drugs, which relates to his personality

\- Ironically, Surge has the appearance of a bold, muscular guy that could kick major ass and insult feminine franchises. Yet, he's a huge fan of My Little Dolly, he's afraid of almost everything, and he cannot fight. Cheren, despite having an androgynous appearance, had done manly traits through his life

\- Interestingly, Cheren and Kuvira, two characters that don't have the same generic facial appearances as their sex, share the same height, and many people refer to them as a woman and man, respectively

\- Cheren's the strongest protagonist

\- Prior to Cheren's intense training, Burnet was shown to be the strongest protagonist

\- Madame Boss has the highest health of all antagonists, being 300%

\- Christopher is the only antagonist that wears armor

\- Despite Ragyo calling Mako (female), and Nonon, a shrimp, Rei, her wife, is a tad shorter than Mako (female)

\- Rei's the only antagonist being called a racial slur (from three other antagonists), even though it had occurred in Grand Theft Auto 4: Pokemon

\- Madame Boss' the oldest antagonist

\- Ryuko and Nui are the youngest antagonists

\- Despite being a heartless murderer like Burnet and Cheren, and Red, Ash strongly cares about most of his friends

\- Madame Boss/Christopher has the biggest age gap of all twosome couples

\- Ash and Phoebe (Pokemon) are the only young characters to do seuxal things with three or more characters over the age of 50

\- If Kuvira hadn't been taken away as a baby, she would've enjoyed a better life as a child and adult

\- Kuvira was called a cunt by Suzy, Ash, and Katherine three times

\- Suzy hadn't forgave Brock for almost ruining her life, but she forgave Kuvira despite Kuvira trying to kill her on several occasions. It probably had something to do

with Cheren admitting his true feelings to Kuvira, not wanting to upset him

\- Toot, Captain Hero, Ling-Ling, Xandir, Wooldoor, Spanky, Wooldoor's parents, Toot's father, Captain Hero's parents, Xandir's parents, the guy from the Spelling Applebee episode, Bleh, Foxxy Yella, Foxxy Dark, Foxxy Phat, Lil' Foxxy, and the Jew Producer aren't OCs, but they're not included on any legit kills list in both stories

\- Other than the Pokemon characters, the Final Fantasy and Drawn Together characters have the highest average age, being the oldest franchises

\- Additionally, all Final Fantasy characters are all 30 years old and older

\- Fantina, Kei, and Madame Boss hadn't died from their deadly injuries, although the latter two died

\- It was revealed that Peach's boyfriend, Mario, had died from a heart attack. It could be the fact he had ignored his small height and eaten too much unhealthy food and junk

\- Topo has an unhealthy obsession with cheese, but she appears to be healthy and in good shape

\- Ed is the shortest character

\- Ira is the tallest character

\- If Flannery, Liza, Tate, Nita, Morgan, and Dana hadn't died, the second and third war would've lasted shorter

\- Ash, Baatar Jr., Baatar Jr.'s favorite porn star, Rui, and the living Toronto Rocket are the only characters that vomit

\- Cheren is the only protagonist that doesn't buy a house

-Mary and Karen have a nasty grudge against two cities, Santa Clara and Spokane, due to their team, the Saint Mary's Gaels, being rivals with the cities' teams, the Santa Clara Broncos and the Gonzaga Bulldogs, and Clara, a former Drawn Together character they despise, sharing the same name as the California city

\- If it wasn't for Mary and Karen disliking Spokane, Ash would've had a very long trip to get to Pullman

\- The Saint Mary's Gaels and the San Francisco Dons are also rivals, but Mary and Karen do not hate the team and the city, and they get along with Fran

\- Burnet is also a sports fan, as she refers to Logan, Utah as "Aggieland", home of the Utah State Aggies. Also, she loves the North Dakota State Bison football team in Fargo, North Dakota

\- Ash had worn a San Francisco Giants hat and San Francisco 49ers armbands. But he doesn't really like sports

\- Cheren can draw extremely well

\- Drew was changed into a man, but Surge didn't get the same treatment. Probably because Surge would've told the police on team Oly and Val

\- Most brollies were referred to as virgins, implying that Surge hadn't gotten laid through his life. That means the girls he had dated before obviously refused to have sex with him for being too much of a pussy, and being a My Little Dolly fan

\- In spite of looking like a My Little Dolly fan, Wally had sex with Flannery, kissed Evelyn, and hated the franchise

\- Oddly, Evelyn and Wally hadn't left team Val and Oly after the deaths of Morgan, Tate, Dana, Liza, Flannery, and Nita. But you could say that they wanted to overcome their fear of being cowards

\- Cheren could've had sex with Kuvira instead of thinking about his Rocket objective. But if he had done that, however, Kuvira wouldn't let him do anything else besides having sex and starting a family with her

\- Korra, Bolin, and Asami were shown to make Cheren struggle against them, but Cheren eventually overcame the fight, making their combination less stronger than Kuvira. Furthermore, Korra and Asami were easily assaulted by Kuvira after trying to stop her from killing Ash

\- Kuvira is the smartest and strongest antagonist

\- Nonon and Marley's personalities could easily depict them as antagonists

\- Katharine is one of the few single heterosexual women that isn't sexually attractive to Ash

\- Vaan is the only non-OC worker in team Karen/Mary/Fran/Penelo that dies

\- Augustine is the only blind character in the series

\- Although heterosexual, Karen, Fran, Penelo, and Mary remained in the bed naked after being victimized by Cidolfus Demen Bunansa's special weed

\- Ash, Soichiro, Balthier, Basch, and Mako (male) are the only characters to have relatives as dangerous enemies

\- Burnet said that she was once embarrassed by a fat dwarf in a fight before getting the last laugh. This could be the other reason why she had embarrassed the dwarf warden before killing him. Also, she had taken away a Rocket Launcher from a short Fargo Rocket, humiliating him.

\- Other than Ash, other young characters in team Oly and Val, including Val, treated Soichiro like a second father, hinting that their real fathers never got involved in their lives (or barely).

\- Burnet admitted that she never got along with Roxie, Janine, and Falkner, hence their deaths and Burnet's neutral behavior

\- Cheren could be neutral sometimes. For example, he had threatened to slaughter all of Jacksonville if someone were to snitch on Michael (OC) for rightfully shooting the target that pissed Michael (OC) off

\- Ash is undoubtedly the weakest protagonist in neutral mode due to caring too much for his friends and not wanting to kill kids. However, he no longer considers Surge as a friend due to Surge helping Twilight, Ragyo's friend, escape.

\- Drake, Glacia, Phoebe (Pokemon), The King, Foxxy, and Clara are the only former antagonists to help the protagonists weaken a new antagonist

\- Like the previous story, this story shows an antagonist (Kuvira) attacking another one (Katherine, Blossom, Linnea, and Kali)

\- For the second straight time in the 100th mission of a GTA story, Ash had fought a final antagonist being elderly. But in GTA 1, Drake had teamed up with Phoebe (Pokemon) and Glacia, other final antagonists

\- Like most final bosses in video games, Madame Boss gave Ash a hard time to stop her

\- Despite being elderly, Madame Boss moves faster than 50% of the young and middle-aged characters, even with two M249s on her hands

\- Foxxy, Clara, and The King are the only characters in the series to suffer a heavy amount of bad luck before and after their deaths. In 2012, Foxxy had announced to the world that she legitimately hated her own race and admitted that she had a secret love relationship with Clara and The King, causing 75% of the world to hate her, and the racists (GTA 4). Additionally, they were insulted by Hilbert after telling him about the purpose of their reality show (GTA 4), they were almost killed by Ragyo, Rei, Nui, Ryuko, and Satsuki (GTA 4), Red heartlessly assaulted them (GTA 3), Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe (Pokemon) raped them (GTA 1), Ash killed them and all of their guards (GTA 1), Phoebe (Pokemon), Drake, and Glacia raped them again (GTA 2), Ash slaughtered their racist family (except for the kids) and friends (GTA 2), Burnet, Brigette, Suzy, Lanette, and Cheren killed their remaining racist friends (GTA 2), Spanky, Wooldoor, Toot, Captain Hero, Ling-Ling, and Xandir went against them for being friends with Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe (Pokemon) (GTA 2), other deceased antagonists and common characters were also  
against them and the GTA: 1 final antagonists (GTA 2), and Ragyo punished them and you-know-who for eternity (GTA 2)

\- Malva can speak multiple languages

\- Minus Kuvira, most antagonists seem to care for one another. After Rosalina, Aeris, and Sephiroth died, Kuvira didn't get angry. Even when Cheren informed her that he had killed Asami and Korra, she didn't get upset. Also, she beat up Blossom, Linnea, Kali, and Katherine before leaving Team Furisode for good

\- Kuvira is the only antagonist to turn good, but she still went to hell

\- Cheren was shown to execute his enemies in a weak fashion. But as the story progresses, he executes them more gruesomely than Ash and Burnet

\- Burnet's the oldest protagonist in this series

\- Like Lanette and Ash, Lorelei and Clair are no longer angry at Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake for killing their love ones, due to learning about Ragyo ruining the latter three's decent lives in the past

-While Phoebe (Pokemon) was raping both Clara and The King, the trio saw Ragyo, Rei, Satsuki, Ryuko, and Nui talking to a distressed Ash. Phoebe (Pokemon) didn't know who the family were until later in the story, probably because her dead mother had never told Phoebe (Pokemon) about them

\- All protagonists had been carried by three antagonists. Cheren was carried by Kuvira, Ash was carried by Ragyo twice, and between the first and second story, Burnet was carried by Madame Boss. Ash was carried by Glacia in the first story

\- Because her name was Dahlia, Cheren had to execute her, and Argenta, Black Dahlia style

\- Throughout the series, Ragyo is the only antagonist to make Ash cry more than twice

\- In GTA 4, which took place in 2012, Hilbert had a bad encounter with Ryuko, Satsuki, and Nui, making him the only protagonist in this series to battle against an underage character

\- Kuvira and Rosalina are the only antagonists to fall in love with a protagonist

\- Katherine, Linnia, Kali, Blossom, Rosalina, Christopher, Madame Boss, Rei, Satsuki, Ryuko, Nui, Aeris, Sephiroth, and Twilight Sparkle are the only antagonists to avoid having a dangerous encounter with one (or two) protagonist or getting hurt by them

\- Kuvira is the only antagonist to defeat Cheren, Burnet, and Ash

\- Ever since Mako (male) joined team Val and Oly, he had been hanging out with Mako (female), and Nonon, and talking to each other a lot. Also, Mako (male) had protected Mako (female) against brollies/rockets/furisodes before beating Ryuko to death in the third war, hinting that the two had feelings for each other. If true, then Mako (female) is bisexual, due to her current lesbian relationship with Nonon, who is not bisexual

\- An antagonist (Ragyo) had met another one (Kuvira) more than thirty years ago, being the only two

\- After Ash told everybody about Ragyo's real relationship with her girls, Soichiro got extremely upset. However, after Twilight Sparkle had told him why Ragyo, Rei, Ryuko, Satsuki, and Nui didn't want to leave the mansion, he didn't get extremely upset. He (and others that had heard it) probably assumed that Satsuki, Ryuko, and Nui had sex with girls around their age instead of the ones 18 and older

\- Ragyo's death was arguably the most graphic violent death scene in this series

\- Cheren swears less than Burnet and Ash

More to come, including more author notes!


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: This is another bonus chapter! This one will be mostly about censorship. If this site, and other uncensored site, were to die off, I'd post this story on fanfiction.net, aka trollville, meaning that I'd have to censor EVERYTHING, which would be devastating, boring, and unfun. But EVEN if you post a censored rated M story with little naughty content (like rated-R films) you'll encounter idiots pretending to report you, legitimally report you, or copy and paste ff.net rules like explodinghead (finallyexploded), catspats31, and their legion of no-life friends, idiots that call themselves "the eliminator" to scare people away.

Here's something I gotta say for the idiots from "the eliminator" reading this. You can't get rid of me. That's right. Every AO3 author posting explicit stories are INVINCIBLE, and there's nothing you idiots can do about it. You idiots are one of the worst groups of people I've ever encountered on the internet. The others are SJWs, PCs, and grammer-nazi morons. Thanks to you, ff.net is dead. Many authors had migrated in other sites to spread their freedom of expression. As for myself, I was going to leave that dumpster fire of a site, even though I got banned by a bunch of butthurt SJWs living in lala land and butthurt idiots that had a nasty grudge against me for disliking an unrealistic pairing. However, if FF.net somehow revived the NC-17 rating, I'd still skip it. Why? Because of you idiots. I don't care if I get low views in AO3. My ff.net stories had a lot, even though almost every story were fucking bad.

And for the so-called "critics" that like to call me out on not realizing my mistakes, go fuck yourselves. I had ALREADY admitted I was bad and needed improvement, but you morons kept shoving your bullshit down my throat while treating me like a fucking worldwide criminal for post explicit content. I'm just a fucking average-joe posting fanfiction for fun, even though I have improved while writing my work here. That's it. Get out of your mom's house more often and get a fucking job, you pathetic pieces of shit. You morons aren't real fanfic critics. Real fanfic critics would constructively point out mistakes and try to help an inexperience author improve, not "WAAAAHH! SEXIST! RACIST! HOMOPHOBE! PEDOPHILE! MURDERER! TROLL! I'M GONNA MOCK YOUR FANFIC! I'LL REPORT YOU FOR OFFENDING ME! YOU'RE THE DEVIL FOR MAKING HIM/HER OUT OF CHARACTER! I'LL MURDER YOU FOR MAKING AN AU STORY WHILE CHANGING CHARACTERS' PERSONALITY! I'LL REPORT YOU FOR NOT BEING REALISTIC/FOLLOWING LOGIC!" like you idiots.

The funny thing about the "not being realistic/following logic" part is that you idiots ignore unrealistic shit from other fiction shit like anime/games/cartoons/etc. and un-logic shit like Pikachu HITTING an Onix and a Rhydon with FRIGGIN' electric moves, human Pokemon characters surviving dangerous moves from Pokemon, and a Golem being immuned to Bulbasaur's grass move. Yet, you hypocritical idiots whine about me slapping some moves on a wild Gengar, moves that Gengar doesn't naturally learn, for fuck's sake. Like I said before, get a fucking life. Better yet, kill yourselves. The internet would better without you morons lurking around. Rant over.

Anyway, here's the list of many things I need to censor as a FF.net writer

\- Excessive usage of fuck, shit, cock, and cunt

\- Ash and Daniela cursing at little kids

\- Every nudity and sex scene

\- Every scene of Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake raping The King, Foxxy, and Clara

\- Xena's wanting to eat Ash after killing him

\- Burnet gruesomely torturing the short warden

\- Burnet saving a baby from being kidnapped by a Cincinnati Rocket

\- Daniela holding a kid hostage in Karena's daycare

\- A Richmond Rocket taking Cheren into his admin's trap haven

\- Burnet shooting and killing innocent people in the "Nerd Mentality" mission

\- Fort Collins being on fire

\- Samantha attempting to rape Cheren

\- Tamika inexplicably surviving a dangerous collision before getting killed by Burnet

\- Bonnie calling Burnet and Brigette dykes

\- Sina calling Augustine a faggot

\- Cheren threatening to terminate all of Jacksonville

\- Burnet and Brigette beating Gene's head to death

\- Cheren saying "Finally getting some pussy, huh?" to Burnet

\- Aeris and Rosalina mentioning about Ash's cock and its size

\- William telling Cheren about a woman attempting to rape him at gunpoint

\- Jeremiah killing himself in front of Burnet, Cheren, Brigette, and Omaha natives

\- Ash giving Suzy $70 in an exchange for a blowjob

\- Brigette asking "The hell is wrong with you? Did someone piss in your tea cup?" to Nonon

\- Burnet quoting Ragyo's creepy text message

\- Nonon telling Brigette, Lanette, and Burnet that Satsuki and Ryuko had incestous orgies with Ragyo, Rei, and Nui behind her and Mako's (female) back

\- Mako (female) farting on Rei, Satsuki, Ragyo, Ryuko, and Nui

\- June telling Cheren that the men Cheren had killed were about to rape him one by one

\- Phoebe (Pokemon) telling Ash to grave-rob her mother's grave

\- Ash grave-robbing

\- Ash being heavily drunk in public

\- Ragyo taking advantage of a drunken Ash

\- Phoebe (Pokemon) telling a drunken Ash were Nonon and Mako (female) were while forcing Clara to penetrate The King

\- Ash assaulting Mako (female) and Nonon

\- Kuvira having her sexual moment with Cheren

\- Korra telling Cheren the United Republic's rules

\- Kuvira beating Cheren with a hammer

\- Kuvira wanting to fuck Cheren

\- Kuvira wanting to kill Suzy for fucking Cheren

\- Ash passing out while having his vomit all over his floor, clothes, and sandals

\- Yumi admitting to Ash that Kei wanted her to jump off the Bay Area bridge for saving him from a botch drug deal

\- Foxxy Phat, Foxxy Dark, Lil' Foxxy, and Foxxy Yella having a confederate flag on top of their purple van

\- Foxxy Yella saying "The W.W.T.W.W.T.B.W., "We Want The Whole World To Be White" to Ash

\- The guy from the Drawn Together episode "Spelling Applebee admitting of teaching Foxxy how to hate on her own race

\- Ash swearing heavily in the "More secrets" and "More scums to terminate" missions

\- Phoebe (Pokemon) swearing heavily in the "More scums to terminate" mission

\- Ash killing Bleh, Clara's mentally disabled cousin

\- Phoebe (Pokemon) wanting Clara to say "You, Drake, and Glacia own me, Foxxy, and my fatass father for the rest of eternity." and "We suck."

\- Misty and May laughing at Zinnia's miscarriage

\- Nonon yelling "FUCK HIS FRIENDS! IT AIN'T OUR FAULT THAT THEY DIED!" to Burnet

\- Ash saying "I've never liked that bipolar trash anyway."

\- Yumi reminding Kei about their mother trying to kill them and their father

\- Kei being in critical condition

\- Lenora wanting Ash to kill Hawes, her husband, in the "Divorce" mission

\- Uzu saying "Pusillanimous clod, constraining yourself to escape from your pitiless mother! Have you, Ryuko, Rei, and Nui gotten abused by her!?" and "Did she strap the four of you in chains and beat you endlessly or did she do other horrid things to fulfill her fetish!?" to Satsuki

\- Ryuko screaming "MOTHER HAD NEVER HARMED US!" to Uzu

\- Uzu asking "How did you lose your left eye, Nui!? Ragyo!?" to Nui

\- Houka saying "Enslaved by Ragyo with altered minds, precluding you to have your own freedom. The emotions are forced, and the damage is ineliminable." to Rei

\- Rei screaming "ENOUGH WITH THESE FALLACIOUS ASSUMPTIONS!" to Houka

\- Kuvira asking "Fight or fuck, sweetheart?" to Cheren

\- Basch saying "Burn in hell, twin brother." to Gabranth

\- Burnet calling Glacia a dead bitch

\- Burnet beheading the dead Zangooses

\- Seviper killing Lance, Falkner, Bruno, Janine, Will, Roxie, and Koga in a heartless manner

\- Any animal killing their targets in all three wars

\- Jote, Mjrn, Karen, Penelo, Mary, Fran, and Jote and Mjrn's female employee wanting Ash to clean up the palace naked

\- Ash ranting on Kuvira in the "Lured" mission

\- Kuvira attempting to kill Ash

\- Ragyo saying "Ash looks so adorable like this. Impotent and wounded. You and your son should've abducted Ash as a toddler, interning him under the Rocket world and indoctrinating him to become a member." to Madame Boss

\- Madame Boss saying "We'd agreed to kidnap his mom and wait for her to give birth to Ash, but we couldn't find her, and we eventually dropped the plan." to Ragyo

\- Rosalina asking "Have you ever fantasized about Ash plunging your special area?" to Aeris

\- Rosalina explaining to Ash about her actions

\- Ash having flashbacks

\- Seviper and Mega Houndoom tearing some of Rosalina's staff in horror

\- Glacia punching Foxxy

\- Ash and Yuffie's bathroom scene

\- The "Denounced" mission

\- The Aikuro scene in the "Helping new friends" mission

\- Soichiro saying that Ragyo had maltreated animals for four decades

\- Ash telling Lanette about the Brock/Suzy story, Brock's funeral, and a tiny part of his childhood

\- Lanette talking to Bryony, Serena, Celosia, Mable, Shauna, and Aliana in Ash's San Francisco home

\- Ash and Burnet talking about Soichiro and his time with Nui, Satsuki, Ragyo, Ryuko, and Rei

\- Helga's scene wtih Spike in the mission "Crush"

\- Cheren executing Dahlia and Argenta Black Dahlia style before telling Maylene and Fantina about it

\- Bolin admitting to Mako (male) that he, Korra, Kuvira, and Asami had killed their parents

\- Burnet saying "A great mom doesn't impel their children to assault their loving father!"

\- Rei screaming "FOR THE LAST TIME, RAGYO IS NOT CONSTRAINING THEM, AND ME!"

\- Mako (male) holding Bolin's head while crying

\- Teenagers joining Cheren, Mako (male), and other adults on killing Rupublic City's authority

\- Cheren showing the heads of Asami and Korra to the freed Republic City civilians

\- Kuvira's chamber

\- Katherine yelling "IF SOMEONE TRIES TO KILL YOU, I HOPE IT'S CHEREN AND SUZY! AND I HOPE THEY HAVE SEX NEXT TO YOUR CORPSE!" to Kuvira

\- Madame Boss revealing Katherine, Linnea, Blossom, and Kali a few secrets

\- Ash and Soichiro's talk

\- The "Holy Arceus" mission

\- Cheren and Kuvira talking to each other in the "Toughest mission as of now" mission

\- The "Blackout" mission

\- "The Key" mission

\- Ragyo's sex orgy secret

\- Nonon calling Surge words like fruit, sissy, and queer

\- The "Some of that good stuff" mission

\- The "Drug Party" mission

\- Surge almost getting raped in prison

\- Foxxy, The King, and Clara wanting Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe (Pokemon) to rape them again

\- Kuvira's masturbating scene

\- Cheren's nightmare

\- Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks' deaths

\- Ragyo helping Kathi Lee getting released from a mental institution

\- Ragyo beating Vaan to death

\- Satsuki admitting to Ash that she, Nui, Rei, and Ryuko had been sexually abused by Ragyo

\- Ash telling his friends about Ragyo's secret

\- The "Parents of the dead" mission

\- Every scene of Foxxy, Glacia, The King, Phoebe (Pokemon), Drake, and Clara having sex with each other

\- Ash jacking off during Malva and Drasna's wedding

\- Cheren's good dream

\- Clara, Phoebe, The King, Drake, and Foxxy peeing in Glacia's mouth

\- Burnet blowing up and killing over one-hundred brollies

\- Aeris yelling "Red, you son of a goddamn motherfucking cocksucking cuntlicking asshole-rimming bitch!"

\- Nonon and Mako (female) being happy that Rei, Satsuki, Ryuko, and Nui are dead

\- Olympia wanting Drew to become a man

\- Ragyo's graphic death scene

\- Glacia, The King, Phoebe (Pokemon), Foxxy, Drake, and Clara being beaten to death for eternity

\- Ash telling Macy to kill herself

\- Red showing Valerie and Olympia their target's head

\- Other graphic violent scenes

A/N: If I were to censor all of those scenes, it'd be a pain to redo the ENTIRE STORY. But it'll NEVER happen. Earlier this year, I had heard that a Youtuber wanted the creators of Deadpool to nerf the movie into PG-13 just because a fan's son wanted to see it. And in mid-2016, SJWs and Feminazis were asshurt about a butt pose from Overwatch, hence the ending. It's sad, really. Keep things the way it is for crying out loud. That goes for the crazy FF.net trolls, too. And besides, the butt pose shit ain't serious. Whoever takes it seriously need to get their head checked immediately.

More to come!


	55. Chapter 55

Here's a list of scenes, missions, storylines I originally had during the early version of the story November 2013- April 2014 and original plans during its revival (2015-2016), and reasons why I'd decided not to keep those ideas and plans.

November 2013- April 2014 version

1\. 40 Rocket hideout missions

Reason: As I said before, I didn't want the Rocket missions to cover 40% of the story. I had to make two of three Rocket missions into one whole mission, so I could make room for other important missions and a few filler missions.

2\. Satan force Glacia, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Drake to work and get along with Foxxy, The King, and Clara, so the two groups could find Ash's whereabouts and kill him. They find him in Mission 50 and they attack him, but Ash fakes his own death, pissing off Satan. They are forced to do the same task again, and after finding him during his battle against Madame Boss in the one-hundredth and final mission, they attack him. They piss off Madame Boss for interrupting her fight against Ash and gets killed by her.

Reason: Yeah, this idea was pretty friggin' stupid. Instead of keeping that dumb idea, I let the former final antagonists rape the most hated antagonists and interact with Ash, Burnet, and Cheren while ordering them to do their missions and helping them weaken the surviving antagonists. But at the end, the other GTA 1 antagonists, almost every GTA 2 antagonist, GTA 3 antagonists, and GTA 4 antagonists, all dead, went against the six antagonists.

3\. Malva and Drasna as antagonists. Their rivalry with Ash's mega harem is intense and serious. The harem doesn't want Ash to speak to them again, but Ash ignores the fact that they're trying to kill his beautiful harem, and half of the harem end up dead. In mission 99, Burnet, Cheren, Gary, Lorelei, Clair, N and the surviving members of the harem go up against Malva and Drasna, but instead of helping them, Ash wants them and Drasna and Malva to forget about the incidents and move on. However, Ash is attacked by Malva and Drasna's gunfire, leaving Ash no choice but to kill them. Then, Ash have a long argument with his friends, and Ash says that he doesn't want to see them again. He also says that he regret saving Gary in Kanto months ago. But after mission 100, Ash apologizes to them, and he becomes friends with them again.

Reason: Another stupid idea. Drasna as an antagonist made zero sense, and I had to change the filler story to keep her nice personality. As for the original plan in 2015, I thought about letting Malva kill off 98% of Ash's harem (except for Domino and Aldith) after Ragyo told her to be herself, and the other ideas were Bryony being pregnant before getting killed, Ash accidentally killing Drasna, Malva killing Lorelei and Clair, and Ash killing Malva. Instead, Malva got some professional help, and she married Drasna.

4\. Ragyo as a weak antagonist. As a weak antagonist, I mean that Ragyo shouldn't be taken seriously. After Mako (female) and Nonon's first mission, Ragyo and her girls somehow escape from being tied up, and they cause little havoc around Saffron City during Mako (female) and Nonon's second and final mission. Then, Burnet saves the day. That's it.

Reason: Definitely weak. But after re-watching the first and only season of Kill La Kill in 2015, I turned Ragyo into a evil juggernaut. She's arguably the most evil antagonist in this series. I have a list of her victims and allies below.

2015-2016 version

5\. Aeris not luring Ash to Rosalina's house in Mission 50. Near the institution, Ash overhears Rosalina, Aeris, and Sephiroth's conversation about them working for Kuvira, Korra, Asami, Ragyo, Madame Boss, and the Furisode girls, and Ash yells at them. They run inside the institution, but Ash kills Rosalina moments later, and Aeris and Sephiroth vanishes. Ash frees all of Rosalina's victims, then he tells Fran, Penelo, Mary, Karen, and their team about, but Fran and Penelo gets angry at Ash.

6\. Sephiroth stabs Aeris in the back during Mission 51. After Rosalina dies in Mission 50, Ash finds Sephiroth and Aeris in Gaia. During the fight between Ash and Aeris, Sephiroth stabs Aeris in the back and claims that she's too weak and pathetic. The Sephiroth boss fight is very long, but Ash eventually kills him.

7\. Fran and Penelo being antagonists, and Mary, Karen, and Vaan staying alive. Fran and Penelo continue to stay mad at Ash because of Aeris' alliance with his grandmother and her betrayal. They try to give Ash super hard missions, but Mary and Karen protest, saying that the missions sound extremely harsh for one employee, and the leaders get into a fight. Ash completes the missions anyway, but he doesn't get awarded. Their grudge against Ash eventually causes them to split from team Mary and Karen. But their team wants to stay with Mary and Karen, and Fran goes ballistic! Fran and Penelo gets killed by Ash, and everything is back to normal.

Reasons: The Sephiroth/Aeris part in FF7 never gets old. But while making missions in the late 30s, I was like "Nah. I'll let them die together in mission fifty and let Fran and Penelo stay neutral". IMO, those plans would've ruined the story a little.

8\. Mary, Karen, Fran, and Penelo being antagonists after mission 50, and Vaan staying alive. The girls spend so much time together, ignoring Ash and their employees and their important role as leaders. Ash and the employees get fed up of their immaturity and agrees to quit and work with team Val and Oly. The girls apologize, but they aren't forgiven. Then, they snap, trying to kill their former employees. But Ash kills them.

Reason: A few characters in the GTA games had turned into antagonists in later years (timeline), but in Mary and Karen's case, it wouldn't make sense for them to be bad guys.

9\. Cloud being beaten to death by Ragyo.

Reason: Cloud was originally supposed to be the victim of Senketsu. But after thinking about his popularity as a Final Fantasy character, I chose Vaan to die instead.

10\. Red as an antagonist/boss in the later missions and as a final antagonist in GTA 5's one-hundredth mission, and Suzy, Brigette, and Lanette as GTA 5 protagonists. Ragyo orders Red to kill the troubling protagonists, and Red agrees. After surviving numerous deadly assaults from Burnet, Ash, and Cheren, Red finds them having fun with Brigette, Suzy, and Lanette in a big house, then Red fires a lot of bullets against the house, leaving all characters badly injured. But in GTA 5, Lanette, Brigette, and Suzy kill Red in the final mission.

Reason: Probably the dumbest idea I ever thought of. Glad I've chosen not to do it. Brigette, Suzy, and Lanette won't be protagonists in GTA 5. They, and Red, will be supporting characters. I'll let Red get involved in the Gohan/Videl/Mai/Pan storyline, a super dark and sad storyline, and help Gohan, Yamcha, and the GTA 5 protagonist, a female, kill Videl, Pan, Mai, and other DBZ characters that deserve to die like Mr. Satan and Maron. I really can't wait to kill off the DBZ characters I hate and add them to the protagonist's legit kills list, especially Mr. Satan. Why? Because he's very dumb, and he lied to people about him defeating Cell instead of telling them that Gohan was the real hero. Like his daughter and granddaughter, he's a straight up loser.

11\. Brock, Blaine, Flint (Kanto), and Surge getting killed in the same mission.

Reason: I've already explained it in an author's note.

12\. Korra and Asami killing Brawly and Marlon in the second war. The two stoners intervene in the Bolin/Asami/Korra boss fight and sacrifice themselves for Cheren's life.

Reason: I made them very funny before the second war started, hence their alive status. It was fun having them around after the second war, too. They'll give the GTA 5 protagonist drug-related missions in GTA 5, by the way.

13\. Cassius getting killed in the second war.

Reason: Yeah, that idea was dumb, too. I like having the nerds around team Oly and Val.

14\. Lanette and Brigette helping Ash and Burnet defeat Kuvira in the "Toughest mission as of now" mission.

Reason: I was too lazy to write it, so I dropped the idea.

15\. Ragyo kills Soichiro in Mission 98

16\. The Furisode girls kidnapping Valerie/Wally and Evelyn in Mission 98. After surviving the third war, the Furisode girls hold Valerie/Evelyn and Wally hostage and tells Cheren not to bring anybody else to save them. But as for the Valerie part, they want Cheren to bring Olympia with him. Katherine, Linnea, Blossom, and Kali die in Mission 99.

17\. Christopher kidnapping Lanette in Mission 99 and luring Ash to a hazardous trap. Lanette survives and Christopher dies.

18\. Kuvira, Ragyo, Rei, Satsuki, Ryuko, and Nui die in Mission 100

19\. Drew doesn't appear in Mission 98

Reasons: Because Madame Boss was the main and final antagonist, I had to change plans. As for the Furisode girls part, I'd skipped that idea and wanted them to die already. At the end of GTA 1, I had promised myself that Drew would appear in GTA 2, but I was slowly starting to forget about him until he popped through my mind while Mission 98 was being made.

20\. Jote, Mjrn, and their employees being ignored.

Reason: I almost forgot about Fran's sisters and other Final Fantasy characters.

21\. The Madame Boss boss fight taking place on the rooftop.

Reason: I had wanted the boss fight to be longer and wild.

22\. Mary and Karen terrorizing people in Santa Clara, California and Auburn, Alabama.

Reason: I had to replace those mission and put Karen and Mary's new partnership with Fran and Penelo instead.

23\. Kathi Lee getting released without help. Then, she gets bullied by Diantha and Korrina before killing them.

Reason: I had to think another way for Ash to get captured by Ragyo.

List of Ragyo's allies and victims:

Allies/Friends:

Madame Boss  
Christopher  
Rei  
Ryuko  
Nui  
Satsuki (Kill La Kill)  
Sephiroth  
Aeris  
Rosalina  
Kuvira  
Korra  
Asami  
Bolin  
Red*  
Videl  
Mai  
Trunks  
Pan  
Topo  
Fillet  
Gingerelle  
Bubbles  
Blossom  
Linnea  
Katherine  
Kali  
Anna  
Elsa  
Valerie Felicity Frizzle  
Wanda  
Keesha  
Dorothy Ann  
Phoebe (Magic School Bus)  
Twilight Sparkle  
Rarity  
Pinkie Pie  
Applejack  
Rainbow Dash  
Fluttershy  
Drew*  
Cidolfus Demen Bunansa  
Snow  
Sheena  
Allegra  
Panty  
Stocking  
Scanty  
Kneesocks  
Dora Winifred Read  
Vayne Solidor  
Bergan  
Drace  
Gabranth  
Ghis  
Gin  
Vodka  
Vermouth  
Chianti  
Korn  
Bourbon  
Akemi Miyano  
Tequila  
Pisco  
Scotch  
Rum  
Surge  
Maron  
Yumi and Kei's mother  
Phoebe's (Pokemon) mother  
Other Perish members and female friends  
Kathi Lee  
Kuvira's fake mother  
Ragyo's mother  
Zargabaath *  
Ben  
Ed

* No longer an ally/friend

Victims:

Ash Satoshi Ketchum**  
Hilbert **  
Gary Oak **  
Lucy **  
Greta **  
Alice **  
Melody **  
Kidd Summers **  
Bianca (Jotho) **  
Anabel **  
Angie **  
Carlita **  
Lizabeth **  
Chuck **  
Chuck's wife **  
Roxanne **  
Winona **  
Tucker **  
Scott **  
Roark **  
Kuvira **  
Kuvira's biological parents ***  
Mako (female) **  
Nonon **  
Soichiro***  
Houka **  
Uzu **  
Ira **  
Aikuro **  
Tsumugu **  
Shiro **  
Mitsuzo **  
Nathan Drake **  
Jimmy Kudo **  
Jimmy Kudo's friends ***  
Lorelei **  
Clair **  
N **  
Lara Croft **  
Dr. Ozel **  
More prisoners in Rosalina's institution **  
Yumi ***  
Kei ***  
Yumi and Kei's father ***  
Lyra **  
Marina **  
Jimmy (Pokemon) **  
Trick Master **  
Ray-Ray **  
Musashi **  
Arnold **  
Carlos **  
Ralphie **  
Tim **  
Ryuko *  
Satsuki (Kill La Kill) *  
Nui *  
Rei *  
Mary ***  
Karen ***  
Fran ***  
Penelo ***  
Jote ***  
Mjrn ***  
Squall Leonhart ***  
Zidane Tribal ***  
Krile Mayer Baldesion ***  
Alisaie Leveilleur ***  
Maria ***  
Arc ***  
Leila ***  
Alphinaud Leveilleur ***  
Rydia ***  
Karen and Mary's OC workers ***  
Fennel **  
Bianca (Unova) **  
Burgh **  
Lenora **  
Morty **  
Eusine **  
Vaan ***  
Basch **  
Balthier **  
Ashe **  
Tifa **  
Yuffie **  
Serah **  
Lightning **  
Cloud **  
Erika **  
Sabrina **  
Yellow **  
Diantha ***  
Korrina ***  
Krillin ***  
18 ***  
Marron ***  
Gohan **  
Koume ***  
Sumomo ***  
Satsuki (Pokemon) ***  
Tamao ***  
Foxxy Love ****  
Glacia ****  
The King ****  
Phoebe (Pokemon) ****  
Princess Clara ****  
Drake (Hoenn) ****

* Sexually abused by Ragyo  
** Survivor  
*** Killed or technically killed by Ragyo  
**** Killed by another character

Whoa! That's a lot of allies/friends and victims, don't ya think!? If not for me turning Ragyo into a mega villain throughout this series, those lists wouldn't exist. I'm happy to mention some Dragonball/Z/GT characters, even though I hate a few of them.

More to come!


	56. Chapter 56

Sagas! This chapter will revolve around the sagas and arcs of GTA 1 and 2! Enjoy!

Maturity Arc:

1.The Beginning saga

Missions: 1-13

Antagonists featured: None

Common deaths: None

Boss fights: None

2\. Hoenn and Sinnoh saga

Missions: 14-24

Antagonists featured: Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake

Common deaths: None

Boss fights: None

Evil organizations Arc:

3\. Team Aqua and Magma saga

Missions: 25-31

Antagonists featured: Archie and Maxie

Common deaths: Matt, Tabitha, Archie, and Maxie

Boss fights: Ash, Shelly, and Courtney vs. Matt and Tabitha. Ash, Shelly, and Courtney vs. Archie and Maxie

4\. Team Plasma saga

Missions: 32-57

Antagonists featured: Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, Drake, Foxxy, Clara, and The King. Ghetsis.

Common deaths: Foxxy, Clara, The King, The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis

Boss Fights: Ash, Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake vs. Foxxy, Clara, and The King. Ash vs. Phoebe. Ash and N vs. The Shadow Triad. Ash vs. Glacia. Ash vs. Colress. Ash and N vs. Barret and Aldith. Ash and N vs. Colress Ash, N, Shelly, and Courtney vs. Ghetsis' vehicle. Ash vs. Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, and Colress. Ash, N, Courtney, and Shelly vs. Glacia. Ash, N, Shelly, and Courtney vs. Ghetsis

5\. Team Galatic saga

Missions: 58-68

Antagonists featured: Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake. Cyrus.

Common deaths: Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus

Boss fights: Ash, Leaf, and Cynthia vs. Glacia and Phoebe (Pokemon). Ash vs. Cyrus.

6\. Team Flare saga

Missions: 69-81

Antagonists featured: Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake. Lysandre.

Common deaths: Norman, Looker, Xerosic, and Lysandre

Boss fights: Ash, Sidney, Wallace, Steven, Lorelei, Clair, Mary, Karen, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Erika, Sabrina, Yellow, Burgh, Morty, and Eusine vs. Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, Drake, and the ship. Ash, Misty, May, Lola, and Caroline vs. Norman. Ash vs. Looker. Ash vs. Xerosic. Ash, Korrina, Maylene, Fantina, Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and Aliana vs. Xerosic. Ash, Korrina, Maylene, Fantina, Bryony, Celosia, Mable, Aliana, and Aldith vs. Lysandre.

7\. Team Rocket saga

Missions: 82-90

Antagonists featured: Giovanni

Common deaths: Attila, Hun, James, Butch, Meowth, Iron-Masked Marauder, Pierce, Tyson, Viper, Dr. Fuji, Dr. Namba, Professor Sebastia, Dr. Zager, Petrel, Proton, Archer, and Giovanni

Boss fights: Ash vs. Iron-Masked Marauder. Ash vs. Domino, Annie, Oakley, Wendy, and Matori. Ash, Pikachu Delia, Jane, Dawn, Mars, Iris, Ariana, and Silver vs. Giovanni.

8\. Team Snagem and Cipher saga

Missions: 91-92

Antagonists featured: Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil

Common deaths: Resix, Blusix, Greesix, Purpsix, Yellosix, Browsix, Zook, Exol, Naps, Fein, Folly, Trudly, Agnol, Bluno, Verde, Rosso, Skrub, Mirakle B., Dakim, Ein, Snatte, Gorigan, Ardos, Eldes, Nascour, Walkin, Biden, Agrev, Miror. B, Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil

Boss fights: Ash, Wes, Michael (Pokemon), Rui, Pikachu, Persian, Lovrina, Venus, Reath, Ferna, and Exinn vs. Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil

Conclusion Arc:

9\. Close to an end saga

Missions: 93-100

Antagonists featured: Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, Drake, Foxxy, Clara, and The King. Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil. Maxie and Archie. Cyrus. Ghetsis. Giovanni. Lysandre.

Common deaths: Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus, Max, Sidney, Wallace, Steven, Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake

Boss fights: Ash vs. Madame Boss and Christopher. Ash vs. Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake

Trivia:

\- Team Snagem and Cipher saga has the most common deaths and the least missions

\- Team Plasma saga has the most missions and boss fights

\- Team Aqua and Magma, Team Snagem and Cipher, and Close to an end sagas has the least boss fights

\- Team Galactic saga has the least common deaths

\- Team Plasma saga is the only saga where an antagonist goes against another one

\- In the Team Flare saga, fifteen allies have teamed up with Ash to defeat a boss, the most in a boss fight

\- Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake are the only group to help Ash fight a boss and to go against him. Additionally, they are the only bosses to fight against Ash more than anybody else.

\- The Evil organizations Arc has the most sagas and the Conclusion arc has the least

\- Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, Drake, Foxxy, Clara, and The King are the only antagonists to appear in all arcs, dead and alive

Rocket hideout Arc:

1\. Protagonists saga

Missions: 1-11

Antagonists featured: Rosalina, Aeris, Sephiroth, Madame Boss, and Christopher

Common deaths: None

Boss fights: None

2\. North America saga

Missions: 12-25

Antagonists featured: Aeris, Sephiroth, Rosalina, Ragyo, Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Rei, Ryuko, Nui, Madame Boss, and Christopher

Common deaths: Daniela

Boss fights: Burnet vs. Daniela

Ragyo Arc:

3\. Recruiting saga

Missions: 26-50

Antagonists featured: Ragyo, Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Rei, Ryuko, Nui, Madame Boss, Christopher, Aeris, Sephiroth, Rosalina, Kali, Katherine, Linnea, Blossom, Asami, Korra, and Kuvira

Common deaths: Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, Ghis, Hawes, Specter, Lisia, Zinnia, Dexio, Sina, Emma, Brock, Blaine, Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, Caitlin, Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, Falkner, Rosalina, Aeris, and Sephiroth

Boss fights: Burnet, Brigette, Nonon, Mako (female), and Lanette vs. Ragyo, Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Rei, Ryuko, and Nui. Cheren vs. Kuvira. Burnet vs. Madame Boss. Cheren, Ash, and Lanette vs. Kuvira. Ash vs. Sephiroth and Aeris. Ash vs. Sina and Emma. Ash vs. Specter

4\. Secrets saga

Missions: 51-87

Antagonists featured: Ragyo, Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Rei, Ryuko, Nui, Madame Boss, Christopher, Aeris, Sephiroth, Rosalina, Kali, Katherine, Linnea, Blossom, Asami, Korra, Kuvira, and Twilight Sparkle

Common deaths: Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, Rum, Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, Gingerelle, Kathi Lee, Cidolfus Demen Bunansa, Surge, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Panty, Stocking, Scanty, Kneesocks, Allegra, Sheena, Bolin, Asami, Korra, Dora Winifred Read, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Darach, Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, Phoebe (Magic School Bus), Cestelia, Luna, Snow, Anna, Elsa, Candice, Gardenia, Argenta, Dahlia, Palmer, Thorton, Barry, Squall Leonhart, Zidane Tribal, Krile Mayer Baldesion, Alisaie Leveilleur, Maria, Arc, Leila, Alphinaud Leveilleur, Rydia, Mary, Karen, Fran, Penelo, Jote, Mjrn, Vaan, Diantha, Korrina, Yumi, Kei, Flint (Kanto), Flannery, Liza, Tate, Morgan, Nita, and Dana

Boss fights: Ash vs. Kathi Lee. Ash and Burnet vs. Kuvira. Cheren vs. Bolin. Cheren vs. Bolin, Asami, and Korra. Cheren, Mako (male), Ash, and Burnet vs. Korra and Asami. Ash, Burnet, and Lightning vs. Snow. Ash vs. Rei, Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Ryuko, and Nui. Cheren vs. Cidolfus Demen Bunansa. Burnet vs. Darach. Burnet vs. Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Ryuko, Nui, and Rei. Ash, Burnet, Lanette, and Brigette vs. Anna and Elsa. Burnet vs. Elsa. Ash vs. Madame Boss and Christopher. Ash and Lanette vs. Madame Boss. Ash vs. Madame Boss. Ash and Burnet vs. Luna. Ash vs. Rei, Ragyo, Nui, Ryuko, and Satsuki (Kill La Kill). Burnet, Valerie, and Olympia vs. Kali, Blossom, Linnea, and Katherine

Conclusion Arc:

5.Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake saga

Missions: 88-96

Antagonists featured: Ragyo and Twilight Sparkle

Common deaths: Lyn, Allie, Lena, Shabboneau, Alain, Mairin, Bonnie, and Clemont

Boss fights: None

6\. Last war saga

Missions: 97-100

Antagonists featured: Ragyo, Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Rei, Ryuko, Nui, Madame Boss, Christopher, Aeris, Sephiroth, Rosalina, Kali, Katherine, Linnea, Blossom, Asami, Korra, Kuvira, and Twilight Sparkle

Common deaths: Ben, Ed, Twilight Sparkle, Rei, Nui, Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Ryuko, Ragyo, Soichiro, Kuvira, Christopher, Madame Boss, Katherine, Blossom, Linnea, and Kali

Boss fights: Ash, Lanette, Yuffie, and Tifa vs. Christopher and Madame Boss. Burnet vs. Twilight Sparkle. Ash, Burnet, and Cheren vs. Ragyo. Cheren and Suzy vs. Kuvira. Ash and Lanette vs. Christopher. Ash and Lanette vs. Madame Boss.

Trivia:

\- Secrets saga has the most missions, common deaths, and boss fights

\- Phoebe (Pokemon), Drake, Glacia are the only former antagonists to have their own saga

\- Drake, Clara, Foxxy, and Glacia are the only former antagonists to appear in all arcs. Phoebe (Pokemon) and The King don't appear in the first arc, but they are mentioned

\- Lanette is the only ally to help Ash fight against the final antagonist more than twice

\- The Ragyo arc has many missions, showing how much of a serious antagonist Ragyo is. However, a few missions don't revolve around her or her allies

\- Burnet vs. Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Ragyo, Nui, Ryuko, and Rei, Cheren vs. Kuvira, and Ash vs. Christopher and Madame Boss are the most common protagonist vs. antagonist battles

And that's that. GTA 3 and 4 will have one arc and a few sagas, but GTA 5 will have a few arcs and several sagas. The only confirmed saga in GTA 5 is the Gohan saga, a saga I cannot friggin' wait to do because I really want to kill off Pan, Videl, and Mr. Satan, three disgusting characters that have completely ruined Gohan in Dragon Ball Z/Super/GT. But there will be lots of legit kills in that saga.

More to come!


	57. Chapter 57

Dark themes! This chapter will reveal the list of dark themes from GTA 1, 2, and 3! Enjoy!

GTA 1:

\- Blaine telling Ash that Surge's parents had died in a freak accident and half of Surge's family were gunned down during a parade in Manhattan/Castelia/Nimbasa City, New York (they're pretty much the same city anyway).

\- Ash turning Cinnaber Island into a bloody island

\- Brock trying to get himself killed

\- Joy telling Ash that Ricky Williams had raped and killed two of Jenny's nieces

\- Shelly telling Ash that Team Aqua and Magma had held little kids hostage at Mauville's Daycare

\- Mary, Karen, Ash, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Yellow, Morty, Eusine, Burgh, Erika, Sabrina, and Karen and Mary's OC workers killing a snitch

\- Bianca (Unova) shooting her own father in the leg

\- Drake (Hoenn), Glacia, and Phoebe (Pokemon) raping the shit out of Clara, Foxxy, and The King

\- Ash learning about Team Plasma's dark motive

\- Ash executing Foxxy, Clara, and The King with one Shotgun blast to the face

\- Burgh telling Ash that he had butchered nine motorcycle kids for bullying a kid years ago

\- Glacia, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Drake (Hoenn) telling Ash about their horrible past

\- Glacia and Phoebe (Pokemon) attempting to murder Brock's siblings

\- Anthea and Concordia weakening Ghetsis to the extreme

\- Dawn shockingly getting shot at the Spear Pillar

\- Ash being tortured by Glacia

\- The Looker boss fight

\- Team Flare's motive

\- Ash learning about Lysandre's unhealthy obsession over money

\- Janine, Roxie, and Falkner being victims of a dangerous test

\- Giovanni hinting that he had raped Delia many years ago

\- Ash ragingly assaulting Iron-Masked Marauder after learning about Giovanni's dark past with Delia

\- Pierce torturing Zoey, Jupiter, Burgundy, and Georgia with a whip

\- Delia telling Ash and Jane about her dark past with Giovanni

\- Jane confessing to Ash and Delia that she had gotten raped before

\- Malva telling Ash about her father trying to rape her and her mother committing suicide

\- Ash, Michael (Pokemon), Wes, and Rui wiping out Team Snagem and Cipher

\- Diantha saying "Right, and they've sexually harassed Korrina, also adding that they'd rape and kill her if I do not retire, and killing me before committing necrophilism to my corpse" to Ash

\- Max wanting lesbians to stop polluting the earth and die for eternity

\- May telling Ash that Max had gotten raped by dozens of lesbians at the age of ten and Norman constantly wishing death upon lesbians

\- Ash finishing Drake (Hoenn), Phoebe (Pokemon), and Glacia off by burning them

\- Madame Boss wanting to take over the world

\- Ragyo wanting the world to condone more violence

GTA 2:

\- Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake (Hoenn) raping The King, Foxxy, and Clara constantly until late in the story

\- Sephiroth planning to give Rosalina lsd syringes for the sake of torturing her patients

\- Xena wanting to eat Ash

\- Burnet and Katharine cleaning house at a Castelia prison for female criminals

\- A Cincinnati Rocket stealing a baby from a mother

\- Daniela holding a kid hostage at Karena's daycare

\- Burnet's battle against Chicago's gangs and authority

\- Burnet shooting an employee's arm for triggering an alarm and killing a guy for trying to subdue her

\- Fort Collin's downtown being on fire

\- Tamika enduring a nasty crash before getting killed by Burnet

\- Clemont telling Burnet and Brigette that his parents had died from their injuries in a fatal car accident

\- Ragyo wanting Rosalina to use a special substance on Soichiro

\- An enraged Michael (OC) shooting the fat security guard, having enough of him and many other Jacksonvillians

\- Cheren threatening two women not to snitch on Michael (OC) or he'd demolish most of Jacksonville

\- Jacksonville's many unpleasant crimes

\- The Gene mini-boss fight

\- Cheren testing the Golden Knight

\- Jeremiah committing suicide

\- Suzy telling Ash, Cheren, Burnet, and Brigette about how Brock, Surge, and Blaine had framed her for animal abuse

\- Ragyo's disturbing message

\- Burnet, Lanette, and Brigette learning that Nonon and Mako (female) had been beaten, threatenened, and harassed by Ragyo, Rei, Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Nui, and Ryuko many times

\- Brock telling everybody that Flint (Kanto) was involved in Brock's plan

\- Ash grave-robbing

\- Ash beating the tar out of Mako (female) and Nonon

\- Sephiroth informing Burnet and Brigette about the bad nature of the United Republic

\- The anxious looks from Republic City's civilians' faces

\- Korra revealing United Republic's many rules to Cheren

\- Kuvira beating Cheren with a hammer

\- Uzu telling Cheren that the reason he, Houka, and Ira winded up in Republic City's prison was because of Ragyo not wanting them to protect Mako (female) and Nonon from her and her girls

\- Burnet, Brigette, Grant, both Makos, Suzy, and Nonon fighting through Republic City to rescue Cheren

\- Caitlin wanting to die so she could join Marley in heaven or hell

\- Bill's past

\- Mako (male) telling Cheren a rumor about Kuvira being heavily trained in a hazardous campground for twenty-five years

\- Yumi telling Ash about her past with Kei and her mother

\- Foxxy's disgusting past

\- Ash slaughtering almost every targeted racist

\- Lola giving Ash more detail about Brock's past with Suzy

\- Misty telling Ash that Zinnia had a miscarriage during an event of GTA 4

\- Augustine telling Ash that Dexio and Sina wanted him to turn straight for an exchange of getting his cancer removed

\- Yumi reminding Kei that their mother had almost killed them and their father and that she'd rather see him get killed with her own two eyes

\- Kei's near-death experience

\- Amanita's "Fake Lover" story

\- All graphic violent events during the three wars

\- Uzu asking Satsuki and Nui disturbing questions about the girls' relationship with Ragyo

\- Seviper killing Janine, Roxie, Falkner, Lance, Will, Koga, and Bruno gruesomely

\- Kuvira nearly ending Ash's life

\- Ragyo telling Madame Boss that she and Giovanni should've kidnapped Ash as a baby and brainwashed him to become a member of Team Rocket

\- Rosalina explaining why she lost it and saying that Ragyo had captured many people for her

\- Ash's dangerous lsd trip

\- Seviper and Mega Houndoom killing some of Rosalina's staff

\- Jimmy telling everybody in Rosalina's institution that Ragyo had shrunken him into a kid after killing his friends at a cruise party

\- Foxxy's other disgusting story

\- Ash stabbing Aeris' back (because that FF7 scene never gets old)

\- Yuffie trying to kill herself

\- Soichiro telling Burnet that Ragyo had killed many animals for four decades

\- Burnet also learning that Ragyo, Rei, Nui, Ryuko, and Satsuki (Kill La Kill) had severely beaten Soichiro twice

\- Flannery, Liza, and Tate, and Morgan, Dana, and Nita killing each other

\- Ash telling his allies about Brock's funeral

\- Ash telling Lanette about the Brock/Suzy story, Brock's funeral, and part of his childhood

\- The bloody scenes in Madame Boss' stronghold

\- Thorton's death

\- Fantina explaining how she had winded up in a coma for two months

\- Cheren drowning Candice and Gardenia

\- Cheren executing Dahlia and Argenta Black Dahlia style

\- The Ole Piss Rebels mission

\- Bolin admitting to Mako (male) that he, Korra, Asami, and Kuvira had killed their parents because of Mako's (male) success in life

\- The United Republic being freed from Korra and Asami's tyranny and Cheren executing the tyrants

\- Kuvira's secret chamber

\- Madame Boss telling the Katherine, Linnea, Kali, and Blossom about Kuvira's past, Ragyo's past, and Hilbert being responsible for Nui's eye loss

\- Sheena and Allegra's Centaurtology scheme

\- Gary almost being a dead victim of Centaurtology

\- The Blackout mission

\- Snow's note

\- Cestelia wanting her life to end because she had lived long enough

\- Ragyo saving Surge

\- The brolly invasion in Anistar City

\- Cheren's massacre in Draklor Laboratory

\- Cheren's nightmare

\- Kathi Lee murdering Korrina and Diantha

\- Ragyo's mass murdering in Saffron City's woods

\- Ragyo beating Vaan to death

\- Kei's mother attacking her own son

\- Ragyo killing Yumi infront of Ash

\- Satsuki (Kill La Kill) admitting to Ash that Ragyo had sexually abused her, Ryuko, Nui, and Rei

\- Amanita's dark short novel

\- Cheren murdering the parents of Wooldoor, Toot, Captain Hero, and Xandir

\- Bonnie and several others being dead victims of drug overdose

\- Burnet slaughtering Castelia and Nimbasa's brollies

\- Soichiro's tragic death

\- Ragyo's graphic death scene

\- The hell scene

\- The Pullman riots

GTA 3:

\- Red killing Joe before taking his money and AK-47

\- Red's mother's black eye

\- Red killing his own father for abusing his mother for years

\- Wulfric telling Red a story about Betville's nature

\- Red, Ragyo, Kali, Katherine, Linnea, Blossom, Madame Boss, Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Kuvira wiping out every United Republic authority

\- Republic City being different

\- Red murdering Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Rei, Nui, and Ryuko's sex rivals in the dark

\- Maron wanting to kill Krillin, 18, and Marron because Krillin had dumped her for 18 and because Maron and Marron almost had the same name

\- Maron telling Red about Pan, Videl, and Mai bullying Gohan once or twice a week

\- Also, Maron said that Videl and Mai had killed Goku infront of Gohan

\- Maron revealed that Bulma had lied to the police about Yamcha raping her, and that Yamcha was sentenced to thirty-years in prison

\- And Maron said that Mai had killed Goku's friends, almost every one of them

\- Red killing Marron, 18, and Krillin after setting their house on fire

\- Red burying Marron, Krillin, and 18's corpses

\- The Lumiose Massacre mission

\- The Not a good day mission

\- Red executing Aarune

\- Mai, Pan, Videl, Ragyo, Ryuko, Nui, Satsuki (Kill La Kill), and Rei assaulting Gohan

\- Pan, Videl, and Mai mocking Gohan's sobbing and insulting his dead family and friends

\- Red vs. Leslie, Joni, and Santiago

\- Red beating the shit out of Foxxy, The King, and Clara in Castelia City, and Glacia, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Drake (Hoenn) in Hoenn

\- Ragyo telling Red about Phoebe (Pokemon), Drake (Hoenn), and Glacia's past

\- Red slaughtering almost every hater of Mr. Satan from an anti-Mr. Satan club

\- The Chocolate chaos mission

\- Red murdering Bowser, Bowser Jr. Wendy, Lemmy, Larry, Ludwig, Iggy (Super Mario Bros.), Roy, and Morton for Rosalina

\- Red embarrassing Iggy (Hey Arnold) infront of many people before killing him

\- Red's insane battle against Joni and Leslie

\- Joni killing a bus driver for hitting her

\- Leslie sacrificing herself to kill Red, but failed

\- Red killing Final Fantasy targets

\- The Chocolate mania mission

\- Videl and Mai explaining why they had killed Goku

\- Red putting Shu and Pilaf out of their miseries

\- Mai telling Red about Beerus' behavior

\- The underwater cavern massacre

\- Red's mom and Wulfric's tragic deaths

\- Ramos' story about the Nicefellas and his relationship with Wulfric's father

\- Red's mom and Wulfric's sad funeral

\- Argus' extreme pain

\- Millis admitting to Argus that she wanted him dead

\- The Willow scene in Corvallis, Oregon

\- Red killing Tracey

\- Red murdering Merilyn's father

\- Red executing Riot

\- Red vs. Joni

\- Merilyn killing innocent military members and civilians

\- The harrier crashing into a car business, killing all people inside

\- Another hell scene after GTA 2's story

Yeah, GTA 2 had a ton of dark themes. But GTA 5 will have more. Again, GTA 4 won't be as dark as GTA 2 and 3. GTA 4 is basically 50% comedy/50% serious story, while 1 and 2 have less comedy and more seriousness. GTA 3 rarely has comedic dialogue and scenes in it, mostly because of Red's personality.

The next bonus chapter will revolve around me explaining why I've chosen some characters as protagonists and antagonists.


	58. Chapter 58

Here's the next bonus chapter I've promised to make! Enjoy!

The protagonists:

Ash: He's a shit character in the anime. He is. 70% of the Pokemon fandom hate him, too. The creators of the Pokemon anime could've at least made him to a badass protagonist. But no, they made him into a bitch, a whiny pussy ass bitch. His traveling companions aren't that great, too. Yeah, I like MistyxAsh and AshxBonnie, but the anime would've been a lot better if he had traveled alone 75% of the time. The most hated traveling companions are Iris and Tracey. Anime Iris is as stupid and annoying as BW/B2W2 Iris, and Tracey's just a lame guy that anybody hardly cares about. Several years ago, I've heard that the creators didn't want Hilda as Ash's companion because she's too old for him, which is just sad. Seriously, that's one of the stupidest reasons I've ever heard. Brock, Tracey, Cilan, and Misty are older than Ash! And no Hilda? But Iris instead!? A character that most Pokemon fans hate!? I think that's one of the reasons why the anime has gone downhill. I know I said that it'd best for Ash to travel alone, but still.

While I was writing on fanfiction.net, some people were complaining about me making Ash out of character, but whatever. His anime personality was shit, and most Pokemon fans hated it as well. 20% of the Pokemon characters in the games/anime had a personality, but they weren't even that good. The anime wasn't half-decent in general. One of the biggest major flaws in the anime was the characters caring WAY too much about Pokemon like super pussies. The games were like that to some degree, yeah, but they didn't OVERDO it. The anime creators had Ash like that, too. That's sad, really.

Slapping Ash's anime personality in the GTA series would be stupid to the extreme because they don't mix together. Seriously, I'm getting sick and tired of people complaining about authors not slapping an actual personality on a character in a fic, EVEN AN AU FIC. Rule34 has tons of pics of Ash being out of character, and yet these same fake critics don't mind it because according to their minds, fanfiction is not connected with Youtube, Rule34, etc., even though it's connected to those sites depending on the author's imagination. Even worse, some said that I've had Cynthia out of character in a story despite them knowing that tons of over-sexualized, out of character, lesbian CynthiaxDawn pics on Rule34 and stories on fanfiction.net exist, but I'll get to CynthiaxDawn shortly.

Ash's personality in the GTA: Pokemon universe? After Ash was released from prison at a teenage age, he turned into a lazy bum that would sometimes ignore Delia, and even if he had accepted Delia's chores, he'd complain about it. But after Delia kicks him out of her house, his maturity level grows throughout GTA 1's story, and he becomes a hell of a smart person in GTA 2 (not smart "smart" like Cheren and Burnet). After having sex with Yellow, his first sex, he becomes a sex addict, and he even makes sexual comments about him wanting to fuck attractive women. Most straight and bisexual women he have encountered in GTA 1 and 2 are sexually attracted to him, even Rosalina, one of GTA 2's antagonists. But some don't love him.

Ash is a mass murderer and a violent man, and he has no regrets on killing or beating up his victims. But in one mission, he feels guilty of luring Dawn into a trap and causing her to get beaten up so badly, although Dawn says that it's her fault for putting herself in danger. Unlike other protagonists, he cares deeply for his friends (not like in the anime where it gets super pussified), wanting them to stay out of trouble, and he'd do anything to protect them at all costs. This is evident in a GTA 2 mission where Ragyo and her friends hold Ash and his friends captive at Saffron City's woods. After Ragyo have slaughtered some of Ash's friends, she plans on using Senketsu to kill the rest of her victims expect for Ash, but Ash begs her not to kill them and kill him instead. However, Ragyo ignores his begging and proceeds to kill Vaan. Ash begs again, and Ragyo agrees, although she would've likely killed them after Ash's death anyway.

Furthermore, he insults Kuvira because Kuvira wants to know about Cheren and Suzy's whereabouts, showing how much he wants his friends to stay away from bigger threats like her. His harsh insults towards Kuvira almost costs his life, too. However, the insults end up pointless because in mission ninety-nine, Cheren admits to Suzy that he loves Kuvira.

Rarely, he ignores his friend's calls, sometimes a call for help. For example, Burnet was struggling to kill Darach in the dark, and Ash didn't respond to her call because he was busy having sex with Jote, Mjrn, Yuffie, Tifa, Yellow, Erika, and Sabrina, although he was unaware what the call was until mission sixty eight.

As as adult, Ash only cries when his friends die. In GTA 1, Ash cried once, but in the sequel, he cried more.

Because Ash cares so much about his friends, he doesn't want them to get into trouble depending on the situation. But in a few cases, his friends ignore him, like when Suzy, Burnet, Cheren, Brigette plot on Cheren to kick Brock's ass despite Ash telling Suzy to have a length talk about her past with Brock. Ash can sometimes be a forgiving person, especially to his friends and family. However, after Surge, a friend of Ash, allows Twilight Sparkle, Ragyo's ally and an enemy, to escape from Val and Oly's mansion, Ash ends up hating him, and he agrees to get rid of him forever.

Ash likes lesbianism, too. But according to one Anon, Mr. Smartass from the GTA 1 comment section, Ash, erm, I mean I'm homophobic for finding gay people disgusting and seeing lesbians as entertainment. This Mr. Smartass fellow obviously don't know who I am in real life. But I know who they are. They're one of those angry CynthiaxDawn fanboys/fangirls from Fanfiction.net/Tumblr/Rule34 or whatever. But they said that they weren't "SJWing", meaning it was probably a Tumblr user or anon.

Here's the truth, if Cynthia and Dawn were a couple in the GTA: Pokemon series, Mr. Smartass' comment wouldn't exist. Why? Because I've had a lot of backlash for sharing an opinion on a FICTIONAL COUPLE, and fantards acted like the couple was real. Hell, I even read a gif from Tumblr and it said "If you bash my OTP, I will kill you". Seriously, if you think about killing or hurting a stranger, or if you accuse a stranger of being homophobic/sexist for bashing a fake couple, lock yourself in a fucking mental institution for the rest of your life. Why are shipping communities hated every year? Because of shit like that.

And Ash isn't homophobic for Christ's sake. Sure, he doesn't like seeing two dudes kissing each other, but that doesn't mean he's fucking homophobic. He's friends with Steven and Wallace, a gay couple. He even cried after they had died. He invited Volkner, Flint (Sinnoh), and Augustine, three gay men, to Valerie and Olympia's drug party, too! Speaking of Augustine, Ash helped him trying to stop Sina and Dexio, real homophobes, from sending him to straight camp, he gave him lots of money to help him remove a cancer, and they went to Oxford, Mississippi to stop more homophobic bullshit. If the GTA: Pokemon stories were posted in fanfiction.net, dumbasses would shove their fake criticism down my throat and accuse me of being this and that for creating topics such as homosexuality and shit just because its on fucking fanfiction.net.

I know I've bashed that site for the thousandth time, but still I can't get over the hypocritical bullshit I've endured in that hellhole. I can't change Ash's (and many others) character on fanfiction.net because it's a sin, but it's okay for Cynthia and Dawn, as a lesbian couple, to act out of character an any fanfic and an any non-NSFW/mild-NSFW/NSFW fanart of them. BTW, Cynthia doesn't have a fucking personality, and most yuri fans don't even like Dawn's personality from the anime for fuck's sake. Hypocritical cunts. Speaking of hypocrisy, some people were whining about me writing a dirty story about Ash and Bonnie, but they were ignoring the fact that Cynthia and Dawn had a BIGGER age gap. No wonder fanfiction.net is fucking dead. It's been dead since 2006. Oh, and if Cynthia and Dawn were protagonists in the GTA series, hypocritical crybabies on fanfiction.net would accept it because if a story has something to do with Cynthia and Dawn being a lesbian couple, even if the story has an NC-17 nature, that story won't get reported.

Anyway, Ash has other traits such as hating cannibalism, not wanting to kill kids, and swearing a lot.

Cheren: Five years ago, I've made a shit story about Skyla, Elesa, Hilbert, and him helping Fennel and Bianca (Unova) fight against Aurea, Hilda, and Hilda's mother and another shit story, a sequel about him, his friends, Hilda, Aurea, Hilda's mother, and almost every common trainer from generation 1-5 hating on Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake for being different. Cheren was a mega pussy in both stories. He was afraid to fight Hilda's mother, Hilda, and Aurea until the near end of the story, and he was super afraid of Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake until later in the sequel. He even had Cynthia, Leaf, Lorelei, and Clair babysitting him.

But in the GTA: series, I've made him into a better character. His character in the BW games is sorta meh, but it's a trillion times better than Ash's pussy anime personality. As for Cheren's GTA personality, he's a veggie that doesn't really care about animals, although he adopts Stoutland later in the story and grows fond to the big dog. Like Red, he's very healthy and he doesn't do drugs. But unlike him, Red eats meat. Before Cheren had decided to train to the extreme, he was shown to be the weakest protagonist due to Ash and Burnet being far more aggressive than him, and almost every one of his executions looked weak. But after many days of training, Cheren acts serious against any target, and he executes most of them in a gruesome manner.

Cheren doesn't act like Ash when it comes to his friends' safety, but he does care a lot for Suzy, almost like a lover. Thanks to his hard training, Cheren is the strongest protagonist. Before that, he was stuck on the same level with Hilbert.

Though a mass murderer like the other protagonists, he sometimes questions his victims on why they'd do something risky to get themselves killed.

Burnet: She's very fucking hot and she's underrated. She had appeared in past stories, but I didn't use her a lot. Again, she doesn't have a personality in Pokemon Dream Radar. In this series, though, she's a wild warrior that can't be stopped, and she's pretty friggin' brave to fight major threats. However, Cheren had told Burnet and Ash to stop trying to kill Kuvira because Kuvira was deemed too powerful and unbeatable, and the duo agreed.

She has a extremely high IQ, but she doesn't behave like a stereotypical nerd. She's the type of fun person that hates being bored, and she does common activities such as playing video games, hanging out with her friends, and doing important (and filler) mission for her friends. She loves sports, too, but she's not a mega huge sports fan like Karen and Mary. Burnet's very loyal to Val and Oly's organization, and she acts like a co-leader sometimes.

Burnet never contacts her real family, probably because they live in the safest cities on earth. She has no adopted children, either, and she sometimes treat Ash like her own son, especially when they do essential missions together. She's best friends with Cheren, and she sometimes see Cheren as a little brother.

In neutral mode, Burnet shares the same level as Hilbert, but their level is way lower than Red's, who has a much darker side for a neutral protagonist. She doesn't get along with people like Janine, Roxie, and Falkner, good people, and she hurts innocent people for little or no reason.

She acts like a young person to a certain extent due to having too many young allies in her life. But she has more maturity than all of them.

Red: Red should've been in the anime protagonist! But he's a protagonist in a mini-series called Pokemon Origins. I wish Pokemon Origins was longer, but oh well. They made him talk in that mini-series, too. I like Red better as a silent character. I've already explained his personality in mission ninety-eight, but I'll repeat it.

Red was a calm and serious person who would appear almost emotionless regardless of the situation, he would take orders from his bosses without reluctance or complaint, usually giving a nod, and he had never taunted or shouted at his enemies. And like Cheren, Burnet, and Ash, he was depicted as completely heartless and feeling no regret for all the people that he'd killed or beaten up, but Cheren, Burnet, and Ash rarely let their enemies live or stay unharmed.

And here's more!

Unlike Ash, Burnet, Hilbert, and Cheren, Red doesn't have a normal to high affection rate towards his allies and friends, but he does care a lot for his mother. When Red was eleven years old, he defended his mother against her abusive husband, but he ended up in prison despite being a preteen. Strangely, after Red had escape from prison at age eighteen, he met Merilyn, and he fell in love with her, completely forgetting about his mom. But seven years later, Red saw his mom for the first time in fourteen years, and Red found out that she was still living with his biological dad. After Red's dad slapped his mom, Red ragingly battered his dad, then he killed him.

Despite Red being a criminal, his mom supports him no matter what. She asks him for money a few times, and Red gives it to her. After her death, Red vows to get revenge against Millis, the murderer, and her allies, including Merilyn, his number one target. Once Millis and Merilyn have gotten defeated, Red decides to lay low at the top of Mt. Silver. He doesn't return to action until the third war from GTA 2.

Red's calm level is exceptionally low, if not the lowest of all characters. Even if Red acts aggressive, he looks calm. Red doesn't have any fun traits besides doing crimes, making him the less-fun protagonist. Like the other protagonists, Red is smart, and he handles most missions more professionally. Red is the heaviest protagonist. But he's one of the healthiest, the other being Cheren. When he was little, his mom had promised him to stay healthy for her, and he kept that promise.

For a very young person, Red acts very mature, and his maturity level is way higher than most middle-aged people, especially Usagi, Rei (SM), Makoto, Minako, and Ami, five middle-aged women with immature traits.

Like Hilbert, Red is completely neutral, but Red sometimes acts like an antagonist depending on a mission. For example, he brings Gohan to Mai, Videl, and Pan, GTA 5 antagonists, and Rei (KLK), Ragyo, Satsuki (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko, GTA 2 antagonists, and he watches the evil women assault Gohan. Another example is the mission where Rosalina wants him to murder Mario's old enemies in a super gruesome way. He acts more evil than Leslie, Santiago, Owen, Marshal, Alder, Tracey, Brycen, Grimsley, Twilight Sparkle, Foxxy, Clara, and The King, low-tier antagonists, and Ragyo, Mai, Videl, Clay, Korra, Asami, Kuvira, Rosalina, Ghetsis, Madame Boss, Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake (Hoenn) high-tier antagonists, have done more evil things than him. But he's almost or on the same level as Joni, Christopher, Merilyn, Millis, Ryo, Cye, Sage, Rowen, Kento, Pan, Aeris, Sephiroth, Kali, Katherine, Linnea, and Blossom, average to above-average antagonists.

He does look up to Wulfric as a father, but to a lesser extent, and Wulfric's death hurt him a little. Wulfric did promise Red that Val, and Oly, and other members of the organization would help Red find and kill Merilyn after making the organization super rich. Them finding Merilyn didn't work. However, Orson, Val, Oly, and Tracer, Mei, and Maron, helped him until the end of mission fifty where he successfully got revenge. That's the main reason why Red had betrayed Team Furisode and sided with Val and Oly. But after the third war, he returns to Mt. Silver. Sometime after GTA 2's events, he works for the organization again, a mega upgrade to make it untouchable.

Red is naturally strong, and he can knock out most non-common victims in one punch. But with the help of his double damage ability, he's unbelievably powerful. Because Red can't talk, he has to show proof to his bosses that he has completed the mission. But in one case, Sephorith and Aeris already knew that Red would complete their second mission.

Hilbert: In the same failed sequel I had mentioned earlier, Hilbert was involved in a GTA-type mission with Erika and Sabrina, and it was a huge fail. The story overall was bad, and I didn't make Hilbert do anything great. That's why Hilbert and Cheren are protagonist in this series.

Aside from that shit, it's time to talk about Hilbert's personality. He's a calm, sarcastic guy with a mildly shabby attitude, and he makes adult humor. He does poke fun at Cheren for his looks, which could be the reason why Cheren doesn't want him to join Team Val and Oly during GTA 2's story. If Hilbert had joined the organization, he'd probably tease Kuvira for not looking like a woman, and he'd say douche remarks about Cheren being the perfect boyfriend for Kuvira.

He eats good food way too fast due to eating horrible prison food for nineteen straight years. He's very great at games and he usually does a 100% speedrun on most games he plays, before and after prison. He doesn't like bees, but he doesn't mind slugs.

Hilbert acts mildly immature to people, but not to people like Rei (SM), Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Usagi, who are ironically immature, and Kayura, his best friend. Hilbert makes mean comments to people for the right reasons such as Foxxy, Clara, and The King, three mega racists, and Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake (Hoenn), three suspicious looking characters. But sometimes, he does it for the hell of it, and some dialogues include sarcasm.

He calls Burnet lesbian-related names despite the fact that the Sailor Moon characters are bisexual, but he's not homophobic. He's pretty much a comedic character that could be unpredictable, but when he's around Cheren, it's not always the case. Everytime he's around Cheren, he makes sexual jokes about him 95% of the time. He does look to Cheren as a little brother because big brothers typically pick on their little brothers. Hilbert truly cares for Cheren, but Cheren is unaware of it.

Strength (without extra power): Red > Ash=Burnet > Hilbert=Cheren

Agility (without extra speed): Cheren > Red > Ash > Hilbert > Burnet

Endurance (without extra defense): Red > Cheren=Ash > Burnet > Hilbert

Neutral behavior: Red > Hilbert > Burnet > Cheren > Ash

Smartness: Burnet=Cheren > Red > Ash=Hilbert

Reckless behavior: Red > Burnet > Ash > Cheren=Hilbert

Funness: Burnet > Hilbert=Ash > Cheren > Red

Maturity: Red > Cheren=Burnet > Ash > Hilbert

Careness to others: Ash > Hilbert=Burnet=Cheren > Red

I know I said that I'd make a chapter about the protagonists and antagonists in the previous chapter, but this chapter is way too long, and there are way too many antagonists. The next chapter will be about the antagonists. Well, almost every antagonist. There are six extra antagonists in GTA 4, and I don't want to spoil it. But in GTA 3's post ending, I've already hinted on who they are.


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: If you're reading this chapter again, you will see some additions (and fixed errors).

The antagonists! Every GTA: Pokemon story has ten or more! Not all antagonists are villains, mind you. Some antagonists are dangerous villains (Ragyo, Madame Boss, and Ghetsis), but others can be rivals (Joni and Alder), troubling pesks (Maxie and Archie), super hated people (The King, Clara, and Foxxy), huge supporters/lovers of villains/rivals (Christopher and Marshal), double-crossing murderers (Merilyn), and people with a bad past (Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe (Pokemon)). Enjoy!

GTA 1 antagonists:

Clara, Foxxy, The King: Yeah, I've already explained why I hate them so fucking much. But I'll go through their GTA: Pokemon history. When Foxxy was a little girl, a racist white man had taught her how to hate on her own race, and she enjoyed it. Together, the duo had done many kinds of racist activities such as causing a race riot in a spelling bee contest, which had appeared as a flashback in a Drawn Together episode. Many years later, Foxxy's racist partner admitted to Ash that in the  
Drawn Together show, Foxxy had pretended to be a strong black woman sticking for her own race, and some episodes showing and mentioning her "past" were fake as well. But according to Glacia, many other things in Drawn Together were fake.

Clara's racism wasn't fake, though. Off camera, Foxxy told Clara about her true identity, and the two agreed to insult each other in-camera. After Dirty Pranking Number Two, an episode, was recorded, Clara, with Foxxy, had told The King, about the self-hating bitch's history, and The King was happy. The trio did appear together in Ghostesses in the Slot Machine and had a threesome off camera, but not in other episodes where The King had appeared briefly.

Two years after the Drawn Together movie, a scripted movie, was made in 2010, Foxxy revealed her secret to the world in 2012, and many people, including Hilbert, hated her, Clara, and The King. After Hilbert was released from prison, Hilbert bumped into them, and he insulted them. Later in the same month, Hilbert and Kayura witnessed the racist trio insulting Rei (KLK). But after the racist trio said several racist remarks towards Rei (KLK), they were almost killed by Rei (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko. Not just that, but they had met Ragyo, Rei's (KLK) girlfriend and the scariest looking person in the world.

A year later, Red had attacked the trio, and many around the world, including other antagonists from GTA 3, GTA 1, and GTA 2, had saw it on television. But they didn't know that Red was ordered to attack them. A few minutes after the attack, they saw Ragyo again, and they ran away.

Despite the racist trio enduring two life-threatening events between May 2012 and April 2013, they continued to make a fool out of themselves in and outside their reality show. In GTA 1, Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe (Pokemon) had assaulted them twice, but after the second assault had happened, they were raped by the final GTA 1 antagonists. Even worse, Ash had killed them and their racist guards in their castle, thus going to hell. After Ash killed Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake, they were targeted by the same trio, being beaten up and raped constantly.

In GTA 2, it was revealed that Foxxy, the same racist ally Foxxy worked with as a kid, a guy named Timmy, and the Child Protective Services Lady, a minor character that appeared in a few Drawn Together episodes, had created brainwashing devices to make minorities, especially black people, commit crimes against their own race, but the devices were deactivated by Cheren in 2013. And speaking of Cheren, he, Ash, Burnet, Lanette, Brigette, and Suzy had killed all of the racist trio's allies and family except for the little kids.

During a mission where Cheren had to assassinate a target, Clara, The King, Foxxy, Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake interrupted his mission, and racist trio confessed that they wanted Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe (Pokemon) to rape them over and over again. But a few days after the confession, the groups began to have normal sex with each other.

Not only did they have sex non-stop, but they had helped Ash, Burnet, Cheren, Valerie, Olympia, and members of team Val and Oly weaken team Furisode. Almost everyone in team Furisode, including Katherine, Kali, Blossom, and Linnea, died. But hours after the third and final war had ended, Nui, Ryuko, Rei (KLK), and Satsuki (KLK) heard about the six weirdos talking about the third war, and the Kill La Kill characters attacked them. Shortly after the brutal attack, the six characters confessed that they had helped team Val and Oly before the third war. Outraged, Katherine, Sephiroth, Aeris, Rosalina, Bolin, Korra, Asami, Kali, Twilight Sparkle, Giovanni, Linnea, Greevil, Evice, Gonzap, Blossom, Cyrus, Lysandre, Ghetsis, Maxie, and Archie attacked them.

Wooldoor, Toot, Ling-Ling, Xandir, Captain Hero, and Spanky had joined the massive group because they were uncomfortable with The King, Foxxy, and Clara being sex buddies with Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe (Pokemon). Joni, Millis, Merilyn, Drayden, Cye, Sage, Tracey, and other deceased GTA 3 and GTA 4 antagonists joined. After Ragyo was sent to hell, she learned about the captive GTA 1 antagonists' actions, and as leader of a new alliance, she let every dead GTA 1-4 antagonist and other common dead characters like Mia, Max, Norman, Applejack, Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, Gingerelle, and Fluttershy beat the six weirdos for eternity.

Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake: They're one of my favorite Elite Four members, and they look like antagonists and rapists. Seriously, just look at their RSE and ORAS original fanart VERY CLOSELY, especially Glacia and Phoebe's ORAS fanart. ORAS Glacia is super hot, though.

In the RSE games, they were hard to beat. Sidney, though, was easy. Drake in Pokemon Emerald was especially hard because he had Kingdra, Flygon, and Salamence on the same friggin' team, and Kingdra had no weaknesses outside of Dragon moves. I wouldn't count Phoebe as a hard Elite Four member if not for her annoying Dusclops having Pressure as their ability. Glacia had a Walrein with Sheer Cold, and the only way to beat it was to use two super effective moves on it two or three times. No wonder they're called the Elite Four for Christ's sake.

They were one of Raygo's many victims, and it was revealed that they had decent lives! But thanks to Raygo's pure evilness, they became GTA 1 antagonists! If not for Ragyo, they would've never met each other, Foxxy, Clara, and The King would've never gotten raped by them and killed by someone else, and Sidney, Wallace, Steven, and other former employees would've never gotten killed by them.

But when they found out about Ragyo being against them in the past, they got upset, and their racist slaves, who were also victims of Raygo, comforted them. The groups had plotted on helping team Val and Oly destroy team Furisode, allies of Raygo, for good. But at the end, they didn't win, as Raygo punished them for their crimes.

Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, Ghetsis, Cyrus, Lysandre, Greevil, Evice, and Gonzap: Team Rocket/Aqua/Magma/Plasma/Galactic/Cipher/Snagem! Personally, my favorite evil team leader in the pre-Sun/Moon era is Ghetsis. In GTA 1, his plans of world domination are evil, and he's a hard boss to kill. He looks cool, too. In the games, he had a Hyd(rei)gon under level 64! That's bullshit, but it makes sense.

Giovanni is Ash's father! I'm one of the many to believe that Giovanni and Ash are father and son. Some said that Ho-oh is Ash's father. But I don't think that's true, in my opinion. I've heard that Giovanni and Delia had dated each other at one point. But in the GTA: Pokemon series, Delia had an unpleasant encounter with Giovanni, thus creating Ash. Because of the "Is Giovanni Ash's father?" theory, I had the two criminals being father/son. Ash being the grandmother of Madame Boss makes it more interesting because she's the founder of Team Rocket, and she acts way more serious than Giovanni.

I had to make Team Aqua and Magma work together! They really hate each other in the games and anime. But here, them as a team is perfect! However, Maxie and Archie aren't the best antagonists. Btw, Tabitha, Matt, Maxie, Archie, every Aqua/Magma member, and Shelly and Courtney all appear in their RSE versions, not ORAS.

I made Cyrus and Team Galactic pathetically weak. There are just another generic drug gang with an uncommon name, and Cyrus strongly despises love. Yeah, that's his personality, but he's not that much of a serious threat like the other leaders.

Ghetsis! Poor N had tried to stop Team Plasma for years, and his former allies had died by the hands of the evil organization. But thanks to Delia kicking Ash out of her house, Ash teams up with N to get rid of Plasma permanently. Ghetsis has two awesome things, a big-ass frigate and a super fast vehicle that heavily resembles Hyd(rei)gon. His hideout is well hidden, too. As a fighter, he's as great as Joni, but like Joni, he can't be above Kuvira.

Lysandre almost acts like The Incredible Hulk! I'm not that much of a huge fan of Lysandre, but I did enjoy having him as a powerful boss in the Team Flare saga. He has a dark past about money, by the way.

Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil haven't done much, but they are more serious than Cyrus and other low-tier antagonists. Their motive is to terrorize Orre (Phoenix) until the government gives them more money, and that's scary. It went well until Ash arrived in Orre.

GTA 2 antagonists:

Aeris and Sephiroth: Because of the whole "Sephiroth stabs Aeris" thing, I had to make her join team Furisode, and I had to pair her with Sephiroth. Sure, she wasn't as super serious as Ragyo and Madame Boss, but she did help Madame Boss inflate her remaining hideouts with most of her money, although the help ended up being a waste.

Katherine, Kali, Linnea, and Blossom: I fucking hate the ValeriexFurisode girls pairing. I really do. Why? Because some shippers are shoving the word "canon" down people's throats every goddamn day, and because Valerie, Katherine, Linnea, Kali, and Blossom make a few appearance together in the Pokemon XY anime, it's automatically "canon". It's almost like CynthiaxDawn for fuck's sake. I don't really hate the Furisode girls, but they deserve to die for that shit. Olympia's the perfect girl for Valerie, not them. Oh, they're super desperate antagonists, if not the biggest.

Korra and Asami: In a mission, Korra had explained to Cheren about the United Republic's rules, which includes the word "canon" being permanently banned. That's why I had Korra and Asami as super evil tyrants. But here's the real story. Back in December of 2014, tons of Korrasami fanboys/fangirls on Tumblr were screaming and posting "KORRASAMI IS CANON" like a bunch of mentally-retarded kids, and it was embarrassing. Not just that, but the Legend of Korra shipping fandom had died there. Seriously, the word "canon" destroys shipping communities, and the shipping communities are HATED by many fiction fans. Look at the Pokemon shipping community for example. Yeah, I'm a shipper and I like Korrasami, but I'll never reach to that level. I have a job, and I use my earned money to support my family and myself, not sitting on my computer chair defending "canon" shippings and supporting them 24/7 like most "canon" lovers do.

Kuvira: Kuvira's a monster, and she can kill ANYBODY. Kuvira's fake mother made her like that, but Raygo's the real prime suspect. Imagine if her biological parents hadn't died... Kuvira's popularity was the reason why I made her into an unstoppable antagonist. And boy, she loves Cheren to death. She loves him so much, she wants to have kids with him! Sadly for her, she had to accept her death because she was associated with Korra, Asami, and team Furisode before. But at least she had one last kiss with Cheren. In the previous chapter, I said if Hilbert where to join team Val and Oly during GTA 2's story, he'd poke fun at Kuvira and Cheren for looking different. It's true that Kuvira does look like a man, but Cheren slightly looks like a woman.

Rosalina: Rosalina, a super hot piece of ass, has zero personality in the Mario games, and it's true. But thanks to Peach's tragic death, she's a loose cannon that loves to see her patients get tortured greatly, and she enjoys seeing others get killed heartlessly. Now, she's stuck in hell, and she talks about the size of Ash's cock all the time (she had saw it in her spirit form). Aside from that shit, her actual height is 6'07. I'm dead serious. Her being the same height as Ragyo wouldn't look right.  
Speaking of Ragyo, her actual height is 6'6, but her being 6'7 makes her more intimidating.

Twilight Sparkle: My Little Pony is hated, hence "My Little Dolly", a parody of My Little Pony, being super loathed in this series. But here's my actual opinion on the My Little Pony fandom. I don't really care if thousands of males like the show. I don't like My Little Pony and I think the show fucking blows cock, but I'm not going to force myself into trying to stop males from liking My Little Pony. It's a waste of time. A lot of males like Sailor Moon, a show for females, but where's the outcry? The male audience loves Sailor Moon, Winx Club, W.I.T.C.H., Totally Spies, etc. Rule34 and mild-NSFW art, too, but no outcry? But instead, loads of people bitch about the male audience liking and creating My Little Pony Rule34? I don't know if the My Little Pony hate is a "cool" trend on the internet and in real life, or if some males fans have done something really bad. But whatever it is, I don't want to become a part of the hate train. I am who I am. But I've gotta mention this as well. Tons of girls love male-related shows like Dragon Ball Z, but no outcry... Yeah, the world is full of hypocrisy.

Christopher: Back in 2013, I had went under the Team Rocket page in Bulbapedia to see who's a member of the organization. While I was killing off common members (not the females and Mondo) in GTA 1, I had completely forgot about Christopher being a Rocket. After I had made a script where Giovanni died, I went back to the page to see if I had forgotten to add a common Rocket to Ash's legit kills list, and I was like "Oh, shit, Christopher didn't die! Here's the truth. I'm glad I've made that mistake. Christopher looks like a guy that wants to become a top Rocket so badly, and him as a trustworthy co-leader helps Madame Boss' role as a major villain/antagonist in GTA 2.

Madame Boss: Ash's evil grandmother, ladies and gentlemen! She's old, but she's someone not to fool around! In GTA 1, Ash said that she looked young, matching her appearance in "The Birth of Mewtwo".

Ragyo, Rei (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko: If GTA 2, 3, and 4 were posted on Tumblr around early-mid 2014, Tumblr SJWs would go into super butthurt mode, like always, and they'd try to dox me or get me banned. I don't think SJWs in the Kill La Kill shipping community exist anymore, but they've caused a heavy amount of damage in that community. Some KLK shippers still post on Tumblr, but it's not like the old days where tons of KLK shippers post on Tumblr almost everyday. Yeah, this is what happens when SJWs take over a fucking community. They pretend an evil fictional scene/character is real, and the community/anime (or cartoon show) is automatically ruined. One time, I've read a post from a Kill La Kill fan, saying how much he/she doesn't like Nui/Satsuki and Satsuki/Ragyo in a butthurt way. I think their name starts with an "H" or some shit, but whatever. I've forgotten to say this, but SJWs have no fucking business watching adult anime/cartoons and playing rated T/M games in the first place. They're better off not watching and playing anything at all.

A few months ago, I had discovered a Tumblr blog called "yourfictionisourreality". And seriously, fuck that fucking obvious troll blog. I'm getting very sick and tired of these pussified SJWs trying so hard to KILL fiction for good. I know that real life pedophilia, rape, etc. are fucking atrocious. Smart people do. But these so- called " real life victims" don't sound like fucking victims at all. They sound like feminazis that just want attention for fuck's sake. If they don't like some elements from a cartoon/anime/etc., that's fine, but they, and other related bullshit blogs, don't have to shove their excessive whining down people's throats like they own the fucking world. But like I said, they're better off not watching the shows.

To the people from yourfictionisourreality and other related horseshit/clickbait/SJW/non-Tumblr blogs, quit fucking around, and enjoy life. I take a look at the actors from many kinds of shows, and it looks like they're working hard to make the shows more entertaining and believable. Athletics on/off television are enjoying their careers. MANY employees, including myself, around the world are working very hard to support their family and friends, and to have better lives. Tons of Youtubers  
are having fun making their vids and with their loyal fans. Other decent humans are enjoying and doing other decent things in their lives. Many people are trying very hard to eliminate all cancers permanently, to make the future a lot better. Meanwhile, you morons are sitting on your fat asses trying to destroy fiction permanently and to make real-life victims look super bad. I 100% guarantee that most real-life victims don't act like jackasses and bash fiction on the internet 24/7, and that they're reaching positive things in life. Yeah, go ahead and copy-paste this on your shitty blogs and accuse me of being a real life criminal. But at the end of the day, you morons lose.

I know me bashing Tumblr-related shit is getting old, but I have to get those obvious troll blogs off my chest. If shit like that keeps rolling on Tumblr, the site will lose more bloggers, just like in 2012 when the SJWs took over. Tumblr's already dead, but I predict the site will legitimately die around late 2019-mid 2020. Here's some small spoilers from GTA 5: SJWs will be bashed/mocked again and rightfully so.

Back to the subject, I fucking hate RyukoxMako (female) and SatsukixNonon, RyukoxMako (female) especially. It's fucking cancer up the fucking ass. Not only did the SJWs kill the KLK shipping community, but the RyuMako and IraMako fantards have furthered the damage. IraMako, oh dear god. That shipping used to have so many goddamn bandwagon fans, and it was so annoying. But this isn't about Ira, a badass KLK character. RyuMako and SatsNonon fantards are the second reason why I have Ryuko and Satsuki as GTA 2 antagonists (many of you already know the first reason, so I'm not gonna repeat it).

RagyoxRei (KLK)! One time, I saw a romance pic between Ragyo and Rei (KLK), and Rei (KLK) said, "I'll always be by your side", and that dialogue made me cry. It really did. I like RyukoxSatsukixNui, too, a hot threesome couple. Personally, I think Ragyo, Rei (KLK), Ryuko, Satsuki (KLK), and Nui would be a loving family on the show without Ragyo being all super evil. In mid 2014. I had read an NSFW fic about the five girls and it's called "Life in the Kiryuuin household", or whatever the title was. It ain't the best fic, but at least the author had the balls to make a RagyoxSatsuki related fic, even though all sex scenes were consensual.

GTA 3 antagonists:

Joni, Owen, Santiago, and Leslie: The Cluefinders was part of my childhood, and I loved playing the hell out of those PC games. Joni and Owen are my favorite characters, but I find Santiago and Leslie to be a bit lame. In GTA 3, they have a huge role as antagonists, and I've gotta say that Joni friggin' rules in that fic. I've enjoyed Owen being a comedic character, too, even though he didn't get enough scenes. The other two? I had to add their actual personalities, but meh. They're just boring. However, Leslie's only interesting moments was her wanting to sacrifice herself to kill Red and kissing Joni on the lips for two seconds. The "an antagonist sacrificing themselves to kill an protagonist" part was a reference to GUN, a game I used to love playing in 2006. But unlike Red, who had survived Leslie's explosion, the GUN protagonist, Colton, automatically dies from Hollister's explosion, even with full health. As for the Leslie kissing Joni part, I hadn't hinted about them being closeted lesbian lovers.

Ramos: He's very old, but I had to make him do something special. He's the oldest antagonist, being ninety-four years old.

Tracey: Every Pokemon fan fucking hates Tracey's guts. He's so boring, he makes Cilan super popular. But in GTA 3, he's a part of Riot and Millis' role, a life- threatening role. The biggest common death in that role was Red's mom, and THAT was a BIG mistake. Red had beaten Tracey like he was nothing, but Tracey deserved it. Overall, Tracey's role as a GTA 3 antagonist is more entertaining than his anime role.

Argus and Millis: Millis was daddy's little girl! And no, they didn't fuck each other like those racist fucks. Argus ain't that big of an antagonist, but Millis is! And thanks to Argus giving Red tons of credit for completing missions, Millis wants him dead! Not just that, but because Argus had given Red a shit of credit, Millis killed Red's mom! I love Millis, and she's fuckin' hot as shit. I wish there was more Rule34 of her...

Riot and Merilyn: I love Merilyn, too. But sadly, not enough Rule34. Her and Riot look like antagonists. I mean, Merilyn looks mildly satanic for crying out loud! But again, I love her. Riot's cool. Originally, I had Merilyn betraying Riot and killing him in GTA 3, but it was changed before GTA 3's arrival on AO3. But before I had Millis killing Red's mom, I had him as a final antagonist instead of her. Millis/Meriyln as final antagonists make more sense than Merilyn/Riot storyline wise.

GTA 4 antagonists:

Marshal and Alder: MarshalxAlder is one of the few yaoi pairings like, the others being NatexJune (Nursery Aide) and MaxiexArchie. They're not the best antagonists, but their main goal is to want Hilbert dead, which is more serious than shouting racist remarks a thousand times.

Grimsley: Grimsley loves gambling! I used to have a thing for gambling. But then it kinda ruined me.

Brycen: He's a famous movie star, and famous movie stars have crazy fans!

Benga: Again, I had to give him that personality. It's unique!

Drayden: The only thing that creeps me out about him is his weird-designed beard, but he looks like a true antagonist with that beard.

Ryo, Cye, Rowen, Sage, and Kento Rei Fang: Sadly, Ronin Warriors wasn't as long as Dragon Ball Z, but it was an enjoyable show nonetheless. However, the best part about Ronin Warriors was Kayura. The reason I had a huge crush on her was because of her being super mean and dirty towards the Ronin protagonists. But in reality, she was controlled by Talpa, and she wasn't a bad person at all! Still, I love her to death, and I'm glad to have her as a huge supporting character in GTA 4.  
She'll appear in GTA 5, and she'll support the new female protagonist as well.

I thought the Ronin Warriors as antagonists would look okay, in my opinion. Not the best, though.

Clay: He's another super dirty antagonist, and he likes his men tough! If he sees any of his men act like little girls, he'll kill them! Like in the games, I have him speaking different from other characters, southern redneck or not.

Usagi, Chibiusa, Ami, Rei (SM), Makoto, Minako, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka: Sailor Moon! Sailor fucking Moon! I like many Sailor Moon yuri pairings, and my most favorite ones are HotaruxSetsuna, MichiruxHaruka, AmixMakoto, and UsagixRei (SM)! Usagi is undoubtedly the most immature character in this series despite being in her 40s and she's the only character that cries a lot.

GTA 5 antagonists:

Mai, Videl, and Pan: They deserve to die. They deserve to die for ruining Gohan to the extreme. They're almost as evil as Ragyo. Mr. Satan deserves to fucking die, too. Because, y'know, the Cell thing. Many Dragon Ball Z fans know who fucking killed Cell, really, and that person is already mentioned in this paragraph. Can't wait to do GTA 5!

Mr. Satan: Fuck this fucking cunt, but I'll take him over the racists anyday.

Trunks: Why is Trunks an antagonist in GTA 5? TrunksxMai in Dragon Ball Super. The show sucks ass, but I like the pairing.

Willow: Like Ragyo, he's super evil. Well, almost.

High-tier antagonists:

Ragyo  
Willow  
Madame Boss  
Korra  
Asami  
Kuvira  
Ghetsis  
Lysandre  
Giovanni  
Mai  
Videl  
Clay  
Rosalina  
Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe (Pokemon)

Those types of antagonists have caused many sad tragedies. They don't care about people's lives except for their allies/lovers and their own, they often kidnap and torture people, they even kill their own employees, they plan on taking over a city, state, country, or even the world, they control their own territories like tyrants, they're super violent, and they're extremely mean and heartless. Ragyo is number one for obvious reasons. Glacia, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Drake wouldn't be on the  
list if not for Raygo ruining their past. Mai and Videl are there because they've killed almost everyone Gohan loves, they attack and kill people that hate Mr. Satan (they even plot on getting them killed as well), and they plan on using Goku's old enemies to take over the Orange Islands and possibly other places. Kuvira doesn't have a higher authority role, and she has a soft spot for Cheren, hence Korra and Asami being above her.

Above-average tier antagonists:

Katherine  
Linnea  
Blossom  
Kali  
Joni  
Christopher  
Pan  
Merilyn  
Riot  
Millis

They're not as dangerous as the high-tier antagonists, but they still pose a serious threat/problem to protagonists and others in general.

Average-tier antagonists:  
Evice  
Greevil  
Gonzap  
Sephiroth  
Aeris  
Satsuki (KLK)  
Ryuko  
Nui  
Rei (KLK)  
Usagi  
Rei (SM)  
Minako  
Makoto  
Ami  
Haruka  
Michiru  
Setsuna  
Hotaru  
Ryo  
Kento Rei Fang  
Sage  
Cye  
Rowen  
Benga  
Drayden  
Chibiusa  
Trunks

Some average-tier antagonists are leaders of gangs, but they haven't done a lot, and they don't kill people all the time. The Ronin gang has been around for over twenty years, but other antagonists with more dangerous thoughts and serious personalities are better than them. Benga, despite being super wild and dangerous, is very low on this list due to falling in love with Chibiusa and being her loyal worker. Ryuko, Nui, Rei (KLK), Satsuki (KLK) commonly hangs around with Ragyo, and  
they hurt and murder people, but they are way under Ragyo's shadow.

Low-tier antagonists:

Twilight Sparkle  
Cyrus  
Archie  
Maxie  
Argus  
Leslie  
Santiago  
Ramos  
Brycen  
Tracey  
Grimsley  
Owen  
Alder  
Marshal  
Mr. Satan  
Foxxy, The King, and Clara

They are outclassed by better antagonists. The King, Foxxy, and Clara are undoubtedly the weakest antagonists. Aside of Foxxy's past, they've done nothing but making themselves get super hated due to their heavy racism. Even other antagonists on this list, almost everybody, hate them.

And that's that!


	60. Chapter 60

Another bonus chapter! Here are the arcs and sagas from GTA 3 and 4! Enjoy! BTW, because I have completed GTA 4, additional stuff from Chapter 59 are added.

GTA 3:

Silent Arc:

1\. New start saga

Missions: 1-5

Antagonists featured: Merilyn

Common deaths: Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, Baraz, and Joe

Boss Fights: None

2\. Red's mom saga

Missions: 6-42

Antagonists featured: Owen, Leslie, Joni, Santiago, Riot, Merilyn, Millis, Argus, Ramos, and Tracey

Common deaths: Raiko, Buttercup Raiko, Fang, Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki (Pokemon), Tamao, Dr. White, Krillin, 18, Marron, Aarune, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Autumn, Spring, Summer, Marilyn, Isis, Daniel, Wilkinson, Provo, Dayton, Raiden, Wilhomena, Temacu, Solidad, Kent, Samurai, Ritchie, Nate (Da Boom Crew), Justin, Jubei, Ricki, Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Iggy (Super Mario Bros.), Bowser Jr., Bowser, Iggy (Hey Arnold), Cissy, Danny, Rudy, Luana, Owen, Santiago, Leslie, Vanille, Guy, Gordon, Scott, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Edward, Ward, Vincent, Wakka, Lulu, Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Setzer, Selphie, Sazh, Noel, Hope, Larsa, Steven (Steven Universe), Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Pilaf, Shu, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, C.C., Kallen Stadtfeld, Nunnally Lamperouge, Euphemia Li Britannia, Shirley Fenette, Villetta Nu, Cornelia Li Brittannia, Milly Ashford, Cecile Croomy, Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Alex, Clover, Sam, Katie, Sadie, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, Tecna, Ramos, Wulfric, and Red's mom

Boss Fights: Red vs. Leslie, Joni, Santiago, and Owen. Red vs. Santiago, Leslie, and Joni. Red vs. Joni and Leslie. Red vs. Larsa. Red vs. Steven (SU), Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. Red vs. Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna. Red, Tracer, and Mei vs. Nate (BDC), Justin, Jubei, and Ricki.

3\. Revenge saga

Missions: 43-50

Antagonists featured: Owen, Leslie, Joni, Santiago, Riot, Merilyn, Millis, Argus, Ramos, and Tracey

Common deaths: Argus, Tracey, Riot, Joni, Millis, and Merilyn

Boss Fights: Red, Orson, Valerie, and Olympia vs. Argus. Red vs. Tracey. Red, Orson, Valerie, and Olympia vs. Riot. Red, Orson, Valerie, Olympia, Mei, Tracer, and Maron vs. Joni, Merilyn, and Millis. Red, Orson, Valerie, Olympia, Mei, Tracer, and Maron vs. Merilyn and Millis. Red vs. Merilyn and Millis.

Trivia:

\- Red's mom saga has the most common deaths, boss fights, and missions

\- New start saga has the least common deaths and missions

\- Merilyn is the only antagonist to appear in all sagas

\- Because of its super dark nature, Red's mom saga, like Secrets saga in GTA 2, has the most common deaths of all sagas

\- Similar to Ash vs. Christopher and Madame Boss, Cheren vs. Kuvira, and Burnet vs. Rei (KLK), Ragyo, Satsuki (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko in GTA 2, Red vs. Joni is a common protagonist vs. antagonist battle

\- The New Start saga has the least missions

* * *

 

GTA 4:

Freedom Arc:

1\. Ronins saga

Missions: 1-33

Antagonists featured: Ryo, Kento Rei Fang, Cye, Sage, Rowen, Usagi, Chibiusa, Rei (SM), Makoto, Minako, Ami, Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Benga, Alder, Marshal, Brycen, Grimsley, Drayden, and Clay

Common deaths: Yuli, Mia, Drayden, Nicky, Billy Jo, Emmet, Ingo, Dan, Dan's father, Emmy, Liza (Jotho), Grimsley, Sage, Kento Rei Fang, Cye, Rowen, and Ryo

Boss Fights: Hilbert vs. Mia. Hilbert, Iris, Ariana, Linda, Burgundy, and Georgia vs. Drayden. Hilbert and Linda vs. Emmet and Ingo. Hilbert and Linda vs. Dan and Dan's father. Hilbert and Linda vs. Emmy. Hilbert, Linda, and Daisy (Pallet Town) vs. Liza (Jotho). Hilbert and Kayura vs. Sage. Hilbert and Kayura vs. Kento Rei Fang. Hilbert vs. Cye. Hilbert and Kayura vs. Rowen. Hilbert and Kayura vs. Ryo.

2\. Split saga

Missions: 34-50

Antagonists featured: Ryo, Kento Rei Fang, Cye, Sage, Rowen, Usagi, Chibiusa, Rei (SM), Makoto, Minako, Ami, Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Benga, Alder, Marshal, Brycen, Grimsley, Drayden, and Clay

Common deaths: Brycen, Benga, Marshal, Alder, Chibiusa, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Minako, Rei (SM), Ami, Makoto, Usagi, and Clay

Boss Fights: Hilbert, Linda, Cheren, and Burnet vs. Benga and Chibiusa. Hilbert vs. Alder and Marshal. Hilbert, Kayura, and Linda vs. Hotaru and Setsuna. Hilbert vs. Haruka and Michiru. Hilbert, Kayura, Linda, Blue, Cheren, and Daisy (Pallet) vs. Rei (SM) and Minako. Hilbert and Linda vs. Ami and Makoto. Hilbert vs. Usagi. Hilbert vs. Clay.

Trivia:

\- All antagonists appear in all sagas, being the only story

\- Linda and Kayura are similar to Lanette because Lanette commonly helps Ash and Burnet fight against GTA 2 bosses

\- The combine time of GTA 4's boss fights last shorter than 1, 2, and 3.

\- Ronins saga has the most missions, and Split saga has the least

\- Unlike the other GTA stories, GTA 4 is the only story where the protagonist fights against any antagonist once, not counting a scene in Opelucid City and one in Nuvema Town

More to come!


	61. Chapter 61

This bonus chapter will explain why a common victim, victims from every protagonists' legit kills list, have died. Enjoy!

GTA 4:

Yuli: Killed for trying to defend Ryo, Kento Rei Fang, Sage, Cye, and Rowen and associating with them

Mia: Killed for associating with Ryo, Kento Rei Fang, Sage, Cye, and Rowen

Drayden: Killed for kidnapping Ariana, threatening Iris to join his gang, turning Opelucid City into a disaster, and associating with Clay and Alder

Nicky and Billy Jo: Killed for almost killing Roxie

Emmet and Ingo: Killed for threatening Blue to give away his casino to them in seventy-two hours

Dan and Dan's father: Killed for stealing Cress, Cilan, and Chili's customers and earning more money for two months

Emmy and Liza (Jotho): Killed for being Daisy's (Pallet) rivals

Grimsley: Killed for attempting to kill Linda and associating with Drayden, Alder, and Clay

Ryo, Kento Rei Fang, Sage, Cye, and Rowen: Killed for being the Sailor Moon gang's rivals and almost killing Kayura in 1992

Brycen: Killed for associating with Clay and Usagi

Benga: Killed for being Alder's grandson and associating with Clay and Usagi

Alder: Killed for having a heated past with Hilbert in 1993 and associating with Clay and Usagi

Marshal: Killed for being Alder's lover and associating with Clay and Usagi

Chibiusa: Killed for being Usagi's daughter and associating with Clay and Alder

Hotaru and Setsuna: Killed for kidnapping Cheren and associating with Clay and Usagi

Michiru and Haruka: Killed for kidnapping Samuel (Professor Oak), kidnapping Cheren, and associating with Clay and Usagi

Usagi, Rei (SM), Makoto, Ami, and Minako: Killed for betraying Hilbert, selling Hilbert and Linda out, wanting Linda dead, kidnapping Hilbert, kidnapping Cheren, attempting to destroy Blue's casino, and associating with Clay and Alder

Clay: Killed for almost killing Blue and Daisy's (Pallet) father, promising Blue, Daisy (Pallet), and their father that they'd die for not trying to give him the casino, not caring that his dead nephew had attempted to rape Daisy (Pallet), turning Drayden into a corrupted mayor, and associating with Usagi and Alder

* * *

 

GTA 3:

Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz: Killed for wanting to run Wulfric's organization out of Snowbelle City

Joe: Killed for winning loads of money

Raiko and Buttercup Raiko: Killed for running the United Republic

Fang: Killed for being a hard target to Aeris

Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki (Pokemon), and Tamao: Killed for being Satsuki (KLK), Rei (KLK), Ryuko, and Nui's sex rivals

Dr. White: Killed for tricking Blossom, Linnea, Katherine, and Kali during a drug deal

Krillin, 18, and Marron: Killed for pissing Maron off

Aarune: Killed for trying to get May and Misty raped by hiring random thugs

Fanboy and Chum Chum: Killed for stealing Mei's money and drugs and almost killing her

Autumn, Spring, Summer, Marilyn, Isis, Daniel, Wilkinson, Provo, Dayton, Raiden, Wilhomena, Temacu, Solidad, Kent, Samurai, and Ritchie: Killed for being Mr. Satan haters

Nate (DBC), Justin, Jubei, and Ricki: Killed for being mega rich

Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Iggy (Super Mario Bros.), Bowser Jr. and Bowser: Killed for angering Rosalina

Iggy (Hey Arnold): Killed for snitching on Arnold and Arnold's gang

Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana: Killed for killing Maron's drug addict friends

Vanille, Guy, Gordon, Scott, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Edward, Ward, Vincent, Wakka, Lulu, Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Setzer, Selphie, Sazh, Noel, and Hope: Killed for being Larsa's workers

Larsa: Killed for bombing Vayne's place and being Vayne's brother/rival

Steven (SU), Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst: Killed for being super annoying SJWs

Pilaf and Shu: Killed for living long enough with disabilities

Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, C.C., Kallen Stadtfeld, Nunnally Lamperouge, Euphemia Li Britannia, Shirley Fenette, Villetta Nu, Cornelia Li Brittannia, Milly Ashford, Cecile Croomy, Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Alex, Clover, Sam, Katie, and Sadie: Killed for being sex buddies with Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna

Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna: Killed for copying Ragyo's lesbian sexy orgy tradition

Ramos: Killed for killing Wulfric, getting Red's mom killed, and associating with Merilyn

Tracey: Killed for associating with Merilyn

Owen, Santiago, Leslie, and Joni: Killed for attempting to kill Red many times and associating with Merilyn

Argus: Killed for being Millis' father

Riot: Killed for being Merilyn's lover

Millis: Killed for tragically killing Red's mom and associating with Merilyn

Merilyn: Killed for betraying Red and associating with Millis

* * *

 

GTA 1:

Matt and Tabitha: Killed for associating with Maxie and Archie

Maxie and Archie: Killed for attempting to destroy Hoenn

The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, and Colress: Killed for associating with Ghetsis

Ghetsis: Killed for attempting to control the world

Charon: Killed for associating with Cyrus

Saturn: Killed for associating with Cyrus and almost killing Dawn

Cyrus: Killed for attempting to get Mars, Jupiter, and Zoey murdered numerous times

Looker: Killed for growing his suspicions on Joy, Jenny, and Ash

Xerosic: Killed for stealing Ash's money and weapons and associating with Lysandre

Lysandre: Killed for having an unhealthy obsession with money and arson

Attila, Hun, James, Butch, Meowth, Iron-Masked Marauder, Pierce, Tyson, Viper, Dr. Fuji, Dr. Namba, Professor Sebastia, Dr. Zager, Petrel, and Proton: Killed for associating with Giovanni

Archer: Killed for raping Jane, kidnapping Ariana and Iris, and associating with Giovanni

Giovanni: Killed for raping Delia before Ash's arrival on Earth and being Madame Boss' son

Resix, Blusix, Greesix, Purpsix, Yellosix, Browsix, Zook, Exol, Naps, Fein, Folly, Trudly, Agnol, Bluno, Verde, Rosso, Skrub, Mirakle B., Dakim, Ein, Snatte, Gorigan, Ardos, Eldes, Nascour, Walkin, Biden, Agrev, and Miror. B: Killed for associating with Evice, Greevil, and Gonzap

Evice, Greevil, and Gonzap: Killed for trying to send Arizona's government a message by causing havoc around Orre

Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus (the only original character on the legit kills list): Killing for trying to ban all rated Mature games, all Adult games, and some Teen games

Norman: Killed for threatening Lola and Caroline and kidnapping them

Max: Killed for kidnapping May, Misty, Lola, Caroline, Daisy (Cerulean City), Lily, Violet, and Ash

Foxxy, Clara, and The King: Killed for being the most disgusting, unlikable pieces of shit on earth

Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe (Pokemon): Killed for kidnapping Ash, killing Sidney, Steven (Pokemon), and Wallace, attemping to murder Brock's young siblings, kidnapping Leaf, Cynthia, Mars, and Dawn, attempting to get Ash killed, luring Ash into a trap, kidnapping Roxie, Janine, and Falkner, and betraying their own employees

* * *

 

GTA 2:

Specter: Killed for being rivals with Spike

Lisia and Zinnia: Killed for trying to kill May and Misty

Dexio and Sina: Killed for not wanting to help Augustine remove his cancer and planning to send him to straight camp

Emma: Killed for associating with Dexio and Sina

Hawes: Killed for getting Burgh arrested

Vayne, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis: Killed for terrorizing Jote and Mjrn's palace

Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum: Killed for keeping Jimmy's (Case Closed) antidote with them and associating with Ragyo

Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle: Killed for putting Musashi in Rosalina's institution and associating with Ragyo

Kathi Lee: Killed for murdering Diantha and Korrina

Thorton, Palmer, and Barry: Killed for associating with Kali, Katherine, Blossom, and Linnea

Gardenia, Candice, Dahlia, and Argenta: Killed for paying Katherine, Blossom, Kali, and Linnea to murder Fantina and being responsible for Fantina being in a coma for two months

Sheena and Allegra: Killed for running a religious scheme

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack: Killed for being the creators of My Little Dolly

Brock and Blaine: Killed for attempting to murder Suzy

Surge: Killed for betraying team Val and Oly, helping Twilight Sparkle escape from Val and Oly's mansion, being a My Little Dolly fan, and associating with Ragyo

Cidolfus Demen Bunansa: Killed for keeping a deadly virus CD and associating with Ragyo

Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks: Killed for associating with Ragyo

Ben and Ed: Killed for participating in the final war, being fans of My Little Dolly, and associating with Kali, Blossom, Linnea, and Katherine

Bolin: Killed for associating with Korra, Asami, Kuvira, and Ragyo

Daniela: Killed for putting her rival, Katharine, in prison

Marley: Killed for attempting to kill Shauntal and Amanita

Cailtin: Killed for wanting to join Marley in the afterlife

Buck, Riley, Mira, and Cheryl: Killed for trying to murder Burnet

Lance, Will, Koga, and Bruno: Killed for associating with Kali, Linnea, Katherine, and Blossom

Janine, Falkner, and Roxie: Killed for saving a bum from Burnet during GTA 4's events

Darach: Killed for trying to murder team Val and Oly during Anistar's massive blackout

Snow: Killed for associating with Ragyo, Kali, Blossom, Katherine, and Linnea

Cestelia and Luna: Killing for associating with My Little Dolly

Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe (Magic School Bus): Killed for associating with Ragyo

Anna and Elsa: Killed for associating with Ragyo

Dora Winifred Read: Killed for associating with Ragyo and being a My Little Dolly fan

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: Killed for being the creators of My Little Dolly

Twilight Sparkle: Killed for letting most of her fans trying to kill Ash and his allies, being the creator of My Little Dolly, and associating with Ragyo

Sephiroth and Aeris: Killed for planning to kill team Fran and Penelo and associating with Ragyo

Rosalina: Killed for imprisoning lots of people at her institution and associating with Ragyo

Linnea, Katherine, Blossom, and Kali: Killed for starting a serious war against Valerie and Olympia, desperately trying to kill team Val and Oly before the final war, and associating with Ragyo

Korra, Asami, and Kuvira: Killed for turning the United Republic into a disaster, killing their own family and friends, killing Mako's (male) parents, and associating with Ragyo

Rei (KLK), Ryuko, Satsuki (KLK), and Nui: Killed for being Ragyo's wife and daughters

Ragyo: Killed for causing too many problems against team Val and Oly and their friends and family, technically killing Soichiro, and associating with Madame Boss, Kali, Katherine, Blossom, Linnea, and many others

Christopher: Killed for being Madame Boss' loyal lover and associating with Ragyo

Madame Boss: Killed for reviving Team Rocket, being Giovanni's mother, and associating with Ragyo

Done! A few more bonus chapters (or one) will come, and that'll be it!


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: GTA 4 has lesser dark themes than the 2, 3, and even 1, but here are some dark themes revolving around the story. Enjoy!

\- Hilbert learning that Usagi's late husband, Tuxedo Mask, had died in a car accident

\- Hilbert learning that Kayura almost got killed, arrested, and captured non-stop under Talpa's control

\- Kayura cutting off Ryo's right arm

\- Hilbert executing Sage

\- Rei (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko nearly killing The King, Foxxy, and Clara

\- Hilbert and Kayura slicing Kento Rei Fang to pieces

\- Iris telling Hilbert that Drayden only cared about money, women, drugs, his friends, his gang, and unfair treatment to people he didn't care about

\- Hilbert stabbing Cye's heart

\- Iris ordering Hilbert to torture a janitor to reveal Drayden's location

\- Roxie commanding Hilbert to decapitate Billy Jo and Nicky for almost ending her life

\- Clay graphically murdering his disloyal employee with his signature Pickaxe

\- Hilbert causing havoc around Virbank City while impersonating Brycen

\- Hilbert shooting one of Nui's eyes

\- Cress telling Hilbert that some maniac had decimated every Striation restaurant because his ex-wife had a ten-year secret affair with a restaurant owner

\- Zinnia's unintentional miscarriage during a shootout

\- Hilbert impaling Rowen's head

\- Hilbert and Linda learning about some illegal documents

\- The Exploding the leftovers mission

\- Grimsley's bad moments before his death

\- Kayura enjoying seeing Ryo suffer

\- Kayura demanding Hilbert to chop off Ryo's other arm

\- Hilbert stabbing Ryo's throat

\- Usagi, Rei (SM), Minako, Makoto, and Ami wanting Hilbert to suffer forever for being best friends with Linda

\- Linda, Hilbert, and Kayura learning that Clay's nephew tried to seduce and rape Daisy once

\- Burnet beating the hell out of Roxie, Janine, and Falkner with a bat

\- The Short time trial mission

\- Rei (SM) telling Ami to cut off Hilbert's eye, but it didn't happen

\- The Crackhouse Cleanup mission

\- Setsuna and Hotaru trying to kill Hilbert

\- Hilbert learning that Hotaru's biological father had abandoned her at the age of five

\- Haruka and Michiru holding Samuel/Professor Oak hostage

\- Michiru brutally shooting a random criminal

\- Blue and Daisy's father telling Hilbert about his late friend's tragic loss

\- Clay telling Hilbert that he had killed one-hundred and fifty six disloyal employees in the past

\- Ash telling Hilbert about GTA 1 and 2's events (post GTA 2)

A/N: I might do one more chapter before completing the bonus section for good.


	63. Chapter 63

What if! This is the final bonus chapter! But after completing GTA 5's storyline, they'll make a return, but with new additions due to the timeline's expansion. Speaking of timeline, I'll start with GTA 4 first because that story takes place before the others. Enjoy!

GTA 4:

Hilbert not going to prison for nineteen years: That doesn't mean he'll have an encounter with the Sailor Moon girls, though. Before Hilbert's release from prison, Cheren and Burnet had met at some point, and Burnet dragged Cheren into the criminal world. If Hilbert didn't go to prison, he'd be around Cheren's life, and he would've met Burnet as well. He would encounter the Ronin gang because they, too, are criminals like the Sailor Moon gang. Hilbert is addicted to games, and he would've achieved many world records on doing 100% speedruns. He wouldn't eat so fast, too. A lot of other things would also happen such as Brycen keeping his career alive, Alder and Marshal being alive, Benga and Chibiusa not having an unexpected encounter and Benga and his gang staying alive, Iris possibly forcing herself to join Drayden's corrupted gang to save Ariana, Grimsley killing Linda (non-storyline), Clay's men killing Daisy (Pallet), Blue, and Daisy (Pallet) and Blue's father, and a few other things. Makoto, Minako, Rei (SM), Ami, and Usagi would probably fall in love with Hilbert, too, only if Hilbert would bump into them in this scenario.

Burnet does enjoy being around with Hilbert, meaning that she'll ask him to join team Val and Oly in GTA 2. The Sailor Moon girls, too, depending on Hilbert's criminal life around Castelia City. If Hilbert says yes to Burnet's question, that means he'll constantly make fun of Cheren and Kuvira. But he'd probably get killed by Kuvira, and Cheren wouldn't miss him. As for the Iris/Drayden/Ariana part, Iris and Ariana would be under Drayden's world if Ariana didn't call Giovanni and Team Rocket to save her and Iris. If so, Ash would've never found about Giovanni and Madame Boss being his father and grandmother in GTA 1, the old Team Rocket would be on Team Furisode's side in GTA 2, and Iris and Ariana wouldn't be members of team Val and Oly.

Grimsley killing Linda: Linda was super lucky that enemies of Drayden had caught Grimsley attempting to kill her in Drayden's casino. However, if Linda were to die, Hilbert would spend the rest of his life with Usagi, Rei (SM), Makoto, Minako, and Ami, Blue would give up his casino to Emmet and Ingo, and Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka wouldn't exist in the storyline (although, they'd join team Val and Oly under this and the first "what if" scenario). But because of Clay's past with Blue, Daisy (Pallet), and Blue and Daisy's (Pallet) father, the trio would join forces with Hilbert and the Sailor Moon gang to kill Clay and Clay's allies.

Benga getting killed way early in the story: After Hilbert and Kayura's encounter with Benga and Benga's gang, Benga sees Chibiusa, and he immediately falls in love with her. But if Chibiusa didn't appear during that scene, the Sailor Moon girls would've had trouble trying to find the right gang to kill Linda and that they'd have to try to kill Linda themselves. Regardless of Linda's fate, it'd greatly affect Hilbert and the Sailor Moon girls (if Hilbert finds out about their plan after Linda's death, too).

Kayura joining Hilbert in the Opelucid mission: The storyline would end there, but the Ingo and Emmet part would still happen, leaving Blue without a casino. I said it because Kayura is one of the top ten most powerful/broken characters in the GTA series, and she'll decimate any weaker enemy under thirty seconds. But as for the Linda situation, the Sailor Moon girls would desperately try to pay Benga to kill her. The Linda's fate scenario will be the same as the one above, thus Benga and possibly Chibiusa being dead.

GTA 3:

Valerie not dumping the Furisode girls for Olympia: This is arguably one of the biggest "what ifs" in this chapter due to GTA 2's dark storyline. Valerie will obviously team up with Ragyo and her other friends. But Olympia would be single, Red wouldn't encounter Bolin and the Furisode girls, team Val and Oly and the wars in GTA 2 wouldn't exist, Cheren, a very important character, would be Kuvira's permanent sex slave/bitch (although he'd eventually enjoy being Kuvira's bitch), and only Madame Boss and Christopher would die if they were not to ask the other GTA 2 antagonists for help. Many other things during GTA 2 would or wouldn't happen, too. Wulfric's fate doesn't change this "what if" scenario because of his father's history with Ramos.

Merilyn not betraying Red: Another big "what if", although the GTA 2 antagonists would complete some of their missions without Red. Red wouldn't exist in GTA 3, 2, and 5's storylines, Orson would probably die if Millis, Tracey, or Argus spot him, a few of team Wulfric's members would die, too, and Red would keep forgetting about his mom, which is undoubtedly the saddest part due to her staying with her abusive husband for years and being afraid to fight back.

Red murdering Ragyo, Rei (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), Ryuko, Nui, Pan, Mai, Videl, and other participants of Ragyo's lesbian orgy tradition after being so impatient: That there would destroy GTA 2's storyline, GTA 5's Gohan saga, and probably other GTA 5's other sagas

GTA 1:

Ash still working as a cash register or Ash still being a lazy bum: Ghetsis would take over the world, thus being the ultimate antagonist, surpassing Ragyo and other high tier antagonists above him! That'd be the end of this series! But imagine Ragyo, a more evil looking character, being under Ghetsis under control. Yeah, that wouldn't make sense.

Ash not randomly entering Brock's home: Even without him as a member of team Mary and Karen, Fennel and Bianca (Unova) would clear the impossible missions with or without help. But this "what if" scenario doesn't affect GTA 2's storyline outside of Gary and other common characters being in Sheena and Allegra's dangerous cult and other essential things. Ash, and team Val and Oly, never knew that team Fran and Penelo and team Mary and Karen exist, But not Burnet because Burnet is Bianca (Unova) and Fennel's friend, and Burnet would tell them about the two groups. Burgh being arrested by Nacrace's cops doesn't really affect this because he has many smart co-workers with a teleport device. However, Sephiroth and Aeris killing team Fran and Penelo could still be a possibility.

Ash not encountering Dawn, or again: This doesn't really affect the Team Galactic saga. Cyrus would ultimately run out of Galactic grunts anyway. But Mars, Dawn, Ariana, Iris, Jupiter, and Zoey wouldn't be involved in GTA 2's storyline, and Ash would've never met them and Burgundy and Georgia.

GTA 2:

Cheren and Suzy not encountering each other in Storrs, Connecticut, Mako (female) and Nonon wanting Burnet, Brigette, and Lanette to murder Ragyo and Ragyo's girls in the basement, Ash not unintentionally helping Ragyo while being drunk, or Brigette and Burnet murdering Sephiroth in Ragyo's mansion without hearing his explanation about several other GTA 2 antagonists: I've already let Burnet and Suzy explain these scenarios. But I'll repeat them again.

"But if they were chosen to die instead, or if Ash hadn't gotten drunk and "helped" Ragyo bringing you and Nonon to her, or if I had killed Sephiroth instead of hearing his explanation about Ragyo being friends with the other enemies, this organization would've died by Kuvira's hands, Karen, Mary, Fran, and Penelo's drug business would've died earlier, Shauntal and Amanita would've gotten killed by Marley, Lanette would've probably died after getting crushed by her little house's rooftop, Bill wouldn't have changed, Ira, Houka, and Uzu would still get locked up, Rosalina's old prisoners would've stayed at her place, and Kuvira would have had 24/7 sex marathons with Cheren," Burnet said.

Brigette's truth of words...

"It's scary when you think about those altered scenarios. This planet is undoubtedly scary because you don't know what to expect after making some decisions involving life and death, and your love ones could be in the mix, too," Brigette said.

and...

"I had moved to Storrs because of the crimes in Kanto, and before that, I was falsely accused of harming animals thanks to Flint (Kanto), Brock, Surge, and Blaine. If Cheren and I hadn't met, I wouldn't have told him, Ash, Burnet, and Brigette about my story with Brock, which had led to Brock's death, Cheren going to Republic City, and Ash unintentionally helping Ragyo. But Brigette does have a point, though," Suzy replied.

and this...

Kei would've died in Team Rocket's Rome hideout instead of his father's home. The entire storyline would've changed a lot, not counting the filler missions.

The final "what if!"

Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe (Pokemon) still having decent lives: Another big "what if"! It was explained in the antagonists' bonus chapter, Chapter 59. It's all Ragyo's fault that they're GTA 1 antagonists! Also, them as GTA 1 antagonists and supporting GTA 2 characters have occurred RAPE, if you know what I mean.

A/N: And that's it! This story is completely finished! I've enjoyed creating the storyline, the filler missions, and the bonus chapters! Adios, GTA 2!


End file.
